Deseos ocultos
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Serena, despreciada por su familia y abandonada por su prometido decide ingresar en un convento. El viaje de dos días tendrá que hacerlo con la comitiva del malvado príncipe Endimión, pero en ese grupo nadie es quien parece ser y para salvar la vida, tendrá que aprender quien es amigo y quien enemigo.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Nuevo fic. En esta historia nadie es quien parece y cada personaje tiene su propia historia que será vital para el desenlace. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es la adaptación de la novela Deseos ocultos de Anne Stuart. Contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.**

Argumento

Serena de Tsukino era una mujer independiente que estaba decidida a ser monja, pero en el trayecto hacia el convento de Santa Ana su convicción empezó a flaquear. No se sentía tentada por los frailes que la escoltaban, sino por el hombre que los acompañaba y que tenía que hacer penitencia por sus muchos pecados. Ella había oído hablar de la forma en que el príncipe Endimión trataba a las mujeres, y aunque sabía que el hijo del rey era muy dado a las mentiras, a la crueldad y al asesinato, le costaba resistirse a su encanto.

Pero cuando el viaje tomó un cariz traicionero y las mentiras empezaron a quedar al descubierto, los brazos del peligroso príncipe se convirtieron en el único lugar seguro. Mientras la traición les pisaba los talones, tenían que enfrentarse a una venganza despiadada... y a sus propios deseos pecaminosos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Serena de Tsukino avanzó por el gran salón del castillo de su padre con paso firme y la barbilla alzada. La pesada falda que llevaba se movía contra sus largas piernas, su pelo rubio empezaba a escapar de la fina diadema de oro que lo sujetaba, y su estado de ánimo distaba mucho de ser hospitalario. Los hombres del príncipe Endimión eran incluso peores que el resto de miembros de su deplorable sexo, y ya había tenido que rescatar a dos criadas y a una ayudante de cocina de sus libidinosas atenciones. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera había conocido aún al perverso príncipe en persona, aunque lo más probable era que estuviera ultrajando a las lecheras de su padre… o quizás a las mismas vacas.

Se recordó para sus adentros que sólo faltaba una noche más para que la seguridad del castillo dejara de ser responsabilidad suya. Afortunadamente, el convento de Santa Ana estaba sólo a unas dos noches de camino, y allí estaría a salvo durante el resto de su vida de los hombres y de sus ignominiosos deseos… o quizá no, porque los monjes que permanecían agrupados en una de las esquinas no parecían ser mucho mejores que los caballeros del príncipe Endimión. Aunque al menos de momento no habían intentado acercarse ni a las sirvientas ni a los animales.

Se trataba de seis monjes de edades muy variadas. Uno de ellos era demasiado joven para afeitarse, y había otro tan mayor que apenas podía moverse y al que quizá le iría bien uno de sus remedios a base de hierbas; al fin y al cabo, había ayudado a calmar los dolores de Circonia, la vieja lavandera del castillo. Aunque lo más probable fuera que el anciano se negara a aceptar nada de ella, porque sabía por experiencia que los hombres raramente la escuchaban.

Los demás monjes no tenían nada remarcable. Dos de ellos eran pálidos, blandengues y de lo más normales. Otro parecía joven y fuerte, y estaba claro que hacía poco que había ingresado en la orden y acatado los límites que se le habían impuesto. Sólo el sexto, un hombre de ojos azules, lustrosos cabellos rubios y boca casi femenina, parecía la personificación de un monje casto y callado. Poco antes la había mirado con una sonrisa de lo más dulce, y si hubiera habido algún hombre parecido por allí cerca, pero que no hubiera estado prometido a otra mujer ni a Dios, a lo mejor habría reconsiderado los planes que había trazado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero sabía que eso habría sido un grave error, porque por muy gentiles que fueran los hombres y por muy dulces que fueran sus miradas y sus sonrisas, en cuanto se convertían en maridos, las mujeres pasaban a ser sus posesiones. Las cosas siempre habían sido así, y como era demasiado sensata para malgastar su energía despotricando en contra de algo que no podía cambiar, iba a limitarse a evitar que le sucediera a ella. No estaba dispuesta a encadenarse a una breve vida produciendo un hijo tras otro hasta morir por el esfuerzo, tal y como le había pasado a su madre. Quería tener soledad, fuerza y poder, y un convento podía proporcionarle todas esas cosas a una mujer que no era apta para el matrimonio. Aun así, el hermano Jedite tenía una sonrisa preciosa que había estado a punto de lograr que reconsiderara su elección. No soportaba a los hombres, pero los niños le encantaban… y sería maravilloso tener varios hijos con la dulce expresión de aquel monje.

—¡Hija!

Serena aminoró el paso al oír que su padre la llamaba desde el otro extremo del salón. Aunque la infusión que le había metido en el vino a hurtadillas servía para atenuar sus apetitos carnales, no suavizaba su temperamento colérico, así que su única defensa consistía en tomarse su tiempo; de ese modo, su padre se convencía aún más de la imbecilidad de las féminas en general, y de su única hija en particular.

Pasó por encima de un tipo dormido que no dejaba de roncar, esquivó a un perro lleno de pulgas, y siguió avanzando por el salón arrastrando los pies. Todo el mundo decía que los tenía demasiado grandes, pero iban a juego con su altura; además, tal y como sus cinco hermanos menores y sus amigotes habían descubierto muy pronto, eran muy útiles a la hora de pegar patadas. Su padre estaba sentado a un lado de su puesto acostumbrado en la cabecera de la mesa, y no parecía demasiado complacido por la situación.

—¿Dónde has estado, tontorrona larguirucha? ―le dijo, con orgullo paternal.

—Estaba asegurándome de que vuestros invitados estuvieran cómodos, padre ―le contestó con el paciente tono de voz que reservaba para él.

A esas alturas, su padre era el único que se atrevía a pegarle, y no tenía ningún recuerdo agradable de sus manazas. Procuraba mantenerse tan alejada de él como le era posible, y cuando no tenía más remedio que hablarle, se comportaba como una simplona. Era lo que él esperaba, y todo resultaba más fácil de esa forma. A veces, sus propias estratagemas la divertían. Su padre estaba convencido de que todas las mujeres eran tontas, mientras que ella pensaba lo mismo del sexo masculino. A juzgar por los miembros de su propia familia, los hombres eran bobalicones, engreídos y estúpidos.

—Así que estabas asegurándote de que estuvieran cómodos, ¿no? Un saco de huesos como tú no les daría ningún bienestar ―le dijo su padre con tono burlón.

—¿Acaso deseabais que les ofreciera un placer más personal, padre? ―le preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.

—Nadie te querría. Además, estás prometida al convento. Es el sitio perfecto para ti, aunque me vaya a costar una fortuna. Casarme con tu madre fue el mayor error de mi vida, era una moza delgaducha y demasiado lista. No está bien que una mujer tenga sesera, al menos tú no tienes esa carga.

—Afortunadamente, en algunos aspectos me parezco a vos ―le dijo Serena, con una sonrisa de lo más dulce.

Aunque el barón Kenji no se dio cuenta de que acababa de insultarlo, el hombre a su derecha, el que ocupaba el puesto de honor que por regla general estaba reservado al señor del castillo, sofocó una carcajada. Serena se había esforzado por no prestarle atención, pero como no podía seguir ignorando su presencia, se volvió ligeramente para poder ver por primera vez al tristemente famoso príncipe Endimión.

Había oído las historias que se contaban sobre él, por supuesto. Su título era una mera cortesía, porque a pesar de que Endimión Irusión era el hijo mayor del rey, era fruto de una relación extramatrimonial. Apolo Irusión no había tenido hijos de su primer matrimonio, así que se había divorciado y se había casado con una muchacha de doce años; sin embargo, de eso ya hacía tres años, y como aún no había tenido descendencia legítima, la gente empezaba a preguntarse si Endimión acabaría siendo nombrado heredero de la corona.

Sería una desgracia para Inglaterra que eso sucediera, porque las historias sobre Endimión Irusión eran legendarias y terribles. Era un depravado, y en ese momento tenía que hacer penitencia por haber ocasionado la muerte de una joven que, para empezar, no tendría que haber estado en su cama. Si ella hubiera presenciado lo sucedido, le habría dicho lo reprobables que le parecían sus acciones… jamás se acercaría al dormitorio de un príncipe, claro, pero imaginaba lo que le habría dicho en aquellas circunstancias.

No se trataba del primer incidente relacionado con los desagradables hábitos del príncipe, pero en esa ocasión la joven pertenecía a la aristocracia y no había sido fácil aplacar a su padre, que era uno de los seguidores del rey Apolo. De modo que Endimión se dirigía al convento de Santa Ana para cumplir con su penitencia, acompañado de una guardia armada que lo protegía y de un grupo de monjes que debían asegurarse de que quedara limpio de todo pecado. Y ella tenía el dudoso privilegio de unirse al grupo, hasta llegar sana y salva junto a la reverenda madre.

En cuanto lo vio, se dio cuenta de que había hecho bien al evitar acercarse a él. No era de extrañar que hubiera dejado un rastro de lujuria y depravación por todo el reino, ¿qué mujer podría negarle sus atenciones? Aunque al parecer el problema consistía en que varias lo habían hecho, y habían sufrido las consecuencias. El príncipe estaba sentado con desidia en la silla de su padre, y era el ejemplo perfecto de un miembro de la realeza. Saltaba a la vista que era alto, y aunque tenía el pelo más corto de lo que se estilaba, se le ondulaba alrededor del fuerte rostro como la caricia de una amante. Tenía los ojos opacos, azul zafiro, y la piel del tono dorado de un hombre que pasaba mucho tiempo al sol. A lo mejor desfloraba a las pobres vírgenes a plena luz del día.

Vestía ropa de calidad, pero extremadamente ostentosa. Tanto su túnica como sus botas de cuero estaban ribeteadas de oro, lucía un enorme anillo de rubí en la mano izquierda, y llevaba tantas cadenas de oro al cuello, que un hombre de menor tamaño habría quedado encorvado bajo su peso. No tenía la boca de un libertino… sus labios no eran gruesos y rosados, su sonrisa no era lasciva. Era una boca fuerte en un rostro perfectamente afeitado y casi severo, y cabía preguntarse si aquel hombre sonreía alguna vez. Parecía mayor para la edad que tenía, quizá se debía al peso de sus muchos pecados. Seguramente, sólo sonreía cuando estaba atacando a jóvenes inocentes.

—Ésta es mi hija ―comentó su padre sin miramientos―. No es gran cosa, pero es callada y obediente, y no os molestará durante el viaje. Dile al príncipe el gran honor que supone para ti tener su protección en el camino hacia el convento.

—Es un gran honor, mi señor.

—De modo que es callada y obediente, ¿no? Así me gustan las mujeres ―murmuró el príncipe. Serena se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba mirándola con demasiado interés, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al oír su voz profunda. El barón Kenji soltó una carcajada, y comentó:

—Esta mujer no os gustará, mi señor. No merece ni vuestro tiempo ni vuestra atención.

—Todas las mujeres merecen mi tiempo y mi atención ―dijo el príncipe, con sorna―. ¿Cómo os llamáis, mi señora?_ ¡Por todos los santos de la cristiandad! No quería que aquellos ojos azules y perturbadores la miraran, ni que aquel príncipe autocomplaciente se fijara en ella.

—Serena ―respondió su padre en su lugar―. Acércate al príncipe, tontorrona, y salúdalo con una reverencia._ No tuvo más opción que obedecer, pero tuvo cuidado de mantener la cabeza gacha; por un lado, así disimulaba un poco su altura, y por el otro, el gesto le servía para evitar que los demás pudieran leer la expresión de sus ojos. Hasta el más lerdo de sus hermanos se habría inquietado si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Vais a tomar el velo, lady Serena? ¿Estáis convencida de que ése es vuestro destino?_ Alzó la cabeza con sobresalto, y se encontró de lleno con su mirada. Por Dios, tenía los ojos más seductores que había visto en su vida, una mujer podría hundirse en ellos… si fuera una necia susceptible, y ella no lo era. Se quedó mirándolo sin poder reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que en aquellos ojos no había alegría ni maldad, aunque le pareció ver algunos fantasmas.

—No tiene elección ―apostilló su padre―. Es demasiado alta y tontorrona para ser útil como esposa.

—No sabía que la inteligencia fuera un rasgo deseable en una mujer ―murmuró el príncipe, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Su padre se echó a reír, y comentó:

—Eso es cierto, pero ¿quién querría calentarse con una huesuda como ella? Es mucho mejor disponer de una mujer con carnes y curvas a las que agarrarse.

—Yo tengo gustos menos limitados. Si un hombre es lo bastante inteligente para observar con atención, puede encontrar un placer inimaginable en los lugares más insospechados._ Serena decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente, y alzó la barbilla en un gesto decidido.

—¿Permitís que me retire, padre? Aún tengo trabajo pendiente, y quiero despedirme de mis hermanos. Sólo Dios sabe cuándo volveremos a vernos, ya que no creo que vengan a visitarme al convento.

—No a menos que se vean obligados, y son demasiado listos para que los pillen ―dijo Kenji, sin pensar en que el hombre que tenía a su lado estaba pagando el precio por haber sido pillado in fraganti―. Dudo que puedas encontrarlos. Son unos animales jóvenes y vigorosos, y esta noche estamos de celebración; sin duda están pasando un buen rato, y no querrán que su hermana mayor los moleste. Yo les diré adiós de tu parte.

—¿Estamos de celebración? ―murmuró el príncipe Endimión.

—Por el honor que nos hacéis al estar en nuestro hogar, y por la marcha de mi hija ―le dijo Kenji.

—¿Tan mala es?_ Serena no pudo permanecer en silencio al oír el ligero tono jocoso de su voz. Siempre había tenido debilidad por los hombres capaces de reír, pero no a sus expensas.

—Entregarle un hijo a la Iglesia siempre es causa de regocijo ―le dijo con sequedad.

—Sobre todo cuando no sirve para nada más ―apostilló su devoto padre.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso ―comentó el príncipe. Serena volvió a sentir un escalofrío de inquietud, porque su voz era casi peor que su intensa mirada. Aquel hombre hacía que tuviera ganas de echar a correr… y de derretirse. Aunque lo de correr era lo más sensato, por supuesto.

—Me ocuparé de los hermanos, y me retiraré…

—¿A qué hermanos te refieres?, ¿a los tuyos, o a los monjes?

—Ya me habéis dicho que los míos están ocupados, y no hay duda de que tenéis razón como siempre, padre. Debo asegurarme de que los monjes estén bien servidos.

—Manteneos alejada de ellos ―la voz profunda del príncipe había perdido toda suavidad. Su tono era el de un miembro de la realeza que exigía obediencia. Serena no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Hizo otra reverencia, y le dijo con recato:

—Como deseéis ―lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro hacia el pequeño grupo de monjes. Algunos de ellos ya estaban dormidos en el suelo, pero el hermano Jedite, el de la sonrisa dulce y los ojos azules, estaba observándola:

—A lo mejor no sois tan adecuada para entrar en un convento, mi señora ―le dijo Endimión con voz suave―. Parece ser que ciertos hombres os llaman demasiado la atención._ Serena se volvió de golpe hacia él, y lo miró sorprendida. Había notado cierto matiz de desaprobación en su voz, como si no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia que observara al monje. No alcanzó a entender su reacción, porque sin duda un hombre como él no tenía necesidad de acaparar la adoración de todas las mujeres. —Acompañadme a mi habitación, lady Serena ―le dijo él de repente―. Estoy cansado, y dudo que sea capaz de llegar yo solo después de tomar el excelente vino de vuestro padre.

—Estaré encantada de poner a vuestra disposición a alguna sirvienta, mi señor ―Serena se detuvo de inmediato. Sabía que meterse en la cama del príncipe podía resultar peligroso, y no tenía intención alguna de sacrificar a otra mujer para salvar el pellejo. En todo caso, era dudoso que estuviera corriendo peligro. El príncipe Endimión era un libertino experimentado y acostumbrado a mujeres hermosas, y no se sentiría atraído por alguien como ella. Como no tenía tiempo de administrarle la infusión a base de hierbas que preparaba para su padre, era una suerte que estuviera a salvo de cualquier pensamiento libidinoso que pudiera tener el hijo del rey.

—Un príncipe merece la compañía de la hija del señor del castillo ―le dijo él, mientras se ponía en pie. Era un hombre alto, y aunque no era tan corpulento como algunos de los soldados de su padre, era esbelto y elegante. Después de rodear la mesa, la tomó de la mano y le dijo con voz firme: —Venid, mi señora. Mientras soportáis mi compañía, podéis hablarme de los pasatiempos que hay en este lugar incivilizado._ El padre de Serena estaba mirándolos atónito. Ni siquiera había atinado a levantarse cuando su invitado de honor lo había hecho, y permanecía inmóvil y con la boca abierta.

Serena se sorprendió al notar lo tosca que era la mano del príncipe, porque había dado por hecho que tendría la piel suave como la de un bebé. Aunque había oído que además de estar versado en las artes amatorias también era un soldado experimentado, y sin duda las largas horas de entrenamiento con las armas lo habían curtido. Desde luego, no le faltaba fuerza. Antes de que su padre pudiera protestar… o decirle que debía satisfacer a su invitado de honor, el príncipe la alejó del humo y del calor del gran salón al conducirla hacia un pasillo desierto y apenas iluminado.

—¿Por dónde tenemos que ir? ―le preguntó él con calma.

—¿Adónde debo llevaros?_ A Serena le pareció un milagro que su voz no temblara, porque estaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar por el pánico. Aquel hombre era más corpulento y fuerte que ella, y su brutalidad era de dominio público. No estaba interesada en acostarse con un hombre tierno, pero mucho menos con un monstruo.

—A mis aposentos. Cuando lleguemos, podréis regresar a los vuestros, donde pasaréis una casta noche más bajo el techo de vuestro padre antes de desperdiciar vuestra vida en el convento. No voy a haceros ningún daño, lady Serena.

A lo mejor hasta le habría creído, de no ser por la ironía que notó en su voz. Lo observó bajo la luz tenue de las antorchas, e intentó leer su expresión. Las sombras que bañaban su rostro hacían que pareciera tan peligroso como se rumoreaba que era, y no pudo evitar sentirse aún más inquieta. En ese momento no podía hacer nada. Él seguía tomándola de la mano con firmeza, así que no tenía más remedio que llevarlo hacia sus aposentos y rezar para que algo lo distrajera por el camino.

—Por supuesto, mi señor ―le dijo con fingida sumisión. Echó a andar de inmediato, pero por culpa del nerviosismo se olvidó de avanzar con los pasos cortos que se consideraban adecuados para una mujer. El la siguió sin dificultad, con una gracia casi indolente.

Serena sabía que sin duda lo habían alojado en las mejores habitaciones del castillo, que estaban situadas en el cálido recinto de la torre sur, y en poco tiempo recorrieron los largos pasillos. No se cruzaron con nadie… no vieron ni a criadas, ni a uno de sus hermanos, ni a algún monje que los mirara con desaprobación. Mientras avanzaban por los pasillos desiertos, se dio cuenta de que sólo contaba con su ingenio, porque nadie iba a rescatarla. Aunque parecía bastante improbable que realmente estuviera corriendo peligro.

La puerta del recinto estaba cerrada para mantenerlo caldeado, y cuando llegaron se detuvo en seco mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. Si fingía un desmayo, a Endimión le costaría bastante levantarla del suelo a pesar de lo alto que era. Aunque como era un príncipe, sin duda no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que le ayudara, a pesar de que el título se le otorgaba por pura cortesía. También podía darle una buena patada en la espinilla. Él le soltaría la mano por la sorpresa, y podría aprovechar la oportunidad para salir corriendo; a pesar de que él debía de ser más veloz, ella contaba con la ventaja de conocer bien el terreno y de saber dónde había escondrijos en los que podría pasarse el resto de su vida.

Aunque también podía aceptar su sino sin más. Muchas mujeres habían soportado cosas así durante siglos, y había incontables mártires que habían sido deshonradas y asesinadas. Quizás iba a convertirse en una más de las víctimas de aquel príncipe depravado, de modo que alcanzaría la santidad directamente y sin tener que pasar antes por el convento. Por alguna razón, la idea no la reconfortó en lo más mínimo; sin embargo, mientras aún estaba intentando encontrar una vía de escape, él se limitó a soltarle la mano y le dijo:

—Ya os he dicho que no tenéis nada que temer de mí, lady Serena. No tengo ninguna intención de violaros.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no sintió la gratitud que cabía esperar; de hecho, se sintió mortificada por haber sido tan tonta como para pensar que alguien como el príncipe Endimión supondría un peligro para una rubia larguirucha de lengua mordaz. Ni siquiera era lo bastante mujer para tentar a los hombres más desesperados del castillo de su padre… ¿por qué iba a desearla un experto libertino, cuando había cerca otras mucho más atractivas? ¿Y por qué no sentía el alivio lógico por haberse salvado, sino cierta irritación? A lo mejor no había corrido el más mínimo peligro. Ni siquiera consiguió adoptar la expresión vacía y ausente que solía reservar para hombres irritantes, pero asintió y comentó:

—Si deseáis algo, sólo tenéis que pedírselo a alguno de los criados.

Empezó a dar media vuelta para alejarse antes de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión, por muy improbable que fuera, pero la detuvo en seco al posar una mano sobre su hombro. Por extraño que pareciera, se sintió más perturbada al notar su contacto a través de la ropa que cuando la había tomado de la mano y habían estado piel contra piel; al fin y al cabo, no era inusual que sus manos se tocaran con las de otras personas a lo largo del día, pero era muy raro que alguien la tocara en otro sitio… y mucho más raro si se trataba de un hombre alto y apuesto como el príncipe.

—No necesitaré nada. Sin duda sabéis que en este viaje estoy de penitencia ―él esbozó una sonrisa que revelaba cierto desagrado, aunque era imposible saber si estaba dirigido hacia sí mismo o hacia la autoridad que había decretado que debía pagar por sus pecados―. Será mejor que vayáis a vuestras habitaciones, mi señora. Partiremos muy temprano, y mi escolta tiende a impacientarse.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Los monjes pueden cuidarse solos. Recordad que han hecho voto de pobreza, no necesitan que revoloteéis a su alrededor.

—Yo no revoloteo.

—Pues parecía que queríais hacerlo._ El seguía con la mano sobre su hombro, y Serena sintió que la calidez de su contacto iba extendiéndose por su cuerpo de una forma desconcertante.

—Soy la señora del castillo, y hasta ahora mi propósito en la vida ha sido ocuparme de que los invitados de mi padre estén cómodos.

—Entonces, es una suerte que estéis a punto de emplear vuestros talentos en cosas más útiles. ¿Cuento con vuestra promesa?_ Serena lo miró sorprendida, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué queréis que os prometa?

—Que os mantendréis alejada del gran salón, que iréis a vuestros aposentos y permaneceréis allí hasta mañana. Los hombres que me acompañan no son de fiar en lo que respecta a las mujeres._ Serena estuvo a punto de preguntarle si lo mismo podía decirse de él, pero decidió que ya había tentado bastante a la suerte. Además, sabía que tendría que sentirse agradecida al ver que estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera sin molestarla.

—Os lo prometo, mi señor. Aunque debo deciros que sobrestimáis el efecto que pueda tener en los hombres, he descubierto que estoy completamente a salvo de tales cosas._ El esbozó una sonrisa lenta y pícara completamente diferente a la beatífica del hermano Jedite y mucho más peligrosa.

—Creo que subestimáis a los hombres, mi señora. Y si no estuviera haciendo penitencia por mis pecados, estaría más que tentado de arrastraros a mis aposentos y cometer muchos más.

Cuando él posó la otra mano en su hombro y empezó a atraerla hacia sí, Serena se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos y se preguntó si estaba a punto de besarla. Le habría gustado disfrutar de un beso antes de pronunciar sus votos, aunque quizás habría sido preferible que se lo diera el hermano Jedite en vez del libertino más peligroso de todo el reino. Pero como nadie iba a desearla jamás, aquello carecía de importancia. Permaneció inmóvil y cerró los ojos mientras él la acercaba más y más, y entonces la besó… en la frente, y sólo por un momento. De modo que ni siquiera era bastante buena para un disoluto desesperado… bueno, menos mal. El la soltó y se apartó casi de inmediato, pero le pareció que lo hacía con cierta renuencia.

—Buenas noches, mi señor ―le dijo, mientras daba media vuelta para ocultar la irracional e intensa irritación que sentía―. Estaré lista para partir cuando lo ordenéis, espero que durmáis bien.

—Lo dudo ―murmuró él, antes de entrar en sus aposentos y cerrar la puerta.

Mientras permanecía allí sola en el pasillo, Serena fue incapaz de borrar la sensación de sus labios en la frente.

* * *

Una hora después, mientras estaba sentado en una silla frente al fuego, oyó el ligero ruido de la puerta al abrirse; por un instante, tuvo la esperanza de que se tratara de cierta rubia alta y delgada que no era tan dócil y bobalicona como quería hacer creer, pero se relajó al ver que uno de los monjes entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Te ha visto alguien?_ El hermano Yaten negó con la cabeza, y contestó:

—Ni un alma. Ya tenía una excusa preparada… pensaba decir que necesitabas ayuda espiritual, y que era mi deber cristiano ayudarte.

—¿Y crees que habría recurrido al monje más joven de mi escolta para eso?, parece bastante improbable.

—No se me había ocurrido…

—No pasa nada, hermano Yaten. Simplemente, creerían que mi depravación se extiende a los de mi propio sexo, no sería la primera vez.

—Pero serías incapaz, tú no haces esas…

—No, yo no, pero el príncipe Endimión sí. ¿Está bien acomodado para pasar la noche?

—Sí.

—¿No tiene cerca a ninguna mujer?

—No.

—Esto es más duro de lo que esperaba. Mantenlo vigilado, Yaten. No es un hombre penitente.

—Y tú lo eres demasiado ―le dijo el monje.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Serena se levantó temprano. Nunca le había gustado dormir demasiado, y apenas podía esperar en el día en que iba a empezar su nueva vida. La excitación le corría por las venas, y a pesar de que ya había empaquetado sus escasas pertenencias y se había despedido de todo el mundo, se levantó antes del amanecer, se puso un vestido de un apagado tono marrón que le quedaba un poco grande, y se sentó junto a la ventana mientras el sol se alzaba sobre las colinas del este. Era el último amanecer que iba a ver desde aquella habitación, pero no sentía ni el más mínimo pesar. Habría muchos más amaneceres en otros sitios, ya había visto demasiados desde allí.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra, y observó en silencio mientras el castillo cobraba vida. Las lecheras fueron las primeras en aparecer, y a pesar de la distancia, era obvio que unas cuantas habían estado entreteniendo a los invitados. Después aparecieron los trabajadores de las cuadras, seguidos de los sirvientes. Todos ellos comenzaron a ocuparse de sus tareas, pero a pesar de que la luz del sol empezó a bañar de lleno los terrenos del castillo, ni los monjes ni los caballeros y soldados que escoltaban al príncipe hicieron acto de presencia.

Se trataba de un castillo bien organizado a pesar del carácter negligente de su padre, porque ella siempre se había esforzado para que todo funcionara bien. Sólo Dios sabía cómo estaría cuando volviera a verlo… si era que volvía por allí, claro. Incluso en un castillo pequeño como Tsukino tenía que haber alguien que organizara el trabajo de la servidumbre. Hacía unos años que su padre se había dado cuenta de que las hijas, incluso las feúchas, podían ser útiles, y desde entonces había estado muy ocupada supervisando hasta el mínimo detalle de un hogar en el que había un batallón de criados. Casi nunca tenía tiempo para sus propios intereses, como el estudio de las estrellas y de los efectos curativos de las plantas, pero se había convertido en una experta a la hora de ocuparse de las más de cincuenta personas que vivían en el hogar de su padre.

Se preguntó quién tomaría las riendas a partir de ese día. Sin una mujer que se ocupara de organizarlo todo, lo más probable era que el castillo acabara siendo un caos… aunque sin duda su padre volvería a casarse cuando estuviera libre del efecto de la pócima que le administraba en secreto para sofocar sus deseos carnales, y sus hermanos no tardarían en hacer lo propio; de hecho, seguramente acabaría habiendo demasiadas mujeres en el castillo. Esa era otra razón por la que tenía que irse, ya que no habría renunciado sin más al poco poder que tenía. Sin embargo, todo eso ya no era de su incumbencia. Era posible que no regresara nunca y que no volviera a ver a su familia, y a pesar de que echaría de menos a sus incorregibles hermanos menores, no le dolía marcharse. En el convento tendría una nueva familia, un nuevo nombre y otra función en la vida, y no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver que el primero de los invitados que aparecía en el patio era el príncipe Endimión en persona, que se dirigía hacia la cuadra. El oro de su elegante vestimenta relucía bajo la luz del sol, pero no llevaba sombrero. Era una suerte que fuera tan alto, ya que la mayoría de la gente no podía verlo desde arriba como ella en ese momento. Aunque seguramente daría igual que fuera gordo, feo, y calvo, porque como era el único hijo de un rey, se trataba de un hombre poderoso y privilegiado al que nadie se atrevía a negarle nada. Se rumoreaba que había asesinado a varias jóvenes, pero ella no alcanzaba a entender como era posible que una mujer se atreviera a resistirse a un hombre como él.

Desde su ventana podía observarlo a placer, y se permitió ese lujo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Se movía con una gracia sorprendente para ser tan alto, y sus largas piernas recorrieron en poco tiempo el amplio patio. Se preguntó si había pasado la noche dedicado a sus entretenimientos libertinos y ni siquiera se había molestado en dormir, o si al contrario que sus acompañantes, había pasado una noche de casto descanso en sus aposentos. No parecía un hombre especialmente casto, pero como no había oído ningún grito en medio de la noche, era de suponer que todo el mundo había sobrevivido sano y salvo.

Se quedó atónita al ver que pasaba junto a la cuadra y entraba en la pequeña capilla. Sabía que lo habían obligado a hacer aquel peregrinaje para que expiara sus pecados, pero si la mitad de las historias eran ciertas, era un hombre cruel que no respetaba a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a Dios. Aunque la verdad era que la noche anterior no se había mostrado especialmente cruel; además, los hombres perversos no besaban a las mujeres en la frente, ¿no? No tenía sentido, pero a pesar de que prefería que las cosas fueran coherentes, aquél era el menor de sus problemas. El castillo había despertado del todo y los hombres que acompañaban al príncipe ya estaban en el patio, aunque parecían menos despejados que su señor. Era hora de partir.

No vio a ningún miembro de su familia por ninguna parte, y los únicos que fueron a despedirla fueron los criados. Circonia, la vieja lavandera, estaba llorando abiertamente, e incluso el mozo de cuadra, Wat, estaba muy afectado. Después de abrazarlos a todos mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, se acercó a la vieja yegua que su padre le había dado a regañadientes para el viaje. Los hombres ya habían montado. Se sorprendió al ver que los caballos de los monjes eran especialmente finos, porque por regla general los religiosos iban en burros. A su pobre Melange iba a resultarle difícil seguirles el paso, pero era lo mejor que cabía esperar de su padre. Wat le acercó una banqueta, pero antes de que pudiera montar, se sobresaltó al oír la voz del príncipe a su espalda, porque no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía tan cerca.

—No vais a montar en ese jamelgo patético ―le dijo él con firmeza. A Serena se le había olvidado su voz. Al mirarlo tuvo que recordarse que, a pesar de sus preciosos ojos zafiros, era un hombre terrible, depravado y arrogante.

—Es la única montura que tengo.

—He visto la cuadra de vuestro padre. Cuida mejor a sus caballos que a sus mujeres.

—Es lo que hacen la mayoría de los hombres, ¿no? ―Serena se mordió el labio en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras. Hablar demasiado no era prudente, y no quería soportar el peso de aquella mirada oscura más de lo necesario.

—¡Hermano Yaten! ―exclamó él por encima del hombro, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. El monje más joven desmontó de inmediato, y se les acercó corriendo.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—Encuéntrale una montura mejor a la señora. Si nos acompaña con esa vieja yegua, no tardará en quedarse atrás.

—No sé si el barón Kenji querrá…

—El barón Kenji no tiene ni voz ni voto. No creo que quiera contrariar a su príncipe, ¿verdad? Aunque carece de inteligencia, dudo que cometa la necedad de ofender a sus superiores.

—Por supuesto ―el hermano Yaten se acercó a Wat, que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

—No sé lo que puedo daros, el barón nunca ha permitido que mi señora monte demasiado ―les dijo el mozo de cuadra, con voz trémula―. Tenía miedo de que echara a perder alguno de sus caballos, porque es una amazona pésima.

—Realmente sois un desastre, ¿verdad, lady Serena? ―le preguntó el príncipe con voz suave, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Eso me dicen a menudo ―Serena se negó a intentar defenderse. Montaría en cualquier caballo que le dieran, mientras la llevara hacia la nueva vida que la esperaba.

—Traedle el caballo de Anthony, él no lo necesita.

—Estoy segura de que Melange me servirá ―le dijo, mientras se preguntaba qué desgracia le habría ocurrido al tal Anthony.

—Y yo estoy seguro de lo contrario. ¿Pensáis discutir conmigo?_ Serena contuvo las ganas de hacerlo. No habría sido correcto enfrentarse al hijo del rey, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía un temperamento inestable.

—Como deseéis, mi señor.

—Sensata elección, sabía que erais más inteligente que vuestro padre._ A pesar de que su impresionante caballo negro estaba inquieto e impaciente, el príncipe lo mantuvo bajo control sin apenas esfuerzo mientras Yaten volvía con una yegua recién ensillada.

Serena miró al animal con cautela. Era más grande y enérgica que Melange, pero no podía perder el tiempo creyendo que tenía más opción que obedecer. La vida no era cuestión de elecciones, sino de saber sacar el mayor partido posible de las imposiciones que había que aguantar. Tener que montar en un caballo con el que no estaba familiarizada ya era bastante malo, pero hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe merecía una protesta… hasta que se volvió hacia él y supo que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Al ver que la yegua permanecía quieta con una paciencia sorprendente mientras ella luchaba por montar, rezó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento para sus adentros. Sabía que el príncipe la habría ayudado si no lo hubiera conseguido por sí misma, y no quería que volviera a tocarla.

Emprendieron la marcha sin más dilación, y mientras avanzaban por la niebla matinal, lanzó una última mirada hacia atrás y contempló tanto al grupo de criados como el castillo donde había pasado sus diecisiete años de vida. Entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia delante, y le dio la espalda a su antigua vida para mirar hacia la nueva.

Se enorgullecía de no llorar nunca, ni cuando su padre la abofeteaba, ni cuando sus hermanos la llamaban espingarda, ni cuando había oído a dos de las mujeres del castillo hablando de su falta de atributos femeninos. Ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando su única oportunidad de casarse se había desvanecido, cuando su prometido había elegido a otra. Cuando se miraba en el espejo, podía verse bastante bien a pesar de lo borroso que era el reflejo. Tenía el pelo oro, lo que se consideraba una marca del demonio. Su piel pálida se quemaba y se llenaba de pecas si se exponía a la luz del sol, era demasiado alta y delgaducha. Como tenía las caderas estrechas, era dudoso que pudiera dar a luz, de modo que carecía de utilidad. Sí, tenía unos pechos bastante generosos, pero eran una molestia que sólo servían para estorbar y para despertar de vez en cuando el interés de algún idiota; al menos, en el convento nadie les prestaría atención. No, nunca lloraba, y se enorgullecía de su fuerza y su resistencia, pero para cuando el sol ya estaba brillando de pleno, tenía ganas de llorar por el dolor y la frustración.

En sus diecisiete años de vida, jamás se había alejado a más de medio día de distancia del castillo, y eso sólo en una ocasión, el día de su boda frustrada. No tenía familia materna a la que visitar y su padre nunca la llevaba en sus viajes. Llevaba sentada en aquella silla más tiempo que en toda su vida, y tenía el cuerpo entero dolorido.

—¿Os encontráis mal, mi señora?_ Aquella voz suave penetró en la neblina de su autocompasión, y al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules del hermano Jedite. Miró hacia delante con cierto nerviosismo, pero al ver que el príncipe estaba al frente del grupo y casi fuera de la vista, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo un poco cansada por el viaje ―le dijo, con al menos cierta honestidad. Se sentía tan mal, que tenía ganas de echarse a gritar, pero sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil―. Gracias por preocuparos por mí, pero me recuperaré en cuanto nos detengamos para descansar._ Cuando el monje le devolvió la sonrisa, Serena pensó que era una lástima que un rostro tan apuesto se desperdiciara en un monasterio, porque si hubiera más hombres dulces como él en el mundo real, la vida mejoraría sin duda; sin embargo, la mayoría de los esposos eran unos brutos, mientras que los hombres sensibles hacían voto de castidad… tal y como iba a hacer ella.

—No sé si el príncipe tiene intención de detenerse antes del anochecer ―comentó él. Serena no pudo contener un gemido de desesperación. —Puedo pedirle que lo haga ―añadió el monje―. Estoy seguro de que accederá, sin duda entenderá que una frágil mujer no puede aguantar este paso.

—No soy frágil ―masculló ella. En otro tiempo habría dado lo que fuese por ser una mujer frágil y delicada, pero como Dios había decidido que no fuera así, no le quedaba irás remedio que enorgullecerse de su fuerza, aunque ésta parecía haberla abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. —Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a montar durante tanto rato.

—El viaje acaba de empezar, no hace falta que el príncipe imponga un ritmo tan duro.

—A lo mejor quiere acabar pronto con su penitencia ―comentó ella, mientras intentaba encontrar una postura más cómoda. La yegua soportaba su nerviosismo con paciencia, Melange habría reaccionado mucho peor.

—Sí, supongo que sí ―le dijo el hermano Jedite―. A un hombre como él debe de resultarle muy duro aguantar el celibato. Tened cuidado con él, mi señora. Me preocupa que vuestro padre no os haya asignado al menos a una criada para que os acompañe, estáis en una posición muy vulnerable al ser la única mujer del grupo.

—Creo que los hombres conseguirán contenerse ―comentó con ironía velada, mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Sois demasiado confiada. Prometedme que acudiréis a mí si os sentís en peligro, haré lo que pueda por protegeros.

Serena se derritió al mirar sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación, y se preguntó por qué no había más hombres como él, hombres tranquilos, amables y atractivos de voz suave. ¿Por qué tenía que malgastarse un hombre sin parangón como aquél en un monasterio? Sabía que estaba blasfemando, pero al menos no había comentado en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Servir a Dios era un honor, y ella misma había optado por la única opción viable. El hermano Jedite se inclinó hacia ella, y posó una mano sobre la suya. Su piel era suave, y llevaba un anillo de oro en un dedo.

—Prometedme que acudiréis a mí ―insistió con urgencia.

Serena se sorprendió al notar que el monje tenía la mano fría, porque el sol brillaba con fuerza. Ella era de sangre caliente, pero a pesar de que constituía toda una ventaja si se vivía en un castillo lleno de corrientes de aire, sabía que era algo inusual. Era normal que un monje tuviera la piel fría, a lo mejor su propia sangre se enfriaría cuando ingresara en el convento. Él no la soltó, por lo que sus caballos se acercaron más y empezaron a ir a la par; sin embargo, como la montura del monje era bastante más vigorosa, Serena no tardó en notar que su yegua empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. De hecho, ella misma sentía cierta desazón, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué. No supo cómo zafarse de la mano de aquel hombre tan amable con delicadeza, y se movió inquieta en la silla.

—¡Hermano Jedite! ―exclamó el monje más joven, que se les había acercado. El hermano Jedite le soltó la mano poco a poco antes de volverse hacia el recién llegado con una parsimonia casi insolente.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano Yaten?

—El príncipe Endimión desea hablar con vos.

—Tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar cuando nos detengamos ―contestó el monje, sin apartarse de Serena―. Podremos hablar de penitencias y de pecados durante la cena.

—Quiere hablar con vos ahora mismo, hermano Jedite.

—El príncipe debe aceptar que no está en un viaje de placer, sino de penitencia, de modo que sus deseos ya no son prioritarios. Hablaré con él más tarde._ Cuando el otro monje se alejó, claramente enfadado, el hermano Jedite soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Creéis que eso ha sido sensato? ―le preguntó Serena. Por mucho que le gustara la dulce sonrisa de aquel hombre, no había perdido la cordura―. No parece prudente enojar al príncipe, a pesar de que esté haciendo penitencia; de hecho, por eso se ha visto obligado a realizar este peregrinaje, ¿no?

—Sí, pero parte de su penitencia debería consistir en oír y aceptar negativas a diario.

—¿Estáis al cargo de su penitencia?

—¿Acaso os sorprende? Sí, a mí también, porque debería ser un arzobispo por lo menos el que se ocupara de dar consejo espiritual a un príncipe, y no un simple fraile de un pequeño monasterio ―le contestó él, con cierto resentimiento.

—Debéis de sentiros muy halagado por el honor que se os ha concedido.

—Preferiría que no me lo hubieran concedido ―comentó él con una sonrisa angelical, antes de volver a alargar la mano hacia ella.

Serena era mejor amazona de lo que todos suponían, y no le costó hacer que la yegua se alejara un poco fingiendo que le costaba dominarla. Se sintió aliviada al verse fuera del alcance de las manos frías y suaves del monje y de su sonrisa encantadora, y entonces se dio cuenta de que los demás se habían detenido y estaban desmontando; al parecer, aquel príncipe inaguantable había decidido que era humano después de todo, y que necesitaba descansar.

No tenía ninguna banqueta para poder desmontar, y aunque en circunstancias normales habría podido hacerlo sola sin dificultad, su montura era más grande que Melange, su falda estaba extendida sobre la silla, y le dolían todos los músculos ante la mera idea de bajar. Quizá sería mejor que se quedara donde estaba, porque si desmontaba tendría que volver a subir a aquel instrumento de tortura, y no estaba segura de poder lograrlo.

Se volvió hacia el hermano Jedite pensando que quizá podría ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta de que se había alejado. El que se acercaba era alguien muy diferente, un hombre alto y moreno que le resultaba amenazador… aunque no era de extrañar, porque sólo hacía falta mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que el príncipe Endimión era un peligro para todas las mujeres, y eso era algo que no podían cambiar ni todas las visitas matutinas a una capilla ni todos los viajes de penitencia del mundo.

Después de desmontar con una gracia innata, el príncipe le lanzó las riendas de su caballo al hermano Yaten y se acercó a ella. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, y cuando su yegua notó su reacción y empezó a retroceder con inquietud, el príncipe tomó las riendas y posó una mano en el cuello del animal. La yegua se calmó de inmediato con aquel simple gesto, y el nerviosismo de Serena se acrecentó ante aquella comunicación silenciosa. Aquel hombre debía de ser sin duda un instrumento del demonio. Estaba convencida de que los animales tenían mejores instintos que los humanos, pero la yegua había confiado en él de inmediato. Si podía engañar a los animales, sin duda le resultaba fácil hacer lo mismo con las personas.

—Es hora de desmontar, lady Serena. Os agarrotaréis si permanecéis demasiado tiempo a caballo._ Su preocupación llegaba un poco tarde.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien, mi señor ―su falda rozaba el abrigo de lana del príncipe, y notaba su calor a pesar de las capas de ropa. Tendría que haberse sentido más poderosa al mirarlo desde encuna de la yegua, pero no era así.

—Bajad, Serena._ Esa vez, se trataba de una orden. El único que estaba cerca era el hermano Yaten, que se esforzaba por fingir que no podía oír la conversación. Serena sabía que caería a sus pies si intentaba obedecer, y no estaba dispuesta a sufrir semejante humillación por ningún hombre. Se preguntó si una simple negativa le serviría de algo, y se dio cuenta de que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—No quiero.

—Bajad.

—¡No puedo! _admitió al fin―. Me caeré de bruces si intento bajar de este animal horrible, y después seré incapaz de volver a montar. Será mejor que me quede aquí hasta que nos detengamos a pasar la noche… ―se calló de golpe cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la bajó de la yegua sin más. Le flaquearon las piernas, pero él siguió sujetándola con sus fuertes manos, y poco a poco el temblor de sus rodillas fue remitiendo y se sintió capaz de sostenerse sola. El problema era que el resto de su cuerpo seguía temblando.

—No es un animal horrible, sino una muy buena yegua, y vos lo sabéis tan bien como yo ―comentó él, con un tono de voz sereno que tendría que haberla tranquilizado.

—Ya podéis soltarme.

—No quiero hacerlo._ Serena no supo si lo había oído bien, porque la soltó de inmediato y retrocedió un paso. Ella agarró las riendas de la yegua y le acarició el cuello en un gesto de disculpa, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba tocándola tal y como lo había hecho antes el príncipe, se apresuró a apartar la mano.

—No, no es un animal horrible, pero es que… no estoy acostumbrada a montar durante tanto tiempo.

—Os entiendo. Podéis ir allí ―le dijo él, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza una zona de la arboleda.

—¿Para qué?

—Para aliviaros. Supongo que necesitáis hacerlo, a menos que hayáis aprendido a controlar vuestras funciones corporales tan bien como dirigíais el castillo de vuestro padre. Y dudo que queráis sumaros a los hombres._ Serena se ruborizó, pero se dio cuenta de que el príncipe tenía razón.

—Podríais haberlo dicho con más delicadeza ―le espetó con voz cortante, aunque se apresuró a añadir con fingida sumisión―: mi señor.

—No me parecéis demasiado delicada, lady Serena. Venga, id ya ―le dijo, mientras le quitaba las riendas de la mano. Serena se dio cuenta de que había sobrestimado sus fuerzas. No tenía problema mientras permanecía quieta, pero las piernas empezaron a flaquearle en cuanto intentó dar un paso. Él la agarró del brazo de inmediato para evitar que cayera, con lo que quedaron demasiado cerca.

—Disculpadme, sólo necesito un segundo para recobrar fuerzas ―le dijo, sin aliento.

—¿Queréis que os lleve?

—¡No! ―la mera idea de que el príncipe la llevara a una zona solitaria de la arboleda la aterró―. Estoy bien. _Para demostrar que era cierto, se apartó de él y dio un paso. Al ver que su cuerpo respondía, consiguió esbozar una fría sonrisa y fue hacia la zona que le había indicado con toda la dignidad posible.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista, soltó un gemido y empezó a avanzar cojeando. Lo único que quería era encogerse en un ovillo y quedarse allí, pero sabía que era un sueño imposible. El príncipe acabaría enviando a alguno de sus hombres si tardaba en regresar, o aún peor, quizás incluso fuera a buscarla él mismo. No tenía opción posible, pero al menos ya había pasado más de medio día. Si conseguía volver a montar, seguro que podría sobrevivir lo que quedaba de la jornada.

Cuando salió de la arboleda, todos estaban montados y la observaron en silencio mientras atravesaba poco a poco el claro. Conforme fue acercándose a su yegua, irguió la espalda con decisión. No tenía banqueta para ayudarse a subir y el príncipe ya estaba en su propio caballo, contemplándola sin decir palabra con las riendas de la yegua en la mano, pero ella nunca lloraba y no iba a empezar en ese momento. A lo mejor si conseguía meter el pie en el estribo podría alzarse…

—Dadme la mano ―le dijo el príncipe con firmeza.

Serena no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ayudarla estando montado en su caballo, pero alzó la mano obedientemente. Fue un grave error, porque la levantó con facilidad y la colocó delante de él. El caballo se movió con nerviosismo al notar su peso añadido, pero él era un jinete excelente y lo controló sin esfuerzo aparente.

Antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, intentar bajarse o forcejear, él reinició la marcha. El resto del grupo lo siguió, y cualquier protesta que ella hubiera podido articular quedó ahogada por el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos en el camino… y por el martilleo de su propio corazón en el pecho.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Yaten mantuvo la cabeza gacha para ocultar sus pensamientos, que no eran nada optimistas. Todo aquello no le gustaba nada. Confiaba en muy pocas cosas en aquella vida caótica, pero la fuerza y la pureza de la vocación del hermano Darien se encontraban entre ellas. A pesar de que no conocía los detalles, sabía que aquel hombre sentía una necesidad avasalladora de hacer penitencia por algo que había sucedido en el pasado, y no tenía sentido que se arriesgara así.

En teoría, el plan de Darien había parecido de lo más práctico. El príncipe Endimión tenía muchos enemigos, y uno de los más peligrosos era el barón Artemís de Moon. Su única hija había muerto a manos del príncipe, y a pesar de que el rey se había esforzado por ocultar la brutalidad de su hijo, Endimión se había visto obligado a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos; sin embargo, al barón Artemís no le había hecho ninguna gracia que el castigo se limitara a un viaje de arrepentimiento y a una breve estancia en un convento, y el príncipe iba a necesitar algo más que la protección de una pequeña escolta para llegar sano y salvo a su destino. También hacía falta astucia, y afortunadamente, entre los monjes de San Andrés había un gran estratega.

Cuando llegaran a su destino, todos estarían a salvo. El príncipe Endimión expiaría sus pecados, y ni siquiera un padre furioso se atrevería a asesinar a un hombre en estado de gracia. No había duda de que Artemís esperaría a que el príncipe volviera a pecar, ya que era obvio que no tardaría demasiado en volver a las andadas; sin embargo, para entonces el hijo del rey ya no sería responsabilidad de los monjes de San Andrés, y le estaría bien empleado que alguien le diera su merecido. Sin duda el hermano Darien se asombraría por su falta de piedad y afirmaría que incluso los peores pecadores podían salvarse, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que Endimión llevaba mucho tiempo en manos del demonio y que ni las penitencias ni las plegarias podían rescatar su alma.

Yaten fijó la mirada en la espalda del hombre que encabezaba el grupo. A los demás no les incomodaba que el hermano Darien hubiera sentado a la mujer en su caballo, pero él lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que en su corazón debía de estar librándose una verdadera batalla. Miró por encima del hombro al resto de monjes. El único que permanecía alejado del grupo era el hermano Jedite, que sabía interpretar muy bien su papel. Sus ojos castos y su sonrisa dulce engañarían a cualquiera, sin duda le habían ayudado a llevar a cabo sus tropelías durante tanto tiempo. Sólo tenía que acudir a su padre, el rey de Inglaterra, y se le concedían todos sus caprichos. Pero en esa ocasión las cosas eran muy diferentes, y la única forma de que permaneciera con vida el tiempo suficiente para expiar sus pecados era que viajara de incógnito, disfrazado de monje y rodeado por miembros de la orden más estricta de todo el reino. Y a la cabeza del grupo iba el hermano Darien, un hombre fuerte e imponente que constituía un blanco perfecto para cualquier asesino dispuesto a acabar con la vida del príncipe.

Había sido el mismo Darien quien había ideado el plan, y el abad había tenido que admitir a regañadientes que era lo más práctico. Antes de ingresar en la orden, Darien había sido un caballero entrenado para la lucha, un soldado de las Cruzadas. Era más alto y fuerte que la mayoría, y muy pocos podrían ganarle en una pelea justa. De modo que él iba al frente del grupo, y el depravado y encantador príncipe bastardo de Inglaterra viviría para pecar un día más. Darien sabía que Endimión no tenía arreglo, que era posible que volviera a asesinar a otra inocente, y eso era una carga muy pesada que tenía que soportar. Pero esa inocente no sería la hija del barón Kenji, porque Darien estaba asegurándose de mantenerla a salvo. Eso no le habría preocupado, de no haber visto la mirada que brillaba en los ojos de su compañero cuando se posaban en aquella joven delgaducha.

Decían que el pelo oro era una marca del diablo, y aunque él no creía en esas tonterías, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que una muchacha de apariencia tan normal pudiera captar la atención de un asceta tan disciplinado como el hermano Darien, que no había mostrado ningún interés en el sinfín de mujeres mucho más hermosas que habían intentado atraparlo.

El hermano Darien siempre había sido un verdadero misterio, pero en todo caso, nunca rompería sus votos. A pesar de la forma en que miraba a lady Serena cuando ella no se daba cuenta, no iba a pasar nada. Ella iba a ingresar en un convento, el príncipe Endimión confesaría sus pecados, se quitaría su ropa de religioso y volvería a su vida pecaminosa, y Darien y el resto de monjes regresarían al monasterio, donde estarían apartados de las tentaciones del resto del mundo. Estaban a unos tres kilómetros de distancia de las propiedades de Seiya de Kou, y un día más cerca del convento de Santa Ana. Con la gracia de Dios, llegarían sin contratiempos. Miró de nuevo hacia el hermano Darien. De lady Serena sólo alcanzaba a ver algún mechón esporádico de su pelo oro endemoniado ondeando con el viento, y aunque se dijo que todo iba a salir bien, aquello empezaba a darle muy mala espina.

Serena había conseguido dormir un poco, aunque no le habría parecido humanamente posible. A pesar de que el caballo no andaba con paso brusco, corretear por los caminos no contribuía a poder conciliar el sueño, pero el sólido cuerpo que tenía a la espalda, la calidez del aliento que le abanicaba el pelo, el contacto de aquellas piernas que tenía bajo las suyas, los brazos que la rodeaban y la mantenían cautiva… Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Hacía tres años desde la última vez que se había interesado en un hombre, y el tipo en cuestión la había decepcionado profundamente. Pero el hombre con el que estaba en ese momento era mucho más peligroso; de hecho, podía resultar incluso letal.

Se había quedado dormida a pesar de todo, y cuando despertó ya estaba oscureciendo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se despejó de golpe al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, y su inquietud se incrementó cuando el caballo se puso nervioso al notar su reacción. Un breve murmullo tranquilizó al caballo, y fue entonces cuando recordó quién la tenía en sus brazos… el príncipe oscuro, el demonio encarnado con boca de ángel caído.

—Estaos quieta._ Serena obedeció de inmediato, porque tenía más miedo de caerse del enorme caballo que del hombre que tenía a su espalda… al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Dónde estamos? ―era absurdo que se sintiera sin aliento, había estado durmiendo.

—¿Dónde estamos, mi señor? ―la corrigió él.

—Mi señor ―dijo ella, mientras le dedicaba toda clase de insultos para sus adentros.

—De camino al lugar donde vamos a pasar la noche. En adelante dormiremos al aire libre, pero esta noche podréis disfrutar de una cama que aliviará los dolores que os aquejan.

—¿Quién os ha dicho que me duele algo…? Mi señor ―se apresuró a añadir lo último al notar el tono cortante de su propia voz. El príncipe no era célebre por su tolerancia, y ya había asesinado a varias mujeres.

—Apenas os teníais en pie, supongo que alguien tendrá que llevaros a la cama en brazos._ Serena se irritó aún más al darse cuenta de que parecía divertido por la situación.

—¡Vos no! ―le espetó, antes de poder morderse la lengua. Le pareció oír que soltaba una carcajada queda, pero no podía volverse a mirarlo; además, en la creciente oscuridad tampoco habría alcanzado a ver gran cosa.

—No, yo no. Tengo sirvientes que se encargan de tareas tan triviales como acarrear a mujeres obstinadas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy montada con vos?, ¿no sería mejor que fuera con alguno de vuestros hombres?

—Lady Serena, no sois una flor pequeña y mi caballo es el único capaz de cargar con vos y con un hombre. Además, me siento generoso y lo consideraré parte de mi penitencia.

Serena contuvo un bufido, aunque fue más por miedo de sobresaltar al caballo que por temor a ofender a su acompañante. Aquel hombre era un verdadero enigma, porque a pesar de que estaba claro que era peligroso y capaz de recurrir a la violencia, a pesar de que sin duda poseía fuertes deseos carnales que incluso parecían llevarlo a prestarle atención a un ser anódino como ella, no le parecía un asesino brutal e implacable; sin embargo, la cruda realidad demostraba que sus instintos se equivocaban, y tendría que controlar su lengua si quería llegar sana y salva al convento. Al dejar la prisión que había sido para ella el hogar de su padre, se había creído con más libertad de la que tenía en realidad, de modo que sería mejor que volviera a representar el papel de mujercita sumisa y bobalicona.

—Sí, mi señor ―dijo, con el tono de voz carente de inflexión que solía usar con su padre―. Sin duda recibiréis el perdón divino, y podréis emprender una vida llena de paz y de justicia._ El soltó una carcajada, y le dijo con sorna:

—¿Eso creéis?

—¿Qué otra cosa podría creer, mi señor? Mi padre me dijo que eso era lo que sucedería, y una buena hija es consciente de la sabiduría de sus mayores._ Serena se quedó de piedra al sentir que la tocaba. El príncipe sujetó las riendas con una sola mano, y con la otra la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que volviera la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder verlo con claridad, y para que él alcanzara a ver la furia que se ocultaba tras su fingida mirada de inocencia.

—Y vos sois una buena hija, ¿verdad? Organizabais las tareas del castillo, obedecíais a vuestro padre, y conocéis el poder curativo de las plantas. Encajaréis bien en un convento, donde serviréis a Nuestra Señora y mantendréis la lengua a buen recaudo.

—¿A qué os referís? ―le preguntó ella con nerviosismo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Supongo que sabéis que en el convento haréis voto de silencio, ¿no? Es una orden dedicada a la meditación, y casi nunca se os permitiría pronunciar una palabra que no sea en latín. Será mejor que digáis todo lo que tengáis pendiente antes de entrar allí._ Él le soltó la barbilla, y Serena se volvió de nuevo hacia delante. El contacto de su mano le había resultado casi tan inquietante como lo que le había dicho, porque se volvería loca si tenía que hacer voto de silencio.

No le extrañaba que su padre no la hubiera advertido de aquel detalle. Sospechaba que lo había hecho a propósito, pero sabía que carecía de la sesera suficiente para urdir aquella artimaña; además, cuando estaba delante de él siempre se limitaba a decir lo mínimo posible, así que sin duda había creído que no le resultaría difícil mantenerse callada. Al fin y al cabo, se creía el único con derecho a hablar. Le habría estado bien empleado que lo hubiera envenenado antes de marcharse, pero a pesar de que una dosis inadecuada de la pócima que le administraba habría obrado maravillas, ella sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa. Por muy grande que fuera la tentación, sólo quería usar sus conocimientos sobre plantas y remedios para ayudar a los demás. Atemperar los deseos carnales de su padre había salvado a las criadas, aunque por increíble que pareciera, algunas de ellas no parecían desear que las librase de sus atenciones libidinosas. Pero atentar contra su vida habría sido imperdonable, y habría quedado condenada a cargar con una mancha imborrable en el alma.

Lidiaría con los acontecimientos conforme fueran sucediéndose. Quería llegar a ser la abadesa de la pequeña orden religiosa en un tiempo récord, ya que no tenía ninguna duda de que podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa que se propusiera gracias a su ingenio, sus conocimientos, y su férrea determinación. Encontraría la forma de relajar las estrictas reglas del convento, o empezaría a hablar consigo misma en su celda.

—No tengo nada pendiente, mi señor ―murmuró con la más inocente de sus voces.

Le pareció que él murmuraba algo que podría haber sido «un cuerno», pero se dijo que lo había oído mal. El viento estaba arreciando, el día primaveral iba perdiendo calidez, y más adelante se alzaban las murallas de un castillo que le resultaba ominosamente familiar.

No, era imposible. El castillo de Seiya de Kou estaba en la dirección contraria al convento de Santa Ana, no tenía sentido pasar un día entero alejándose de su destino. Además, todos los castillos se parecían mucho, y cada vez era más difícil ver bien en la oscuridad creciente. Había estado en Kou una única vez, el día de su compromiso, y había sufrido tal humillación, que había jurado no volver jamás.

—Es posible que este lugar os resulte familiar ―comentó el príncipe, que permanecía ajeno a su desconcierto―. Pertenece a un vecino de vuestro padre, es el castillo de Kou.

—¡No! ―Serena no pudo evitar la exclamación seca y cortante que brotó de sus labios.

—¿No?, os aseguro que es que sí.

—El castillo de Kou está en dirección contraria al convento de Santa Ana.

—Sí, es cierto. Hemos recurrido a una pequeña estratagema, para despistar a los que puedan desear hacerle algún mal al querido hijo del rey ―le dijo él, con cierto matiz extraño en la voz―. Nadie sospechará que hemos venido por aquí. No os preocupéis, un día más o menos no supondrá ninguna diferencia cuando el resto de vuestra vida se extiende ante vos. Tendréis tiempo de sobra para dedicarlo a Dios y a las buenas obras… en silencio.

—No pienso ir._ A él no parecieron afectarle en nada sus palabras, y le dijo con calma:

—Me extrañaba vuestra vocación, pero no voy a juzgar la decisión de vuestro padre. Sospecho que le causaréis más de un problema a la buena abadesa de Santa Ana.

—Me refiero a que no pienso ir a Kou, prefiero morir antes de entrar en ese castillo ―le espetó ella con decisión.

Ya estaban acercándose a la puerta principal, donde los esperaba un comité de bienvenida en el que se encontraba la insoportable madre de Seiya de Kou, lady Esmeralda. Su reacción fue instintiva, imprudente e inmediata: intentó saltar del caballo. Aunque tomó al príncipe desprevenido, era demasiado rápido para ella. De ver cómo iba acercándose el suelo desde una gran distancia, pasó a sentir que la apretaba de nuevo contra su pecho duro y que la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que apenas pudo respirar.

—No me parece una buena idea, mi señora ―le murmuró al oído―. El suicidio es un pecado mortal, además de una reacción exagerada. No os preocupéis si os desagrada nuestro anfitrión. Como su esposa estaba de parto cuando ayer nos fuimos de aquí, lo más probable es que esté a su lado o celebrando la llegada de su heredero. Ese hombre está encandilado con su mujer._ Eso era algo que Serena sabía muy bien.

—Por favor, no me obliguéis a entrar en ese lugar, prefiero dormir en el bosque ―susurró―. Ni siquiera hace falta que dejéis a alguien conmigo para que me proteja, sabéis bien que no soy una mujer que pueda tentar a los hombres._ Por alguna razón que Serena no alcanzó a entender, él soltó una súbita carcajada.

—Vais a dormir en el castillo de Seiya de Kou, mi señora. Y si seguís protestando, voy a ataros a mi cama.

Aquella idea no la atrajo en lo más mínimo, aunque si Seiya pensaba que era la amante del célebre príncipe, quizás se preguntaría si había hecho bien al rechazarla… no, aquello era más que improbable. Habían jugado juntos de niños, los habían prometido cuando aún estaban en la cuna, y habían sido buenos amigos; sin embargo, cuando la habían llevado para que se casara con él a los catorce años, él había alzado la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos y se había negado tajantemente. Se habían devuelto tanto los regalos como la novia, que había regresado al castillo de Tsukino en un incómodo carro cubierta con un velo que ocultaba su vergüenza, mientras que Seiya de Kou se casaba con su delicada, pelirroja y curvilínea prima Kakyu.

—Preferiría servir de carnaza para un montón de dragones que volver a ese castillo ―masculló en voz baja.

—Por desgracia, no hay ninguno cerca. ¿Qué tenéis en contra de Seiya?, ¿acaso os rompió el corazón?_ Serena se tensó sin decir palabra, pero fue respuesta suficiente. Se le había olvidado lo observador que era el príncipe. —Ya veo ―le dijo él―. No os preocupéis, dudo que se dé cuenta de vuestra presencia. El embarazo de su esposa ha sido bastante difícil, así que supongo que estará demasiado ocupado preocupándose, celebrando o llorando, para prestaros atención.

—Eso espero.

—Aunque si está llorando, puede que ésta sea vuestra oportunidad. Si su esposa no puede proporcionarle un heredero, es posible que muera en el intento y que vos podáis ocupar su lugar. Sería un final feliz para todos._ Serena alzó la mirada hacia él, pero ya estaba demasiado oscuro y sólo pudo ver su silueta recortada contra el cielo nocturno.

—Lo que decís es horrible, jamás le desearía tales desgracias a nadie.

El se limitó a hacer que el caballo apretara el paso, y pronto llegaron al bien iluminado patio principal del castillo. Tal y como el príncipe había vaticinado, Seiya no estaba allí. Los únicos que habían salido a recibirlos eran su madre, una arpía avinagrada que tenía una desacostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro, y el tío de Seiya, Zafiro. Serena se sintió invisible, porque los dos actuaron como si no estuviera allí y se centraron en el príncipe.

—Honráis nuestro hogar con vuestro regreso, príncipe Endimión ―dijo Esmeralda, con su característica voz fría―. No sabíamos que contaríamos con el placer de vuestra compañía tan pronto. Lamento que mi hijo no esté aquí para recibiros, pero su esposa está sufriendo mucho. He hecho que le informen de vuestra llegada, y sin duda cenará con nosotros.

—No hace falta, los futuros padres son de lo más tediosos.

El príncipe desmontó con una gracilidad sorprendente y alzó las manos hacia Serena, que vaciló por un instante. Si agarraba las riendas y hundía las rodillas en los flancos del caballo, el animal echaría a correr y la llevaría lejos de aquel dichoso hombre que no dejaba de exasperarla. Pero para eso tendría que hacer que el caballo diera media vuelta, porque si se adentraba aún más en el patio no iba a conseguir nada. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en su posible huida, porque el príncipe la agarró de la cintura y la bajó del caballo sin demora. Por una vez, se alegró de que siguiera sujetándola, porque no estaba segura de poder mantenerse en pie.

—Ya conocéis a lady Serena de Tsukino, ¿verdad? ―comentó él. Por la expresión de lady Esmeralda, parecía que acababa de ver una serpiente.

—Por supuesto. Bienvenida a Kou ―volvió a centrar la mirada en el príncipe, y comentó―: Me temo que no vamos a estar demasiado festivos, creo que para cuando os marchéis mañana estaremos de duelo. No esperamos que lady Kakyu supere esta noche.

—¿Y el bebé? ―le preguntó Serena. No, una serpiente no, un simple gusano.

—El bebé morirá también, no puede hacerse nada por ellos.

Lady Kakyu y su hijo nonato iban a morir y ella estaría allí para consolar a Seiya y ayudar a Esmeralda, quizá para cambiar su vida y convertirla en lo que podría haber sido. Sólo tenía que mantenerse callada. Al sentir el peso de la mirada del príncipe, tuvo la desagradable impresión de que él era consciente de lo que estaba pensando. Alzó la cabeza, y se enfrentó a la dura mirada de lady Esmeralda sin pestañear.

—Soy una buena partera, y he asistido a las mujeres de Tsukino durante partos muy difíciles. Llevadme junto a lady Kakyu, quizás pueda ayudarla._ A pesar de que no era una petición, dio la impresión de que lady Esmeralda iba a negarse, pero el príncipe le dijo:

—Llevadla junto a esa pobre mujer, no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo a la intemperie ―sin más, le dio a Serena un pequeño empujoncito que la indignó.

Darien siguió con la mirada a lady Serena mientras ella se internaba en el castillo de Kou. Andaba con los hombros tensos bajo el brillante manto de pelo que le caía a la espalda, y su postura le resultó muy familiar. Era la que adoptaba una persona cuando se dirigía hacia una batalla que no estaba convencida de poder ganar, pero que no tenía más remedio que afrontar. Él mismo había estado en aquella situación demasiadas veces. Se había visto atrapado en medio de batallas sangrientas por una tierra que ya estaba llena de sufrimiento humano, sin saber con certeza qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí. El desierto era ardiente e inhóspito, y las riquezas que se habían acumulado allí carecían de valor en comparación con las vidas de gente inocente.

Sí, era una Tierra Santa, pero para todas las creencias. Y no estaba seguro de si su Dios quería que asesinara y arrasara para arrebatársela a otras personas, personas que creían en otro Dios que al fin y al cabo no era tan diferente del suyo. Serena iba a luchar por lady Kakyu y su hijo, tal y cómo él lo había hecho por la Tierra Santa. Pero ella no iba a empuñar una espada manchada con la sangre de personas que no merecían morir.

El príncipe de verdad estaba observándolo con una pequeña sonrisita, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Era un hombre peligroso, al que se le habían permitido todo tipo de abusos durante demasiado tiempo. Había disfrutado en las Cruzadas, ya que el asesinato era el mayor de sus placeres, y, al regresar a Inglaterra, la vida debía de haberle parecido muy aburrida. A falta de infieles a los que masacrar, había optado por acabar con las vidas de ingleses inocentes, y era fácil darse cuenta de cómo había conseguido salirse con la suya durante tanto tiempo. Su sonrisa angelical conseguía que muchas mujeres olvidaran las brutalidades de las que era capaz, y como conocía la naturaleza humana, sabía demasiado bien cuál era la forma de conseguir sus propósitos.

Endimión iba a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba y lo usaría a modo de arma, así que tenía que esforzarse por mantenerse apartado de Serena. Que él supiera, el príncipe sólo se interesaba por las mujeres más hermosas, pero eso no significaba que ella estuviera a salvo. A pesar de que no era una frágil belleza, su fortaleza sería una afrenta para alguien como el príncipe. Yaten estaba mirándolo con preocupación. A su manera, era tan perspicaz como Endimión, y sin duda también se había dado cuenta de su súbita debilidad.

Pero todo aquello carecía de importancia. Tenía que proteger a Serena, y si estar cerca de ella despertaba deseos inesperados que llevaban mucho tiempo dormidos, se trataba de un castigo justo por sus pecados. Cuanto más la deseara, más dolorosa le resultaría su cercanía, y él era un hombre que aceptaba el dolor para alcanzar la salvación. Aceptaría el tormento de la lengua afilada de aquella mujer, sabiendo que jamás podría saborearla. Aunque al fin y al cabo, daría igual. Creía que acabaría pagando con la vida, y entonces estaría en manos de Dios juzgarlo. El pecado que se había planteado era mucho peor que el que estaba evitando.

Se temía que iba a tener que matar al príncipe Endimión, que acabaría rebanándole el pescuezo y dejando que se ahogara en su propia sangre para que no pudiera asesinar a otra persona inocente. Ya tenía demasiados niños y mujeres en su conciencia, y si tenía que renunciar a su propia alma para salvar a una sola víctima más, lo haría sin dudarlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Iba a darle tiempo para que se arrepintiera de verdad. Era posible que el príncipe alcanzara un verdadero estado de gracia, aunque era improbable que durara demasiado. Él mismo había matado tantas veces, que había perdido la cuenta de los cadáveres que se acumulaban a sus pies. Había asesinado a inocentes y a villanos, a mujeres y a hombres, a ancianos y a niños. En la guerra, la muerte era imparcial.

Rompería su promesa, y mataría al hombre al que le habían encomendado que protegiera. Asesinaría de nuevo, a pesar de que había rezado para no tener que volver a hacerlo. Haría lo que hiciera falta para evitar que muriera un solo inocente más… y que Dios se apiadara de su alma.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Durante los últimos tres años, Serena había sido incapaz de pensar sin rencor en Kakyu de Fireball, la esposa a la que Seiya había elegido. Aquella mujer era diametralmente opuesta a ella… era pequeña, curvilínea, pelirroja y dócil, y además tenía una risa dulce, una sonrisa encantadora, y el intelecto de una silla. En cuanto Seiya la había visto, se había olvidado de su deber, de sus promesas y de su honor. Aunque no habría querido que se casara con ella en contra de su voluntad, seguía dolida por lo sucedido. El hecho de que estuviera decidida a cumplir con su deber cristiano y ayudar a Kakyu a dar a luz no significaba que la situación tuviera que gustarle, ni que ella tuviera que caerle bien.

No oyó gritos mientras una criada la conducía por los pasillos del pequeño castillo, y eso podía ser bueno o malo. Era posible que el silencio se debiera a que el dolor había disminuido y las cosas progresaban con normalidad, pero lo más probable era que Kakyu estuviera demasiado agotada para emitir sonido alguno. Cuando la criada le abrió la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo y analizó la situación por un momento. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea creaba un ambiente asfixiante, y el grupo de gente que rodeaba la cama impedía que pudiera ver a la mujer que yacía en ella. Había por lo menos doce personas, entre las que se encontraba Seiya, y estaban enzarzados en una enérgica discusión. El olor a sangre impregnaba la habitación… quizás era demasiado tarde para madre e hijo.

De repente, varias personas se movieron y pudo ver a Kakyu en el centro de la enorme cama. Ya no era la gran belleza a la que había elegido Seiya. Tenía el vientre abultado y el rostro húmedo de lágrimas, hinchado y macilento. También tenía los tobillos hinchados, y su pelo fuego era una maraña oscurecida. Afortunadamente, no había sangre ni en su camisón ni en la cama. El hombre que debía de ser el médico estaba sangrándola, con lo que sólo conseguía empeorar la situación. Aquella mujer iba a perder más sangre antes de que llegara el amanecer, y por lo pálida que estaba, era obvio que no tenía de sobra.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ―les dijo, con su tono de voz más firme―. La pobre no puede respirar, y tanto jaleo debe de estar enloqueciéndola. Una de las mujeres puede quedarse, pero el resto tiene que salir._ Seiya la miró con ojos oscurecidos por la falta de sueño, y por un instante ni siquiera pareció reconocerla.

—No pienso dejar a mi mujer ―le dijo sin más, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Kakyu. La tenía tomada de la mano y observaba su rostro macilento con una adoración total mezclada con un profundo temor. Era obvio que sabía que podía perderla, que era posible que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Pero Serena tenía que intentar salvarla de todas formas.

—Es trabajo de mujeres, Seiya ―le dijo, con el tono de voz firme que su niñera solía emplear con ella cuando era pequeña―. No querría que la vieras así…

—¡No me importa!, ¡ella es hermosa para mí esté como este!_ La perfecta Kakyu parecía una cerda hinchada y sudorosa pariendo. Los últimos vestigios de resentimiento se desvanecieron del corazón de Serena.

—Sí, claro que lo es, pero sólo vas a estorbar ―le dijo con más suavidad―. Ve a comer algo, y llévate a todas estas personas contigo. Te prometo que te mandaré llamar si… si tienes que estar aquí ―el tacto nunca había sido su punto fuerte, pero fue incapaz de hablar con claridad del terrible riesgo que comportaban todos los partos._ Seiya permaneció inmóvil por un momento. Cuando alzó la mano de su mujer y la besó, Serena vio el impresionante anillo de rubíes que le había pertenecido durante unas escasas horas. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a dejar la mano de Kakyu sobre la cama y se volvió hacia ella.

—Dime que la salvarás, bombón ―le dijo, con voz implorante. El era el único que la había llamado así en su vida, y aunque antes la había irritado bastante que lo hiciera, en ese momento se limitó a asentir y le contestó:

—Haré lo que pueda, Seiya. Llévate a toda esta gente de aquí, y déjame trabajar en paz.

—Yo me quedo, mi señora ―le dijo con firmeza una mujer corpulenta que llevaba un delantal―. Lady Kakyu ha estado a mi cargo desde el día en que nació, y no pienso abandonarla ahora.

—¿Tienes experiencia en partos?_ La mujer soltó una carcajada burlona antes de contestar.

—He tenido once hijos de lo más sanos, y tengo una salud de roble. Además, he asistido infinidad de veces en los de otras mujeres. Si alguien puede ayudar a mi señora, ésa soy yo.

—Dejad que Luna os ayude, tiene más sensatez que el resto de las demás juntas._ Serena contempló con atención a la mujer que acababa de hablar. No la conocía de nada, pero a juzgar por la ropa de seda que llevaba, era un miembro de la familia. No era una jovencita, y tenía una belleza deslumbrante.

—Luna puede quedarse… y vos también, mi señora. Parece que sabéis mantener la calma, y que tenéis sentido común.

—Sois la primera en afirmar tal cosa, lady Serena ―comentó la mujer, con una sonrisa ligeramente amarga.

—No creo que mi madre aprobara… ―empezó a protestar Seiya. Serena sintió una pequeña satisfacción al poder interrumpirlo y darle órdenes.

—Lo que quiera tu madre carece de importancia en este asunto. Es posible que las tres podamos salvarles la vida a tu esposa y a tu hijo, pero para eso es necesario que todos los demás salgan… ¡ahora mismo!_ Salieron a toda prisa como ratoncillos. Algunos estaban claramente aliviados, y otros decepcionados por tener que perderse el drama. Seiya fue el último en ir hacia la puerta, pero al ver que se detenía y que permanecía indeciso, Serena se le acercó, lo tomó del brazo, y lo instó con delicadeza a que saliera.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, Seiya. Ve y reza.

—Sálvala, bombón ―le susurró él―. Si tienes que elegir entre el bebé y mi mujer, sálvala. No puedo vivir sin ella._ Serena ni siquiera parpadeó.

—No tendremos que hacer esa elección, Seiya. Vete ―después de cerrar la puerta tras él, se volvió y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Era más grande de lo que le había parecido a primera vista con tanta gente dentro, pero Kakyu yacía inmóvil y pálida en la cama. Estaba tan agotada, que ni siquiera podía gritar de dolor.

—Abre un poco la ventana, Luna ―le dijo a la mujer, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se remangaba el vestido―. Necesitamos un poco de aire fresco. Si tiene frío, la taparemos con mantas._ Creía que la mujer protestaría, pero se limitó a obedecer sin decir nada mientras ella se acercaba a la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

—¿De parto?, dos días ―le dijo la mujer bien vestida―. Dejó de gritar esta mañana, temo que el bebé haya muerto._ Serena posó las manos sobre el vientre de Kakyu, y notó el movimiento de la nueva vida que se había desarrollado en su interior.

—No está muerto. He visto casos peores, y tanto la madre como el niño sobrevivieron ―no admitió que tales casos habían sido muy pocos, porque su pequeño batallón necesitaba valor al entrar en liza.

—En ese caso, recemos para que en esta ocasión también funcione vuestra magia ―le dijo la mujer.

—No es mi magia, sino la de Dios.

—Ah, sí, vais a entrar en un convento. Soy la dama Petzite y pertenezco a Zafiro, el tío de Seiya.

—¿Zafiro se ha casado? ―Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Zafiro de Kou era un nombre rudo y libertino de unos cuarenta años, que jamás había mostrado ningún interés por el matrimonio.

—Soy su amante, lady Serena ―le aclaró la mujer con calma―. Su ramera. ¿Preferís que vaya a por otra persona para que os ayude?_ Serena la miró con atención. Llevaba un vestido demasiado ajustado, y joyas en el cuello y en las manos. Era muy hermosa, y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo distante que no alcanzaba a leer; en todo caso, no podía perder tiempo intentándolo en ese momento.

—Quitaos los anillos ―le dijo mientras se quitaba los suyos, que eran mucho más modestos―. Podrían estorbar._ Petzite se quitó las pesadas joyas como si fueran de hojalata, y las colocó sin miramientos en la pequeña bolsita que llevaba atada a la cintura.

—Decidme lo que debo hacer ―le dijo, con actitud menos distante―. Aprecio a lady Kakyu, y me gustaría salvarla. _Serena miró a la parturienta. Aquella mujer le había arrebatado todo lo que debería haber sido suyo, pero no había sido por decisión propia, sino por la de Seiya. Y en vez de luchar, ella había salido huyendo y había regresado al castillo de su padre. Sí, era demasiado alta, demasiado lista, demasiado falta de tacto, y tenía un pelo endiablado, pero podía salvar vidas. Había tenido cinco madrastras que habían perdido la vida dando a luz, y estaba decidida a aprender todo lo posible para salvar a cuantas mujeres pudiera. Y salvaría a aquélla y al hijo que llevaba en su interior, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento.

* * *

Fue una noche larga e interminable después del duro día de viaje. Kakyu emergió de su estado de agotamiento, y no dejó de gritar de dolor mientras las tres luchaban por salvarla.

—Vais a tener que abrirla para sacar al bebé ―dijo Luna en un momento dado, con los ojos llenos de desesperación―. Ella va a morir de todas formas, y así es posible que el niño se salve. Algunas mujeres incluso sobreviven.

—No muchas, y voy a salvarlos a los dos ―le contestó Serena.

—Lo que cuenta es la voluntad de Dios, no la vuestra, mi señora ―le dijo Luna.

—Su voluntad es que luchemos por las vidas de los dos, y que no nos rindamos ―le espetó Serena―. Si no tienes nada más que ofrecer, puedes marcharte._ Luna cedió sin decir palabra. Petzite miró a Serena desde el otro lado de la cama con una expresión ligeramente divertida, y comentó:

—Dios os ha dicho lo que quiere, ¿no?

—Doy por sentado que nuestro Creador tiene el sentido común de pensar como yo en estos asuntos ―le contestó ella. Estaba demasiado cansada para controlar su lengua. Oyó que Luna soltaba una exclamación ahogada al oír tal blasfemia, pero Petzite se limitó a sonreír.

—Recemos para que sea así, mi señora. El Dios al que conozco es caprichoso y cruel, y no dudaría en destruir el único matrimonio feliz que conozco.

Serena se sintió maravillada al darse cuenta de que ya no sentía ni el más mínimo rencor. Ya no le importaba que Seiya y Kakyu fueran felices juntos; de hecho, eso hacía que estuviera más decidida que nunca a ganar aquella batalla. Estuvo a punto de creer que había caído derrotada. La luz del amanecer entraba en la habitación, y estaba tan exhausta, que apenas podía moverse. El niño llegaba boca abajo y con los pies por delante, y no podía girarlo. A lady Kakyu apenas le quedaba un soplo de vida, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más débiles, y la única opción era intentarlo.

—Empuja, Kakyu ―le ordenó. La joven se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Estaba aturdida por el dolor y el agotamiento, y era dudoso que la hubiera oído. Petzite la tomaba de las manos con fuerza y Luna estaba a sus pies intentando ayudar al bebé, pero Kakyu se había quedado sin fuerzas y todo se perdería si no empujaba. Serena fue hacia la cabecera de la cama, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Si no das a luz a tu bebé y sobrevives, me casaré con Seiya y convertiré su vida en un infierno. Soy una mujer vengativa, y haré que se arrepienta de haberte elegido a ti.

Kakyu abrió los ojos y miró su rostro decidido. Estaba tan exhausta que creyó que estaba hablando en serio, y logró hacer acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para incorporarse en la cama, aferrarse con más fuerza a las manos de Petzite, y empujar. El grito que resonó en la habitación fue portentoso… casi tanto como el berrido posterior de un bebé. Lady Kakyu acababa de dar a luz a un hermoso y sano varón. Serena lo recorrió con la mirada. El pequeño pateaba con vigor a pesar de lo largo y duro que había sido el parto, y con la ayuda de Dios, Kakyu sobreviviría en buenas condiciones. No había forma de saber si el bebé la había desgarrado por dentro, o si se salvaría tan milagrosamente como su hijo. Sólo podían rogar para que hiera así.

Mientras Petzite la limpiaba con calma y eficiencia y Luna hacía lo propio con el bebé sin dejar de hacerle arrumacos, Serena se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y comprobó con satisfacción que iba recuperando el color poco a poco. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios se movían en una plegaria silenciosa. Cuando se inclinó hacia ella para comprobar que no estuviera haciendo una última confesión, ni ofreciéndole su alma a Dios, ni nada de eso, su gruesa trenza rozó el rostro de la joven, que abrió los ojos de inmediato. Los tenía llenos de lágrimas, pero el espectro de la muerte no asomaba en ellos.

—¡No puedes tener a ninguno de los dos! ―le susurró la nueva madre con fiereza. Serena se echó a reír. Estaba demasiado cansada para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Tanto tu hijo como Seiya son tuyos con mi bendición, sólo quiero que te mantengas lo bastante fuerte para conservarlos ―después de salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta a su espalda, se apoyó contra la gruesa pared de piedra, y cerró los ojos mientras el agotamiento se apoderaba de ella.

En cuestión de horas la obligarían a montar en un caballo… a lo mejor podía encontrar una ventana abierta desde la que arrojarse, cualquier cosa era preferible a pasar otro día montando sin haber dormido ni descansado. El pasillo estaba desierto. Quizá nadie sabía dónde encontrarla, y podía desplomarse en el suelo sin más y dormir un poco. Tarde o temprano alguien iría en su busca, pero en ese momento seguramente todos tenían demasiado miedo de oír la trágica noticia que esperaban. Podía quedarse dormida contra aquella dura pared de piedra. Sí, seguro que era capaz de dormirse de pie cómo un caballo si nadie la molestaba, en sólo unos instantes… Se incorporó de golpe al oír que la puerta se abría, y vio que se trataba de Petzite.

—Dejad que os acompañe. Tenéis que asearos, y unas cuantas horas de sueño tampoco os vendrán nada mal. Les diré que no os molesten.

—¿Le diréis tal cosa al príncipe Endimión?, ¿creéis que os hará caso?

—No suelo tener problemas para conseguir que los hombres cumplan mis deseos, en la medida de lo razonable ―le contestó Petzite con una sonrisa―. Si es necesario, le ofreceré un par de horas de distracción mientras vos descansáis. Zafiro no pondrá objeciones, ya me ha compartido con hombres de menor categoría.

—¡No! ―exclamó Serena, horrorizada―. No es necesario que hagáis algo así.

—Tengo que hacerlo cada noche, mi señora. Y vuestro príncipe es muy apuesto, lo sería aunque se tratara de un simple mozo de cuadra.

—¡No es mi príncipe! Y dudo que queráis acostaros con él. No sé si lo sabéis, pero asesina a las mujeres por diversión mientras tiene relaciones íntimas con ellas.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Perdón?

—El grupo que os acompaña pasó la noche aquí antes de llegar a Tsukino, y tuve ocasión de conversar con el príncipe. Hay hombres a los que les produce placer dar y recibir dolor, pero él no es uno de ellos.

—¿Os lo dijo?, ¿vos le creísteis?

—No, claro que no me lo dijo. ¿Acaso creéis que un príncipe confiaría en una ramera? Pero conozco a los hombres más de lo que me gustaría, mi señora. El príncipe Endimión no es el hombre del que se habla.

—Supongo que esa posibilidad existe, pero no me interesa averiguar la clase de hombre que es.

—¿En serio? ―le dijo Petzite con incredulidad―. También conozco a las mujeres. No me miréis así, concentraos en cuestiones más alegres… como por ejemplo en lo poderosa que os sentís después de haber arrebatado a lady Kakyu y a su hijo de las garras de la muerte.

—Ha sido obra de Dios…

—Las dos sabemos que ha sido gracias a vuestra destreza, y lo admitáis o no, os sentís triunfal. Encajaréis bien en el convento, mi señora. Estaréis fuera del alcance de las estratagemas de los hombres, y aprenderéis a utilizar vuestro poder.

—Pero no…

—No os molestéis en discutir conmigo, lady Serena, estáis demasiado cansada para ello. Sois una muchacha lista, pero yo soy una mujer sabia y en este momento no estáis en condiciones de mediros contra mí. Acompañadme para que os acomode, y después iré a decirle a lord Seiya que ya es padre… ¿o queréis ser vos quien se lo diga? Os une algún asunto pasado con la pareja, aunque los cotillas del castillo no han sido tan eficientes como de costumbre y no sé lo que pasó.

—No tiene demasiado interés ni para los cotillas ―le dijo Serena―. Y me encantaría no volver a ver en mi vida a Seiya de Kou.

—Muy bien. Seiya es bastante atractivo a su manera, pero no puede compararse a un hombre como vuestro príncipe. No os culpo por preferir el peligro a la seguridad.

—¡No prefiero nada, y él no es mi príncipe! ―exclamó Serena en voz demasiado alta. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Pero os gustaría que lo fuera, ¿verdad? Conozco a los hombres y a las mujeres, y creo que estaríais encantada de dejar a un lado el hábito de monja por él._ Serena consiguió soltar una carcajada carente de humor.

—Estáis loca, ni siquiera nos habéis visto juntos._ Petzite abrió una puerta, y la sujetó para que Serena pasara.

—No me hace falta. Le he visto a él, y también vuestra reacción cada vez que se menciona su nombre. Os encantaría acostaros con el príncipe, ¿verdad?

—¿En serio? ―dijo el príncipe en cuestión con curiosidad. Estaba sentado junto a la chimenea de la lujosa habitación, y el tío de Seiya, Zafiro, se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana. Era un hombre corpulento, y la recargada túnica que vestía estaba manchada de comida. Cuando se volvió hacia ellas, recorrió a Petzite de pies a cabeza con una mirada posesiva.

—Las dos parecéis recién salidas de una matanza de cerdos, supongo que mi sobrina ya ha abandonado este mundo. En otros tiempos deseabais ocupar el puesto que ella llegó a ostentar en este castillo, lady Serena. ¿Pensáis hacerlo ahora?_ Serena no sabía si el príncipe se había enterado ya de lo que había sucedido años atrás, pero no pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de Zafiro.

—¿No habéis oído a vuestra señora, Zafiro? Lady Serena me quiere a mí ―comentó, mientras estiraba las piernas con pereza. A Serena no le hizo ninguna gracia la actitud de los dos hombres, y dijo con sequedad:

—Lady Kakyu ha dado a luz a un saludable varón.

—Gracias a Dios, quizás ahora este castillo volverá a la normalidad. Con vuestro permiso, iré a darle la buena noticia al resto de la familia, mi señor._ El príncipe Endimión le indicó que podía irse con un gesto desganado, y Zafiro fue retrocediendo hacia la puerta con exagerado servilismo. Antes de salir, miró a su amante y le ordenó: —Ve a ponerte presentable, no me gusta ver a mi mujer empapada en sangre. Iré a verte en cuanto se marchen nuestros invitados._ Petzite inclinó la cabeza, y le dijo:

—Como deseéis, mi señor ―hizo una profunda reverencia ante el príncipe y Serena, y añadió―: Adiós, mi señora. Príncipe Endimión ―su rostro volvía a mostrar aquella expresión fría y hermética, pero en su voz se reflejó cierta diversión.

Entonces se fue también, y los dejó solos en la pequeña habitación.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

―Parecéis tan ensangrentada como un soldado después de una larga batalla ―comentó el príncipe con voz tersa.

—Supongo que debo de sentirme más o menos igual._ Serena estaba tan exhausta, que sintió que empezaba a tambalearse. El príncipe estaba cómodamente arrellanado en una silla y no le había indicado que se sentara, pero a pesar de que sabía que debería permanecer de pie hasta que él dijera lo contrario, se sentó en el banco de madera que había frente a él mientras lo retaba con la mirada a que objetara algo. El esbozó una sonrisa que sólo sirvió para irritarla aún más.

—Os sentís envalentonada, ¿verdad? ¿Es por la sangre de lady Kakyu?, ¿acaso debería felicitaros?

—¿Qué? ―le dio igual si parecía una tonta, su ingenio parecía haberse desvanecido.

—Lady Kakyu ocupó vuestro lugar en este castillo y os mandó de vuelta a los tiernos cuidados de vuestro padre, al menos según los chismosos. Vuestra aparición ha generado todo tipo de comentarios… creo que os habían olvidado hasta ahora, pero si la esposa de Seiya ha muerto, podréis ocupar vuestro puesto legítimo y casaron con él.

—Ya veo que algunas personas han estado muy ocupadas informándoos de mi pasado ―le dijo ella, con voz tranquila―. Cabría suponer que tenéis modos más interesantes de pasar el rato.

—Ninguno en particular. Este castillo sufre una carencia incomprensible de mujeres atractivas a parte de la dama Petzite, y sin duda no habéis olvidado que estoy cumpliendo una penitencia. Este momento no es propicio para disfrutar de placeres lascivos.

—Me parecéis un hombre siempre dispuesto a disfrutar de tales placeres ―en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras supo que tendría que haberse mordido la lengua, y se apresuró a añadir―: Disculpadme.

—No hace falta que os disculpéis, vuestra sinceridad me resulta refrescante. La echaré de menos durante el resto del camino.

—¿Por qué seguís dando por hecho que voy a quedarme aquí? Lady Kakyu ha dado a luz a un niño sano y vigoroso, y ella es una mujer fuerte y se recuperará en poco tiempo. No me cabe la menor duda de que le dará a Seiya una docena de hijos más por lo menos.

—Eso no debería alegraros.

—¿Por qué no? ―Serena miró su vestido ensangrentado. Estaba hecha un desastre, y no tenía más ropa. Cuando llegara al convento se pondría el hábito de la orden, y su padre le había dicho que no tenía sentido malgastar tela y que iba a darle el resto de su ropa a los sirvientes―. No sé lo que os han contado… si ha sido la madre de Seiya quien os ha informado, dudo que haya dicho algo bueno sobre mí. Nunca le gusté, y se sintió más que satisfecha cuando Seiya cambió de opinión. Al final, todo fue para bien, porque soy más apta para estar en un convento._ El soltó una carcajada, y comentó:

—No he conocido a una mujer menos apta para la vida monástica, con la sola excepción de vuestra nueva amiga Petzite. Pero tenéis razón, ha sido para bien. El insípido de Seiya os habría aburrido hasta la desesperación en cuestión de meses, y sospecho que lo sabéis._ Serena no se molestó en protestar, porque no era correcto discutir con el príncipe ilegítimo de Inglaterra.

—Espero ser muy feliz y útil en el convento, pero no creo que la dama Petzite pueda considerarse mi… ―luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ya que no quería decir nada negativo sobre la mujer que había trabajado a su lado con tanto ahínco―. No creo que… se trata de una mujer muy…

—Es una cortesana, una mujer que sobrevive abriéndose de piernas. También es una mujer que sale adelante gracias a su ingenio, y a pesar de vuestros esfuerzos por demostrar lo contrario, creo que vos sois una mujer muy inteligente. Peligrosamente inteligente, diría yo._ Serena se recostó contra la pared. El frío de la piedra le caló hasta los huesos, pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverse.

—No me siento especialmente inteligente en este momento. ¿Cuándo nos marchamos de aquí?

—¿Cuándo estaréis lista?

—Me cuesta creer que vaya a ser yo quien lo decida, pero si está en mis manos, me gustaría irme cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo. Pero supongo que querréis asearos y quitaron esos andrajos que lleváis puestos.

—No tengo más andrajos que ponerme, mi señor.

—Entonces, tendremos que encontraron algo de ropa, porque no pienso viajar con una mujer que huele a sangre. El olor atraería a los jabalíes, y ya corremos bastante riesgo sin tener que lidiar con animales salvajes.

—¿Y qué pasaría si tuviera…? ―Serena se detuvo en seco, y se sintió horrorizada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. De no haber estado tan cansada, no habría sacado un tema tan delicado.

—¿Si tuvierais vuestro flujo mensual?, nos las arreglaríamos de alguna forma ―le dijo él sin inmutarse―. Me parece que os estáis sonrojando, lady Serena. Parecéis tan pragmática y directa, que me sorprende que os altere una función corporal más.

—No es algo que deba discutirse con hombres ―le espetó ella―. ¡Y no lo tengo en este momento! Es decir, no es el momento del mes…

—Estáis tan susceptible, que nadie lo diría. Conozco el cuerpo femenino mejor de lo que suponéis, mi señora. Me interesa la medicina._ Ella cerró los ojos, y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

—Estoy segura de que estáis más que familiarizado con el cuerpo femenino, aunque no creo que sea por un interés médico.

—¿Estáis llamando mentiroso a vuestro príncipe?_ Su tono de voz era tan suave, que Serena abrió los ojos para comprobar si esa vez había ido demasiado lejos. Si le hubiera dicho a su padre la mitad de las cosas que le había dicho al príncipe bastardo de Inglaterra, la habrían azotado, pero Endimión parecía imperturbable. —Hay muchas cosas que os sorprenderían de mí ―le dijo él.

—Prefiero no descubrirlas.

—Deberíais controlar vuestra lengua, mi señora ―contentó él, con una pequeña sonrisa―. La mayoría de hombres no son tan comprensivos como yo, y no me gustaría que toparais con alguien dado a la brutalidad.

—¿Y vos no lo sois? ―lo dijo antes de poder tragarse las palabras, pero tuvo el sentido común de disculparse rápidamente―. Disculpadme, mi señor. Estoy demasiado cansada para darme cuenta de lo que digo.

—Estáis demasiado cansada para callar lo que pensáis, mi señora, pero sabéis lo que estáis diciendo. ¿Queréis que le ordene a lady Esmeralda que os atienda y que os traiga uno de sus vestidos?

—¡No! Es mucho más baja que yo, y está más rellenita. Además, me odia y lo más seguro es que intentara ahogarme mientras me baño. Cualquier criada con una altura razonable podría cambiarme un vestido de los suyos por el mio. Aunque está bastante usado, la tela está bien. Yo misma supervisé su confección.

—Tenéis un sinnúmero de talentos ocultos, mi señora, pero no voy a viajar junto a una muchacha disfrazada de criada. Y no, no hace falta que señaléis que mi reputación es insalvable. La dama Petzite es bastante alta, aunque no tanto como vos, y a pesar de que tiene unas caderas más generosas que las vuestras, las dos parecéis igual de bien dotadas en cuanto al pecho. Su ropa os servirá, y resultará más adecuada._ Serena se quedó sin habla ante su despreocupada descripción de sus atributos físicos, y sólo alcanzó a articular una pequeña protesta.

—Lord Zafiro le ordenó que lo esperara.

—Me ha dado la impresión de que ella estará encantada de perderse lo que fuera que Zafiro de Kou tuviera en mente.

Cuando el príncipe se levantó, se sintió obligada a intentar ponerse en pie por un tardío sentido del decoro; sin embargo, fue una pérdida de tiempo, porque él posó una mano en su hombro y la obligó a volver a sentarse. En los dos días que lo conocía, la había tocado más que cualquier otro hombre. Su mano permaneció sobre su hombro durante varios segundos, y se dijo que se había imaginado el pequeño apretón que le pareció casi una caricia velada.

—Portaos bien, lady Serena. El príncipe Endimión no es un hombre paciente, y si no controláis vuestra lengua cuando estemos en presencia de otros, me obligaréis a hacer algo muy a pesar mío._ Serena se preguntó de qué podría tratarse, pero consiguió mantenerse en silencio. —Buena chica ―murmuró él con aprobación, antes de dejarla atónita al inclinarse y besarla con suavidad en los labios._ Se fue antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y Serena se tocó los labios con los dedos. Nadie la había besado en la boca desde que Seiya lo había intentado, y sus intentos apasionados no la habían excitado en lo más mínimo; sin embargo, el casto gesto del príncipe…

No, aquel beso no había tenido nada de casto, a pesar de lo suave que había sido. Para ser tan breve y súbito, había sido de lo más sugerente, y la había dejado con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Se dijo con firmeza que sólo era la falta de comida; además, si al príncipe no le interesaban las mujeres de aquel castillo, era improbable que se dignara en malgastar sus energías en una mujer de lengua mordaz que iba camino de convertirse en monja.

Aun así, se habría sentido reconfortada si otra mujer fuera con ellos al convento, ya que así tendría a alguien que la acompañara y que la ayudara a permanecer alejada de las garras del príncipe. Su interés en ella carecía de sentido, sin duda estaba aburrido a pesar de que tendría que centrar su atención en reflexionar sobre lo erróneas que eran sus costumbres pecaminosas. A lo mejor la madre de Seiya se alegraría tanto por tener un nieto y al saber que iba a perderla de vista para siempre, que accedería a permitir que una sirvienta los acompañara. Se recostó de nuevo contra la pared, y cerró los ojos. Aún podía sentir su mano sobre el hombro, y su boca contra la suya. Por Dios, cuanto antes estuviera encerrada en la casta seguridad del convento, mucho mejor.

Debió de quedarse dormida, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que ya era pleno día, que tenía el cuerpo entero frío y entumecido, y que la dama Petzite había regresado perfectamente arreglada y cargada con un montón de ropa.

—He dispuesto que os preparen un baño, mi señora. Vuestro príncipe me ha pedido que os traiga algo de ropa, pero casi ninguno de mis vestidos son adecuados para una inocente como vos, y tampoco son útiles para largos viajes a caballo; a pesar de todo, he hecho lo que he podido.

Cuando se volvió a mirarla después de dejar la ropa sobre la mesa, Serena se quedó admirada de nuevo por su belleza. Petzite debía de ser unos diez años mayor que ella, y tenía un cuerpo maduro y elegante además de una sonrisa triste que no se reflejaba en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Su pelo verde oscuro le caía por la espalda bajo el sencillo tocado que llevaba, y tanto sus mejillas como sus labios tenían un ligero color que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel inmaculada. Cuando esbozó una sonrisa, dejó entrever su dentadura, que también era perfecta.

—Parecéis medio dormida. El príncipe desea partir a mediodía a pesar de que los monjes ya están refunfuñando por el retraso, de modo que disponéis de una hora. Si necesitáis más tiempo, puedo decirles que os sentís un poco indispuesta.

—Y entonces se marcharían sin mí, me abandonarían aquí con lady Esmeralda. Esa mujer me odia ―Serena no pudo contener un escalofrío.

—Yo tampoco le caigo demasiado bien, es una suerte que haya decidido que yo os acompañe al convento._ Serena alzó la cabeza de forma tan súbita, que se la golpeó contra la pared. Se levantó mientras se la frotaba, y le preguntó:

—¿Venís con nosotros?

—El príncipe ha decidido que necesitáis tener a una mujer a vuestro lado para que os haga compañía. Pasaré dos meses en el convento arrepintiéndome de mis pecados, y después regresaré para seguir pecando ―se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia, y añadió―: Me alegro de alejarme de Zafiro durante una temporada. Es rudo, rápido, y demasiado exigente, y será una bendición tener un breve respiro alejada de las necesidades de los hombres._ Serena no supo qué decir. La compañía de una mujer era todo un regalo, y había sentido una extraña afinidad con Petzite desde el momento en que la había conocido; aun así, no quería exponer a nadie al peligro que suponía el célebre príncipe oscuro. Al menos, Zafiro de Kou nunca había asesinado a una mujer.

—¿Estáis segura de que nuestra escolta no os… exigirá nada?_ Petzite se colocó a su espalda, y empezó a quitarle el vestido manchado de sangre.

—Os confieso que eso fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, y calentar el lecho del príncipe Endimión sería una tarea menos dura que muchas otras a pesar del peligro. Es un hombre muy apuesto.

—Ha matado a dos mujeres… por lo menos.

—Hay peores formas de morir. Pero lo cierto es que al príncipe no le intereso como amante, y tampoco quiere que vaya para servir a los otros hombres. Según él, sólo voy por vos y nada más, y por extraño que parezca, lo cierto es que le creo.

—Me cuesta creerlo, jamás he conocido a nadie que se interese por mi bienestar ―murmuró Serena, mientras se quitaba el sencillo vestido que parecía más propio de una criada―; además, he hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme apartada de su camino, es él quien no deja de aparecer adondequiera que voy._ Petzite soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—A mí me parece que tiene mucho sentido. Sois muy joven, ¿verdad? Lo entenderéis cuando seáis mayor, aunque si vais a ingresar en un convento, es posible que jamás tengáis que aprender sobre tales asuntos._ La ayudó a quitarse el vestido del todo, y Serena quedó cubierta con una sencilla camisola de lino.

—Vuestro padre os vestía como a una criada, ¿verdad? Creo que la camisola que os he traído os gustará más, la tela es de calidad.

—No debería aceptar vuestra ropa ―protestó Serena mientras Petzite la conducía hacia la habitación contigua, donde la esperaba una bañera llena de agua caliente y perfumada.

—Tengo más de la que necesito, y puedo adquirir cualquier cosa que desee; además, apenas necesito ir vestida para la profesión que elegí. No os ruboricéis, pequeña. Así es la vida ―le quitó la camisola, con lo que la dejó desnuda junto a la bañera. Serena sólo había tenido hermanos varones, de modo que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien viera su cuerpo desnudo. Salpicó de agua el suelo y el dobladillo del vestido de Petzite al meterse en la bañera a toda prisa, y se hundió hasta los hombros en la bendita calidez.

—No podéis llamarme pequeña, soy más alta que vos ―comentó, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sois más alta que casi todo el mundo ―le contestó Petzite con naturalidad―. Pero en muchos aspectos, aún seguís siendo una niña._ Serena contuvo las ganas de discutir. La calidez del agua era de lo más relajante, y Petzite le caía bien.

—Soy mayor y más lista de lo que pensáis ―hundió la cabeza en el agua, y su largo pelo flotó alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Sí, sois toda una mujer adulta ―le dijo Petzite con suavidad, cuando volvió a emerger―. Afortunadamente, pronto estaréis a salvo, de modo que no voy a tener que aleccionaros sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la mayoría de hombres. Y el príncipe Endimión se ha asegurado de que mientras tanto dispongáis de la mejor protección posible.

—El príncipe no tiene ningún interés en protegerme, ninguno en absoluto ―se apresuró a protestar, mientras inhalaba el aroma de los pétalos de rosa que flotaban en el agua y perfumaban el ambiente.

—Dejaré que creáis eso el máximo tiempo posible. ¿Queréis que una criada os ayude a peinaros?_ Serena recordó a las desdeñosas sirvientas de aquel castillo, que siempre la habían considerado indigna de Seiya. No, no quería tener a ninguna cerca y burlándose de ella.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ocuparme de mí misma, prefiero tener privacidad.

—En ese caso, os esperaré en la otra habitación. Las criadas están muy atareadas guardando mi ropa para el viaje, y sospecho que a mi regreso algunas de mis prendas favoritas habrán desaparecido. Eso le dará a Zafiro la oportunidad perfecta para comprarme más.

—¿Le gusta gastarse dinero en vos? ―le preguntó Serena con asombro. Su padre siempre había refunfuñado cuando tenía que gastar una sola moneda en sus esposas o en sus amantes.

—Cuando lo hace, sabe que puede esperar algo a cambio. Le da la oportunidad de ganarse mi gratitud, y siempre lo aprovecha al máximo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no estáis obligada a hacer lo que os exige de todas formas? ―Serena fue incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad. Era un pecado del que siempre había adolecido, y sabía que tendría que controlarlo cuando estuviera en el convento.

—Hasta cierto punto. Pero hay cosas que le gustan a un hombre como él, y a las que puedo negarme. Soy una cortesana, no una prostituta. Si quiere hacer algo doloroso o degradante, tiene que pagar por ello.

—Pero… ¿eso no os convierte en una prostituta? ―al darse cuenta de que sus palabras podían resultar ofensivas, Serena se apresuró a añadir―: Disculpadme, no debería…

—No os disculpéis por ser sincera. Tenéis razón, eso es lo que soy al fin y al cabo. Simplemente, tengo más poder de decisión a la hora de elegir con quién me acuesto y lo que hago. Además, no trabajo en un establo, sino en sábanas de lino.

—Lo lamento.

—No os preocupéis. Vos no tendréis que vivir así, y mi profesión también tiene sus beneficios. Visto bien, como bien, y duermo bien cuando me dejan tranquila. Es mejor que estar encerrada en un convento.

—Creo que preteriría estar encerrada en una celda a compartir el lecho con Zafiro ―comentó Serena.

—Entonces, agradeced que no tendréis que sufrir esa experiencia. En un par de días estaréis encerrada tras las paredes del convento, y todo saldrá bien si conseguimos manteneros alejada del príncipe.

—¡Él no tiene ningún interés en mí! ―protestó Serena por enésima vez―. Lo único que quiere es acabar con su peregrinaje, deshacerse de mí y de los monjes, y regresar a su vida de libertinaje.

—Como vos digáis, mi señora ―le dijo Petzite con voz suave, antes de marcharse de la habitación.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Serena tardó más tiempo en vestirse de lo normal, y supuso que se debía a la falta de sueño y al agotamiento. Se había pasado el día anterior dando tumbos sobre un caballo, la noche previa luchando por salvarle la vida a lady Kakyu, y le esperaba otro duro día de viaje. No era de extrañar que no pudiera dejar de contemplar su difuso reflejo en el espejo, sin saber qué hacer con el vestido de Petzite.

Era una prenda tupida de un tono verde parecido al de los ojos de su dueña. Se había hecho dos trenzas, pero había tenido que deshacerlas cuando se le había acentuado el dolor de cabeza, y había optado por recogerse el pelo húmedo en una gruesa cola que le llegaba más allá de la cintura. Suponía que en el convento harían que se la cortara, y sería toda una bendición; al fin y al cabo, nunca le había gustado su pelo. Pero a pesar de que su endemoniado pelo oro estaba oscurecido por el agua y recogido, seguía teniendo el problema del vestido. La incomodaba que le quedara demasiado ajustado al pecho, porque los generosos senos de la dama Petzite eran demasiado apreciables. Si los suyos eran incluso mayores, era posible que atrajera atenciones indeseadas.

La tela se le arremolinaba alrededor de las piernas, las suaves prendas interiores de lino le acariciaban la piel, y por un breve instante se imaginó cómo serían las cosas si fuera una mujer hermosa, cómo sería pasar todas las noches en la cama con un hombre que la adorara. Sacudió la cabeza al recuperar el sentido común. Ni la ropa más exquisita del inundo podía cambiarla. Era una joven sin encantos que no estaba capacitada para vivir en el mundo real. Era demasiado lista, demasiado franca e impaciente, demasiado alta para los hombres.

El vestido exponía demasiado su pecho, pero como apenas tenía caderas, le cubría del todo sus largas piernas. Tal y como su padre le había dicho una y otra vez, ése era otro de sus defectos, porque las mujeres tenían que tener unas caderas anchas para dar a luz; sin embargo, ella no iba a tener hijos, y después de pasarse la noche oyendo los gritos de dolor de Kakyu, debía de dar gracias por ello a pesar de que se le habían saltado las lagrimas con la llegada del pequeño y berreón heredero de Seiya. El nacimiento de un bebé siempre la afectaba así… le producía una alegría agridulce más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido jamás. Esa era una de las razones de que hubiera puesto tanto empeño en aprender de las parteras del castillo de Tsukino. Si no podía tener niños, aunque sintiera una ilógica debilidad por ellos a pesar de lo fastidiosos que podían llegar a ser, al menos podía ayudar a traerlos al mundo. Aunque no le interesaba aliviar los sufrimientos de los hombres y consideraba que se merecían la mayoría de sus males, las mujeres necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. Al fin y al cabo, los niños nacían a partir de un acto que sólo disfrutaban los hombres, y a pesar de que la madre disfrutaba del amor por los hijos, antes tenía que soportar que un hombre sudoroso invadiera su cuerpo, después meses de incomodidad mientras su vientre se hinchaba, y por último un terrible dolor que a veces terminaba en una muerte sangrienta. Y todo por el placer de un hombre.

Había métodos para evitar un embarazo, las parteras le habían enseñado aquellos secretos que se transmitían de mujer a mujer. Si la Iglesia tuviera conocimiento de tales cosas, sin duda las consideraría pecaminosas y dignas de la condenación eterna. Pero la Iglesia estaba dirigida por hombres, y daba igual que las hermanas de Santa Ana no conocieran tales precauciones. A lo mejor encontraría la forma de poder utilizar sus conocimientos médicos cuando ingresara en el convento, porque la mayoría de las órdenes religiosas dividían el tiempo entre la meditación y las buenas obras. Con un poco de suerte podría seguir colaborando en partos, pero sin tener que responder ante su padre ni ante ningún otro hombre. Y ninguno tendría el derecho de forzarla a aceptar sus atenciones.

Acostarse con Seiya de Kou no habría sido tan horrible, porque era un hombre atractivo, amable y sensible. Además, carecía de imaginación, así que sin duda el acto sería breve… y al final, habría hijos. Pero ésa ya no era su función en la vida. Lo más sensato sería que se alegrara por haberse librado de aquellas obligaciones carnales, en vez de lamentar la pérdida de un hogar y una familia. Aunque era posible que Seiya lamentara su decisión si la veía con aquel vestido verde. Los ojos hinchados y la cara pálida no favorecían en nada a lady Kakyu, y él siempre había tenido debilidad por las mujeres atractivas.

Se apresuró a darle la espalda al espejo. Era indudable que tenía mejor aspecto que nunca a pesar de la falta de sueño, quizás habría encontrado un esposo si su padre la hubiera vestido como correspondía. A lo mejor habría acabado casada con algún barón tosco que la habría dejado en paz después de saciarse con su cuerpo… pero eso no era lo que quería. Se sentía feliz con el futuro que la esperaba, y pensar en lo que quedaba del viaje le resultaba menos desalentador porque iba a contar con la compañía de Petzite. Nadie la miraría dos veces mientras aquella mujer espectacular estuviera a su lado, ni siquiera aquel príncipe con ojos profundos y zafiros. Buscó su abrigo con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que se lo había dejado en el dormitorio de lady Kakyu. Decidió que iría ella misma a buscarlo, porque así podría comprobar si madre e hijo estaban recuperándose satisfactoriamente. Y si se topaba con Seiya, y al verla con aquel hermoso e inapropiado vestido él se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado hacía tres años, pues mucho mejor.

Antes de salir de la habitación, echó una mirada por la ventana. Sus compañeros de viaje estaban en el patio, y alcanzó a ver al angelical hermano Jedite montado en su fino caballo, un poco distanciado del resto del grupo. No podía distinguir su expresión porque tenía la cabeza gacha, pero pudo imaginarse su dulce sonrisa, que carecía del matiz burlón de la del príncipe. Sus manos tersas sujetaban las riendas con suavidad… Se obligó a apartarse de la ventana de inmediato, ya que marcharse de la casa de su padre parecía haberle arrebatado la sensatez. Era una mujer que sabía lo que quería para ser feliz, y distraerse pensando en Seiya y en el beato hermano Jedite no entraba en sus planes.

Aunque era preferible a recordar la sensación de los labios del príncipe contra los suyos. La había besado dos veces, la primera en la frente y la segunda en la boca, y si las cosas seguían por ese camino, ni siquiera quería imaginarse dónde la besaría la siguiente vez. Quizás el siguiente beso no sería tan casto como los otros dos. Aunque lo más probable era que estuviera preocupándose sin razón. El príncipe Endimión era un verdadero demonio, así que sólo la había besado para incomodarla… y lo había conseguido. Pero sin duda en adelante optaría por distraerse con Petzite, a pesar de que realmente estuviera decidido a mantenerse célibe durante aquel viaje. Seguro que ya no le prestaría ni la más mínima atención, así que podía respirar tranquila. Sí, por supuesto que se sentía aliviada.

Tuvo que pedir que le indicaran cómo llegar a la habitación de Kakyu, porque cuando Petzite se la había llevado de allí, estaba demasiado cansada para fijarse por dónde iba. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, y se detuvo en seco al ver a Seiya de Kou tumbado junto a su esposa. La tenía tomada de la mano, y la contemplaba con una adoración total. El ama de cría estaba dando de mamar al joven heredero en una esquina, pero Seiya sólo tenía ojos para su desmejorada esposa, y Serena permaneció allí boquiabierta.

Él debió de notar su mirada, porque alzó la cabeza y una beatífica sonrisa iluminó su atractivo rostro, el rostro por el que en otros tiempos ella había creído que sería capaz de morir; sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su barbilla era un poco débil, su nariz demasiado perfecta, y su frente carente de resolución. Si Seiya no la hubiera abandonado por su esposa, lo habría controlado como a un pelele. Serena no supo qué esperar al ver que se apresuraba a levantarse de la cama y que se le acercaba, pero su efusivo abrazo la tomó por sorpresa.

—Que Dios te bendiga, bombón ―le dijo al oído, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas contenidas―. Me has dado la vida._ Cuando ella lo apartó con delicadeza, Seiya no pareció ni darse cuenta del hermoso vestido verde que llevaba y se volvió a mirar de nuevo a su mujer, que dormía plácidamente. Estaba claro que no se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella.

—Eres un hombre con suerte, Seiya ―le dijo con calma―. Luchó por ti y por vuestro hijo, elegiste bien._ El no pareció entender la alusión al pasado, y se limitó a lanzarle una sonrisa ausente antes de volver hacia la cama.

—Toda mi familia te agradece tu ayuda, Sere.

—¿Incluso tu madre?

—Sí ―le dijo él con calma. Se tumbó en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su esposa, y añadió―: Ella no tenía nada personal contra ti, pero sabía que le costaría mucho controlarte. Kakyu es mucho más dócil, y los dos dejamos que mi madre haga lo que le plazca.

—La verdad es que yo nunca he sido nada dócil._ Contemplar a aquella pareja tan unida debería de haberle dolido, pero se sentía resignada. Al oír que el niño se echaba a llorar, se le acercó y le acarició una manita con un dedo mientras contemplaba su pequeño rostro enrojecido.

—Espero que te vaya bien en el convento, supongo que allí aprenderás a portarte con el debido recato._ A Serena le pareció una sentencia de muerte, y dijo sin demasiada convicción:

—Supongo que sí._ Sin más, le dio la espalda al niño que debería haber sido suyo, y a la pareja que yacía acurrucada en la cama. Agarró su abrigo, que estaba sobre la mesa que había junto a la ventana, y al colocárselo quedaron ocultas las curvas que acababa de descubrir en su cuerpo y volvió a ser la misma Serena de siempre, la larguirucha sin encanto, camino de su nueva vida.

—Que Dios os guarde a todos ―le dijo a Seiya, con voz serena.

—Y a ti ―le dijo él obviamente distraído, ya que de nuevo estaba centrado en su mujer. Serena salió, y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

La dama Petzite salió al patio iluminado por la brillante luz matinal, y tomó una buena bocanada de aire fresco. De pequeña le encantaba estar al aire libre, y a su niñera le costaba muchísimo mantenerla en la cama por las noches. Aunque no había sido una niña rebelde, sino una hija obediente y una buena hermana que pensaba en su futuro como madre y esposa con un placer sereno. Pero los bosques y el aire libre siempre la habían atraído, y nunca había podido resistirse a su encanto. Por mucho que su niñera la reprendiera, por mucho que su madre llorara, por muy decidida que estuviera a resistirse a su canto de sirena, cada vez que salía, desaparecía en la calma y la tranquilidad del bosque.

La habían casado tan pronto como les había sido posible… cuando sólo era una niña de trece años, que sabía tan poco de hombres como de alquimia. Su primer marido era un hombre mucho mayor que ella que la había tratado con cariño, y que estaba más interesado en su compañía que en el sexo. Ella había sentido sinceramente su muerte, aunque no sabía lo que estaba por llegar.

Su segundo marido había sido un animal tan cruel, que Zafiro de Kou parecía un amante tierno en comparación con él. Rubeus era un hombre rudo y despiadado que no tenía interés en engendrar herederos, porque ya tenía un montón de hijos. Lo que quería era seguir practicando los hábitos que había adquirido mientras estaba en las Cruzadas… le causaba placer infligir dolor, y le gustaba compartir a su esposa y observar mientras otros hombres la usaban. A veces pensaba que lo habría asesinado ella misma si no hubiera muerto.

Por dos veces había sido una segunda esposa que no había tenido descendencia, y por lo tanto sus matrimonios no le habían aportado nada, ni siquiera seguridad. Sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás, y un familiar lejano había heredado sus tierras. Desde entonces había ido de hombre en hombre, aunque no había vuelto a casarse. Como había sido incapaz de darles hijos a sus maridos, no servía como esposa, pero era una amante obediente, cálida y hermosa, o al menos eso era lo que solían decirle los hombres. Y había peores formas de sobrevivir en el mundo, al menos no vivía en la calle.

Pero agradecía la oportunidad de disfrutar de unas semanas de privacidad y soledad, y, si le gustaba el convento, era posible que decidiera tomar también el velo. Había ahorrado bastante dinero para pagar su dote y Serena de Tsukino le caía muy bien, así que al menos podría hablar con alguien. En el castillo de Kou no tenía amistades, incluso Seiya era un simplón con una cara bonita, y Zafiro se había vuelto más exigente. Un periodo de descanso y de reflexión le iría de maravilla, y si a Zafiro no le gustaba permanecer célibe y decidía reemplazarla, perfecto. La idea de vivir sin tener que soportar que los hombres la manosearan le parecía una bendición.

Nadie había salido a despedirse de ella. Había dejado a Zafiro desnudo y roncando en la cama. En el último minuto había decidido recoger las pocas joyas que tenía, y después de envolverlas en un trozo de tela de lino, las había guardado en la bolsita que siempre llevaba atada a la cintura. De ese modo, no tendría necesidad de volver si no quería. Lo que sacara por las joyas no le duraría mucho, porque sus amantes no solían ser demasiado generosos con sus regalos, pero al menos tendría más tiempo para poder pensar, y quizá la abadesa de Santa Ana se mostraría compasiva con una pecadora.

Lady Serena estaba en el otro extremo del patio, tan sola como ella. Estaba cubierta con su sencillo abrigo marrón, pero el vestido verde que le había dado asomaba por debajo del dobladillo. Lo había elegido a propósito, ya que tenía curiosidad por ver el aspecto que tendría aquella muchacha si vestía adecuadamente. Lady Serena tenía unos ojos celestes preciosos, un pelo exuberante y lustroso, y la clase de boca que atraía a los hombres. La joven se las había ingeniado para evitar ese tipo de atenciones de momento, y sabía que no le hacía ningún favor si le daba vestidos hermosos y la enseñaba a peinarse con gracia; al fin y al cabo, se dirigía hacia un convento, y la única alternativa parecía ser el peligroso príncipe de Inglaterra, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Era obvio que se trataba de un hombre muy peligroso capaz de matar, pero a pesar de lo que había oído sobre él, no le parecía capaz de deshonrar a inocentes ni de asesinar a jóvenes muchachas. A pesar de los rumores, le daba la impresión de que era alguien que sabría amar, que sabría dar placer a una mujer… si eso era posible, ya que el acto íntimo no estaba diseñado para que una mujer lo disfrutara.

Quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantener a salvo a Serena, pero había sobrevivido gracias a su ingenio y a su cuerpo, y durante toda una semana iba a estar junto a un hombre muy poderoso. Era consciente de que no tenía ningún interés en ella, pero se había dado cuenta de que estaba fascinado con Serena de Tsukino, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo. Lo más sensato sería intentar unirlos a toda costa, ya que si conseguía entregarle al hijo del rey una inocente a la que obviamente deseaba tanto, sin duda se ganaría su agradecimiento, y le resultaría muy beneficioso tener un amigo en la corte. La idea de entregarle aquella joven a una bestia hambrienta era una aberración. Vivir sin sexo durante toda la vida no tenía nada de malo, y durante las pocas horas que había pasado junto a Serena, había llegado a apreciarla y a respetarla. La joven había luchado muy duro por la vida de una mujer que había ocupado su puesto, y había salido triunfal. Pero no podía cambiar el funcionamiento del mundo. Ella había tenido que aguantar los avatares de la vida… ¿por qué iba a salvarse la hija mimada de un barón? El sexo era una carga que las mujeres debían soportar y un placer para los hombres, y sólo unas cuantas afortunadas podían librarse; además, las posibles ventajas de entregar a Serena eran demasiado grandes para obviarlas.

El convento la aceptaría cuando el príncipe se cansara de ella. Las monjas quizás exigirían una recompensa por admitir a una mujer con tacha, pero eso no supondría ningún problema, porque por lo que había oído, el príncipe siempre se salvaba de las consecuencias de su libertinaje gracias a su padre y a las arcas de la Corona. Si al final tenía que tomarse la molestia de expiar sus culpas con una penitencia, era porque había ido demasiado lejos y había cometido un asesinato. Sí, seguro que alguien pagaría a las beatas hermanas y acallaría las protestas de Serena de Tsukino, y ella habría ganado algo de poder en el proceso. Haría lo que fuera preciso, o al menos lo intentaría. A pesar de los rumores, estaba convencida de que el príncipe no era el amante salvaje que decían, y quizá la vida no tenía que ser tan dura para todos.

Tendría que esperar y ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, aunque a pesar de sus peores y más egoístas intenciones, seguramente sería incapaz de poner en práctica un plan tan despiadado. Sería tan incapaz de sacrificar a una joven inocente en beneficio propio como de recuperar la inocencia ella misma. Quizá ni siquiera lo intentaría, y con un poco de suerte, lady Serena acabaría el viaje tan pura como lo había iniciado.

Serena se tapó mejor con el abrigo para protegerse del viento frío y húmedo. Aunque no había tenido más remedio que aceptar el vestido verde, empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber protestado un poco más. Seguro que lady Kakyu tenía alguna prenda más adecuada para una futura monja, y a pesar de que la esposa de Seiya era bastante menuda, era preferible mostrar un poco de pierna que demasiado pecho. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus piernas larguiruchas contribuían en gran modo a su falta de atractivo en general.

El patio del castillo era un hervidero de actividad. La escolta del príncipe ya había montado y todos los monjes estaban agrupados excepto el hermano Jedite, que permanecía a un lado con la cabeza gacha. Hizo ademán de acercarse a él de forma instintiva, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba moviendo los labios en una plegaria silenciosa. No sabía por qué creía que él podría protegerla del príncipe, porque dudaba que alguien pudiera ayudarla en ese aspecto. La dama Petzite estaba sola en el otro extremo del patio con la cabeza erguida y el pelo verde cayéndole por la espalda, y bajo la fría luz del día empezó a dudar de que su compañía pudiera beneficiarla. Petzite atraía las miradas de todos los hombres, con la única excepción del hermano Jedite, y si ella estaba a su lado, era posible que esa atención también la alcanzara.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de su caballo, porque no pensaba volver a montar con el príncipe. Prefería morir antes de admitir que estaba cansada, se tiraría de un acantilado antes de dejar que aquel hombre volviera a ponerle las manos encima. Aunque él no se había mostrado ni cruel ni exigente, la perturbaba demasiado, y apenas podía soportar la idea de volver a estar a su alcance. Tuvo ganas de llorar de gratitud al ver aparecer al hermano Yaten con un carro cubierto tirado por cuatro caballos. Aunque no resultaría demasiado cómodo, le daba igual si se le descoyuntaban todos los huesos, porque al menos no iba a tener que volver a montar en un caballo ni iba a estar en los fuertes brazos del príncipe. Para cuando Yaten llegó a su lado, Petzite se había acercado también, y comentó con calina:

—Es un carro de lo más incómodo. Yo ya he viajado en él. No me extraña que Seiya esté dispuesto a desprenderse de un trasto así, se convierte en un instrumento de tortura al cabo de unas horas. Iríamos mejor a caballo._ Antes de que Serena pudiera contestar, el hermano Yaten comentó sin levantar la mirada del suelo:

—Su Alteza prefiere que uséis el carro.

—¿Por qué?, así viajaremos más despacio._ Serena ya había pensado en ello, pero no se había atrevido a mencionarlo por miedo a que cambiaran de idea y volvieran a subirla a un caballo.

—El príncipe Endimión está en un viaje de penitencia, y ver a mujeres podría resultar peligroso para su alma inmortal ―le dijo el hermano Yaten, con los ojos fijos en sus pies―. Es mejor que viajéis ocultas tras las cortinillas.

—Me parece que su alma inmortal ya ha sido dañada ―murmuró Serena―, pero no pienso protestar si así puedo ir en un carro. Nos distraeremos mutuamente para no pensar en los dolores que puedan aquejarnos, Petzite. Podemos charlar sobre nuestras vidas._ El hermano Yaten soltó una exclamación ahogada, y levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirar a Petzite. —No os preocupéis, hermano ―le dijo Serena, con una pequeña carcajada―. Supongo que pasará por alto las mejores partes._ El hermano Yaten no se movió, ni siquiera pareció oírla. Permaneció inmóvil contemplando los serenos ojos verdes de Petzite, y de repente dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra. Tenía tanta prisa por escapar, que por poco cayó de bruces al suelo al tropezar con su propio hábito.

—Esa mujer no tendría que estar aquí ―dijo el hermano Yaten con firmeza. Darien se volvió a mirarlo. Iban bastante adelantados respecto al resto de la caravana, que se movía con mucha lentitud por culpa del carro, de modo que nadie podía oírlos.

—¿Por qué no? ―le preguntó, a pesar de que era más que consciente de que tenía razón. Yaten veía las cosas con demasiada claridad, y él era lo bastante sensato para escucharlo.

—Es demasiado peligroso; no puedes negar que es la tentación en persona. Un hombre sólo tiene que mirarla para pensar en el placer carnal, y va a dificultar mucho nuestra tarea.

—Tienes razón, aunque me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta. Creía que el beato hermano Yaten estaba por encima de cualquier tentación.

—Sólo soy un monje hasta que lleguemos al convento, y entonces volveré a ser un simple caballero. Al mismísimo San Pablo le resultaría difícil resistirse a la tentación con ella, y me sorprende que tú seas inmune. Su boca es… fascinante, y lo sabes._ Darien cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó el sabor de aquella boca. Nunca había saboreado tanta inocencia, tanta calidez.

—Sí, es cierto._ Le lanzó una rápida mirada a su joven compañero, consciente de una extraña sensación… ¿acaso se trataba de celos? No, qué tontería. Yaten estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse atraído por una joven, porque como no era un monje de verdad, no había hecho voto de castidad.

—Nos alejaremos de ella en menos de una semana, Yaten. Y a pesar de que es muy atractiva, no creo que se comporte de forma inapropiada.

—Eso es lo que tú crees._ Los celos se intensificaron algo más.

—Deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas, no tiene interés ni en ti ni en ningún otro monje.

—Ya lo sé, por eso es aún más ridículo. Supongo que podría contarle la verdad…

—Diste tu palabra, Yaten. Nadie debe saber quiénes somos, toda esta farsa habría sido en vano si se descubriera la verdad. No vas a romper tu promesa, ¿verdad? No vale la pena correr ese riesgo por unos hermosos ojos azules.

—Tiene los ojos verdes, la que los tiene azules es lady Serena._ Darien se volvió a mirarlo, y le preguntó sorprendido:

—¿Estás hablando de lady Petzite?

—Claro, ¿de quién si no? Lady Serena no es la clase de mujer que induciría a un hombre a romper sus votos sagrados, es perfecta para un convento.

—¿Eso crees?

Darien miró por encima del hombro hacia el carro, que avanzaba a paso de tortuga. Las cortinillas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, pero no alcanzó a ver a las mujeres. La hechicera seductora de Yaten estaba fuera de la vista… al igual que la suya. Pero eso no le bastaba, porque aún podía ver con claridad su rostro sorprendido cuando la había besado en los labios. Había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para contener las ganas avasalladoras de apretarla contra su cuerpo, de enseñarle lo que era un beso de verdad.

Ella no tenía necesidad de saberlo, y él no tenía por qué recordarlo. Sólo tenía que pensar en su deber, y en lo que seguramente le esperaba cuando cumpliera con su obligación. Iba a cometer un pecado mortal para salvar a posibles víctimas inocentes, y aunque era un precio adecuado para un hombre como él, al final daría lo mismo. Ni toda la penitencia del mundo podría salvarlo de los fuegos del infierno, que incluso habían seguido sus pasos en la tierra. El pecado de cometer un asesinato no cambiaría su destino final, pero… ¿cambiaría algo si cometía el pecado de la fornicación? Quizá las llamas arderían con más fuerza o acabaría antes en el infierno, aunque era posible que simplemente su vida se volviera aún más insoportable al saber que había destruido una vida inocente más.

La muerte era su destino. No lo esperaba el amor, sino el asesinato, y estaba decidido a recorrer el camino que se le había marcado con una devoción férrea. Si ver a lady Serena le causaba aún más dolor, era lo que se merecía. La mantendría a salvo y asesinaría al príncipe Endimión si tenía que hacerlo, cuando dejara de estar bajo su protección.

Y entonces se quitaría su propia vida, para no poder destruir a nadie más.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Serena despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que la tierra se abría y se resquebrajaba en enormes grietas, y mientras ella caía y caía en la oscuridad, en la noche más negra, una mano se alargaba hacia ella desde el fondo para atraerla hacia la destrucción. Lanzó una patada para intentar escapar, y oyó una imprecación ahogada. Su pánico se acrecentó cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un sitio oscuro y cálido, pero la voz de Petzite la calmó de inmediato.

—¿Estáis bien, mi señora?

—¿Os he dado una patada? perdonadme. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Todo el día. Yo misma también he dormido durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pasamos una noche muy ajetreada con lady Kakyu. Nos detuvimos para comer, pero no pude despertaros y el príncipe me dijo que os dejara descansar; al parecer, se preocupa mucho por vuestro bienestar.

Serena contuvo las ganas de soltar un bufido burlón. Sacó las piernas por las cortinillas del carro y bajó al suelo con cuidado, pero no se soltó hasta que estuvo segura de que no iban a flaquearle las piernas. Estaba a punto de anochecer, pero no hacía frío. Los hombres armados estaban encendiendo hogueras y ocupándose de los caballos, mientras que los monjes estaban agrupados a un lado sin hacer nada. No alcanzó a ver al príncipe por ninguna parte, pero al localizar al hermano Jedite sentado en el suelo a cierta distancia de los demás, echó a andar hacia él. Aquel monje podía darle protección, consuelo espiritual y el innegable placer de su dulce sonrisa, y además mantendría a raya cualquier posible peligro. Avanzó hacia él a paso lento, y se sintió aliviada al comprobar que sus piernas tenían la fuerza necesaria para sostenerla a pesar de lo entumecida que estaba.

Dudó por un segundo al ver que parecía inmerso en sus plegarias, pero de repente él alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que se le acercaba, y esbozó una sonrisa de bienvenida mientras se ponía de pie.

—Me honráis con vuestra presencia, mi señora ―le dijo con suavidad mientras tomaba su mano en la suya, que seguía igual de tersa y fría.

—No quería molestaros.

Serena no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tocara, y sintió unas ganas enormes de apartarse de él. Era absurdo, porque nunca se había sentido incómoda cuando el padre Tomoe, el sacerdote de Tsukino, la tomaba de la mano. Pero el padre Tomoe era viejo y venerable, mientras que el hermano Jedite era joven. Y por muy venerable que fuera también, no se sentía cómoda cuando la tocaba, así que apartó la mano y él la dejó ir con una ligera renuencia.

—No me molestáis en absoluto, acabo de terminar con mis plegarias. Desearía poder ofreceros un lugar apropiado en el que pudierais sentaros…

—¡Por Dios bendito, no quiero sentarme! ―al darse cuenta de que sus palabras quizá no habían sido demasiado amables, añadió――: Llevo todo el día sentada.

—En ese caso, ¿queréis pasear conmigo? Aún no ha oscurecido, y falta un poco para la cena._ Serena miró con nerviosismo por encima del hombro. El príncipe seguía sin aparecer, pero Petzite estaba sola junto al carro, mirándola con obvia preocupación.

—Quizá la dama Petzite también quiera acompañarnos ―sugirió, ya que se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola.

—Esa mujer no es una compañía apropiada para una dama como vos, mi señora ―le dijo el hermano Jedite en voz baja―. Me apena tener que deciros esto, pero es mejor que os mantengáis alejada de ella. Es una Magdalena, una pecadora._ A pesar de que él no volvió a tomarle la mano, se las ingenió para ir alejándola de los demás.

—Pero Magdalena se arrepintió de sus pecados y alcanzó la santidad, ¿verdad?

—Ya veo que sois una mujer instruida; sin embargo, la ramera que nos acompaña no se ha arrepentido, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, el Señor no está aquí para absolverla de sus pecados, y yo no me atrevería a hacerlo. Es una influencia peligrosa para vos, lady Serena. Estáis mucho más segura conmigo.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad al darse cuenta de que era la segunda vez que él afirmaba ser inofensivo. Parecía algo obvio, así que, ¿por qué se molestaba en recalcarlo? ¿Qué peligro podría suponer para ella un monje amable como aquél? Había vivido desde siempre rodeada de hombres y confiaba en sus instintos, que le decían que el príncipe era mucho más peligroso para la paz de su espíritu que aquel monje pasivo, a pesar de su cara bonita. Era una tonta por dudar de él

Habían ido alejándose de los demás por un sendero que se internaba en el bosque, y tanto las voces de los hombres como los sonidos de los caballos se oían a cierta distancia. Miró por encima del hombro, y vio la columna de humo de una de las hogueras. Faltaba al menos una hora para la cena, y estaba a salvo con el hermano Jedite.

—Lo cierto es que me siento muy segura ―le dijo, con una sonrisa―. Me alegro de que forméis parte del grupo que se asegura de que el príncipe cumpla con su penitencia.

—Espero que ese hombre no haya hecho nada que os haya molestado. El hermano Yaten se ocupa de él, aunque la decisión me parece un poco imprudente. El príncipe no dudaría en seducir a un muchacho, y el hermano Yaten parece demasiado joven._ Serena se quedó boquiabierta al oír aquello.

—El príncipe no ha mostrado ningún interés en…

—Es muy astuto y engaña a todo el que se encuentra, pero sus apetitos son depravados e insaciables. Incluso puede que intente seduciros a vos._ Serena se sintió un poco ofendida ante la insinuación de que sería la última opción, cuando de hecho parecía que había sido la primera.

—Ya lo ha intentado ―admitió a regañadientes. El monje tropezó, pero se recuperó rápidamente y siguieron adentrándose en el bosque.

—¿Os ha forzado, mi señora?

—No, sólo me ha besado dos veces._ Se arrepintió de haber hablado en cuanto las palabras escaparon de sus labios. No tenía por qué ocultarle aquello al hermano Jedite, ya que formaba parte del grupo que se ocupaba de la penitencia del príncipe y tenía derecho a saberlo, pero aun así deseó no haber hablado. —Aunque debéis de estar en lo cierto, porque no soy una mujer que atraiga a los hombres. Sin duda es muy retorcido si se ha fijado en mí.

—La depravación del príncipe es inimaginable ―le dijo él con solemnidad. El hermano Jedite era un poco torpe. Estaba claro que no había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de mujeres, ya que de otro modo no habría aceptado sin más el comentario poco halagador que ella había hecho sobre sí misma. Tenía que cambiar de tema, o acabaría atacando al pobre monje con su lengua afilada.

—Este sendero debe de conducir a un río.

—Sí, me parece que sí. Podríamos sentarnos junto al agua y conversar.

Pero Serena ya se había adelantado y estaba alejándose de él, ya que de repente la embargaba una sensación opresiva. Si fuera verano, si tuviera diez años y no hubiera nadie cerca, se desnudaría y se zambulliría en el río. Siempre le había encantado el agua, y a pesar de que ese mismo día se había dado un baño, la idea de sumergirse en un río fresco y cristalino le resultaba increíblemente seductora. Echó a correr por el sendero, y dejó que el hermano Jedite la siguiera a paso más sosegado. Ya lo había perdido de vista y estaba sola, maravillosamente sola, y llegó a la orilla del río a la carrera, con feliz abandono.

El hermano Jedite estaba muy atrás, así que podía quitarse las zapatillas y meter los pies en el agua por un momento. Quizá incluso podría convencerlo de que regresara al campamento sin ella… o podría meterse en el agua vestida, y fingir que había resbalado. Sin embargo, el vestido de Petzite se le ajustaba demasiado al pecho, y la situación empeoraría aún más si lo mojaba. Quizá Petzite podría dejarle ropa seca, pero era posible que resultara aún más reveladora que lo que llevaba puesto… aun así, se sintió más que tentada mientras contemplaba el agua.

—Está bastante fría.

Se sobresaltó tanto al oír aquella voz, que se volvió de golpe y estuvo a punto de caerse de cabeza en el agua, pero en el último instante consiguió recuperar pie y su mirada se encontró con los ojos zafiros del príncipe. Era obvio que había estado bañándose, porque sólo llevaba los pantalones y una camisa, y tenía el pelo húmedo. Menos mal que no había llegado antes, porque podría haberlo encontrado desnudo. La mera idea era aterradora. Interesante, pero aterradora.

—No iba a meterme dentro. Uno podría enfermar al exponer el cuerpo de esa forma.

—Sólo he expuesto mi cuerpo ante los árboles, y durante mi estancia en Tierra Santa me acostumbré a bañarme con frecuencia. Estoy dispuesto a soportar un poco de agua fría por disfrutar de ese placer.

—¿Fuisteis a las Cruzadas? ―le preguntó, atónita. Era extraño que un príncipe hedonista hubiera estado dispuesto a sacrificarse, ya fuera por los demás o por su propio alma inmortal.

—La verdad es que fui en busca de aventuras, amparado tras un velo de devoción.

—¿Y qué fue lo que encontrasteis?_ La mirada que relampagueó en sus ojos fue breve, pero tan descarnada, que a Serena se le encogió el corazón.

—No es necesario que oigáis tales historias, lady Serena. Prefiero que sigáis sin saber la maldad de la que es capaz el ser humano._ El hermano Jedite apareció por el sendero en ese momento, un poco falto de resuello, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al príncipe y la tensión que inundó el ambiente fue casi tangible.

—No sabíamos que estabais aquí, príncipe Endimión ―dijo con desaprobación―. ¿Acaso he interrumpido algo?

—Una conversación sobre la maldad. Estaba a punto de explicarle a lady Serena que está en todas partes, incluso bajo la apariencia más inocente, y que estará más segura si permanece siempre junto al grupo.

—Soy capaz de proteger a la dama de cualquier amenaza ―le dijo el hermano Jedite con voz gélida.

—Estoy seguro de ello, hermano. La cuestión es si vos mismo sois una amenaza, y quién podría deteneros. _Serena se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban hablando de ella. Había algo más entre aquellos dos hombres tan diferentes. Uno era un monje amable, y el otro un príncipe tan degenerado, que incluso asqueaba a su poco ejemplar padre. Era una batalla entre el bien y el mal, existía un desafío entre los dos, y tenía la desagradable impresión de que ella era dicho desafío.

—Soy un simple monje, por lo que resulto inofensivo… casi diría que impotente. Por otra parte, del príncipe de Inglaterra se dice que es un monstruo incapaz de diferenciar el bien del mal, una bestia sin compasión y un asesino despiadado, así que… ¿quién supone un peligro para lady Serena?_ Ninguno de los dos la miró siquiera.

—Me parece que conocéis muy bien al príncipe ―le dijo él mismo al monje―, pero esa oscuridad reside en toda la humanidad, incluso en las mejores personas. Lady Serena haría bien en no olvidarlo.

—A lo mejor quiere probar lo prohibido antes de encerrarse en el convento ―comentó Jedite.

—Probar lo que vos tenéis en mente la ahogaría hasta matarla.

—Sois excepcionalmente inteligente para ser el hijo de un rey, príncipe Endimión. Tendré en cuenta que no debo subestimaros. Los dos cuidaremos de lady Serena, veremos quién la mantiene a salvo._ Ella decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente, y exclamó:

—¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿qué os pasa? Estáis discutiendo sobre mí como si fuera invisible, pero a ninguno de los dos le intereso lo más mínimo, sólo queréis fastidiaros el uno al otro. Me niego a que dos hombres luchen por mí como dos perros por un hueso que carece de carne y de valor. Enfrentaos por Petzite si os apetece, pero a mí dejadme en paz… los dos ―añadió, mientras le lanzaba una mirada severa al hermano Jedite―.Voy a regresar al campamento para cenar, estoy hambrienta. Y si alguno de los dos se me acerca, lo lanzaré a la hoguera de un empujón._ Había conseguido escandalizar al hermano Jedite, pero el príncipe se limitó a echarse a reír. Sin duda sabía que ella no podía hacer nada en su contra.

—Vais a traer de cabeza a las monjas, mi señora ―le dijo―. ¿Acaso no sabéis que debéis ser humilde y obediente?

—Obedeceré las reglas del convento, pero no tengo intención de prestaros atención a vos ―se alejó de ellos sin más, tan rápido como le fue posible, hasta que el sonido de sus voces se perdió en el aire primaveral.

—Si la tocáis, os mato ―dijo Darien, mientras se apartaba el pelo húmedo de la cara. El corazón aún le martilleaba en el pecho. Al oír las voces de Serena y del supuesto monje en la distancia se había vestido en un tiempo récord. Su espada estaba en el suelo a escasa distancia, y tenía un cuchillo en el tobillo, al alcance de la mano―. No me importa si sois el hijo de un rey o un carnicero, os arrancaré el corazón de cuajo si le hacéis algún daño a lady Serena._ Endimión esbozó la sonrisa angelical que había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de los años.

—Pareces muy interesado en esa larguirucha. Recuerda que eres tú el que ha ingresado en una orden religiosa, a pesar del juego en el que estamos metidos. Ella está fuera del alcance de un monje célibe, pero yo sí que puedo conseguirla. Es posible que me haya dado cuenta de lo mal que he obrado, y que me haya enamorado por primera vez. A lo mejor me casaré con lady Serena y me convertiré en un buen hombre.

—Y quizá las gallinas hablarán y los cerdos volarán ―le dijo Darien, con voz tan fría como su piel húmeda―. Hasta entonces, manteneos lejos de ella.

—Creo que tú eres el verdadero peligro, Darien. ¿Cuánto hace que te mantienes célibe? Ya han pasado siete años desde que regresaste de las Cruzadas y decidiste ingresar en un monasterio. Has estado en la corte de mi padre, y me asombra que hayas permanecido inmune a la presencia de las mujeres más hermosas de toda Inglaterra, y que caigas presa de una muchacha como Serena de Tsukino. Es demasiado mayor, demasiado alta, demasiado decidida, demasiado inteligente, demasiado pecosa, y tiene un pelo endemoniado. Supongo que incluso el hermano Yaten te diría que estás loco al sentir la más mínima tentación.

—Entonces, supongo que vos no tenéis ningún interés en ella. Os gusta infligirles dolor a niñas inocentes.

—Comparto los gustos de mi estimado padre. ¿Conoces a su nueva esposa?, tenía doce años cuando se casó con él. Y, según tengo entendido, mi propia madre apenas tenía trece cuando murió.

—Por lo que se ahorró el dolor de ver cómo su hijo se convertía en un monstruo._ Endimión soltó una carcajada de lo más desagradable, y comentó:

—Estás tentando a la suerte, hermano Darien. Estás al cargo de mi seguridad espiritual y física hasta que lleguemos al convento de Santa Ana, pero cuando acabe mi penitencia, ambos recuperaremos nuestros respectivos puestos. Tú eres un monje corroído por la culpa que ha hecho votos de castidad, pobreza y obediencia para expiar unos pecados de los que jamás quedarás libre, y yo el único hijo del rey de Inglaterra. Ya tenemos una antigua deuda pendiente, y cuanto más tiempo pase en tu compañía, más improbable será que lo olvide.

—Tiemblo de miedo. Os lo repito: si la tocáis, os mato._ Endimión se estremeció teatralmente.

—Ten cuidado, tu alma inmortal peligra. El demonio en persona debe de estar tentándote con ese pelo oro… sin duda ninguna otra cosa podría hacer que renegaras de tus votos.

—No voy a renegar de ningún voto, y os sugiero que dejéis de preocuparos por mi alma y os preocupéis por la vuestra. Estáis en un viaje de arrepentimiento, y si llegáis al convento sin ningún nuevo pecado en la conciencia, quedaréis purificado y podréis empezar una nueva vida.

—No tengo ningún pecado en la conciencia, porque no siento culpabilidad al pecar ―le dijo Endimión con voz tensa―; sin embargo, tú te sientes culpable sin haber pecado… dime, ¿cuál de los dos es el loco?

—¿Acaso lo dudáis? ―podía matarlo en ese mismo momento, podía cortarle el cuello, acabar con todo de una vez, y nadie lo sabría. Podía decir que los había sorprendido un asesino, que había matado al príncipe y había escapado sin que él pudiera impedírselo. Sería muy fácil.

Había matado tantas veces, que había perdido la cuenta. Tierra Santa no era más que un mar de sangre en su memoria, y había pasado siete años intentando expiar sus culpas. Era inconsecuente que tanto su corazón como sus motivos hubieran sido puros, que hubiera creído que estaba luchando por su Dios. Por la noche aún podía oír los gritos de los moribundos… no sólo de soldados, también oía los lamentos de mujeres y de niños, en un mar de llamas. Había jurado que no volvería a matar a menos que fuera para defender a los inocentes, y había cumplido con su palabra. Pero el príncipe Endimión merecía la muerte. Aquel viaje de penitencia era una farsa para aplacar a un padre furioso y lleno de dolor, y cuando acabara, Endimión volvería a las andadas… y si para entonces no había atacado ya a Serena, no habría nada que lo detuviera después.

El se culpaba por ello, ya que si hubiera mostrado menos interés en protegerla, el príncipe no se habría fijado en ella. Endimión era perfectamente capaz de interesarse por uno de los caballeros más jóvenes, y de hecho, ya había horrorizado a Yaten al intentar ponerle las manos encima. Al menos ellos tenían la supuesta ventaja de poder elegir. Podía contárselo todo a Serena, y romper su promesa de guardar en secreto la identidad del príncipe. Ni siquiera los habitantes del castillo de Kou se habían dado cuenta del cambio, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Yaten, el príncipe y él mismo. De ese modo era más seguro.

Endimión soltó una carcajada suave que supuestamente debía de resultar conciliadora, y le dijo:

—Te preocupas demasiado, hermano Darien. La dama no me interesa, prefiero acostarme con mujeres voluptuosas y hermosas. Llegará al convento sana y salva, no pasará nada._ Darien no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente.

—Como digáis, mi señor. Pero no creo que podáis objetar nada si la mantengo alejada de vos. Sí, es cierto que no es una belleza, pero uno puede caer en la tentación cuando no hay nadie más disponible, y vuestra absolución depende de que lleguéis al convento libre de nuevos pecados. Supongo que no queréis arriesgaros, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, un par de días más o menos no importan ―le dijo Endimión con voz tensa―. Eres consciente de que no le va a ir bien en un convento, ¿verdad? Es demasiado lenguaraz.

Darien no contestó. Había prometido ante el padre abad, ante el rey y ante Dios que protegería al disoluto príncipe y que lo ayudaría a recuperar el estado de gracia, y no podía quebrantar su palabra… hasta que no le quedara más remedio que hacerlo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

―Da la impresión de que habéis visto un fantasma, lady Serena ―le dijo Petzite, al verla regresar a toda prisa al campamento.

—¿En serio?_ Serena se apartó el pelo de la cara y luchó por adoptar una expresión de serena despreocupación, aunque supuso que no lo había logrado y que Petzite se daba perfecta cuenta de que había pasado algo. —Me parece que los vivos son más peligrosos que los muertos ―añadió.

—Sí, supongo que tenéis razón. ¿Dónde os habéis metido? Iba a preguntaros si queríais dar un paseo conmigo, pasar un día en ese carro ha sido un suplicio._ Serena no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse culpable, y la experiencia no le resultó nada agradable.

—Tendría que habéroslo ofrecido yo antes. He ido con el hermano Jedite, hasta el río, pero allí nos hemos encontrado con el príncipe Endimión y los he dejado discutiendo. Seguro que habría disfrutado más de vuestra compañía que de la de ellos.

—¿El príncipe y el monje?, eso debe de haber sido digno de ver. ¿Por qué han discutido?, ¿por vos?

—¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? No, no contestéis a eso, os aseguro que ninguno de los dos tiene el más mínimo interés en mí.

—Supongo que el convento os curará de vuestro talento para la prevaricación ―comentó Petzite con calma.

Sí, Serena sabía que había mentido, pero no alcanzaba a entender por qué un peligroso libertino, un hombre poderoso y con un atractivo físico innegable, mostraba interés en ella; al fin y al cabo, no era la única mujer que estaba a mano, Petzite estaba allí y su belleza era deslumbrante. Además, se sabía que el príncipe no deseaba sólo a los miembros del sexo opuesto, y su pequeña caravana contaba con un número sorprendente de hombres atractivos. Por no hablar del hermano Jedite, cuya belleza clásica rivalizaba con la de Petzite.

Estaba claro que ella era un simple peón entre aquellos dos hombres, igual que lo había sido en el castillo de su padre. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaban utilizándola, sólo sabía que era así. Ninguno de los dos la deseaba… simplemente, el uno no quería que el otro la consiguiera. Era una idea deprimente, y Serena reaccionó de inmediato.

—Estoy hambrienta, ¿qué hay de cena?

—Conejo. ¿Habéis pasado algo de tiempo al aire libre, mi señora? No hay nada mejor que la caza reciente cocinada en una hoguera.

—Confiaré en vuestra palabra ―le dijo Serena, sin demasiada convicción―. Los únicos lugares donde he pasado la noche han sido el castillo de mi padre y el de Kou, así que ésta será una nueva experiencia para mí. ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

—En el suelo, mi señora. Arropadas con nuestros abrigos, y con las mantas que hay en el carro.

—Da la impresión de que os encanta la idea.

—Y así es. Me encanta estar al aire libre, vale la pena soportar la dureza del suelo por disfrutar del aire fresco y del cielo nocturno.

—¿Y los ríos de agua fría son preferibles a un baño caliente? ―Serena no pudo evitar recordar al príncipe junto al río con el pelo negro y mojado, la camisa pegada a su pecho húmedo, y los pantalones…

—Puede ser muy refrescante._ Serena se obligó a centrarse en la conversación.

—Me dejáis asombrada, Petzite. Habría dado por hecho que preferiríais las comodidades de un castillo, y sin embargo parecéis encantada de tener que soportar estas duras condiciones.

—Es la única libertad que he tenido en mi vida ―se limitó a contestarle ella. Entonces la miró con una sonrisa radiante que no se reflejó en sus ojos, y aludió―: No me prestéis atención, mi señora. Esto me recuerda a mi juventud, a cuando corría libre por los bosques de niña. Todos añoramos los días idílicos de nuestra niñez, ¿no?_ Serena pensó en ello por un instante… el mal genio y los puñetazos de su padre, las burlas de sus hermanos, la soledad cuando sus madrastras iban muriendo una tras otra, y acabar siendo la única mujer de la familia, la que tenía que ocuparse de un grupo de hombres egoístas.

—Creo que mi nueva vida será más feliz que la anterior.

—Es posible.

Serena miró hacia el otro extremo del claro. El campamento estaba dividido en dos grupos: por un lado, estaban los soldados y los caballeros alrededor de una hoguera desde la que emanaba un delicioso aroma a conejo asado, y por el otro estaban los seis monjes a cierta distancia, cocinando algo que por el olor no debía de ser demasiado suculento. A pesar de que los monjes eran célebres por sus excesos a la hora de comer, aquellos parecían decididos a castigarse con algo que olía a hierbas hervidas.

El hermano Jedite permanecía observándolos a un lado. Parecía ostentar cierto poder en el grupo, porque casi nunca participaba en las tareas y se limitaba a mirar. Debió de intuir que estaba observándolo, porque en ese momento alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron a través del claro. La dulzura de su sonrisa habría derretido hasta el más duro de los corazones.

—Yo en vuestro lugar iría con cuidado, lady Serena ―le murmuró Petzite al oído.

—¿Con un monje?, me cuesta imaginarme a alguien con quien estaría más segura.

—Los hombres nunca son lo que parecen, ya sean soldados, monjes, o príncipes.

—¿Y qué me decís de las mujeres?_ Petzite tenía la sonrisa triste de una Madona, lo que parecía algo sorprendente en una mujer de dudosa virtud.

—Sólo tenéis que mirarme a mí. Parezco una ramera, y eso es lo que soy. Estoy condenada a pasar de hombre a hombre hasta que sea demasiado vieja y fea para atraerlos, y entonces acabaré mis días pidiendo limosna en las calles._ Serena permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es una tontería. Si no os gusta vuestra vida, podéis cambiarla. Estoy segura de que las hermanas del convento os recibirían con los brazos abiertos…

—Vuestra certeza carece de fundamento.

—Bueno, al menos lo harían si tuvierais una dote bastante grande. No soy totalmente ajena a las cuestiones mundanas, Petzite. Sé que la gracia de Dios debe comprarse… mi padre refunfuñó sin parar por el precio que debía pagar para deshacerse de mí. Vos tenéis joyas, no tengo duda de que os garantizarían la entrada al convento si eso es lo que queréis._ Petzite se llevó una mano a la bolsita que llevaba a la cintura, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aún seguía allí.

—Entraría con una pesada carga en mi alma, y dudo que los limitados contenidos de mi bolsa bastaran para limpiar mis pecados.

—Quizá podríais ser una hermana laica…

—Os queda mucho por aprender, muchacha. Las hermanas laicas sólo son criadas que no reciben un sueldo, y tienen que realizar todo tipo de tareas sin obtener ningún beneficio a cambio.

—Pero… ¿no es eso lo que debe hacer una monja?, ¿no se supone que debe dedicarse a hacer buenas obras sin esperar una recompensa?

—¿Acaso os mueven unas aspiraciones tan devotas, hermana Serena? Creía que erais demasiado inteligente y ambiciosa para anhelar una vida de puro sacrificio.

—La verdad es que debería ser así, pero tenéis razón… soy demasiado egoísta y orgullosa para querer desperdiciar mis talentos limpiando cuadras en el nombre de Cristo. Pero no es correcto, tendría que aceptar incluso las tareas más degradantes.

—¿Por qué? Cada cual tiene sus propios talentos, y hay innumerables personas en este mundo que deberían estar limpiando cuadras. Sin duda se me considera una de ellas, pero prefiero vivir en pecado en una cama cálida y con el estómago lleno, que con harapos y en estado de gracia.

—¿Incluso si en la cama cálida va incluido alguien como Zafiro de Kou?_ Petzite esbozó una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Es el precio que hay que pagar. Eso es algo que ya tendríais que haber aprendido a estas alturas… nadie va a daros algo sin más. Habéis elegido renunciar a vuestra libertad a cambio de tener la oportunidad de ostentar poder y de usar vuestro cerebro, y no tener hijos es el precio a pagar por no tener que soportar a los hombres.

—¿Vos no tenéis hijos? ―le preguntó Serena.

—Mi cuerpo no está hecho para eso.

—El mío tampoco.

—¿Por qué lo decís?, creía que erais virgen.

—¡Claro que lo soy! Olvidáis que he asistido en muchos partos, y las mujeres a las que he ayudado siempre me han dicho que tengo las caderas demasiado estrechas para dar a luz. Pero da igual, porque no tengo intención de permitir que un hombre se meta bajo mis faldas, en el caso improbable de que alguno deseara hacerlo.

—A pesar de ser tan lista, estáis bastante ciega, ¿no?

—Me parece que veo las cosas con mucha claridad._ Serena se volvió al oír que alguien carraspeaba con nerviosismo a su espalda. El hermano Yaten estaba tras ella con la cabeza gacha para no tener que mirarlas a los ojos, con un plato de conejo asado en la mano.

—¡Hermano Yaten, sois la respuesta a las plegarias de cualquier mujer! ―exclamó, mientras se apresuraba a tomar el plato de hojalata.

Él hizo un sonido extraño y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la comida, pero Petzite reaccionó con celeridad y sujetó el plato, con lo que las manos de los dos se rozaron. El hermano Yaten se echó hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado, y sin alzar la cabeza en ningún momento, se cubrió con la capucha y se fue sin mediar palabra con tanta prisa como si le persiguiera un demonio. Petzite lo siguió con la mirada por un momento con expresión pensativa, y al final se volvió de nuevo hacia Serena.

—¿A qué le tendrá tanto miedo?, debe de creer que las mujeres somos engendros del diablo.

—A mí no me tiene miedo.

—¿No? Entonces está claro que las que ofenden su delicada sensibilidad no son las futuras monjas, sino las pecadoras; o eso, o su vocación no es tan firme como él querría.

—¡No digáis eso!, es un muchacho encantador.

—¿En serio? He conocido a muy pocos de esos en mi vida. Lleven un hábito de monje o una corona, todos los hombres parecen interesados en lo mismo, y tarde o temprano actúan en consecuencia. Recordadlo cuando os creáis a salvo en el convento.

—Dudo que atraiga a los hombres hasta el punto de hacer que se olviden de sus votos._ Petzite la miró con atención, tomó un bocado de conejo, y finalmente se limitó a decir:

—Ya veremos ―sin más, se sentó en el suelo sin preocuparse por su elegante vestido.

Para cuando Serena terminó de comerse su abundante ración de conejo, se sentía revitalizada, pero por desgracia Petzite no parecía sentir lo mismo, porque se arropó con su abrigo y se tumbó debajo de un árbol dispuesta a dormir.

El resto de la caravana también se había acomodado para pasar la noche. Con el suave sonido de fondo de los monjes entonando las vísperas, Serena se recostó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos. Una ligera brisa no dejaba de juguetear con su pelo, y se preguntó si no sería más práctico conseguir un cuchillo y cortárselo de una vez. Cuando llegara al convento iba a tener que hacerlo de todas formas, y por si el color oro no bastara, su exuberante abundancia empeoraba aún más las cosas. Le daría mejor impresión a la madre abadesa si llegaba como una oveja esquilada.

Petzite llevaba una pequeña daga ornamental a la cintura, pero ya estaba dormida y no quería despertarla; además, seguro que se negaría a ayudarla, porque tenía unas ideas de lo más extrañas en lo concerniente a su aspecto físico. Por increíble que fuera, aquella mujer parecía creer que ella no era tan falta de atractivo como su padre había afirmado siempre, y aunque lo más sensato sería pensar que lo decía por simple amabilidad, el comportamiento del príncipe Endimión y del hermano Jedite hacía que casi empezara a dudar de lo que siempre había considerado como cierto.

Los monjes ya se habían callado, y estaban tumbados alrededor de su pequeña hoguera. Como la noche era bastante cálida, apenas necesitaban el fuego, pero resultaba reconfortante en medio de la oscuridad. Lanzó una mirada hacia el grupo del príncipe. Podía oír las voces ahogadas de los hombres de su escolta, y se pregunto cuál de las siluetas oscuras era el mismo Endimión. Era el más alto de todos, así que no le costaría encontrarlo…

Claro, ésa era la explicación. Soltó una exclamación ahogada al darse cuenta de lo simple y obvio que era todo… su perturbadora reacción ante el peligroso príncipe, que en cualquier otra muchacha podría haberse considerado una fuerte atracción, no era más que una simple cuestión matemática. Era el hombre más alto que había visto en su vida, aparte del anciano padre Tomoe, por lo que sencillamente estaba reaccionando ante la desacostumbrada sensación de alzar la vista para poder mirar a un hombre. Como ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, iba a resultarle más fácil hacer caso omiso de sus extraños sentimientos. No tenía ningún sentido que se sintiera atraída hacia un hombre peligroso y cruel que no iba a tener ningún lugar en su futuro… bueno, ningún hombre iba a tenerlo, y estaba muy aliviada por ello. Sí, claro que sí.

Alcanzó a distinguirlo al fin. Estaba un poco apartado de los soldados, igual que el hermano Jedite respecto al resto de monjes. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de prepararle un refugio en el que pudiera cobijarse, así que quizás estar a la intemperie formaba parte de su peregrinaje. Por la inclinación de su cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando hacia el cielo, y siguió la dirección de su mirada. La luna creciente iluminaba el campamento con su luz plateada, y la brisa nocturna arrastraba a unas cuantas nubes errantes. El día siguiente sería perfecto para viajar, aunque empezaba a pensar que era preferible ir montada a caballo que permanecer encerrada en el carro.

Tendría que quedarse donde estaba. Podía dormir sentada… lo había hecho a menudo durante la misa, y la habían castigado golpeándola con una vara en los nudillos por ello. Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y relajarse, olvidarse de la noche y de las preguntas que se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, no pensar en nada que no fuera un futuro tranquilo en el convento… Sin que pudiera evitarlo, apareció en su mente una imagen del príncipe con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo húmedo, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Su mirada fue de inmediato hacia él, y a pesar de la oscuridad y de las sombras, supo con certeza que estaba observándola. Sintió que la calidez de su mirada serena la envolvía y hacía que le cosquilleara la piel, sintió que le recorría la boca del estómago y el valle entre sus senos, que tocaba su cuerpo entero.

Estaba loca, no podía verla en la oscuridad y seguramente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, planeando nuevas atrocidades y pensando en la próxima inocente a la que iba a deshonrar… el problema radicaba en que ella era la única inocente que había por allí, y no quería que aquel hombre le prestara atención.

Él permanecía inmóvil, y no podía saber a ciencia cierta si estaba mirándola o no. En todo caso, no iba a quedarse dormida mientras pensara que podía ser así, de manera que al final decidió levantarse. Petzite siguió durmiendo, y el príncipe no se movió. Se preguntó si realmente estaba mirándola, o si sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y el traqueteo del carro le había descolocado el cerebro. Quizá las sugerencias de Petzite la habían descentrado por completo. Pero el príncipe la había besado en la boca, y había discutido con el hermano Jedite junto al río por ella.

Echó a andar hacia él, y nadie pareció prestarles la más mínima atención. Tanto los monjes como Petzite estaban durmiendo, los soldados estaban bebiendo y charlando ajenos al hombre al que escoltaban, y él tenía la mirada fija en ella. Si fuera una mujer sensata, daría media vuelta y se metería entre la maleza fingiendo que tenía que atender a la llamada de la naturaleza… y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque la llamada en cuestión era muy diferente.

Conforme fue acercándose a él pudo verlo con más claridad. El príncipe no dio ni un paso hacia ella, se limitó a permanecer entre las sombras de un árbol enorme observándola, esperándola. Era como un cazador al acecho que estaba esperando a que un conejo insensato cayera en la trampa, y ella era incapaz de resistirse. Yaten estaba tumbado de lado observando. Tenía miedo de moverse, y de no hacerlo. El hermano Darien le había encomendado una tarea, y él jamás cuestionaba sus decisiones. Tenía que permanecer junto al falso hermano Jedite y vigilarlo en todo momento, de día y de noche. Era demasiado peligroso darle la espalda al príncipe, se corría un gran riesgo sólo con cerrar los ojos, sobre todo si había mujeres cerca.

Todo aquello sería mucho más fácil si ellas no estuvieran allí. Lady Serena se dirigía en ese momento hacia el hombre al que creía un peligroso asesino, al parecer estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse sin pensárselo dos veces… ¡que Dios lo librara de una mujer inteligente que se creía invulnerable! Y que lo librara también de una inteligente y hermosa que en ese momento estaba durmiendo demasiado cerca, y que era a la vez una Madona y una Magdalena. Cada vez que pensaba en la mirada triste de la dama Petzite o en el aroma de su pelo, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma predecible. La forma en que se movía, la suave cadencia de sus senos…

Sabía cuál era su deber, ¿por qué permitía que una mujer hermosa lo distrajera? Y aún peor… ¿cómo era posible que el hermano Darien estuviera dejándose distraer por una larguirucha de pelo como el oro? Lady Serena iba hacia él con su típico paso ligero, y Darien no parecía dispuesto a dar media vuelta para alejarse de ella. La luna brillaba con fuerza, nadie más estaba observándolos, y el riesgo era tangible.

«Apártate de ella», pensó para sus adentros, «es mucho más peligrosa para ti de lo que imaginas».

Darien se reiría de él y afirmaría ser inmune, pero había visto el deseo descarnado en sus ojos al mirar a lady Serena, el mismo deseo que él mismo sentía al mirar a Petzite. Estaba convencido de que todos estaban perdidos.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Darien permaneció inmóvil mientras ella se le acercaba. A pesar de que superaba la edad en que muchas mujeres ya estarían casadas y con hijos, era sólo una muchacha, y tenía una inocencia que lo aterraba. Estaba dispuesta a lanzarse de cabeza al peligro sin pensárselo dos veces, y si fuera un hombre sensato, tendría que echar a correr para alejarse de ella cuanto antes. Pero estaba tan loco como ella, y si el peligro iba a acercarse a él en una noche tranquila bajo la luz de la luna, pensaba mantenerse donde estaba y esperarlo.

Se suponía que no debía ser fácil, había sabido que sería muy duro. Siempre había sido un hombre de fuertes apetitos carnales, y había elegido la orden más estricta que había encontrado. No, no había optado por sumarse a los monjes orondos de la orden cisterciense, sino a la más rígida posible. Había optado por una vida de trabajo duro, continua penitencia, y condiciones espartanas. En aquel entonces acababa de regresar de las Cruzadas, donde había soportado las peores condiciones imaginables. La penitencia que había asumido era merecida e inacabable, y el trabajo evitaba que enloqueciera.

Incluso había pasado alguna temporada en la corte del rey Mamoru, rodeado de mujeres hermosas para las que conseguir acostarse con un monje era un desafío. Eran el tipo de mujeres que había tomado en el pasado, y sin embargo no las había tocado. Había dejado que flirtearan con él, que le sonrieran y le posaran la mano en el brazo, pero se había mantenido firme e imperturbable. ¿Por qué iba a sentirse tentado de romper su férrea abstinencia por una muchacha de piernas largas y pelo rubio como el oro? Era más fácil resistirse al pecado si uno lo evitaba por completo, pero él nunca tomaba el camino más fácil. Se merecía sufrir al estar cerca de lady Serena, al pensar en su boca, en la inocencia de sus ojos, en lo que podía hacerle…

Estaba apoyado contra un árbol viendo cómo se acercaba, pero ante el cariz que estaban tomando sus pensamientos se levantó de golpe y estuvo a punto de huir. A lo mejor no podía resistirse a ella, a lo mejor le resultaba fácil mantenerse impasible ante las bellezas insípidas, pero no podía contenerse ante las inocentes. No, el problema era que jamás había conocido a una mujer que lo afectara como Serena de Tsukino.

—Sois una idiota ―le dijo con calma, cuando la tuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Ella se detuvo y lo miró con obvia confusión. Su impresionante pelo se le había soltado, y ondeaba suavemente a su alrededor como un velo. Sintió un deseo avasallador de envolverse en aquel pelo largo y espléndido, pero se mantuvo inmóvil.

—¿Pasa algo, mi señor?_ A pesar de que parecía tranquila, estaba sin aliento, de modo que estaba claro que sabía tan bien como él lo peligrosa que resultaba aquella visita nocturna.

—Id a dormir. No deberíais deambular sola por el bosque, hay animales salvajes… y hombres peligrosos._ No estaba acostumbrado a mirar a las mujeres directamente a los ojos, pero ella lo contempló sin pestañear, con una mirada límpida. Y no porque fuera lo bastante alta para hacerlo, sino porque era abierta y honesta. Y eso podía conducirla a un verdadero desastre.

—Que yo sepa, vos sois el único hombre peligroso que hay por aquí.

—Tal y como he dicho, sois una idiota. ¿Acaso queréis llegar a ser una mártir?, si os violo y os asesino no lo seréis, simplemente acabaríais enterrada y olvidada. Será mejor que encontréis otra forma de alcanzar la santidad.

—Vos no haríais tal cosa.

—¿Por qué no? ―le preguntó él, irritado por lo segura que parecía.

—No soy el tipo de mujer por la que los hombres sienten pasiones peligrosas y violentas.

—Voy a decirlo de nuevo: sois una idiota. Y además sois lo bastante irritante para hacer que hasta el alma más caritativa tenga tendencias violentas.

—Al hermano Jedite no le afecto así._ Darien alzó la vista hacia el cielo con exasperación. Le había pedido a Dios que lo pusiera a prueba y lo castigara, y el Creador parecía dispuesto a darle el gusto.

—¿Cuántos años tenéis, lady Serena?

—Diecisiete.

—Entonces, ya deberíais saber que los hombres no son siempre lo que parecen.

—He estado rodeada de hombres durante toda mi vida. Me parecen seres muy simples y obvios, y se me da muy bien juzgar el carácter de las personas.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué estáis sola bajo la luz de la luna, hablando con un hombre del que se dice que ha asesinado a varias mujeres? Eso parece indicar que carecéis de sensatez… a menos que creáis que la gente se equivoca, que en realidad soy una persona inofensiva y dulce, y que todas las historias que se cuentan sobre mí son puras patrañas.

Darien se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un grave error. Serena avanzó un paso, y él no pudo retroceder. Lo miró a los ojos con aquella mirada directa e intensa, sin saber que estaba jugando con fuego, y él no se molestó en parapetarse tras la máscara que solía usar para que nadie viera su tormento interno. Dejó que ella mirara todo lo que quisiera, que llegara hasta lo más profundo de su alma, para que se diera cuenta de la clase de monstruo con el que estaba. Finalmente, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Veo oscuridad… cosas terribles, un dolor horrible ―parecía aturdida por lo que había descubierto, pero en vez de retroceder, posó una mano sobre su brazo de forma casi instintiva. Darien contuvo un gemido, y le dijo con voz ronca:

—Echad a correr, mi señora. Manteneos apartada de los animales peligrosos, ya sean príncipes bastardos o monjes. Corréis peligro con ambos.

—¿Estáis alertándome en contra del hermano Jedite?_ Darien soltó una imprecación para sus adentros. Conocía a las mujeres lo suficiente para saber que, si le decía a Serena que se mantuviera alejada del supuesto monje, sólo conseguiría que se empeñara en acercarse a él aún más.

—Os estoy alertando en contra de todo el mundo.

—¿Creéis que el hermano Yaten es un hombre lascivo?

—No os preocupéis por él, es un hombre que mantiene sus votos por encima de todo.

—¿Y el hermano Jedite no? También le he mirado a los ojos, mi señor, y sólo he visto bondad en ellos. Están limpios de culpa y de remordimientos. Es una persona con la conciencia tranquila.

—¿Pero lo es porque no ha cometido ningún pecado, o porque se niega a responsabilizarse de ellos? El mismísimo demonio sería incapaz de sentirse culpable de nada.

—¿Estáis comparando al hermano Jedite con el demonio?

Darien tuvo ganas de zarandearla hasta hacerla entrar en razón. Le irritaba que fuera tan ciega como para no ver la locura del príncipe Endimión. Quería decírselo, quería revelarle quién era y lo que era, lo que su santo hermano Jedite le había hecho a la hija del barón Artemís, las atrocidades que había cometido sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento. Pero no podía decir ni una palabra, sólo podía mantenerla a salvo hasta que llegaran al convento.

—¿Qué queréis de mí, lady Serena? ―le preguntó con cansancio, mientras fijaba la mirada en la mano que ella aún tenía sobre su brazo. No llevaba ninguna joya, a pesar de que incluso la madre abadesa de Santa Ana lucía unos anillos enormes―. ¿Acaso deseáis saborear un poco de peligro antes de recluiros en el convento?, hay otros hombres aquí con los que no correríais tanto riesgo._ Aunque ninguno de ellos se atrevería a cercarse a ella, claro. Tanto los soldados como los monjes sabían quién estaba al mando a pesar de que no conocían su verdadera identidad, y nadie osaría cuestionar sus órdenes.

—El hermano Jedite es uno de ellos, ¿no?_ En ese momento, mientras la tenía tan cerca que podía oler el aroma floral de su pelo, él era mucho más peligroso para ella que un supuesto monje con escolta. Nadie los miraba. Ya la había besado en dos ocasiones… una en la frente, otra en los labios… y quería volver a hacerlo. Deseaba besarla por todo el cuerpo, en la boca, en los muslos, en los senos, en su mismo alma. Colocó la mano sobre la suya, y la apartó de su brazo con aparente calma.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis, lady Serena? ―le dijo con tedio―. Supongo que habéis venido hasta aquí en medio de la noche por alguna razón, y dudo que haya sido para hablar del hermano Jedite.

—Pues lo cierto es que sí que quiero hablar de él. No entiendo por qué sois tan duro con ese pobre monje, y quiero que dejéis de hacerlo de inmediato.

—¿Acaso estáis dándome órdenes? ―le preguntó él con incredulidad.

—Estáis en un peregrinaje para limpiar vuestro alma de pecado, mi señor. La arrogancia y la intimidación no os ayudan en nada._ Hacía mucho que no lo acusaban de ser arrogante. Siempre había sido uno de sus defectos, y aunque había trabajado duro para eliminar aquel rasgo de su personalidad, parecía ser que no lo había logrado.

No supo si quería zarandearla o besarla, aunque no iba a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, por supuesto. Estaba empezando a desarrollar una devoción aún mayor por la vida monástica, en la que no tenía que soportar a seres enloquecedores como Serena de Tsukino.

—Si sólo queríais defender al pobre hermano Jedite, consideradme debidamente aleccionado. Pero que os quede claro que, si volvéis a alejaros a solas con él, haré que paséis el resto del viaje atada y amordazada._ Casi valió la pena pasar por aquel suplicio por ver su expresión boquiabierta.

—¡No os atreveríais!

—¿En serio? Recordad con quién estáis hablando, ¿no me creéis capaz de cumplir con mis amenazas? ―tal y como esperaba, ella no contestó, así que añadió―: Si habéis terminado, regresad junto a la dama Petzite y manteneos alejada de los hombres.

—No, no he acabado ―le espetó ella, sin moverse. Al menos tenía que admirarla por su tenacidad… aunque lo cierto era que la admiraba por su valor, su inteligencia, su inocencia, su boca, la curva de su cuello…

—¿Qué más queréis? ―le preguntó con frialdad.

—Necesito un cuchillo.

—¿Es que no tenéis uno?, ¿cómo cortáis la carne?

—No he traído ninguno. Uno de mis hermanos se quedó con la daga con mango incrustado de joyas de mi madre, dijo que tendría que renunciar a ella de todas formas al entrar en el convento. No pensé que necesitaría una hasta llegar allí.

—Es una buena idea ir armado, pero no os imagino apuñalando a alguien.

—Nunca se sabe ―murmuró ella, mientras le lanzaba una mirada elocuente. Darien tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. Aquella mujer era imparable, y ni las advertencias ni las amenazas iban a amedrentarla a pesar de que sólo era una virgen indefensa.

Sacó sin dudarlo el pequeño cuchillo que llevaba bajo la túnica y se lo dio con la empuñadura por delante, pero entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Un príncipe, por muy ilegítimo que fuera, llevaría armas cargadas de joyas. Su cuchillo era muy sencillo, ya que pertenecía a un monje que había hecho voto de pobreza. Ella lo tomó sin decir palabra, y lo guardó en la larga manga de su vestido.

—Tengo que cortarme el pelo._ Darien estuvo a punto de quitarle el cuchillo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tenéis que preguntarlo? Es una marca del demonio, llama demasiado la atención, y me estorba. Me lo cortarán cuando llegue al convento, y daré mejor impresión si llego bien pelada.

—No os tomaba por la clase de mujer que se preocupa sin necesidad por la impresión que da.

—Ésa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Mi pelo ha sido un estorbo y una maldición durante diecisiete años, y quiero cortármelo.

—Si habéis sobrevivido tanto tiempo, podéis aguantar los tres días que faltan para que lleguemos al convento. La madre abadesa se encargará de que os lo corten… es una mujer terrible, no dudará en arrancarlo de raíz y quemarlo después.

—¿Conocéis a la madre abadesa de Santa Ana?_ Típico en ella, tenía que darse cuenta del único error que había cometido. Era demasiado lista. No había razón alguna que justificara que el príncipe Endimión conociera a la Abadesa de un pequeño convento del sur de Inglaterra, y no se le ocurrió ninguna explicación.

—No vais a cortaros el pelo ―se limitó a decirle, con una voz firme que no admitía protestas―. El cuchillo está demasiado afilado, sin duda acabaríais cortándoos las muñecas y desangrándoos hasta morir, y acabarían echándome la culpa a mí. No, gracias. Quedaos con él, así podréis ahuyentar a cualquier hombre que cometa la locura de acercarse a vos… aunque vuestra lengua es un arma mucho más afilada. En todo caso, no toquéis vuestro pelo.

—¡Destaca demasiado en el bosque!, podría atraer la atención de bandidos…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, pues poneos una capucha! Id a dormir y dejadme en paz, a menos que queráis acostaros conmigo._ Era lo que diría un príncipe lascivo, aunque Endimión seguramente se limitaría a tomar lo que quisiera sin pedir permiso. Pero el problema radicaba en que no era Endimión el que lo pedía, ni el impostor que ocupaba su lugar representando un papel. Era Darien el que lo pedía, el que lo deseaba, el que pecaba.

—En vuestra rama paterna ha habido varios casos de locura, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso vuestra tendencia a sufrir extrañas alucinaciones procede de vuestra madre?

—El mundo será un lugar mucho mejor cuando estéis encerrada en el convento. ¿Es que no podéis controlar la lengua?, podría hacer que os la cortaran.

—Lo dudo. Y de todas formas tendré que guardar silencio muy pronto, porque vos mismo me dijisteis que la orden en la que voy a ingresar se dedica a la plegaria y a la meditación. Pero sigo sin entender cómo es posible que sepáis tal cosa, me extraña que estéis tan familiarizado con un convento.

Otro error previo del que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, aunque en ese caso había mentido para aguijonearla. Las hermanas de Santa Ana eran tan parlanchinas como todas las mujeres, así que lady Serena iba a encajar a la perfección en ese sentido. Era como una pequeña terrier sacudiendo a una rata y decidida a no soltarla, y estaba cansado de dejar que lo provocara, porque no podía hacer nada al respecto a pesar de que se moría de ganas de silenciarle la boca con la suya.

—Por última vez, lady Serena: regresad junto a la dama Petzite, o internaos conmigo en el bosque y levantaos la falda para mí._ Con aquellas palabras consiguió dejarla sin palabras por un breve y bendito momento.

—¡No!

—Si preferís que lo hagamos aquí mismo, no hay problema ―le dijo, mientras se llevaba las manos al cinturón―. No me importa tener público.

La bofetada que ella le propinó resonó con tanta fuerza, que llamó la atención de los demás. Incluso los monjes se incorporaron un poco para ver qué pasaba. Nadie tenía forma de saber quién había abofeteado a quién, pero ninguna mujer quedaría impune después de abofetear a un hombre, y mucho menos si se trataba de un príncipe. Teniendo en cuenta su reputación, lo más probable era que pensaran que había sido él el agresor, aunque si ése hubiera sido el caso, Serena estaría con el trasero en el suelo… y seguramente, con las faldas por encima de la cabeza.

—¡Disculpadme! ―le dijo ella con angustia―. No sé por qué lo he hecho, nunca en mi vida había golpeado a alguien.

—Soy bastante cargante ―le dijo él con calma. Le había dado un buen golpe, la piel aún le cosquilleaba―. ¿Qué me proponéis que os haga como represalia?, uno no puede atacar sin más al hijo de un rey._ Serena parecía pálida e incluso asustada bajo la luz de la luna, y a pesar de que sabía que tendría que sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo, el hecho de que permaneciera callada era una bendición tan grande, que se dio el lujo de prolongar su agonía.

—Podríais golpearme ―le dijo ella, con voz queda.

—No me gusta golpear a las mujeres ―era otra mentira, pero esperaba que estuviera demasiado asustada para darse cuenta. A él no le gustaba pegar a las mujeres, claro, pero el verdadero príncipe solía hacerlo, y Serena lo sabía. Sí, claro que lo sabía; de hecho, abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos. —Estáis llevando a cabo un juego muy peligroso, lady Serena. No olvidéis que nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo.

—¿Acaso sois vos el enemigo?

Sus palabras fueron tan quedas, que Darien no supo si la había oído bien, o si se había imaginado el ligero tono lastimero que le había parecido notar en su voz. Fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Sus ojos ya no se mostraban desafiantes, su boca parecía suave y vulnerable, y si no se apartaba de ella cuanto antes, iba a poner en peligro su propio alma inmortal. Aunque hacía mucho que su alma había quedado manchada, y pasar el resto de la vida haciendo penitencia no bastaría para limpiarla, así que… ¿qué más daba un beso más? Le dio igual que los demás aún estuvieran mirándolos. Horrorizaría a Yaten, divertiría a los soldados, preocuparía a los monjes, y enojaría al falso monje que estaba observándolos con sus inocuos ojos azules.

Le daba igual. Cuando le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo contra sí, sintió sus senos suaves y voluptuosos contra su pecho a pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban. Le colocó la otra mano bajo la barbilla y acercó su rostro mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Oyó la exclamación ahogada de horror, pero no le importó si procedía de Yaten, de Serena, o de su propia conciencia, y cubrió sus labios con los suyos.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Estaba besándola. Estaba besándola de verdad, con el cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, y sentía que su fuerza y su calor lo envolvían. El le colocó una mano bajo la barbilla, y sin saber cómo abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar, para permitir que la saboreara mientras una extraña sensación nacía en su estómago y se expandía poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Se apretó más contra él, y aunque alzó las manos por su pecho para apartarlo, siguió subiéndolas hasta rodearle el cuello. Hacía mucho que había cerrado los ojos, que su cerebro se había detenido. Había abierto la boca para él, y haría lo mismo con las piernas si se lo pedía.

Finalmente, él alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola. Parecía tan aturdido como ella. Cuando la tomó de los hombros y la apartó, se sintió helada de repente aunque la noche era bastante cálida, pero a pesar de que anhelaba volver a sentirlo contra sí, no se atrevió a moverse. Permaneció tambaleándose ligeramente esperando a que él dijera algo, a que el hermano Yaten o el hermano Jedite fueran a rescatarla. A que el príncipe se echara a reír y le dijera que en realidad no la deseaba, que estaba burlándose de ella. Permaneció allí, esperando a que regresara su propio sentido común.

Cuando él la tomó de la mano, los atravesó una corriente de deseo que la revitalizó de inmediato. La condujo hacia la oscuridad del bosque, fuera del alcance de la luz y del calor de las hogueras, y ella lo siguió sin pensar ni protestar. Los árboles impedían el paso de la luz de la luna, y todo estaba en penumbra. La colocó de espaldas al grueso tronco de un viejo roble, y la aprisionó al colocar las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Entonces la besó una y otra vez, y cuando ella alzó las manos para tocarlo, o quizá para apartarlo, él la agarró por las muñecas y se las bajó hasta presionarlas contra el cuero de sus pantalones.

Serena se sobresaltó e intentó apartar las manos, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Era consciente de lo que estaba tocando a través del grueso cuero, porque a pesar de que era virgen, no había llevado una vida aislada y tenía ojos, cerebro y curiosidad. También sabía que aquella dureza significaba que él la deseaba, y se sintió emocionada y atónita al saber que había sido capaz de excitar aquel cuerpo fuerte y poderoso que estaba presionándola contra el árbol.

Cuando él le levantó la falda, sintió su mano callosa y cálida en la pierna, en el muslo, en su piel desnuda, y soltó una exclamación ahogada bajo su boca… quería más, mucho más. Estaba mortificada de vergüenza, estaba aterrada, y sentía el deseo ingobernable de acariciarlo también. Quería tocarlo, deslizar la mano por debajo de su ropa, pero no podía porque él la tenía agarrada. Cuando dejó de besarla y empezó a desabrocharle el abrigo, Serena respiró hondo y le preguntó con voz trémula:

—¿Vais a violarme?_ Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro, pero lo detuvieron en seco. Supuso que se había imaginado la conmoción que le pareció ver en su rostro, porque un instante después él cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

Lo oyó respirar jadeante mientras intentaba recuperar el control, y finalmente le soltó la mano que mantenía apretada contra su entrepierna. Como ya no tenía ninguna excusa para seguir tocándole la… verga, ésa era la palabra que había oído que otros usaban, apartó las manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros. No estaba apartándolo ni abrazándolo, simplemente tocándolo. Pero no hizo falta que lo apartara, porque él retrocedió y la soltó por completo. Afortunadamente, el árbol la ayudó a mantenerse en pie a pesar de que le flaquearon las rodillas, y la falda cayó y le tapó de nuevo las piernas.

Como no podía verle la cara, no sabía si estaba mirándola con tedio, con remordimiento, o con algún resquicio de pasión. Sólo estaba segura de que él había cambiado de opinión, de modo que tendría que estar dándole gracias a Dios por haberse salvado, y no temblando en la oscuridad y ardiendo de deseo.

—¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? ―apenas pudo reconocer su propia voz―. ¿Por qué habéis parado?

—Porque sois inocente, y no hago daño a inocentes ―le contestó él, con voz apenas audible.

—¿Desde cuándo?_ Cuando él retrocedió un paso más, su rostro quedó iluminado por un rayo de luz de luna que se filtraba entre los árboles, y Serena pudo ver sus ojos inescrutables y su boca ensombrecida. De repente, él pareció recuperar la compostura, como si acabara de recordar quién y qué era.

—Desde que empecé este peregrinaje ―le dijo, con voz más distante―. Estoy soportando unas cuantas semanas de penitencia a cambio de toda una vida de pecado, decidí que era un buen trato. Si necesito desahogo, recurriré a la dama Petzite. Dudo que le guste demasiado, pero al menos está acostumbrada. Vos no merecéis la pena.

—Sí, eso me han dicho siempre ―Serena lo observó con atención. Estaba respirando profundamente, como si le costara recuperar el aliento, pero seguramente estaba engallándose al pensar que quizás estaba tan afectado como ella. Se sentía… perturbada. Aún podía sentir su mano en el muslo, su lengua en la boca, y ni siquiera el duro tronco del árbol que tenía a la espalda la había devuelto a la realidad.

En ese momento, oyeron que alguien se acercaba entre la maleza, y para cuando el hermano Yaten apareció como una exhalación, ella ya había conseguido adoptar una expresión de serena curiosidad. La gente no tenía diferente aspecto después de recibir un beso así, ¿verdad? Sentía como si cualquiera que la mirara pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, de lo que había sentido, pero la noche era oscura y sabía que no había ninguna prueba física. Para asegurarse de ello, se tocó la boca, y los ojos del príncipe siguieron de inmediato el recorrido de sus dedos y permanecieron fijos en sus labios durante un breve y tenso momento.

—¡Mi señor! ―exclamó Yaten sin apenas aliento―, mi señor, no podéis… ―se detuvo de golpe, claramente confundido.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano Yaten? ―le preguntó el príncipe con calma―. Ni lady Serena ni yo podíamos dormir, así que pensamos que un pequeño paseo a la luz de la luna quizás ayudaría a cansarnos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse._ El hermano Yaten parecía sentirse más culpable de lo que debería por haber pensado mal, teniendo en cuenta la reputación del príncipe.

—Os suplico que me perdonéis, mi señor. Temí que…

—¿Que rompiera mis votos, cuando hay tanto que depende de mis actos? Tened fe, hermano. Jamás rompería mi promesa, por muy tentado que me sintiera._ Serena miró del uno al otro. Tenía la sensación de que estaban hablando de otra cosa, aunque no era de extrañar, porque era más que dudoso que ella fuera el centro de una confrontación así. El príncipe debía de haber tenido un arranque de locura transitorio, pero ya había pasado; además, el hermano Yaten estaba allí para protegerla. —Llevad a lady Serena junto a la dama Petzite ―añadió, sin mirarla―.Yo me quedaré aquí un poco más.

—Sí, mi señor. La mantendré a salvo, nadie la tocará._ Serena notó otra vez que bajo sus palabras se ocultaba algo.

—Confío en vos, hermano. Que nadie la toque ―el príncipe se alejó de ellos sin añadir nada más, en dirección al río.

Serena se preguntó si iba a bañarse de nuevo, a enfriar el ardor de su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría si se zafaba del hermano Yaten y lo seguía?, podría desnudarse, y… ¡Por Dios, estaba loca! Miró al hermano Yaten, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Sois muy amable al mostrar tanta preocupación, hermano. Quizá sería mejor que fuerais con el príncipe, yo puedo regresar sola al campamento. Somos muchos, no correré peligro.

—Creo que es mejor dejar solo al príncipe, para que reflexione sobre sus pecados. ¿Vamos, mi señora?_ Ella tomó el brazo que le ofrecía, y se pusieron en marcha. En el último segundo miró por encima del hombro, hacia la oscuridad impenetrable por donde había desaparecido el príncipe.

Cuando llegaron al claro, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en silencio. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el príncipe la había tomado de la mano y se había internado con ella en el bosque, ¿verdad? Al menos, no el suficiente. Se envolvió bien en su abrigo, y se tumbó junto a Petzite. Se sentía demasiado cansada para prestar atención a lo duro que estaba el suelo, y su inquietud era tan grande, que lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo… de él, de sus caricias, del sabor de su boca, de su miembro duro bajo la mano.

—Eso no ha sido demasiado sensato de vuestra parte, lady Serena ―susurró Petzite, sin abrir los ojos―. Si jugáis con fuego, acabaréis quemándoos._ Serena estuvo a punto de hacerse la dormida, pero Petzite sabría que estaba fingiendo; además, nunca había soportado las mentiras.

—He ido a pedirle un cuchillo.

—¿Para apuñalarlo?

—Para cortarme el pelo.

—Podríais habérmelo pedido a mí.

—¿Me lo habríais dejado?

—No ―Petzite abrió los ojos, y añadió―: Aún quedan unos días para que lleguemos al convento, y las cosas pueden cambiar. No estoy convencida de que estéis destinada a ser monja.

—¿Qué otra opción tengo?_ Petzite sonrió, y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—No soy una adivina, mi señora. Pero si queréis llegar al convento tan casta como cuando iniciasteis el viaje, será mejor que os mantengáis alejada del príncipe. ¿O aún queréis convencerme de que no os desea?_ Serena habría querido intentarlo, pero no podía hacerlo cuando aún le parecía sentir el contacto de su boca y de sus dedos.

—Supongo que desea a todas las mujeres ―dijo con aparente indiferencia.

—Pues, afortunadamente, parece que yo no le atraigo.

—¿Afortunadamente?, ¿no sería un protector mejor que Zafiro de Kou?

—En este momento, no quiero que nadie me desee ―susurró Petzite―. Sólo quiero llegar al convento y expiar mis pecados, después ya tendré tiempo de decidir lo que voy a hacer. Quizá vuelva con Zafiro o con algún otro, hasta puede que me quede en el convento; en cualquier caso, el príncipe Endimión no es para alguien como yo.

—Sigo sin entenderlo. Es fuerte, adinerado, poderoso y muy…

—Hermoso a su manera. Sí, es cierto. Pero al parecer le gustan las inocentes, y yo no volveré a serlo nunca ―se volvió hasta quedar de espaldas a Serena, y se tapó mejor―.Y me alegro, porque con la inocencia sólo se consigue un corazón roto. Tened cuidado, mi señora. Un corazón nunca se recompone después de romperse.

—¿Quién os rompió el corazón?_ Serena pensó que no iba a contestarle, pero al final oyó su voz suave y cansada.

—Fue la vida, mi señora. No me gustaría que a vos os pasara lo mismo._ El silencio del bosque las envolvió. Serena cerró los ojos, y dejó que la acunaran los sonidos de las aves nocturnas, el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, y el murmullo distante del río.

Debieron de pasar horas hasta que lo oyó regresar al claro. Supo sin lugar a dudas que se trataba del príncipe… a pesar de que en todo aquel tiempo varios de los hombres se habían levantado y se habían internado en el bosque para hacer sus necesidades, no lo había confundido con ninguno de ellos. Conocía sus pasos, su presencia, su misma sombra, de forma casi preocupante. Le pareció sentir el peso de su mirada en la oscuridad, pero eso era absurdo. Estaba arropada en su abrigo y sería imposible diferenciar a una persona dormida de otra, porque ya no había luna y las hogueras se habían apagado. Al cabo de un momento, oyó que sus pasos se alejaban aún más de ella, y el sonido de su ropa de cuero cuando se tumbó en el suelo. Ella había pasado las manos por aquel cuero… y quería deslizarlas por debajo. Muchos de los hombres estaban roncando, pero e l sonido le resultó extrañamente reconfortante, porque era como un muro que la protegía del bosque. Al final cerró los ojos, y cuando se durmió soñó con el dulce y oscuro pecado.

El ataque se produjo al amanecer. El cielo empezaba a clarear, todo estaba en calma y Serena abrió los ojos mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que la había despertado. El silencio era absoluto, ni siquiera se oía el piar de los pájaros. Y entonces el infierno descendió sobre ellos en una vorágine de ruido y de terror… el choque de espada contra espada, los relinchos de los caballos mientras galopaban por el claro, los gritos de dolor…

Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, pero todo era un caos. Los atacantes a caballo iban a la carga contra los soldados y los monjes, y había sangre por todas partes. Llamó a Petzite, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Los asaltantes parecían estar por todas partes blandiendo sus espadas, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Se agarró la falda y echó a correr a ciegas, en dirección opuesta a la batalla, pero pudo darse cuenta de que aquellos no eran unos simples bandidos. Tanto sus monturas como sus armas eran claramente costosas, así que debían de ser soldados profesionales que no buscaban un buen botín, sino venganza.

Se detuvo por un momento y buscó al príncipe con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Seguro que era el primero al que habían matado, y yacía en un charco de sangre. No tendrían por qué querer acabar con nadie más, pero al ver horrorizada cómo le rebanaban el cuello a uno de los monjes, supo que no querían dejar testigos. Cuando volvió a tomar su falda y echó a correr de nuevo hacia el bosque, oyó el sonido de varios caballos a su espalda. Era posible que si lograba llegar a los árboles no pudieran seguirla, al menos a caballo, y quizá tendría tiempo suficiente para encontrar algún escondrijo. Era incapaz de pensar con coherencia, pero tenía unas piernas largas y cubrió terreno a gran velocidad, con el pelo ondeando a su espalda.

—¡Atrapad a la bruja!_ Supo sin lugar a dudas que se referían a ella, y se preguntó si era la única que quedaba con vida. A lo mejor pensaban cortarle el cuello igual que a aquel pobre monje, o quizá tenían algo incluso peor en mente.

Daba igual, lo único que importaba era escapar. De repente, tropezó y cayó al suelo, y cuando alzó la cabeza vio al príncipe Endimión blandiendo su espada con maestría, luchando por acercarse a los monjes que aún quedaban con vida. El hermano Jedite estaba a cierta distancia, indemne, extrañamente tranquilo en medio de aquella masacre. Se quedó helada al ver que el príncipe iba hacia él, ya que a pesar de que los dos hombres se odiaban, Endimión estaba arriesgando la vida para ir a auxiliar al monje.

Ni siquiera oyó que un caballo se le acercaba, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su atacante hasta que la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella. Gritó de dolor e intentó golpearlo, pero el hombre ni se inmutó y la colocó delante de él en la silla de montar. Se retorció y forcejeó mientras sentía que se asfixiaba con el olor de la sangre, del caballo, del sudor del hombre que la tenía atrapada. El caballo se encabritó y el desconocido la golpeó con fuerza, pero ella siguió dando patadas y resistiéndose. Alzó la mirada, pero no pudo ver ni al hermano Jedite ni al príncipe.

Primero oyó un gorgoteo gutural, y después un líquido cálido la salpicó… sangre. El hombre que la sujetaba quedó inerte, y dos manos fuertes la bajaron del caballo. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro feroz y ensangrentado de Endimión.

—¡Huye!_ Estaba tan conmocionada, que se quedó inmóvil por un instante en medio de aquella carnicería. —¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Maldita sea, corre!

Serena echó a correr como una exhalación hacia el bosque. No se detuvo al llegar al río, pero como estaba demasiado agitado y era demasiado ancho, no se atrevió a cruzarlo y empezó a seguir su curso. Fue internándose más y más en el bosque hasta que no pudo más y se derrumbó jadeante junto al agua. Cuando el martilleo de su corazón disminuyó y recuperó el aliento, se dio cuenta de que estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto, y no supo si era porque se había alejado mucho de la batalla, o porque todo había acabado. ¿Los habrían matado a todos? El hermano Jedite había desaparecido, así que seguramente había muerto. No había visto al hermano Yaten por ninguna parte, y el príncipe había estado metido de lleno en la batalla, luchando como un poseso. Lo más probable era que hubiera muerto también.

Consiguió enderezarse hasta sentarse. Sabía que no debería permanecer allí demasiado tiempo, porque era posible que estuvieran buscándola. Los atacantes parecían decididos a acabar con todo el mundo para no dejar testigos, y no sabía si eran conscientes de que había escapado. En cuanto recobrara las fuerzas iba a tener que seguir avanzando, hasta que encontrara a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Había visto muertes multitud de veces, era algo que formaba parte de la vida. Había visto morir a mujeres al dar a luz, a ancianos, a enfermos o a accidentados, pero jamás había presenciado muertes violentas. Petzite tenía razón… era muy inocente, y había estado más protegida de las realidades de la vida de lo que creía. Pero eso había cambiado en cuestión de pocos minutos. Su ropa apestaba a sangre. Debía de haber sido un golpe mortal, porque el vestido verde de Petzite estaba empapado, pero era incapaz de seguir adelante con aquel hedor encima.

No lo dudó ni un instante; se quitó las zapatillas de cuero, y se zambulló en el río. El impacto del agua fría estuvo a punto de dejarla sin aliento, y se dio cuenta de que era más profundo de lo que creía. La fuerte corriente tiró de su pesada falda, y a pesar de que luchó por volver a la orilla, sintió que la arrastraba y que el agua fría le cubría la cabeza. Mientras se hundía, se dijo que quizás era lo mejor. Morir ahogada parecía preferible a hacerlo a manos de un grupo de hombres.

Intentó tomar bocanadas de aire cuando logró salir a la superficie, y luchó por mantenerse a flote. Nunca había sido de las que optaban por las salidas fáciles. Intentó nadar, pero el peso de su ropa volvió a hundirla. Logró emerger de nuevo y consiguió inhalar un poco de aire, pero volvió a hundirse. La corriente la arrastró hacia el fondo, y esa vez supo que no iba a volver a la superficie. Sabía que iba a morir, y sólo le quedaba elegir su último pensamiento.

Sin dudarlo pensó en las caricias de Endimión, en sus manos fuertes y poderosas, y se abandonó a lo inevitable.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Hacía años que Petzite no corría libremente por el bosque, y a pesar de que estaba haciéndolo para salvar la vida, la inundaba una extraña euforia. El fragor de la batalla fue desvaneciéndose a su espalda conforme fue alejándose del claro, y se esforzó por apartar de su mente los gritos de dolor y el entrechocar de las espadas. De joven disfrutaba corriendo por los bosques durante horas, y a pesar de que en ese momento estaba huyendo de un lugar lleno de muerte y destrucción, una combinación de fuerza y libertad le recorría las venas y la impulsaba a seguir. Cuando ya vino pudo más, se desplomó exhausta y se escondió entre los arbustos hecha un ovillo.

Se preguntó si habrían muerto todos y quién querría atacar a un grupo tan numeroso compuesto de soldados y monjes, que obviamente no llevaban gran cosa de valor. Sabía que el príncipe tenía muchos enemigos, pero ¿quién podía cometer la locura de intentar asesinar al único hijo del rey de Inglaterra? Era muy poco probable que alguien se hubiera salvado. A pesar de que los atacantes se les habían acercado con sigilo, debían de haber hecho algo de ruido, porque se había despertado bajo la tenue luz del amanecer mientras todo el mundo dormía. Incluso el centinela estaba con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en un árbol. Se había internado entre los árboles para hacer sus necesidades, y justo cuando estaba a punto de volver, se había producido el ataque. No había dudado ni un instante, ya que era demasiado tarde para alertarlos. Sabía que todos estaban perdidos, y que sólo podía salvarse a sí misma.

Fue recuperando el aliento poco a poco. El corazón le latía con una fuerza casi dolorosa, pero fue recobrando la calma mientras la luz iba iluminando el bosque. Pensó en la pobre lady Serena, y rezó para que hubiera tenido una muerte rápida. Los hombres podían llegar a ser muy brutales, y si incluso el lecho conyugal podía ser de lo más desagradable, sería una pesadilla inimaginable ser violada y asesinada a manos de unos maleantes. Después de ponerse en pie, se sacudió las hojas del abrigo y se secó las lágrimas que le humedecían la cara. No podía hacer nada por cambiar lo ocurrido, y lo más sensato sería continuar alejándose del claro. Supo por la posición del sol que había estado corriendo hacia el oeste, y acabaría llegando al mar tarde o temprano si seguía en esa dirección. Aún tenía sus escasas joyas en el saquito que llevaba a la cintura, y por si acaso lo desató, se lo colgó al cuello, y lo colocó entre sus senos. Si un hombre lograba poner sus manos allí, significaba que ya estaba perdida de todas formas.

Le resultaba extraño pensar que todos sus acompañantes estaban muertos. El príncipe no parecía un hombre fácil de matar, aunque la muerte era imparcial. Y lady Serena era tan joven, tan inocente y decidida… por alguna razón, en ese momento apareció en su mente la imagen del hermano Yaten. Aquel hombre no tenía una boca hecha para el celibato, sino para los placeres carnales. Era una boca perfecta para besar, y la entristecía saber que nunca lo haría. Ella siempre había tenido debilidad por los besos, pero los hombres que habían pasado por su vida nunca habían compartido sus gustos. Lo que le resultaba desagradable e insatisfactorio era lo que sucedía después.

Miró hacia el oeste, hacia el mar y la ayuda que sin duda acabaría encontrando, y después se volvió de nuevo hacia la espesura de los árboles. Se preguntó si estaban todos muertos, o si los atacantes se habían marchado sin comprobar si había algún superviviente. Lo más sensato era seguir adelante y aceptar el destino de sus compañeros, tal y como aceptaba tantas otras cosas de la vida; sin embargo, en ese momento la sensatez parecía haberla abandonado, porque sabía que iba a regresar hasta estar lo bastante cerca para ver si podía hacer algo, para cerciorarse de que todos estaban muertos y no tenía más remedio que irse.

Volvió a paso lento sobre sus propios pasos, y el trayecto que antes había pasado en un suspiro se le hizo eterno. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar, y aminoró la marcha aún más. Seguro que lo único que iba a poder hacer era rezar por los difuntos antes de marcharse. Se detuvo en seco al notar el olor a sangre y muerte, y se llevó una mano al estómago mientras intentaba contener las náuseas. El sol debía de estar dando de lleno en los cadáveres, y sin duda los animales no tardarían en llegar. La idea de que el cuerpo de lady Serena fuera devorado por las bestias salvajes le resultó insoportable, y decidió que al menos iba a enterrarla. Era injusto que una persona tan joven y valiente hubiera muerto así.

No estaba preparada para encontrarse cara a cara con la carnicería. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cadáver de uno de los monjes. El hombre había muerto mientras corría, y yacía en un charco de sangre con el cráneo aplastado por una maza. Estaban tirados por todas partes, como ramas secas. Habían muerto todos, tanto los monjes como los soldados, y avanzó entre los cuerpos mientras la embargaba una fuerte inquietud. No veía ni rastro de un pelo rubio como el oro, ni de la tela verde de un vestido… lady Serena no estaba allí, de modo que o había huido o había sido capturada, y si ése era el caso, que Dios se apiadara de su alma. La lógica indicaba que lo más probable era que estuviera en las garras de sus atacantes, y que si no había muerto ya, sin duda estaba rogando por hacerlo cuanto antes. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era rezar a su vez para que su final fuera rápido y lo menos doloroso posible. Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que hubiera escapado, porque tenía unas piernas largas y una mente brillante e inventiva.

No pudo identificar al príncipe, aunque había demasiados cuerpos para estar segura de que no se encontraba entre ellos; además, algunos estaban completamente desfigurados, y la sangre oscurecía sus ropas. Fue uno por uno, tocándolos brevemente y rezando una pequeña oración por sus almas, y aunque cerró los ojos de uno de ellos, fue incapaz de darles la vuelta para comprobar sus identidades; al fin y al cabo, eso era inconsecuente. Se acercó a los monjes y empezó a hacer lo mismo hasta que llegó al último, que estaba boca abajo y un poco alejado de los demás, como si hubiera estado huyendo por su vida; sin embargo, no tenía ninguna herida en la espalda, así que no le habían golpeado por detrás mientras escapaba. Posó una mano en su hombro, pero notó que no estaba rígido y frío como los demás, sino cálido y flexible. Se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada al oír que soltaba un gemido, y entonces se arrodilló junto a él y le dio la vuelta con cuidado. Se quedó sin palabras al ver que se trataba del hermano Yaten. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados y el pecho ensangrentado, estaba vivo, y de alguna forma ella había sabido que sería así cuando había tomado la insensata decisión de regresar en vez de ponerse a salvo. Al posar la mano sobre su corazón, notó que latía con fuerza. Su rostro tenía color, así que no había perdido tanta sangre como parecía.

—Hermano Yaten, ¿podéis oírme?_ El abrió los ojos por un instante, luchó por centrar la mirada, y susurró:

—El príncipe…

—Está muerto. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, puede que regresen. ¿Podéis caminar con mi ayuda?

—No ―pero a pesar de todo colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y estuvo a punto de hacerla caer cuando se incorporó con esfuerzo. Petzite le rodeó la cintura para ayudarlo al ver que se tambaleaba un poco, y aunque él intentó apartarse de inmediato, carecía de las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

—Dejad de resistiros, muchacho ―le dijo ella, molesta―. Reservad vuestras energías para salir de aquí.

—No… no soy un muchacho ―consiguió decir él.

—¡Cerrad la boca! ―la aterraba que se desplomara de nuevo, porque sabía que no sería capaz de levantarlo, pero él consiguió mantenerse en pie.

Avanzaron lentamente, paso a paso. Petzite no se paró a pensar en lo pesado que era, en lo dolorida que estaba, en el hambre que tenía, ni en el calor que empezaba a hacer. Se limitaron a dar un paso tras otro, a alejarse de la masacre. Finalmente, horas después, Yaten se detuvo y se apoyó contra un árbol.

—Tengo que descansar ―jadeó.

—Si nos paramos ahora, puede que no seáis capaz de retomar la marcha ―le dijo ella. Se sentía como una madre ansiosa con un hijo herido.

—No sé si puedo dar un paso más. Marchaos, poneos a salvo. Puede que alguien me encuentre o que muera aquí, está en manos de Dios. He incumplido mi misión. Tenía que vigilarlo, debía asegurarme de que no le hiciera daño a nadie más…

—¿A quién os referís?

—Al príncipe. Intenté detenerlo, y fui tras él cuando nos atacaron. Era preferible que lo mataran a que escapara, pero era demasiado fuerte y tenía un cuchillo.

—¿Estáis diciéndome que fue el príncipe quien os hirió?

—Intentó matarme, y quizás acabaré muriendo de todas formas ―Yaten cerró los ojos antes de añadir―: Marchaos, dejadme aquí.

—No. Estaba muy lejos del claro cuando algo me detuvo y me mandó de vuelta para que os encontrara. Puede que fuera la voluntad de Dios, y no pienso contradecirla. Vos tampoco deberíais hacerlo, porque a pesar de que no sabemos si vais a salir adelante, no estaría bien que murierais desafiando a nuestro Creador.

—A lo mejor fue el demonio quien os mandó de vuelta ―susurró él.

—No estoy a las órdenes de Satanás, pero podemos discutir sobre el tema más tarde. Lo importante por ahora es que sigamos avanzando, pero os prometo que en cuanto encontremos un lugar en el que refugiarnos, nos detendremos y veré lo que puedo hacer por curaros la herida.

—¡No!, no deberíais tocarme…

—Ya estoy haciéndolo, hermano ―Petzite se sintió extrañamente maternal―.Y si no os movéis, puede que os dé una patada en el trasero. ¡Venga, en marcha! Con un poco de suerte, encontraremos algún monasterio donde puedan ayudarnos, pero si no es así, no vais a tener más remedio que soportar mi compañía. Y dejad de discutir, no debéis desperdiciar energía ―no sabía qué más podía hacer. El estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto más iba a aguantar.

Yaten consiguió caminar una hora más, pero al final se desplomó inconsciente. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, aterrada ante la idea de que hubiera muerto, pero notó que el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza a pesar de que su piel estaba demasiado caliente. Tenía que limpiarle la herida y dejar que descansara y recobrara fuerzas, porque de otro modo la fiebre iba a consumirlo y acabaría muriendo. Como no podían quedarse allí, lo agarró de los hombros y luchó por arrastrarlo, pero él gimió de dolor; además, de todos modos era demasiado pesado. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea que podía funcionar; extendió su abrigo en el suelo, hizo rodar a Yaten con esfuerzo hasta colocarlo encima de la tela, agarró la prenda por el dobladillo, empezó a tirar, y consiguió ir arrastrándolo poco a poco.

Le pareció que pasaba horas avanzando a duras penas, pero sintió un destello de esperanza al ver una pequeña cabaña. Soltó el abrigo y echó a correr hacia ella mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada. Faltaba parte del techo y era poco más que un cobertizo, pero había un riachuelo cerca y les cobijaría mientras el hermano Yaten descansaba. Un par de horas podían resultar cruciales.

El último tramo del trayecto hasta la cabaña fue el más duro. A pesar de que era un joven sin demasiada corpulencia, parecía haber doblado su peso, y ella estaba tan agotada, que tuvo ganas de sentarse en el suelo y echarse a llorar; sin embargo, él estaba cada vez más débil, y no podía darse por vencida. Estaba tan exhausta cuando por fin consiguió meterlo en la cabaña medio a empujones y medio a rastras, que pensó que iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro. Al ver la cama cubierta de paja, rezó para que no estuviera infestada de bichos. Después de lograr subirlo, se tumbó en el reducido espacio que quedaba a su lado y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Por un momento, Serena creyó que la mano que descendió por el agua hacia ella era pura fuerza de voluntad… quizá se trataba de la mano de Dios, que iba a llevarla al cielo. Sintió que la agarraba y la arrastraba hacia la superficie, hacia el bendito aire que le llenó los pulmones, pero no vio el rostro de Dios, sino el del mismísimo Satanás. El príncipe no estaba muerto, sino arrastrándola a nado hacia la orilla.

—Si os resistís, dejo que os ahoguéis ―le dijo él.

Serena no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, y mucho menos para resistirse; además, él nadaba mucho mejor que ella, y no tenía que aguantar el estorbo de una falda larga y pesada. Él se mantuvo aferrado a su muñeca cuando llegaron a la orilla, la arrastró hasta que estuvieron a salvo, y se desplomó en el suelo. Como no la soltó, ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer a su lado sin fuerzas, y permaneció tumbada de espaldas y sin aliento, escuchando los sonidos del bosque. Al oír el murmullo agitado del río, se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no eran aguas tranquilas. Los pájaros piaban con entusiasmo, y supuso que ésa era una buena señal, porque indicaba que no había depredadores al acecho.

Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, se volvió por fin hacia el hombre que permanecía jadeante a su lado. Era más que consciente de que aún la tenía agarrada de la muñeca, aunque quizás él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba tocándola. Estaba tumbado de espaldas también, con los ojos cerrados, mientras pequeños regueros de agua le chorreaban del pelo y le corrían por el rostro. Debió de notar el peso de su mirada, porque se volvió hacia ella y la miró con expresión inescrutable.

—¿De dónde habéis salido? ―al notar que tenía la voz ronca por el agua que había tragado, Serena tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Del mismo sitio que vos, ¿acaso se os ha olvidado?

—La última vez que os vi, estabais luchando contra los bandidos. ¿Por qué habéis abandonado la batalla?_ Quizá no era la forma más diplomática de decirlo, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—A lo mejor me di cuenta de que no había nada que hacer, y decidí escapar mientras podía.

—Iban a por vos, ¿verdad? No eran simples bandidos, sus caballos y sus vestimentas eran de calidad. Los envió el padre de la muchacha a la que asesinasteis.

—Tengo más de un enemigo ―le dijo él, con aparente indiferencia―. Él sólo es uno más de los muchos que querrían verme muerto.

—Pero vos habéis sobrevivido, y los que han muerto han sido todos los demás.

—Vos no.

—Porque he huido.

—Porque yo os he dicho que huyerais. Me parece que habríais sido capaz de agarrar una espada y enfrentaros a ellos.

—No sé utilizar una espada.

—Pues vais a necesitarla, y también un cuchillo. Os enseñaré a usarlos._ Serena se sentó. Estaba helada y empapada, y empezaba a temblar por culpa de la fría brisa que se había levantado. Tiró de su muñeca, pero él no la soltó.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Al convento de Santa Ana, por supuesto. Vos vais a uniros a la congregación, y yo tengo que realizar un acto de contrición. Puede que hasta recorra los últimos kilómetros de rodillas, para mostrar mi arrepentimiento.

—Como vuestro abuelo.

—¿Que?

—Todo el mundo sabe que hizo un peregrinaje de rodillas, después de que hizo asesinar a santo Tomás Becket. Procedéis de una familia bastante sanguinaria, ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, mi abuelo. No soy demasiado dado a recordar mi historia familiar, prefiero vivir el presente ―el príncipe se sentó, y al sacudir la cabeza como un perro mojado lo salpicó todo de agua, incluida a ella―. Corréis con mucha rapidez, me costó lo mío seguiros y por poco llego demasiado tarde. ¿Acaso resbalasteis y caísteis al río?

—Me zambullí por voluntad propia._ El permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente comentó:

—El suicidio es un pecado mortal.

—No quería matarme, pero no podía soportar seguir empapada de sangre. Pensé que si me metía en el agua conseguiría limpiarme.

—Y por poco os ahogáis. Os creía más lista, antes de meterse en un río hay que comprobar su profundidad y la fuerza de la corriente.

—No tengo la costumbre de meterme en ríos sin más. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en el castillo de mi padre, a salvo de posibles peligros.

—Y ahora descubrís lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser la vida. Sin duda os resulta más aterradora que un padre violento. Debéis de estar temblando de miedo.

—Estoy temblando de frío, y prefiero la muerte a pasar el resto de mi vida en el castillo de mi padre.

—¿Y qué me decís del peligro?_ Serena sabía lo que tendría que contestar, pero el príncipe tenía algo que la hacía ser completamente honesta. Era capaz de admitir ante él cosas que pensaba, pero que jamás le habría dicho a otra persona.

—Me ha gustado.

—¿Qué? ―él se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.

—He disfrutado del peligro. No me ha gustado que haya muerto gente, claro, pero correr para salvar la vida resulta… vigorizante, ¿verdad? Supongo que luchar es igual de estimulante ―se volvió hacia él con entusiasmo, y le preguntó―: ¿Me enseñaréis a usar una espada? No creo que tenga problemas para herir a alguien con un cuchillo, pero blandir una espada parece bastante más difícil._ El se quedó mirándola con perplejidad durante un largo momento, y al final le dijo:

—Nunca dejáis de asombrarme, mi señora. Deberíais estar medio desfallecida y aterrada.

—Si ése fuera el caso, tendríais que llevarme a cuestas, y desearía que no me tocarais ―Serena fijó la mirada en su muñeca con expresión elocuente, pero él siguió sin soltarla.

—Todos desearíamos un montón de cosas que no vamos a obtener. Por cierto, os aseguro que luchar con un cuchillo es más complicado de lo que pensáis, y requiere fuerza bruta. Sólo saldríais victoriosa si tomarais por sorpresa a vuestro contrincante.

—Eso no debería resultarme difícil, ¿quién va a imaginarse que una joven dama va a apuñalarlo?

—Cualquiera que haya pasado algo de tiempo con vos ―murmuró él―. ¿Dónde están vuestras zapatillas?

—No lo sé, me las quité antes de zambullirme._ Él la soltó por fin y se puso de pie, pero Serena se quedó sentada. Si se levantaba estaría demasiado cerca de él, y la tentación de tocarlo sería muy grande.

—Quedaos aquí. Voy a seguir el curso del río para ver si las encuentro, nos espera una larga caminata y necesitáis alguna protección para los pies._ A Serena no le hizo ninguna gracia la idea de quedarse sola, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

—Puedo acompañaros…

—Podéis quedaros aquí. Debo suponer que nos han atacado los hombres del barón Artemís, y no tengo ni idea de si nos han seguido o no. Me resultará mucho más fácil lidiar con ellos si no tengo que preocuparme por vos, así que quedaos aquí sentada y secaos al sol. Regresaré en cuanto pueda, y que ni se os ocurra marcharos sin mí. Si lo intentáis, yo mismo os ahogaré en el río._ Serena se preguntó si aquel hombre podía leerle el pensamiento. A pesar de que no quería quedarse sola, la idea de pasar aunque fuera una hora a solas con él le resultaba de lo más perturbadora, y ni siquiera quería pensar en las noches de camino que quedaban hasta llegar al convento.

—No seríais capaz de ahogarme.

—Quizá no, pero os daría una paliza y antes habéis dicho que no queréis que os toque. No me enfadéis si no queréis sufrir las consecuencias.

—No sería la primera paliza que recibo.

—No os gustaría nada lo que vendría después._ Serena cerró la boca de golpe, porque podía imaginarse lo que tenía en mente. El poco autocontrol del príncipe era de sobra conocido, y la furia podía dar lugar a otras emociones peligrosas.

—Haré lo que me digáis ―le dijo a regañadientes.

—Exacto, porque no tenéis otra opción._ Se cernía sobre ella, y Serena tuvo que contener las ganas de ponerse de pie para dejar de sentirse tan pequeña e indefensa. No estaba acostumbrada a esa extraña sensación, pero a pesar de que quería resistirse con uñas y dientes, estaba claro que enfrentarse a él no era una buena idea.

—Aquí os espero ―se estiró en el suelo, y se esforzó por aparentar despreocupación. El sol ya se alzaba sobre los árboles, y había empezado a secarle el vestido empapado.

El príncipe permaneció inmóvil durante un largo momento, mirándola con una expresión rara en los ojos, y finalmente dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

El triunfo de Endimión fue incompleto. No tenía ni idea de si había conseguido matar a sir Yaten, el guardaespaldas que le había asignado su padre, y Zoycite había insistido en que se marcharan con tanta premura, que no había tenido tiempo de comprobarlo. Aunque aquello carecía de importancia, porque todo el mundo había muerto y nadie podría revelar que los atacantes no habían sido unos simples bandidos. Además, ya llevaban varios días de retraso. Contaba con que el rescate que había planeado se produjera antes de llegar al castillo de Tsukino, y cada uno de los días que había tenido que soportar vestido con la ropa áspera y andrajosa de un monje había sido una afrenta. Alguien iba a tener que pagar por la demora… tendría que ser el mismo Zoycite, pero su teniente era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía y además le gustaba el dolor, así que disfrutaría de cualquier castigo que le impusiera. Por no hablar de que aún necesitaba sus servicios y sus talentos, que eran únicos y variados.

La muchacha había escapado. Zoycite había enviado a algunos hombres en su busca, pero como no habían regresado, era de suponer que se les había escapado y tenían miedo de volver y enfrentarse al inevitable castigo que les esperaba. La idea de que pudiera someterse a un degradante peregrinaje como aquél era ridícula, pero su padre, a pesar de estar encandilado con la pequeña zorra con la que se había casado, había prestado atención a lo que él hacía por una vez en la vida, y su decreto había sido tajante. De modo que él había trazado sus propios planes, y creía que lo tenía todo bajo control. A los dos días de que empezara el peregrinaje, se suponía que debían ser atacados por unos ladrones que los matarían a todos. Tanto su huida como su llegada al convento por sus propios medios se considerarían un milagro, de modo que lo dejarían en paz durante una buena temporada y nadie interferiría con sus placeres.

No tenía intención de matar a la hija de Artemís, era demasiado inteligente para eso. El problema era que las mujeres que pertenecían a la nobleza no podían desaparecer sin más, al contrario que otras de clase más baja. Pero había sobreestimado su resistencia, y después no había tenido tiempo de deshacerse del cadáver. Demasiada gente la había visto en su compañía y tenía demasiados enemigos, pero a pesar de que lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, no pensaba pagar el precio de sus travesuras.

En todo caso, siempre podía sacarse algún beneficio de cualquier desastre, y le había resultado fácil organizarlo todo para que el célebre hermano Darien encabezara la expedición. Su padre debía de haber considerado que estaba haciéndole un favor al poner al cargo de su penitencia a un viejo conocido suyo, sin saber que estaba proporcionándole una oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo una venganza que ya se había retrasado demasiado. El hermano Darien, que en otros tiempos había sido sir Darien de Chiba, iba a acabar destripado en medio de un bosque, muerto junto al resto de posibles testigos. Pero Zoycite se había retrasado y no había llevado a cabo la emboscada que habían planeado, así que él no había tenido más remedio que seguir con el peregrinaje y ocultar la furia que sentía. Los únicos del grupo que sabían quién era en realidad eran el hermano Darien y Yaten de Light, ya que los soldados de la escolta procedían del norte y tenían órdenes de proteger al supuesto príncipe y a los monjes con la vida, si era necesario.

Le resultaba indignante que aquel monje pensara que podía hacerse pasar por alguien de sangre real. Darien siempre había tenido aires de grandeza, y en las Cruzadas había convencido a sus compañeros de que lo siguieran a él, en vez de al hijo del rey. Tenía un porte regio, incluso siendo un simple monje que intentaba expiar sus patéticos pecadillos. En cuanto se había quitado el hábito religioso, todo el mundo había creído que era el príncipe y le habían tratado con más deferencia de la que jamás habían mostrado hacia el verdadero hijo del rey.

Habían pasado años, pero por fin había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de él. Darien había sido una leyenda en las Cruzadas, había luchado codo con codo con su tío Ricardo y había sembrado la destrucción en Tierra Santa, pero al final, cuando había logrado triunfar, el muy tonto había renunciado al botín de guerra, había regresado a su tierra nativa como un pobretón, y había ingresado en la orden religiosa más austera que había encontrado en un esfuerzo inútil por limpiar su alma.

El siempre había pensado que sentirse culpable era una pérdida de tiempo. La culpabilidad sólo servía para chantajear a los demás, y como el hermano Darien estaba corroído por ella, era presa fácil. Él era el hijo del rey, y por lo tanto tendría que haberlo acompañado en su peregrinaje un arzobispo por lo menos, pero Darien no tenía ni idea de que no lo habían elegido por casualidad; al parecer, a lo largo de los años que habían pasado desde que habían vuelto de las Cruzadas, se le había olvidado lo astuto que podía ser su príncipe… aunque era poco probable que también hubiera olvidado lo que le había hecho. Sí, él tenía las cicatrices de las quemaduras ocultas bajo la ropa, pero sin duda Darien recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido.

Yaten era casi tan despreciable como Darien. Formaba parte de la corte de su padre, y le habían encomendado que lo acompañara en su viaje de penitencia para que se asegurara de que no dañara a nadie más. Tenía bien merecido haber sido el primero en morir… aunque no tenía la certeza de haberlo matado, y si seguía con vida, podría contradecirlo cuando afirmara que había logrado escapar, milagrosamente, del ataque de unos bandidos. Pero no valía la pena que se preocupara por eso, porque si Yaten había sobrevivido, no le costaría demasiado silenciarlo; además, él no era su objetivo principal. El que le preocupaba de verdad era el beato Darien, el hombre que interpretaba el papel de príncipe mejor que el verdadero, el que le debía una deuda tan grande, que sólo podría pagarla con el tormento eterno. Sabía que había sobrevivido al ataque, porque lo había visto internándose a la carrera en el bosque tras la muchacha rubia. No le había sorprendido ver su interés por salvarla; al parecer, el bueno del hermano Darien tenía un punto débil, y él iba a aprovecharlo: se valdría del inocente afecto de Serena de Tsukino para llevar a cabo su venganza. Si estaba viva, no sería por mucho tiempo, porque iba a utilizarla para ajustarle las cuentas a Darien. Y al final los mataría con sus propias manos, en vez de dejarle la tarea a un subordinado como Zoycite. Hasta entonces, disfrutaría mientras todo el mundo lo consideraba un milagro viviente… quizás incluso acabaran beatificándolo.

Sí, resultaba muy adecuado que una inocente como Serena de Tsukino y un monje penitente acabaran muriendo juntos en una orgía de dolor y de sangre. El se convertiría en un santo, y con el tiempo llegaría a ser rey, porque iba a asegurarse de que su madrastra adolescente no diera a luz jamás a un niño vivo. Era posible que estuviera embarazada en ese misino momento, y por culpa de Zoycite estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo al respecto. Tardaría dos días en llegar al convento, y entonces podría volver a su vida de placer. Aunque el mejor regalo de todos aún estaba por llegar… el trono de Inglaterra, bañado en la sangre de su padre.

* * *

Serena debió de quedarse dormida, porque cuando abrió los ojos el sol había desaparecido tras los árboles, su vestido frío y húmedo se le pegaba al cuerpo, y estaba temblando. Al ver que el príncipe estaba a su lado con un fardo de ropa marrón en los brazos, mirándola con una expresión enigmática, se apresuró a ponerse de pie hasta quedar fuera de su alcance, y se apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara. Había perdido la diadema de plata con el que lo llevaba sujeto, y le cubría los hombros como una capa gélida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis observándome?_ El se echó a reír, y le contestó:

—¡Un montón de horas! He permanecido contemplándoos embobado, y como no me he atrevido a despertaros, he esperado a que lo hicierais…

—Ya está bien ―le espetó con cierta brusquedad. A pesar de que estaba intentando controlar el temblor que la sacudía, no pudo evitar que le castañetearan los dientes.

—Tendremos que dejar a un lado de momento el deseo insaciable que siento por vuestro cuerpo, porque debemos concentrarnos en asuntos más importantes. Como por ejemplo sobrevivir durante los próximos días, mientras nos persiguen por el sur de Inglaterra.

—¿Están persiguiéndonos?

—Nuestros atacantes no se detendrán hasta saber que estamos todos muertos. Seguirán buscándonos, y no estaremos a salvo hasta que lleguemos al convento.

—¿Por qué van a querer matarme a mí?

—Porque habéis visto lo que ha pasado. Si no les importa asesinar a monjes, dudo que les preocupe acabar con una mera mujer.

—Si es así, a lo mejor estoy más segura si seguimos caminos diferentes.

—Si creéis que estaréis mejor sola en medio de este bosque, podéis marcharos cuando queráis. No pienso deteneros, carezco de motivaciones altruistas y podré ir más rápido sin estorbos. Buen viaje, mi señora. Si llego al convento y vos no, me aseguraré de que las monjas recen por vuestra alma._ Serena habría dado casi cualquier cosa por poder dar media vuelta, alejarse de él y no volver a verlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su vida, y era más que posible que no llegara al convento estando sola.

—No me extraña que tanta gente quiera mataros, sois exasperante.

—Lo mismo digo, mi señora. Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en eso, y en el hecho de que debemos permanecer juntos. ¿Queréis discutir sobre algo más?

—No ―Serena contuvo a duras penas las ganas de darle una buena patada en la espinilla.

—No, mi señor Endimión.

—No, mi santo príncipe bastardo._ En cuanto las palabras brotaron de sus labios, deseó habérselas tragado. Otro hombre la habría golpeado, y estuvo a punto de acobardarse; sin embargo, eso era algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera ante los puñetazos de su padre. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Lo siento por la madre abadesa si va a tener que lidiar con vos, mi señora. Quitaos la ropa.

—¿Que?

—Ya me habéis oído. Quitaos esa ropa mojada antes de que os constipéis, no quiero cargar con una mujer enferma; además, una dama bien vestida deambulando por el bosque llamaría demasiado la atención. Si no os quitáis la ropa de inmediato, voy a arrancárosla yo mismo.

—¿Y qué voy a ponerme?_ Él le lanzó el fardo de ropa, que olía a hierba y a sol.

—Esto.

—Estáis bromeando, ¿verdad? ―le dijo ella, al ver que se trataba del hábito de un monje.

—Es un disfraz perfecto ―comentó él, mientras empezaba a quitarse la túnica de cuero. Al recordar cómo había acariciado aquel cuero suave, la inundó un calorcillo que entró en liza con el frío que la atería.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado esta ropa?

—No estarnos lejos del lugar donde hemos pasado la noche. Como no he podido encontrar vuestros zapatos, he regresado al claro. Los muertos no necesitan todo esto._ Serena se apresuró a santiguarse, y le preguntó:

—¿Los habéis enterrado?

—He tardado todo este tiempo en ir y volver, y había demasiados cuerpos para que los enterrara un solo hombre._ Su voz carecía de emoción alguna, y Serena se dijo que se había imaginado la furia contenida que le pareció ver en sus ojos.

—¿Están todos…?

—No he encontrado ni a la dama Petzite, ni al hermano Yaten, ni al hermano Jedite. Los demás están muertos._ Serena volvió a santiguarse.

—Y todo por vos, mi señor. Seguramente, querían mataros…lo más probable es que se tratara de la familia de la pobre muchacha a la que asesinasteis. Espero que demostréis ser digno del sacrificio de tantas personas.

—Ya lo he demostrado en incontables ocasiones ―le dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona―. Es una lástima que no me haya quedado con lady Petzite, sino con una virgen deslenguada. Si no os quitáis la ropa y dejáis de discutir, no compartiré con vos la comida que he traído._ Eso bastó para instarla a moverse.

—Necesito un poco de privacidad ―le dijo, mientras tomaba el hábito.

Él ya se había quitado el chaleco de cuero, pero cuando se quitó también la camisa y su pecho desnudo quedó al descubierto, Serena se quedó sin habla. Estaba acostumbrada a hombres corpulentos y peludos, cargados de músculos y de grasa, pero el príncipe era muy diferente. Tenía la piel tersa y de un profundo color dorado, y aunque sabía por experiencia propia que era muy fuerte, sus tendones y sus músculos sólo estaban sutilmente definidos. Estaba delgado… casi demasiado, como si no comiera lo suficiente. Seguro que estaba demasiado ocupado con sus pasatiempos libidinosos para recordar que tenía que alimentarse.

—¿Me habéis mirado bastante, o queréis verlo todo?_ Al ver que se llevaba las manos a los pantalones, Serena soltó un gritito y se apresuró a meterse entre los arbustos.

El vestido de Petzite se abrochaba por la espalda, y con sus dedos ateridos le resultó imposible desatar aquellos lazos mojados y bien anudados. Cuanto más tiraba, más se tensaban, y al final tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. No tenía más opción que pedirle al príncipe que la ayudara a desnudarse… el destino estaba siendo muy cruel con ella. Como ya había pasado bastante tiempo, supuso que él ya estaba decente, así que emergió de entre los arbustos con el hábito en la mano. Lo vio junto al río, mirando hacia la espesura del bosque con expresión abstraída, y como era de esperar, lucía con su elegancia innata el hábito que se había puesto.

—Nunca había visto a alguien que se pareciera menos a un monje ―comento. El se volvió a mirarla, y le dijo:

—Creía que parecía muy beato. Por cierto, vos os parecéis aún menos a un monje. ¿Por qué no os habéis cambiado?

—Necesito que me prestéis un cuchillo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el que os di?

—Lo he perdido. Como recordaréis, tenía bastante prisa por alejarme del claro.

—¿Queréis protegeros de mis lascivos deseos?

—Lo que quiero es cortar los lazos con los que se abrocha este vestido. Soy incapaz de deshacerlos, y el vestido ya se ha echado a perder de todas formas.

—Reclamo el honor de ocuparme de esa tarea ―le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente―. Pero antes, dejad que intente desabrocharlo. Aunque vos no lo necesitéis, es posible que algún campesino pueda aprovechar la tela.

—No sabía que al príncipe Endimión le preocupaba el bienestar de los pobres.

—Yo tampoco ―murmuró él―. Daos la vuelta, a no ser que queráis que os rodee con los brazos y lo haga a ciegas._ Serena se volvió a toda prisa. La idea de que la tocara le resultaba incluso más perturbadora al verlo vestido de monje. Dió un respingo al notar sus manos en la espalda, y él murmuró: —Estaos quieta. Cuanto más os mováis, más voy a tardar. He traído pan y manzanas y supongo que estáis hambrienta, así que portaos bien.

—¿Que me porte bien? ―Serena se sintió indignada―. No soy yo la que tiene que preocuparse por el mal comportamiento.

—¿En serio? ―él tomó su húmeda mata de pelo, y se la colocó por encima del hombro―. No ha sido nada correcto que me llamarais «santo príncipe bastardo».

—Me habéis exasperado.

—Sí, eso es cierto._ Serena se estremeció al sentir que le rozaba con los dedos la piel desnuda por encima del cuello del vestido. Se dijo que aún tenía frío, mientras intentaba no pensar en el calor que le inundaba el vientre. —Y debo admitir que se me da bien exasperar a las mujeres ―añadió él. Tras sentir un súbito tirón, Serena notó que el vestido se aflojaba, y se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que se le deslizara hacia abajo.

—Gracias ―le dijo a regañadientes, antes de dirigirse hacia los arbustos para poder cambiarse. El la dejó ir sin decir palabra, pero cuando se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro, lo vio observándola con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Por Dios, había estado a punto de besarle la tersa y pálida piel del hombro. Cuando le había apartado a un lado el pelo y le había dejado al descubierto la nuca, lo había golpeado de lleno una excitación inmediata y brutal. Hacía años que no veía la nuca de una mujer, y había olvidado lo erótica que podía resultar. Habría dado su alma inmortal por posar la boca sobre la suave piel del cuello de Serena, pero ése era el precio que habría tenido que pagar si hubiera cedido ante la tentación… su alma. Ya se encontraba en terreno peligroso, y aunque quizás una vida de penitencia y contención no influiría a la hora de acabar en el cielo o en el infierno, al menos le ayudaría a tener algo de paz por el resto de sus días. Si cometía un pecado más, era posible que la culpabilidad que lo abrumaba se volviera insoportable. Pero los lazos se habían desatado antes de lo que hubiera deseado, y ella se había alejado antes de que perdiera la razón por completo. Al menos iba a estar cubierta de pies a cabeza con la tosca tela marrón, así que ya no iba a distraerse más por culpa de su glorioso pelo, de su boca atrevida, y de sus ojos desafiantes. No, ya no iba a distraerse por culpa de aquellas hermosas y largas piernas que podía imaginarse enlazadas alrededor de sus caderas mientras la…

Masculló una imprecación. No podía eliminar su deseo a base de castigos, porque ella jamás creería que el príncipe era capaz de mostrarse penitente; además, soportar aquel deseo intenso sin hacer nada al respecto era peor castigo que flagelarse o ponerse un cilicio. Contemplar la sensual boca de Serena sin poder besarla era un verdadero tormento. Aunque lo cierto era que ya la había besado… y eso sólo había contribuido a empeorar la situación. Había soportado siete años de celibato, y a pesar de que no había sido fácil, había sido capaz de permanecer indiferente ante algunas de las mujeres más hermosas de toda Inglaterra cuando iba a la corte. No entendía cómo era posible que una fierecilla rubia de piernas largas hubiera conseguido minar su determinación, cuando ninguna otra había conseguido tentarlo siquiera. Tal y como estaban las cosas, quizá debería revelarle la verdad. Se había hecho pasar por el príncipe para mantenerlo a salvo, aunque no había servido de mucho. No sabía si Endimión aún estaba vivo, aunque era probable que sí. La maldad era difícil de erradicar, y aquel hombre era un ser cruel en cuyo interior vivía un monstruo que no iba a morir fácilmente.

Se preguntó si Yaten estaba con él, o si también había perecido. ¿Y qué habría sido de la dama Petzite? Tendría que haberse quedado, debería haber luchado hasta el final, pero mientras intentaba abrirse paso hacia el príncipe había alzado la cabeza, y al ver a Serena todo había quedado olvidado ante la necesidad imperiosa de salvarla. Ella había echado a correr, tres hombres la habían perseguido, y no le había hecho falta hacer ninguna elección. Tenía tres muertos más en su conciencia, y daba igual que se tratara de tres asesinos a sueldo y que los hubiera matado para salvar la vida de una persona inocente. Cada vida que segaba se sumaba a la deuda que debía. No, no iba a decirle a lady Serena que no era más que un simple monje. Ella despreciaba al príncipe Endimión, y ésa era una de las pocas defensas con las que contaba. Mientras personificara al príncipe, podía insultarla, bromear con ella y exasperarla, pero el hermano Darien no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Y si se encontraban a alguien en el camino hacia el convento, era mejor que ella supiera lo menos posible. Se la entregaría a la madre abadesa sana y salva, y después partiría en busca del príncipe. Con un poco de suerte, lo encontraría hecho pedacitos en el bosque, o colgando de un árbol frente al castillo de Artemís. Aunque no habría cumplido con su tarea de protegerlo, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor y más seguro sin la presencia de un monstruo como él, y haría frente a la ira y la venganza del rey con gusto sabiendo que Serena estaba a salvo tras los muros del convento.

Aunque seguía pensando que no estaba hecha para ser monja. Como era tan rebelde, iba a resultarle difícil mostrar obediencia, que era una de las reglas básicas de la vida monástica. Tendría que casarse y tener un montón de hijos que la enloquecieran, tal y como ella estaba enloqueciéndolo a él. Su esposo tendría que ser un hombre fuerte, y no un blandengue como Seiya de Kou, aunque tampoco podía ser un bravucón; de hecho, no se le ocurría ningún hombre que pudiera ser su igual… aterraría a la mitad, y enfurecería a los demás. Afortunadamente, no era responsabilidad suya. Serena no soportaría ningún yugo que pudiera imponerle la vida, y al menos en el convento podría usar su inteligencia.

Al oír un sonido entre la maleza, se apresuró a adoptar una expresión de regia arrogancia, pero tuvo que contener un gemido al verla aparecer. A pesar de que el hábito cubría su silueta femenina, no conseguía ocultar su gracia innata. Cuando ella dejó la ropa enojada en el suelo, sólo vio la tela verde del vestido, de modo que le preguntó:

—¿Dónde está vuestra ropa interior?

—Me he dejado puesta la camisola, no pienso ir por ahí cubierta sólo con el hábito de un monje.

—¿Por qué no?, yo no llevo otra cosa._ Tal y como esperaba, ella se ruborizó. Qué interesante, que la perturbara saber que estaba desnudo bajo el hábito. Por su parte, le daba igual lo que ella llevara bajo la tosca lana, porque le excitaba igual pensar que estaba desnuda o que llevaba su ancha camisola. Era un tormento más que se tenía bien merecido.

—Se suponía que ibais a quitaros la ropa para no pillar un resfriado.

—No tardará en secarse; además, la tela del hábito es demasiado áspera. Tengo la piel muy delicada, es una molestia que va de la mano de ese pelo endemoniado ―alzó la cabeza, y lo miró sorprendida―. ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

—Tos ―Darien no pensaba admitir que había gemido al imaginarse su piel pálida y delicada―.Tenemos que alejarnos lo máximo posible de aquí, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Poneos la capucha, debemos darnos prisa.

—Ibais a darme de comer._ En esa ocasión, Darien consiguió contener el gemido.

—Antes tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, a menos que estéis demasiado débil por el hambre.

—No estoy débil ―Serena se irguió y se cubrió con la capucha, de modo que le tapara la cara―. ¿Qué tal estoy?, ¿se creerá la gente que soy un monje?

—No tendrán razón para dudarlo. Y da igual que caminéis con paso afeminado, muchos monjes jóvenes revolotean como mariposas._ Serena se volvió a mirarlo de golpe, y la capucha se le cayó hacia atrás. El se le acercó y volvió a colocársela hasta que su rostro quedó completamente oculto, y fuera del alcance de su propia mirada hambrienta.

—No os preocupéis, lady Serena. Limitaos a seguir mis instrucciones y a permanecer callada. Sólo somos dos monjes mendicantes que están de peregrinaje, y como yo soy el mayor, se espera que sea quien hable por los dos. ¿Lo recordaréis?

—Claro que sí ―le espetó ella con indignación.

—¿Y podréis permanecer callada y obedecerme?

—Por supuesto. Soy una mujer, así que me he pasado la vida comportándome de esa forma.

—No lo habéis hecho desde que dejasteis el castillo de vuestro padre, mi señora. Portaos bien, pensad que vuestra vida puede depender de ello.

—Sí, mi señor.

—No, debéis decir «sí, hermano». Y hablad con voz más profunda.

—Sí, hermano Endimión ―le dijo ella, con una voz exageradamente grave―. Lo que digáis, hermano Endimión. Estoy a vuestras órdenes, hermano Endimión.

—Me alegra saberlo, hermano Descarada ―sin más, pasó junto a ella y echó a andar sin molestarse en comprobar si lo seguía.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Petzite soñó con la brillante y cálida luz del sol. Cuando despertó, vio que los rayos del sol del atardecer entraban por la puerta rota de la cabaña, y que el hombre que tenía a su lado estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Se levantó de inmediato. ¿Cómo había podido dormirse cuando el joven monje estaba herido y probablemente moribundo? Estaba muy pálido, su pelo plateado le enmarcaba la cara, y tenía la ropa empapada de sangre.

Recorrió la pequeña cabaña con la mirada en busca de algún recipiente en el que pudiera transportar agua, porque tenía que limpiarle la herida y darle algo de comer. Y a ella también le iría bien alimentarse. Fue hacia la puerta después de encontrar un cuenco en medio de la loza rota, pero antes de salir lanzó una última mirada hacia el hermano Yaten. Estaba tan quieto, que daba la impresión de que ya estaba muerto. Sabía que lo más sensato sería dejarlo allí y preocuparse sólo por sí misma. Podía regresar a Kou y al lecho de Zafiro, o buscar a alguien que no fuera tan brutal y exigente. Incluso podía ir al convento de Santa Ana, porque a pesar de que las hermanas no permitirían que ingresara en la orden, no le negarían cobijo a una peregrina, sobre todo a una que podía pagar su amabilidad con joyas.

En ese momento, Yaten hizo un ruido quedo que debió de ser un gemido, pero que a ella le pareció una protesta. No, aún no podía dejarlo, antes tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Llenó el cuenco en el riachuelo de agua cristalina, y aprovechó para lavarse las manos lo mejor posible para no infectar más las heridas del monje. Al volver a la cabaña lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus largas pestañas le rozaban las mejillas. Desnudar a un hombre no era nada nuevo para ella, pero era la primera vez que el hombre en cuestión era un monje. La tela de su hábito se había apelmazado con la sangre y estaba pegada a su piel, y cuando intentó apartarla él gimió de nuevo.

—Lo siento, amor, pero si la dejamos así, la infección se extenderá ―echó un poco de agua sobre la herida para intentar que la tela se despegara un poco, pero él volvió a gemir.

Desenvainó la pequeña daga enjoyada que llevaba a la cintura, y cortó con cuidado la tela mientras iba apartándosela del pecho. Entonces contuvo el aliento, y arrancó de golpe la que aún quedaba pegada. Yaten abrió los ojos y soltó un grito. La aferró de la muñeca con fuerza mientras fijaba la mirada en ella, y luchó por incorporarse antes de caer desmayado.

La herida podría haber sido mucho peor… Petzite había visto a personas más graves que habían sobrevivido; aun así, era bastante profunda, y estaba sangrando. La limpió con cuidado mientras comprobaba si había signos de infección, si de la herida radiaban unas marcas color rojo oscuro que indicarían una muerte probable. Pero a pesar de que Yaten tenía un poco de fiebre, era obvio que no era un caso perdido. Tenía que aplicarle milenrama, vendarlo, y darle algo de comer.

Después de humedecerle los labios con un poco de agua y de vendarle la herida con jirones de su propia camisola, retrocedió un poco. La única alternativa sensata era dejarlo antes de que oscureciera demasiado. Iría hacia el oeste, y en el primer pueblo que encontrara avisaría de su presencia en la cabaña. Alguien iría a socorrerlo, y ella estaría a salvo y segura de que había cumplido con su deber cristiano. Le resultó relativamente fácil arrancar los adornos de su vestido, y reemplazar su faja enjoyada con una tira de tela burda. Se quitó los anillos y dejó uno junto a Yaten como pago para quienquiera que fuese a ayudarlo, y también dejó allí su daga. No le gustaba ir desprotegida, pero al ver el costoso cuchillo cualquiera sabría que no era una campesina.

Tenía unas cuantas monedas de plata en su saquito, y con una sola podría conseguir un cuchillo sencillo, un poco de pan, e indicaciones para llegar a la ciudad más cercana. Diría que se había encontrado a Yaten por casualidad, y rezaría para que Dios lo protegiera. Cuando le apartó un mechón plateado del rostro él permaneció inmóvil, sumido en un sueño inducido por el dolor.

—Pobre muchachito guapo ―dijo con suavidad, antes de darle un beso suave y breve en los labios. Quizá fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que él respondía al beso por un segundo. Y sin duda el suspiro quedo que le pareció oír cuando se apartó de él no era real.

—Adiós, ángel mío. Que Dios te proteja ―susurró. Le dio la espalda por última vez, y salió a la brillante luz de la tarde para regresar a una vida cómoda y segura.

* * *

Menos mal que tenía unos pies grandes, se dijo Serena mientras luchaba por seguir el paso rápido del príncipe, porque las sandalias de uno de los monjes le quedaban bastante bien. Por primera vez, su tamaño era una ventaja, porque si fuera tan menuda como la mayoría de mujeres, el hábito arrastraría por el suelo, se le caerían las sandalias, y tendría que dar tres pasos apresurados por cada uno del príncipe, en vez de uno y medio. Sí, tendría que sentirse agradecida. Tenía el pelo oculto bajo la capucha, y si se topaba con algún bandido con malas intenciones, el príncipe se ocuparía de él. A pesar de que aparentemente no era un hombre especialmente fuerte, ya que no tenía la envergadura de la que solían hacer gala los soldados, cuando lo había visto luchar en el claro se había dado cuenta de que era intrépido y poderoso.

Por eso no entendía por qué había abandonado la lucha y la había seguido… la respuesta obvia la golpeó de lleno, pero era tan simple e inaceptable, que no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de protesta. El se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió a mirarla. También se había puesto la capucha, pero seguía sin parecerse en nada a un monje.

—¿Qué pasa, lady Serena?

—Nada.

—Habéis dicho «no», os he oído perfectamente. Si ya estáis ensayando mentalmente la batalla por vuestra castidad, podéis quedaros tranquila. Tenemos que centrarnos en cuestiones más importantes que el hecho de si voy a abriros de piernas, como por ejemplo la forma en que vamos a mantenernos con vida durante los próximos días.

—Os agradecería que dejarais ya el tema ―le dijo con irritación, cuando llegó junto a él―. No tengo la menor duda de que no sentís un deseo irrefrenable por mí.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se ha debido la exclamación horrorizada que ha escapado de vuestros labios sonrosados, mi dulce gruñona?_ Estaba intentando, exasperarla de forma deliberada, como siempre. Seguramente lo hacía porque podía, ya que nadie se atrevería a reprender a un príncipe, con la excepción de la Iglesia o de un padre regio cuyo poder peligraba por culpa del comportamiento de un hijo díscolo.

—¿Por qué abandonasteis la batalla?

—¿Cuál de ellas?, he abandonado muchas._ Aquello era mentira, por lo que lo otro también debía de serlo.

—¿Por qué os marchasteis cuando atacaron los bandidos?

—Porque tenía miedo. Estoy acostumbrado a que me protejan un montón de soldados, pero en ese momento estaban en minoría. Me pareció que una retirada estratégica era lo más sensato.

—No teníais miedo. Os vi, y sé que estabais disfrutando de la lucha.

—Es cierto que me gusta matar… se me da muy bien._ Lo último lo dijo con un tono extraño, casi de amargura. Serena se dio cuenta de que en eso estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque todo lo demás era mentira.

—No os marchasteis por miedo, sino por mí. Queríais salvarme, ¿verdad?_ El la tomó de los hombros, y la miró con una sonrisa fría y desdeñosa.

—Mi querida señora, vais a tener que decidiros. O estoy temblando de deseo por vos, o no me atraéis en absoluto. Decidid de una vez, y estaré encantado de actuar en consecuencia.

—No vinisteis tras de mi para acostaros conmigo, sino para salvarme la vida ―insistió ella con tenacidad. Su sonrisa adquirió un matiz burlón que debería haberla mortificado.

—Vaya, mi secreto ha quedado al descubierto. Lo cierto es que no me interesan los placeres banales, sino que recorro el reino en busca de vírgenes a las que rescatar y no quiero más recompensa que la estocada de sus lenguas afiladas. Me da igual que sean dulces doncellas o deslenguadas impertinentes, mientras pueda disfrutar del placer de salvaguardar su virginidad.

—Me da igual que os burléis de mí, sé que me seguisteis para salvarme la vida.

—¿Por qué haría tal cosa?, ¿qué más me da lo que os pase? ―la tomó de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro, con lo que la capucha le cayó sobre los hombros―. Si me hubiera impulsado la lujuria, lo más sensato habría sido salvar a la dama Petzite.

—¿Está muerta?

—Ya os dije que no vi su cuerpo, así que supongo que logró escapar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me seguisteis a mí, y no a ella?

—No seguí a nadie, muchacha. Corrí para salvar la vida, y vos estabais en mi camino._ Lo dijo con total naturalidad, pero Serena supo sin lugar a dudas que era mentira. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero volvió a cerrarla al darse cuenta de que era mejor guardar silencio. Si insistía en que la había seguido por preocupación, era posible que él decidiera demostrarle lo físicas que podían llegar a ser sus intenciones.

—Tengo hambre ―le dijo al fin.

—Yo también, pero esperaremos a llegar a nuestro destino antes de comer.

—¿No vamos a comer hasta que lleguemos al convento?, ¡me moriré de hambre!

—Seguro que os las ingeniaréis para sobrevivir, hay mucha gente que pasa más de un par de días sin ingerir comida sólida ―le dijo él con sequedad―. Pero en un par de horas nos detendremos, y disfrutaréis de buena comida y de una noche de descanso antes de que retomemos la marcha._ Lo de la noche de descanso parecía prometedor, pero tendría que acostarse a una buena distancia de él si quería conciliar el sueño.

—¿Y qué pasa si los bandidos nos sorprenden mientras estamos durmiendo? El bosque ahoga los sonidos, y podrían rebanarnos el cuello antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

—Yo seré quien os matará, por pura frustración. No vamos a dormir en el bosque._ Serena esperó a que se explicara, pero al ver que no añadía nada más, comentó:

—Sois igual que mi padre. Creéis que no tenéis que explicarme nada, que haré lo que me ordenéis sin protestar.

—Soy bastante más inteligente que él, así que sé que no acataríais una orden a menos que no tuvierais alternativa. Y creedme, en esta ocasión no la tenéis._ Serena se tragó su protesta instintiva, porque no iba a darle la satisfacción de volverle a preguntar; de hecho, no pensaba volver a dirigirle la palabra. No tenía más remedio que aguantarlo, porque él sabía cómo llegar al convento, pero podía estar un par de días sin desperdiciar una sola palabra más en aquel hombre insoportable. —¿No hay más preguntas ni quejas…? Perfecto. Entonces sigamos, no quiero tener que andar demasiado en la oscuridad ―dio media vuelta, y se puso en marcha sin comprobar si ella lo seguía.

Serena habría dado diez años de su vida por poder dejar que se fuera sin ella, pero seguramente estaría renunciando al resto de lo que le quedaba de vida si permitía que su orgullo la cegara. El tenía razón, no tenía alternativa. Masculló una imprecación en voz baja, y se apresuró a seguirlo.

* * *

Sabía que estaba muriéndose. El hombro le ardía, y tenía el cuerpo entero envuelto en llamas. Estaba solo en una densa oscuridad, y estaba muriéndose. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni qué era lo que le había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era el ataque de los jinetes, el estruendo y la sangre de una batalla campal. Había cumplido con su deber, se había apresurado a ir a proteger al príncipe, pero éste le había atacado con un cuchillo.

Recordaba vagamente a Petzite, su sonrisa triste y sus manos delicadas. Tenía la impresión de que había sido ella quien lo había llevado hasta allí, pero eso era imposible. No era lo bastante fuerte, ni se habría preocupado por él hasta el punto de ponerlo a salvo. Alguien lo había llevado a aquel sitio oscuro y cálido… quizás había llegado por sus propios medios, pero estaba claro que no iba a poder dar un paso más. Se había quedado sin fuerzas, y estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Iba a morir allí, solo en la oscuridad, y nadie lloraría su pérdida.

Mientras iba hundiéndose en aquel lugar profundo y cálido que lo esperaba, se dio cuenta de que al fin y al cabo sí que había alguien que lloraba por él, porque sentía que las lágrimas le salpicaban la piel. Había un resplandor tras sus párpados cerrados… o había amanecido, o la luz dorada del cielo estaba esperándolo. Aunque quizá se tratara de las llamas del infierno. Los párpados le pesaban mucho, y no podía abrirlos a pesar de que tenía que hacerlo. Intentó moverse, pero estaba demasiado débil. Entonces sintió unas manos suaves y fuertes contra su pecho desnudo, el contacto de piel contra piel.

—No os mováis ―le susurró una voz. Olía a mielenrama, a queso, y a algo floral y femenino. Debía de estar en el cielo, porque dudaba que en el infierno hubiera tales cosas… aunque no, no podía tratarse del cielo, porque allí no se le ofrecería aquella tentación a su alma cuando su cuerpo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Consiguió entreabrir los ojos, y vio a la dama Petzite enmarcada por la luz del fuego e inclinada sobre él, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tendríais que marcharos ―le dijo. O al menos lo intentó, porque las palabras no fueron más que un gemido ininteligible.

—Tranquilo ―le dijo ella, mientras le acariciaba la frente―. Tranquilo, amor.

Lo había llamado amor. Mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo, Yaten decidió que quizás iba a vivir después de todo.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

El obispo ya le había advertido que el orgullo era uno de sus muchos pecados, pero Darien siempre se había creído inmune a las zalamerías femeninas. Y en realidad lo era, el problema radicaba en que no era inmune a los encantos de una amazona rubia con el genio picajoso de un puercoespín. Aminoró el paso de forma imperceptible, porque no quería que ella pensara que estaba haciendo concesiones por su bien… eso podría llevarla a pensar que el príncipe tenía un corazoncito, o al menos una pizca de sensibilidad humana. Todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera revelarle la verdad, si pudiera decirle que no era más que un pobre monje célibe y enclaustrado, y que el monje de aspecto dulce por el que se había mostrado tan protectora era en realidad el depravado al que le habían ordenado escoltar.

Pero ya había mostrado bastante desobediencia. Ése era otro de sus defectos… había dependido de sí mismo durante tanto tiempo, que someterse a la autoridad de la orden le había resultado muy difícil. Era una de las razones por las que había elegido uno de los monasterios más punitivos de todo el reino. Se suponía que aquella tarea no debía ser fácil, así que tendría que considerar que la presencia de Serena sólo era una variación del castigo que se merecía. Pero se preguntó cómo era posible que Dios hubiera ideado un tormento tan astuto e irresistible como ella. A lo mejor no había sido el Creador, sino Satanás.

—Voy a desplomarme.

—En ese caso, voy a tener que llevaros en brazos._ Tal y como esperaba, aquellas palabras lograron enardecerla. Amenazarla con tocarla la afectaba más que decirle que iba a abandonarla, pero no sabía si ella entendía por qué se sentía así.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan inocente y tan ingenuo, pero a la vez tan inteligente. Era una mujer instruida en distintas ramas del saber, cuyos conocimientos eran superiores a la mayoría de los monjes que conocía y sin duda rivalizaban con los del hermano Kelvin, el bibliotecario de su monasterio. Pero a pesar de todo, no tenía ni idea de los hechos más simples de la vida. Era una partera experimentada capaz de lidiar con los partos más difíciles, de modo que debía de saber cómo se engendraban los bebés a pesar de que jamás la hubiera tocado un hombre; sin embargo, sus conocimientos sobre la naturaleza de los seres humanos y sus pasiones no estaban basados en la experiencia, sino en la teoría.

Se había criado en una familia de hombres, ya que sus madrastras habían muerto con tanta celeridad, que no había tenido tiempo de aprender de ellas. Y conociéndola, lo más probable era que no hubiera querido hacerlo. Vivía cómoda en la ignorancia que la había arropado durante toda su vida, y no querría que su mundo tranquilo se tambaleara. No era una belleza como la dama Petzite, ni un pequeño querubín como Kakyu de Kou; no era ni una elegante ramera de la corte ni una dulce virgen de la campiña.

Era demasiado alta y delgada, tenía un pelo endemoniado, y la nariz pecosa. Y durante los dos últimos días lo había enloquecido la necesidad de besar cada una de aquellas pecas, de comprobar si tenía más diseminadas por el cuerpo y besarlas también. Ella tenía razón al pensar que no era hermosa para la mayoría, pero para el hombre adecuado, tenía una belleza que dejaba sin aliento. Y también para el hombre equivocado, se recordó, mientras aceleraba el paso. Serena no había encontrado al hombre adecuado, y era poco probable que lo hiciera estando enclaustrada en la seguridad de un convento. Toda aquella pasión contenida se malgastaría en aprender y en buenas obras, y moriría siendo una monja virgen que iría directa al cielo.

Y él estaría en el infierno, que era el lugar que le correspondía, porque no bastaba con ninguna penitencia. No, no bastaba, porque pecaba de corazón cada vez que miraba a Serena de Tsukino. La miró por encima del hombro, pero no alcanzó a ver gran cosa, porque la capucha le tapaba la cara y el hábito era muy ancho. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella al ver que tenía dificultad para caminar por culpa de las sandalias y que tropezaba con el dobladillo del hábito, pero ella no se dio cuenta porque la capucha le obstruía la visión, y chocó contra él.

—El hábito es demasiado largo para vos ―comentó, mientras ella se apresuraba a retroceder.

—Soy una larguirucha, no una giganta.

—Y no podéis ver si lleváis así la capucha.

—Creía que tenía que ir de incógnito.

—No queremos que la gente se dé cuenta de que sois una mujer al veros el rostro, pero eso no significa que tengáis que andar a ciegas. Os enseñaré… ―dio un paso hacia ella, pero Serena retrocedió con nerviosismo.

—Estoy bien.

—No me enfadéis, hermano ―llamarla así debería haber calmado un poco su ardor; al fin y al cabo, así tendría que considerarla. A un hombre célibe debería darle igual si estaba ante un hombre o una mujer.

—Os enfadáis con facilidad.

—Eso no es cierto ―dio otro paso hacia ella, y la aferró del hombro al ver que intentaba escapar―. Quedaos quieta._ Ella obedeció por una vez, y permaneció rígida. —Podéis acortar el hábito si lo subís un poco por encima de la soga de la cintura ―agarró la cuerda, y le mostró cómo hacerlo._ Era plenamente consciente de que tenía las manos demasiado cerca de sus senos, y sin duda ella también se había dado cuenta. Se concentró en colocar bien los pliegues de tela, pero no se atrevió a retroceder para comprobar si había hecho un buen trabajo, por miedo a que ella no volviera a permitir que se le acercara tanto.

—Ya está, así se lo colocan algunos de nuestros hermanos más bajos.

—Jamás habría imaginado que sería uno de los más bajos ―murmuró ella.

—Tenéis una altura considerable para ser una mujer, pero hay muchos hombres más altos.

—Como vos.

—Sí, como yo.

Darien alargó las manos hacia su capucha, consciente de que pisaba terreno peligroso. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y echarle la capucha hacia atrás le pareció una acción extrañamente íntima conforme fue dejando al descubierto sus ojos y su boca. Estaba mirándolo con expresión vulnerable, y seguro que dejaría de fruncir el ceño si la besaba. A pesar de que ya la había besado antes, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría si volvía a hacerlo. Quizá le pegaría un puñetazo, o le daría una patada en la espinilla, o empezaría a chillarle… o a lo mejor le devolvía el beso. Lo más probable era que Serena hiciera todas aquellas cosas, pero al final estarían boca contra boca, piel contra piel, y ambos quedarían condenados por cometer un dulce pecado.

Vio que a ella se le oscurecían los ojos, y supo qué era lo que había provocado aquella reacción. Y de igual forma supo por qué se mordió el labio, por qué se le aceleró la respiración mientras el silencio entre ambos se alargaba. Empezó a bajar la cabeza para cubrir su boca con la suya, pero el súbito canto de un estornino rompió la quietud del bosque y lo detuvo en seco. Se apresuró a retroceder como si se hubiera quemado con los fuegos del infierno que le esperaban si cedía ante la tentación, y ella volvió a ponerse la capucha con un gesto desafiante.

—Como queráis, lady Serena. Pero intentad fijaros por dónde vais, y procurad no chocar contra mí. No nos conviene a ninguno de los dos._ Fue una suerte que ella no le preguntara por qué, ya que se habría sentido tentado de mostrárselo.

Por el amor de Dios, aquello había empezado como un peregrinaje para limpiar el alma de un monstruo sin redención posible, pero estaba convirtiéndose en un viaje de penitencia para él. Si sobrevivía al dolor de estar cerca de Serena sin volver a tocarla, si ella seguía siendo virgen cuando la dejara en el convento, era posible que lograra la expiación. La tentación que estaba soportando en ese momento debía de hacerlo merecedor de la santidad por lo menos, entrar en el cielo no sería pedir demasiado.

A ella le hacía ruido el estómago de forma audible, porque al contrario que él, no estaba acostumbrada a ayunar. Sabía que tendría que darle un trozo de pan para que fuera comiéndoselo mientras caminaban, pero eso sería una amabilidad que daría pie a otras, y no se atrevió. Ya casi habían llegado a la abadía de San Bartolomé, donde podrían pasar la noche a salvo. Estar entre otros monjes lo centraría, y por la mañana reemprenderían el viaje como nuevos. Él tendría la fuerza añadida de la piedad de los hermanos, y ella habría gozado de una buena noche de descanso. Por no hablar de que estarían un día más cerca del convento de Santa Ana.

Podía decirle al abad quién era en realidad, y aún más importante, quién era Serena. Tenía que descubrir lo que le había sucedido al verdadero príncipe Endimión, y cuanto antes la pusiera en manos seguras, antes podría salir en su busca; sin embargo, su promesa de mantener en secreto su identidad se extendía a otros clérigos, y los hermanos de San Bartolomé eran especialmente rígidos. Como no permitían la entrada de mujeres y admitían a muy pocos viajeros bajo su techo, sin duda les cerrarían las puertas si les contaba la verdad sobre su compañera. No, no tenía más opción que atenerse al plan inicial, y marcharse por la mañana sin que los monjes se dieran cuenta de quién había pasado la noche en la abadía. Se detuvo al oír las campanadas de las vísperas. Serena estaba atenta, y en esa ocasión se paró a tiempo de evitar un choque.

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

—¿Adónde?

—A la abadía de San Bartolomé. Prestad atención, y por una vez no discutáis conmigo. Somos dos monjes que vamos al convento de Santa Ana de peregrinaje.

—¿Por qué no les decirnos que vamos a otro sitio?

—Porque Santa Ana es el destino lógico en esta ruta, y no hay que mentir cuando la verdad basta. Dejad de discutir. Somos dos monjes mendicantes de peregrinaje, y vos sois un novicio que ha hecho un voto de silencio y otro de obediencia a su superior.

—Pero…

—Será mejor que empecéis a practicar lo del silencio ahora mismo. Sois el hermano Seiya…

—¡No! Cualquier nombre menos ése.

—Dejad de discutir, a nadie le gustan los quejicas. Yo soy el hermano Darien ―usar su propio nombre clerical podía ser un error, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que se encontrara a alguien que lo conocía, pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Al menos, así contestaría sin pensarlo si alguien lo llamaba.

—¡Ja! Nunca he conocido a alguien que tenga menos aspecto de ser un «hermano Darien». No se creerán que sois un monje, porque ni os parecéis a uno, ni habláis como uno, ni os comportáis como uno._ Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras le dolieron.

—Dejaremos que sea el abad quien juzgue eso. Si mantenéis la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada, no les diré que estáis ayunando.

—¡No seríais capaz!

—Ponedme a prueba.

—Os odio._ Aquello era música para sus oídos.

—Vamos, mi pequeño hermano. Y procurad no balancear así las caderas. Aunque hay monjes bastante femeninos, vos lo sois demasiado.

—¡Yo no soy femenina!_ Darien no pudo evitar sonreír. Serena estaba convencida de su falta de encanto, y él no pensaba corregirla.

—¡Silencio! ―le espetó con su voz más firme, mientras se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

Lo más sensato sería encontrarle un buen hombre, en vez de dejar que se enclaustrara en el convento. Aunque la vida religiosa podía ser una bendición, ella no la asimilaría bien; además, como ni siquiera sabía a lo que estaba renunciando, el sacrificio le resultaría más fácil. Demasiado. Serena necesitaba a un hombre fuerte que pudiera soportar las estocadas de su lengua afilada, que le enseñara para qué estaba hecho su hermoso cuerpo, que pudiera darle amor, hijos, y todo lo que ella se merecía. Y encontrar a ese hombre sería un tormento tan grande para él, que ningún cilicio podría compararse. Decidió que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Serena sólo iba a ser monja durante un año, porque él le encontraría al hombre adecuado, lo enviaría al convento de Santa Ana, y dejaría que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Y entonces pasaría el resto de su vida en un infierno viviente, sabiendo que él tendría que haber sido aquel hombre. Serena había dado por hecho que un monasterio le ofrecería alguna clase de protección, que allí estaría a salvo de los elementos y del peligro que suponía estar a solas con el príncipe, pero al cabo de una hora estaba planteándose seriamente si sería mejor escapar por una de las ventanas y marcharse sola.

Los hermanos de San Bartolomé eran muy desagradables; al parecer, no les gustaba bañarse, y no alcanzaba a entender cómo era posible que un lugar con tan pocos muebles pudiera estar tan desastrado. Estaba sentada a la mesa junto al supuesto hermano Darien, comiendo pan seco y bebiendo vino avinagrado. Podía oler el aroma del asado que el abad estaba devorando en la cabecera de la mesa, pero al parecer estaba reservado para los miembros de la orden.

Los monjes no tenían voto de silencio, pero habría sido un regalo divino que alguien hubiera podido acallar la voz estridente del abad. Comer no lo detenía en lo más mínimo, porque seguía parloteando con la boca llena de comida e incluso mientras bebía. Seguro que ni siquiera se callaba cuando estaba durmiendo, pero, afortunadamente, ella no iba a comprobarlo. Los habían admitido a regañadientes, pero como estaba completamente tapada con la capucha, no sabía si sospechaban que no era un hombre. El príncipe era un monje muy convincente, y lo habían aceptado con facilidad.

—¡Hermano Darien! ―exclamó el abad desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿Sí, padre Fillion?

—¿Qué piensan de las mujeres los hermanos de la abadía de Clauvern? ¿Comparten nuestras opiniones, o son débiles?

—Han hecho voto de castidad, como todo monje.

—No me refiero sólo a la vil fornicación. La sola presencia de las mujeres engendra las semillas de la maldad._ Serena, que no se sentía especialmente malvada en ese momento, se preguntó si las semillas se engendraban. En todo caso, no tenía una opinión demasiado buena del abad.

—En la abadía de Clauvern consideramos que las mujeres tienen sus utilidades ―comentó el príncipe con naturalidad―. Son excelentes lavanderas y limpiadoras, y a pesar de que los hombres son los mejores cocineros, también son aceptables en la cocina. Supongo que incluso los seres más despreciables que ha creado Dios tienen algo que aportar a la humanidad.

—Nosotros nos las arreglamos bien sin su presencia. Es mejor aguantar un poco de suciedad que arriesgarnos a la condenación eterna contaminándonos con la presencia femenina._ Cuando Serena soltó una exclamación ahogada, el príncipe le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa y dijo:

—Amén, padre. ¿Habéis sacado el tema por alguna razón en especial?, lo pregunto porque no hay ninguna mujer en esta abadía, y no la ha habido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Hace más de diez años desde la última vez que una mujer ensució estas santas paredes con su presencia. No era más que una ramera que estaba a punto de dar a luz a un bastardo engendro de Satán, y la echamos para que se las arreglara en los caminos nevados.

Serena acababa de tomar un sorbo de aquel vino horrible, pero se atragantó al oír aquello y le lanzó una mirada bajo el amparo de la enorme capucha al hombre que presidía la mesa. Era un hombrecillo feo de ojos maliciosos y boca fina y dura. Su túnica, que era de mucha más calidad que la del resto de los monjes, estaba manchada con restos de los excelentes atracones de comida que se daba, y su estómago voluminoso era prueba de su buen apetito.

—Supongo que se arrepintió de sus pecados cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al frío aire invernal ―comentó el príncipe con calma.

—Murió, y tuvimos que tomarnos la molestia de enterrarlos a ella y a su bastardo, que corrió la misma suerte. Y nos costó un buen trabajo, porque el suelo estaba helado. Si tenía alguna duda sobre la inutilidad de las mujeres, eso acabó de convencerme. ¡Tuvo la desfachatez de pedir que la cobijáramos! Pretendía que en un recinto donde sólo hay hombres la ayudaran con la asquerosa tarea de dar a luz.

—Pero sin esa tarea, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí._ Serena se sintió menos irritada con el príncipe al oír sus palabras.

—Sois un necio, hermano Darien ―dijo el abad―. Supongo que también ensalzaréis la fornicación, ya que también hace falta para traernos al mundo.

—Ah, sí, la fornicación._ Serena dio un respingo al notar que el príncipe apoyaba una pierna contra la suya por debajo de la mesa, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto; si intentaba apartarse, acabaría sentada en el regazo del monje que estaba a su lado. —Desde luego, es algo horrible ―siguió diciendo él, mientras le deslizaba un pie por debajo del hábito. Como también llevaba sandalias, Serena sintió el contacto de su piel contra la pierna. Después de dejar el cáliz sobre la mesa de golpe, entrelazó las manos temblorosas sobre su regazo e intentó apartarlo de un puntapié. —Sin embargo, incluso nuestras madres cometieron ese pecado ―añadió él.

—¡Pero la Santa Virgen no!

—No, pero no somos Cristo, a pesar de que a algunos les gustaría._ Sus palabras dejaron boquiabiertos a los monjes, y el salón se sumió en un silencio tan profundo, que a Serena le pareció que podía oír el sonido de su pierna frotándose con pereza contra la suya.

—Pertenecéis a una orden muy permisiva, hermano ―dijo el abad con severidad, al cabo de un momento―. Pero aquí no tenemos tanta tolerancia._ Serena contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta del príncipe.

—Entiendo lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser la tolerancia, padre. Me alegra saber que estoy en el hogar de una orden tan estricta, y espero poder aprender de vuestro ejemplo._ Un hombre menos imbuido de su propia importancia seguramente habría captado la ironía de su voz, pero el abad se limitó a asentir.

—Espero que instruyáis bien a vuestro joven novicio. Flageladlo a menudo, para inculcarle humildad y obediencia.

—Por supuesto. El hermano Seiya es un poco rebelde, y necesita mano dura.

—Si queréis, podéis enviármelo para que pase la noche conmigo. He quebrantado el espíritu de hombres mucho más corpulentos, seguro que aprenderá a comportarse si lo desnudo y le doy unos cuantos latigazos ―el abad se humedeció los labios; obviamente, le interesaba más aquella posibilidad que el faisán asado que tenía delante.

—No puedo permitir que aceptéis esa carga ―le contestó el príncipe, como si nada―. Es responsabilidad mía, de modo que me encargaré de enseñarle obediencia por muy desagradable que sea la tarea._ El abad asintió sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción.

—En ese caso, que la paz del Señor os acompañe. Después del completorio, el hermano Adolphus os conducirá a vuestra celda. Tendréis que compartirla con vuestro aprendiz, por supuesto. Los jergones no son demasiado grandes, pero os las arreglaréis._ El príncipe sofocó la exclamación ahogada de Serena al toser sonoramente.

—Incluso el cobijo más precario sería un honor, reverendo padre ―dijo él con tranquilidad, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de la mesa y la acariciaba en el muslo.


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo tres capítulos más. El 15 contiene lemon. Espero que os guste la historia. Si teneís alguna duda preguntarme en los reviews y os contestaré. Sé que la historia tiene una trama un poco compleja porque a mí también me costó entenderla. Besos y abrazos a todas.**

Capítulo 15

Petzite no sabía qué más podía hacer por ayudar al muchacho, que estaba empeorando. Aunque no era un muchacho… en las horas precedentes se había familiarizado con su cuerpo lo suficiente para saber que era todo un hombre. Los cuerpos masculinos nunca la habían incomodado, porque se trataba de mecanismos sorprendentemente simples que siempre reaccionaban de la misma forma, al menos en lo concerniente a las mujeres, y ella había utilizado sus conocimientos con eficiencia. Pero Yaten era un caso aparte. Bañó su cuerpo enfebrecido con agua fresca, le humedeció los labios y consiguió que comiera un poco, y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo preguntándose si se había vuelto loca.

Había tenido intención de abandonarlo. Se había dicho que se detendría en el primer pueblo que encontrara y le pediría a alguien que fuera a ayudarlo, y que estaría en manos de Dios que para entonces él estuviera vivo o muerto. Pero la pequeña aldea estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, y la gente se había mostrado muy servicial. Como se había quitado todos los adornos que llevaba, parecía poco más próspera que los aldeanos, y la habían creído cuando les había dicho que era una criada que se había perdido del grupo con el que viajaba. Le habían dado pan, vino y hierbas a cambio del anillo de oro que Zafiro le había regalado cuando le había hecho una felación por primera vez. Después se había sentido enferma durante días, y sólo con ver la joya sentía náuseas. Tenía una alhaja por cada vez que le había servido así, y aunque se había dicho que era mejor hacerlo a cambio de algo que obligada, sabía en qué clase de mujer se había convertido.

Se había marchado de la aldea con la intención de ir hacia el oeste, hacia el pinar y la primera ciudad que encontrara, pero debió de perderse, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de que iba de regreso hacia la cabaña. Recorrió el último trecho a la carrera y entró a toda prisa, aterrada ante la idea de que estuviera muerto. Al verlo delirar de fiebre se había dicho que no pasaría de aquella noche, que no podía salvarlo, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y complicándose la vida, pero se había arremangado y se había puesto manos a la obra.

Fue una noche interminable. Yaten pasaba de arder de fiebre a temblar de frío mientras ella le aplicaba la mielenrama que había obtenido del herbolario, le lavaba la piel enfebrecida, y lo tapaba al verlo estremecerse. A pesar de que sólo era un hombre, no quería que muriera; por alguna razón, le resultaba vital que saliera adelante. Al ver que se quedaba muy quieto poco antes del amanecer, supo que hiciera lo que hiciese y por mucho que rezara, lo que pasara a partir de ese momento no estaba en sus manos. La muerte permanecía al acecho.

Se arrodilló exhausta junto a la cama, y empezó a llorar con impotencia mientras le apartaba los mechones plateados de la cara. Parecía muy joven, pero de hecho debía de tener una edad parecida a la suya; en todo caso, era demasiado joven para morir.

—Dulce muchacho… se me rompe el corazón al saber que no puedo salvarte, aunque creía que ya estaba hecho pedazos desde hacía mucho tiempo._ Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la cama. Nadie debería morir solo. Se tumbó a su lado, atrajo su cuerpo inerte y frágil contra el suyo, y se quedó dormida apretándolo contra su pecho.

* * *

—¿Que vamos a qué? ―susurró Serena con indignación.

—Shhh! Recordad que habéis hecho voto de silencio ―murmuró el príncipe, mientras la conducía por la húmeda y fría sala principal de la abadía.

Estaban siguiendo al abad, y los monjes que los precedían estaban entonando un cántico bastante desafinado. Se había quedado boquiabierta cuando el príncipe se había sumado a ellos con su voz profunda. Lo primero que la había asombrado era lo bien que cantaba, aunque tendría que haber supuesto que sería así, porque la voz cálida y atrayente de aquel hombre era uno más de sus peligrosos encantos. Pero lo que la había dejado atónita de verdad era el hecho de que se supiera el cántico. No tenía sentido, porque era dudoso que hubiera estado en un monasterio a menos que se hubiera visto obligado.

A lo mejor se había criado en uno. No sería la primera vez que la Iglesia se encargaba de la educación de los hijos ilegítimos de personas poderosas, porque así permanecían protegidos, fuera de la vista, y a salvo de madres que podrían causar problemas. Sin duda el príncipe se había criado así, pero parecía que la influencia religiosa sólo le había servido para aprender a cantar.

Al menos, así era un monje más creíble, y tenía que admitir que hacerla pasar por un rudo penitente había sido una decisión acertada. Quizás habría conseguido hablar con voz profunda, pero nunca se le había dado bien memorizar, y habría tenido problemas con el latín. Le resultaba difícil seguir el paso de los demás, pero como el príncipe y ella iban al final de la procesión, nadie se daba cuenta.

Estaba resultándole muy revelador estar allí rodeada de hombres. Se había dado cuenta de que no era tan anormalmente alta como creía, porque al menos seis de los monjes la superaban en estatura. En el castillo de su padre era un bicho raro, porque los hombres eran bajos y las mujeres aún más. Aparte del padre Tomoe, dudaba que hubiera alguien más alto que ella, con la posible excepción de Will, el guardián de la puerta, pero el pobre estaba muy encorvado por la edad y era difícil saber lo alto que había sido en sus tiempos.

El mismo Seiya apenas alcanzaba su estatura, y el príncipe era el primer hombre que había conocido que la superaba en mucho. Por eso no era de extrañar que reaccionara así ante él, resultaba extraño tener que alzar por fin la vista para mirar a alguien. Era increíble pensar que no era un bicho raro larguirucho, al menos para alguien como el príncipe, y por eso no era de extrañar que… Por el amor de Dios, ¿hacia dónde se encaminaban sus pensamientos?

Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado un poco rezagada, se apresuró a alcanzarlo de nuevo. Aunque llevaba la capucha, notó que él le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo. Sabía que aquel hombre era un monstruo a pesar de su encanto, pero el hecho de que le gustaran sus besos y sus caricias sólo demostraba que era una mujer normal y saludable. Si hubiera sido bajita como el resto de féminas, a esas alturas estaría casada y con hijos. Aunque sin duda su marido sería un mamarracho elegido por su padre, y dudaba que hubiera sido feliz; de hecho, empezaba a pensar que no habría sido feliz con Seiya de Kou, a pesar de que era un amigo de la infancia.

Estaba cansada después de aquel día interminable, asustada por lo que pudiera depararle el futuro, irritada con el hombre que tenía a su lado, asqueada por los monjes y su falta de aseo, y totalmente desprotegida. No sabía si conseguirían llegar al convento de Santa Ana, y ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que haría cuando estuviera allí. Al menos podía darle gracias al príncipe por haberle enseñado que entre un hombre y una mujer podía existir un placer perturbador… aunque seguramente sólo alguien tan depravado como él podía despertar aquel tipo de reacciones.

Sin duda había enloquecido. En los últimos días habían pasado demasiadas cosas… nacimientos y muertes, amistad y pérdida, pero mientras avanzaban por la sucia abadía sólo podía pensar en el hombre que tenía a su lado y en lo que podía suceder aquella noche. La procesión se detuvo al llegar a una pequeña puerta, y el abad les indicó que se acercaran.

—Comportaos bien ―le susurró el príncipe con voz apenas audible.

Serena no tenía otra opción, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de echar la capucha hacia atrás y dejar al descubierto su pelo endemoniado y su género inaceptable. Era una lastima que no hubiera una tormenta de nieve a la que pudieran arrojarla, tal y como habían hecho con la pobre mujer embarazada a la que habían asesinado… A lo mejor no estaba hecha para la vida de obediencia de un convento, porque era demasiado respondona y obstinada. Pero si no se hacía monja y ningún hombre la quería, ¿qué iba a hacer?

El príncipe la tomó del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, aceptó el candelabro que le dio uno de los monjes, y la instó a entrar en la fría y húmeda celda. Ella habría preferido prescindir del candelabro. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña donde sólo había dos jergones en el suelo y una estrecha ventana por donde entraba un aire húmedo; al parecer, había empezado a llover, y era obvio que iba a ser una noche fría. Al menos había un espacio razonable entre los dos jergones.

Habría sido una pérdida de tiempo intentar protestar. Si no estuvieran allí, en ese momento estarían solos en el bosque, y por lo menos en la abadía alguien la oiría si gritaba; además, seguro que el príncipe mantenía las distancias, porque ni siquiera él se atrevería a romper su penitencia bajo el sucio pero bendito techo de la abadía. Y no la atraía la idea de dormir bajo la lluvia, ni en otra celda. El príncipe le proporcionaba cierta protección.

—Os veré a ambos en las primas, que Dios os mantenga libre de sueños ―les dijo el abad.

Serena esperó a que se cerrara la puerta y a que los cánticos se desvanecieran en la distancia, y entonces se echó hacia atrás la capucha, se apartó todo lo que pudo del falso monje, y le dijo:

—No sé si voy a pasar la noche con vos en esta habitación tan pequeña.

—No seáis cargante, lady Serena. Sabéis muy bien que no tenéis más remedio que hacerlo, si no queréis enfrentaros a la lluvia. Al abad no le haría ninguna gracia saberse engañado por una pecaminosa y sucia mujer, y podría desquitarse.

—Lo que está sucio es este monasterio.

—Sí, porque no hay mujeres para limpiarlo ―le dijo él, mientras se echaba hacia atrás su capucha.

—Los hombres pueden limpiar igual de bien.

—A lo mejor prefieren pasarse el día rezando.

—O comiendo. Nunca había visto tal cantidad de hombres orondos ―comentó ella.

—En ese caso, no habéis visto a demasiados monjes, porque suelen estar bastante rellenitos. Como no pueden disfrutar de los placeres carnales, lo compensan con la comida.

—Otra razón más por la que no os parecéis en nada a uno de ellos.

—¿Qué lado preferís?, ¿junto a la pared, o en la parte de fuera?

—Hay dos jergones, uno para cada uno.

—Sí, es cierto. Y yo pienso dormir en el de la izquierda, con o sin vos.

—Pues yo dormiré en el otro.

—Como queráis, pero vais a compartirlo con bichos de los que os costará deshaceros, puedo verlos desde aquí. Aunque no queráis admitirlo, soy preferible a los piojos. Serena miró horrorizada hacia el jergón. Aunque no tenía la mejor visión del mundo, alcanzó a ver el movimiento bajo la tosca manta, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que el otro está mejor?

—Al menos, no hay nada deslizándose por debajo de la manta; además, huele a cedro, y eso ahuyenta a los bichos.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis?, ¿y por qué conocéis los cantos religiosos?

—Soy un hombre de muchos talentos. Estaría encantado de demostrároslos, pero supongo que querréis que os jure que voy a dejar las manos quietas si nos acostamos juntos.

—¡No vamos a acostarnos juntos!

—Entonces, vais a tener que dormir de pie ―se tumbó en el jergón como si estuviera de lo más cómodo.

—¿Cómo sabéis que los bichos no van a pasar a vuestro jergón?

—Estuvisteis al cargo del castillo de vuestro padre, así que sabéis mejor que yo que no se acercan al cedro por muy tentador y cálido que sea un cuerpo._ Serena pensó en su cuerpo masculino, en lo tentador y cálido que debía de ser. —¿Por qué me miráis así, mi señora?, ¿acaso me han salido cuernos?

La luz de las velas se agitó ligeramente cuando una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana. En las sombras él ya no era el peligroso príncipe, ni el monje falso que representaba demasiado bien su papel; en la penumbra parecía cálido y peligroso a la vez.

—Echaos a un lado, me sentiré más segura durmiendo en la parte de fuera.

—Estaréis más cerca de los bichos.

—Dormiré en la de dentro.

Después de quitarse las sandalias, se planteó si sería mejor aflojarse un poco la cuerda que hacía las veces de cinturón, pero decidió no hacerlo. Mantenía el hábito en su sitio, y lo más sensato en aquellas circunstancias era estar lo más tapada posible.

El príncipe alzó la fina manta, y se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio entre su cuerpo y la pared. El espacio era bastante estrecho, pero no había alternativa.

—Voy a dejar las velas encendidas ―le dijo, mientras pasaba por encima de su cuerpo tendido.

—Haced lo que queráis.

—Y gritaré si me tocáis. Me da igual que me echen a la calle, no pienso tolerar que me pongáis las manos encima._ Después de tumbarse, se colocó de lado y de cara a él procurando ocupar el mínimo espacio posible. Habría preferido darle la espalda, pero era mejor tenerlo vigilado. —¿Me juráis que puedo confiar en vos? ―le preguntó con voz tensa._ Estaba tan cerca, era tan grande y cálido… a lo mejor debería levantarse y procurar dormir sentada, quizá sería mejor que entablara amistad con los bichitos del otro jergón. Los picores podían ser preferibles a aquel deseo profundo e incomprensible que la embargaba.

—Podéis confiar en mí todo lo que queráis, hermano Gruñón ―le susurró él, al cerrar los ojos. Serena tuvo que conformarse con aquello.

* * *

Los pájaros lo despertaron. Normalmente, a Yaten le gustaba escuchar sus cantos, pero en esa ocasión deseó poder acallar tanta algarabía, apagar la brillante luz del día, y volver a hundirse en la bendita oscuridad que lo envolvía hasta ese momento. Pero la luz le daba de lleno en la cara, los pájaros seguían cantando sin cesar, y a pesar de que el hombro aún le dolía, había dejado de arderle como si estuviera en llamas.

Abrió los ojos a regañadientes, y aunque se apresuró a cerrarlos de nuevo cuando la luz del sol lo cegó, había tenido tiempo de ver qué era lo que tenía apretado contra su cuerpo. Creía que había soñado con ella. Había creído que estaba muriéndose, y a pesar de que había deseado decirle toda clase de cosas, las palabras no habían podido pasar de sus labios resecos. Ella se los había humedecido incontables veces con un paño mojado, pero aun así, no había sido capaz de hablar.

Pero no estaba muerto, le había bajado la fiebre, y Petzite no había sido un sueño. Aunque apenas podía creer que ella hubiera llorado por él y lo hubiera besado, su presencia lo confirmaba, y era obvio que alguien había estado cuidándolo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo bajo la manta… al menos ella estaba tumbada encima, y dormía dulcemente acurrucada contra él.

Abrió los ojos con más cautela, y las marcas de lágrimas que vio en sus mejillas pálidas lo convencieron de que había estado llorando. ¿Por qué estaba cuidándolo?, ¿cómo habían logrado llegar hasta allí? Se acordaba de la horrible malicia que había visto en el rostro del verdadero príncipe cuando le había clavado el cuchillo, pero todo lo que había sucedido después era un barullo confuso en su mente.

Se movió un poco sin hacer caso del dolor que relampagueó en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, y Petzite murmuró algo entre sueños. Se había quitado los adornos del vestido, y como se lo había aflojado un poco para dormir, desde su posición pudo ver sus perfectos senos. Deseó hundir el rostro contra ellos, pero no se movió.

Al ver lo exhausta que parecía, se preguntó si apenas habría dormido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo habían herido, cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tumbado sin hacer nada, sin cumplir con su deber. Tenía que levantarse, ponerse su hábito de monje, y dirigirse hacia el convento de Santa Ana. No tenía ni idea de quién había sobrevivido a la masacre, aunque sin duda el príncipe había logrado escapar después de intentar matarlo.

Se preguntó si el hermano Darien habría logrado huir. Era improbable que un hombre que había sobrevivido a la brutalidad de las Cruzadas se dejara vencer por unos simples bandidos… aunque tenía la sospecha de que el ataque no había sido casual, y de que existía alguna razón que explicaba por qué el príncipe no había sido el primero en morir.

Había dos posibles respuestas: la más obvia era que el barón Artemís hubiera enviado a sus atacantes como venganza por la muerte de su hija, y que hubiera insistido en que le llevaran vivo al príncipe para poder castigarlo él mismo; sin embargo, se trataba de una posibilidad poco práctica, porque seguramente al barón le bastaba con saber que se había hecho justicia, y cualquier verdugo le servía cono instrumento de venganza.

La otra respuesta resultaba mucho más inquietante. Era posible que los hubieran atacado los hombres del príncipe, para evitarle la molestia de sufrir unos días de penitencia. Las vidas que pudieran perderse carecían de importancia para Endimión.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba de que aquella posibilidad era la correcta. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, creía haber visto a uno de los favoritos del príncipe entre los atacantes, un degenerado llamado Zoycite. De modo que era de vital importancia que se levantara, se vistiera, y se pusiera en camino.

Seguramente, lo daban por muerto, y lo estaría de no ser por Petzite. No la había visto por ninguna parte cuando los habían atacado, y había ido hacia el príncipe rogando para que estuviera a salvo. Debía de haber vuelto por alguna razón, lo había encontrado, y se lo había llevado de aquel escenario de muerte y traición.

Aquella mujer le había salvado la vida varias veces. Primero cuando le había alejado del lugar de la masacre, y después al cuidarlo. Se preguntó por qué lo habría hecho… una mujer en su situación no podía permitirse sentimentalismos por un simple monje.

Levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola. Era tan hermosa que arrebataba el aliento, tenía un rostro perfecto y una boca dulce y aterciopelada. Estaba tan profundamente dormida, que no se despertaría si él se movía… sólo un beso breve, una recompensa para sí mismo por sobrevivir, una concesión agridulce, y después se olvidaría de ella.

Nada en el mundo podría haber evitado que se inclinara hacia ella y le cubriera los labios con los suyos.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Serena pensaba que no lograría dormir, pero estaba tan exhausta, que en cuanto cerró los ojos se sumió en un sueño profundo, reconfortada por la calidez del cuerpo que estaba tendido a su lado y la protegía del resto del mundo.

Cuando despertó sólo quedaba una vela encendida. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del príncipe, que a su vez la rodeaba con los brazos y tenía una mano posada sobre su seno. Estaba envuelta de una calidez reconfortante, y se sentía letárgica, dulcemente excitada… cuando la realidad la golpeó de lleno, luchó por apartarlo a empujones y puntapiés.

—¡Apartaos de mí!, ¿cómo os atrevéis a tocarme, cuando me prometisteis que…?

Al parecer, el príncipe estaba profundamente dormido, y no le hizo demasiada gracia despertar con tanta brusquedad. Reaccionó con tanta rapidez, que logró enmudecerla. La colocó de espaldas al jergón de golpe, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo, y le tapó la boca con una mano. Serena intentó darle una patada, pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, golpearlo como fuera, pero él consiguió atraparla e inmovilizarla. Intentó morderle la mano con la que le cubría la boca, pero él le sujetaba la mandíbula con sus largos dedos.

Cuando se inclinó hacia ella con la respiración acelerada por el breve forcejeo, Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Vio cómo iba normalizándose su respiración, pero al sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su propio pecho, le pareció que había una conexión extraña entre los dos… corazón con corazón, ambos latiendo con rapidez, como si la sangre fluyera entre los dos. Estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo y no podía escapar, pero lo cierto era que no quería hacerlo.

—Esa no es forma de despertar a un hombre, mi señora. Sobre todo a uno que ha luchado en una buena cantidad de batallas._ Serena no pudo disculparse, porque él seguía tapándole la boca con la mano. Aunque tampoco lo habría hecho de haber podido, porque él la había tocado; de hecho, en ese mismo momento estaba haciéndolo, corazón con corazón, pecho con pecho, cadera con cadera, y podía sentir su miembro duro y excitado. Aunque le habían dicho que los hombres siempre se despertaban en ese estado, así que no tenía nada que ver con ella. —Voy a apartar la mano, pero os romperé el cuello si volvéis a gritar._ Los dos sabían que era una amenaza carente de fundamento. No sabía si había matado a otras mujeres, pero estaba convencida de que a ella no iba a hacerle daño. El apartó la mano con cautela, preparado para silenciarla de nuevo si intentaba gritar, pero ella se contentó con fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¡Quitaos de encima, patán!_ Su súbita sonrisa la inquietó más que su furia.

—¿Ésa es forma de hablarle a un príncipe? Ya sé que os criasteis rodeada de bárbaros, pero suponía que a estas alturas habíais aprendido buenos modales.

—Quitaos de encima, mi señor patán ―le dijo ella con dulzura.

—No quiero.

—¡Me prometisteis que no me tocaríais!

—No os prometí nada; de hecho, recuerdo haberos dicho que el jergón era demasiado estrecho para dormir sin tocarnos.

—¡No hacía falta que me tocarais el pecho!_ Serena intentó apartarlo a base de empujones, pero él se limitó a agarrarle las muñecas con una mano.

—Estaba dormido, y no podéis regañarme por lo que he hecho sin darme cuenta. Además, a lo mejor vos misma habéis tomado mi mano y la habéis colocado sobre vuestro pecho para seducirme, y después habéis cambiado de opinión._ La furia la dejó sin palabras. Se arqueó de golpe, para intentar tirarlo. —Eso ha sido un grave error, mi señora ―murmuró él―. Si tenéis encima a un hombre, puede tomarse algo así como una invitación.

—Es una invitación a que desmontéis. _Él se echó a reír.

—Tenemos un pequeño problema, mi señora. Os esforzáis al máximo por exasperarme, y sólo puedo silenciaros intentando seduciros. Insistís una y otra vez en que no queréis que os toque, pero si de verdad fuera así, habríais aprendido a quedaros callada y a dejar de acicatearme. Cada vez que me irritáis, se me ocurren formas nuevas e inventivas de silenciar vuestra boca. Me resultáis muy tentadora, pero en este momento tengo que procurar mantenerme célibe, al menos hasta que llegue al convento. Me temo que voy a tener que rechazar vuestro ofrecimiento.

—¿Qué ofrecimiento?, lo único que quiero daros es el extremo afilado de una espada.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sois el hombre más vanidoso, insoportable…

—Y vos me deseáis. Sí, admito que seguramente ni siquiera os dais cuenta. Las protestas y las discusiones son sólo una forma de ocultar la pasión avasalladora que sentís…

—Estáis burlándoos de mí.

—No, estoy flirteando._ Ella se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, y al final le dijo:

—¿En serio?, es la primera vez que alguien flirtea conmigo.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo lo he hecho siempre que he podido. Admito que es la primera vez que inmovilizo a una mujer y después intento seducirla, pero mi capacidad de adaptación es infinita.

—La idea que tenéis de una seducción es bastante extraña ―Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía la voz un poco temblorosa, pero se dijo que a lo mejor él no se daría cuenta.

—No, no lo es, pero he supuesto que no reaccionaríais bien a los halagos habituales. Sois como un puercoespín, y levantáis las púas si alguien intenta acariciaros.

—Pero vos no vais a intentarlo, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué?

—Acariciarme.

—Me parece que voy a empezar por besaros ―se inclinó hacia ella, y en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, la única vela que quedaba encendida se apagó.

El sentido común de Serena pareció esfumarse junto con la luz, y supo que estaba perdida mientras él la besaba en la oscuridad. Serena de Tsukino se había quedado en algún lugar del bosque, y la mujer que yacía bajo el cuerpo duro del príncipe no tenía nombre ni rostro, y era hermosa y deseable. Cuando él le acarició el rostro y la instó a abrir la boca, obedeció sin dudarlo. Su cuerpo se volvió maleable, y sus piernas se relajaron y se abrieron cuando él se colocó entre ellas. Sintió el bulto inconfundible de su erección, y supo que el pequeño gemido que había roto el silencio procedía de su propia garganta.

Esa vez fue plenamente consciente del momento en que él posó las manos sobre sus pechos. Sintió un placer tan intenso cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por encima de sus pezones endurecidos, que tuvo ganas de llorar de euforia. El le desabrochó sin problemas el hábito de monje, y de repente lo único que se interponía entre su cuerpo y él era la fina camisola que había insistido en dejarse puesta. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Había tenido una pequeña muestra la noche anterior, cuando él la había besado en el bosque, pero aquello era mil veces más potente. Estaba acalorada, tenía el estómago en tensión, y entre sus piernas ardía un fuego que no sabía cómo sofocar. Adoraba la oscuridad, sentir sus manos y su boca acariciándola y saboreándola, y arqueó las caderas en una súplica silenciosa.

Cuando colocó una mano entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarla, ella se quedó sin habla mientras un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. El presionó con más fuerza, deslizó los dedos por su piel y hundió el rostro en su hombro mientras la tocaba, mientras la acariciaba tal y como le había advertido… le había prometido que lo haría. Aun así, Serena ansiaba más. Soltó un grito cuando sintió que sus dedos la penetraban, y él le cubrió la boca para acallarla sin dejar de acariciarla. En ese momento, las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a repicar, y él se apartó un poco de ella y se quedó inmóvil.

—No pares ―le susurró ella―. Por favor._ El quitó la mano de entre sus piernas, se apartó y se alejó de ella todo lo posible, hasta que dio contra la puerta de la celda y se quedó sentado contra ella.

Había llegado el amanecer, y la oscuridad de la noche iba desvaneciéndose. Al sentir la caricia de la brisa matinal en la piel, Serena se dio cuenta de que yacía casi desnuda, con el cuello de la camisola bajado hasta dejar sus senos al descubierto y el dobladillo subido hasta las caderas. Intentó ponerse bien la prenda con tanta brusquedad, que el fino lino se rasgó. Se apresuró a tomar el hábito de monje, que estaba tirado en el suelo, y se lo puso a toda prisa. El príncipe mantenía la mirada apartada de ella, permanecía sentado contra la puerta con una pierna encogida y la otra extendida, y su rostro reflejaba una expresión de tormento inexplicable.

Serena tuvo que admitir que tenía un rostro hermoso. Tendría que haberlo besado cuando había tenido oportunidad, debería haberlo acariciado antes de que él recuperara la cordura y se diera cuenta de que estaba tonteando con una larguirucha rubia a la que nadie quería. Se decía que de noche todos los gatos eran pardos, y seguramente a él le había resultado indiferente que se tratara de ella. Pero había llegado la reveladora luz del día, y no iba a cometer el error de volver a tocarla.

—Dios del cielo ―murmuró él―, ¿qué he estado a punto de hacer? ―se puso de pie sin mirarla, y le dijo―: Quedaos aquí. Le diré al abad que estáis indispuesta, y que hemos decidido marcharnos lo antes posible. Nos darán comida para un par de días, debería bastarnos hasta llegar al convento si no hay contratiempos._ Serena permaneció en silencio. El seguía sin mirarla, como si no quisiera recordar de quién se trataba. —Haced lo que os digo por una vez ―añadió con brusquedad, antes de salir y de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Serena permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos. Estaba llena de vergüenza, de rabia, y de un dolor profundo y mortal. Se aovilló en el suelo, y aunque apretó un puño contra la boca para intentar contener los sollozos, fue un esfuerzo inútil.

* * *

Petzite despertó cuando sus bocas se tocaron. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras él apenas le rozaba los labios, y tras un segundo, ella posó las manos en sus hombros, lo apartó con suavidad, y le dijo:

—No._ Yaten se cernió sobre ella durante un momento más, contemplándola, pero gimió y se tumbó de nuevo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor. Ella se sentó de inmediato, y comprobó su vendaje. —Tenéis que quedaros quieto. Anoche estabais al borde de la muerte, no creo que estéis listo para empezar a retozar tan pronto. No os mováis, voy a buscaros algo de comida.

—¿Cómo…? ―Yaten se aclaró la garganta, y la siguió con la mirada mientras ella iba de un lado a otro de la cabaña―. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Cerca de una aldea llamada Beckham, conseguí llegar hasta aquí mientras estabais parcialmente inconsciente.

—Me acuerdo de muy poco, pero sé que os marchasteis. ¿Por qué habéis regresado?_ Petzite se ruborizó un poco.

—Soy bastante sensiblera, y también le vi el lado práctico. Tengo que expiar muchos pecados, y me pareció buena idea salvar a un monje para equilibrar un poco la balanza._ En esa ocasión, fue Yaten el que se ruborizó.

—No creo que se os juzgue con tanta severidad, mi señora.

—Entonces no conocéis a los hombres, y al fin y al cabo, Dios es uno de ellos.

—Pero su madre no.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Creéis que ella se compadecería de mí?

—La madre de Dios se compadece de todos, sabe que cualquiera puede sentir tentaciones.

—Como vos. No volváis a hacerlo, hermano Yaten. Ya he causado bastante daño en mi vida, no quiero ser responsable de corromper a un monje.

Él consiguió sentarse, y ahogó un gemido de dolor. No supo si se sentía mejor o si su resistencia había crecido, pero lo cierto era que mirando a la dama Petzite se olvidaba de todo lo demás; sin embargo, sabía que ella tenía razón, y que no debería volver a tocarla. Le había salvado la vida, así que lo menos que podía hacer era respetar sus deseos.

—Comeos esto ―le dijo ella, mientras dejaba un poco de pan y queso sobre la tela que lo cubría. Yaten se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su elegante abrigo, que en ese momento estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre. Se miró el hombro, y comentó:

—Me habéis hecho un buen vendaje, parece que la herida está sanando bien.

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

—Siempre me he curado con rapidez. Tenemos que irnos de aquí en cuanto me vista.

—Aún no podéis viajar, y estamos a salvo. Los aldeanos que me vendieron la comida creen que me fui hace horas, y no saben que no estoy sola.

—Los que me preocupan no son los aldeanos ―le dijo él, antes de darle un bocado al pan.

—Los bandidos que nos atacaron no tienen razón alguna para perseguirnos. No parecemos especialmente adinerados, ¿por qué iban a molestarse?_ Yaten vaciló por un instante. No podía contárselo todo, pero al menos le debía parte de la verdad. No podía permitir que fuera ajena al peligro que corrían.

—Para silenciarnos, porque no querrán que haya testigos. No eran unos simples bandidos, y lo que querían no era dinero ni joyas. El objetivo eran el príncipe y todos los que le acompañaban. Si sospechan que ha sobrevivido alguien que puede contarle al rey lo que le ha sucedido a su hijo, harán todo lo posible por silenciarlo.

—No sabemos lo que le ha sucedido al príncipe, no encontré su cadáver ―le dijo ella―. Puede que escapara, o que lo apresaran._ Yaten sintió un profundo alivio, porque si el príncipe había sobrevivido, no había duda de que Darien también lo había hecho. Era imposible que lo hubieran capturado, ya que habría muerto luchando, de modo que había conseguido salvarse.

—¿Y los demás?

—No encontré a lady Serena, y no conocía bastante al resto del grupo para saber quién estaba y quién no.

—Por eso es aún más importante que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. Si el príncipe ha escapado, estarán buscándolo, y podrían encontrarnos a nosotros ―acabó de comerse el queso, y añadió―: ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Tuve que cortarla para quitárosla, está manchada de sangre.

—La tela es de color oscuro, no se notará demasiado.

—¿No llamará la atención que un monje y una mujer viajen juntos?

—No tenemos alternativa ―Yaten empezó a apartar el abrigo de su cuerpo desnudo, y al ver que ella se daba la vuelta, comentó―: Ya me habéis visto de pies a cabeza, mi señora. ¿Os habéis vuelto tímida de repente?

—Estabais inconsciente. Es mucho más fácil lidiar con un hombre desnudo cuando no está hablando.

—Dejaré de estar desnudo cuando me deis mi hábito.

—Robé alguna ropa para vos ―admitió ella con voz queda.

—¿Qué?

—Robé ropa para vos. Como les dije a los aldeanos que estaba sola, no podía comprarla, pero alguien había hecho la colada y había dejado las prendas secándose al sol, y me resultó fácil hacerme con ellas. Dejé uno de mis broches a modo de pago._ Yaten la miró boquiabierto. Aquella mujer había renunciado a sus joyas por él, había arriesgado la vida por salvarlo a pesar de que sabía que no podía esperar nada de un monje que no tenía dinero.

—Bien hecho, mi señora ―le dijo, al cabo de unos segundos―. De ese modo, me haré pasar por vuestro criado…

—No parezco una dama lo bastante distinguida para viajar con un criado, será mejor que digamos que somos hermanos.

—Diremos que somos marido y mujer._ Petzite se volvió a mirarlo de forma instintiva. Estaba sentado en la cama, pero a pesar de que estaba cubierto de cintura para abajo, se ruborizó y se apresuró a volverse de nuevo.

—No creo que…

—¿Dónde está la ropa? ―la interrumpió él.

—A los pies de la cama. Os la puse encima para que estuvierais más abrigado._ Yaten se vistió tan rápido como pudo, mientras intentaba no pensar en el dolor. Aquella mujer era incomprensible… una ramera recatada, una cortesana tímida.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda?

—Ya estoy vestido, mi señora. Tenemos que irnos de aquí._ Petzite se volvió hacia él, y lo contempló con expresión de asombro.

—Estáis diferente ―le dijo al fin.

—¿Parezco un buen marido de clase humilde?

—No, parecéis un hombre._ No parecía demasiado entusiasmada, y Yaten supuso que era comprensible. Seguramente no tenía demasiado buen concepto de los hombres, si sólo había estado con patanes como Zafiro de Kou.

—Siempre he sido un hombre a pesar de llevar un hábito de monje, mi señora.

—Es más fácil de olvidar cuando sois un monje.

—¿Por qué queréis olvidar que soy un hombre?, ¿qué más da?

—¿No sería mejor que descansarais un poco antes de partir?, sólo hace un par de horas a lo sumo que amaneció.

—No, es mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes ―Yaten se puso de pie. Sintió un súbito mareo, pero no tardó en reponerse―. Pongámonos en marcha. Tras observarlo en silencio durante un largo momento, Petzite se le acercó y lo tomó del brazo para que pudiera apoyarse en ella.

—¿Adónde vamos, hermano Yaten?

—Al convento de Santa Ana, por supuesto.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Serena podría haber llegado a pensar que el príncipe estaba mostrándose solícito con ella durante aquel día interminable. Avanzaron a paso constante, sin hablar. Ella tuvo cuidado de mantenerse a medio metro de distancia por lo menos, sin dejar de observar su espalda para poder reaccionar a tiempo si él se detenía. No pensaba cometer el error de chocar con él, ni de estar lo bastante cerca para tocarlo. El había dejado muy claro que no tenía ningún interés en rozarla siquiera.

Se habían detenido a descansar, y habían aprovechado para comer un poco del pan insípido que les habían dado los monjes. Al despedirse de ellos, el abad les había advertido con severidad que evitaran tanto el pecado como a las mujeres, que para él parecían ser sinóminos. No habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra mientras descansaban, y el príncipe había cerrado los ojos y la había ignorado por completo hasta que había decidido que era hora de retomar la marcha.

Mientras lo seguía en silencio, se dijo que ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas por él. Nunca había sido una llorona… no quería darles a sus molestos hermanos la satisfacción de afectarla hasta ese punto, ni siquiera había llorado por Seiya de Kou, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por un príncipe degenerado que jugaba con ella por pura malicia. Estaba avergonzada por haber caído en la tentación durante un breve momento, pero se dijo que lo había hecho porque la falta de descanso estaba minando sus fuerzas.

Lo miró con la máxima objetividad posible. Se movía con mucha naturalidad, como si estuviera más acostumbrado al hábito de monje que llevaba que a las ostentosas prendas de un príncipe. Era como un animal salvaje que se aclimataba a cualquier terreno. Se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre de muchos recursos, y uno de ellos era su capacidad para atraer a las mujeres, hasta a las más firmes. Incluso las que eran conscientes de su reputación, las que sabían que era un hombre que había cometido crímenes terribles y que tenía apetitos depravados, se sentían atraídas por él y caían rendidas ante su extraño magnetismo. A ella le había ocurrido por un breve momento, mientras yacía bajo su cuerpo en la celda de la abadía.

Eso era lo que él quería. No la deseaba a ella, sino saber que podía poseerla. En cuanto la había tenido bajo su cuerpo y dispuesta a entregarse, la había dejado sin más, satisfecho por haberla vencido de la forma más cruel. Pero no iba a volver a suceder. Ella no sabía nada de los hombres, al menos en aquel tipo de asuntos. Entendía a los padres beligerantes y a los hermanos pesados, a los soldados tercos y a los criados preocupados, e incluso a los pusilánimes como Seiya, pero jamás había experimentado las caricias de un hombre, ni se había derretido con su contacto. Y ningún hombre había utilizado ese poder para herirla.

Pero ahora era consciente de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, y no volvería a suceder; además, como ya había conseguido desmoralizarla, el príncipe no tendría necesidad de repetirlo. Sólo la había tocado para debilitarla y lastimarla, y sabía que eso no debería sorprenderla, porque era un hombre que disfrutaba hiriendo a las mujeres. Al menos, había sobrevivido con su virginidad y su vida intactas. Ni siquiera un depravado como el príncipe Endimión estaba interesado en una mujer larguirucha y sin encanto.

—No tardaremos en detenernos para pasar la noche ―le dijo él, mientras aminoraba la marcha y la miraba por encima del hombro._ Serena se limitó a asentir con la cabeza gacha y la capucha bien baja. La llevaba así desde que él había regresado a la celda, por si tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. No quería darle más pruebas que le demostraran que había conseguido herirla, ni sentirse aún más avergonzada. Como él parecía esperar una respuesta, se limitó a decirle:

—De acuerdo.

La tomó por sorpresa al detenerse, ya que creía que se volvería y seguiría andando sin más. Ya casi había anochecido, pero al menos no hacía frío. Si no tenían más remedio que dormir a la intemperie, no quería tener ninguna excusa para acercarse a él… prefería morirse de frío antes que aceptar su calor corporal. Aunque de todas maneras él no se ofrecería a ayudarla a entrar en calor, y nadie iba a morirse de frío en una noche tan agradable.

—Os habéis mostrado extrañamente dócil durante todo el día, mi señora. ¿No vais a preguntarme dónde vanos a pasar la noche?, ¿no vais a amenazarme con desmembrarme o castrarme si intento tocaros?

—No.

—Me parece que os prefiero cuando me insultáis.

—Y a mí me parece que me da igual ―le espetó ella, antes de poder morderse la lengua. Tuvo ganas de soltar una imprecación al verlo sonreír, porque no quería darle nada, ni siquiera la satisfacción de saber que podía enfadarla a placer.

—Cerca de aquí hay una pequeña granja. Aunque está deshabitada, espero que esté en condiciones razonables para que podamos cobijarnos, y hay un arroyo cerca.

—¿Dónde está la gente que vivía en ella?

—Todos murieron. En esta zona hubo una epidemia hace diez años y familias enteras perecieron, incluyendo la que vivía en esa granja.

—Pero a lo mejor se ha instalado otra familia, la gente no suele dejar casas vacantes.

—En esta no se instala nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Por los fantasmas._ Si quería asustarla para que volviera a quedar como una tonta, no iba a conseguirlo. Prefería enfrentarse a mil fantasmas sanguinarios antes que pedirle protección a él.

—Perfecto, supongo que preferiré la compañía de los muertos ―como estaba convencida de que estaba sonriendo, se bajó aún más la capucha para no tener que verlo―. ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí de forma indefinida? Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podré descansar.

—Como deseéis, mi señora ―le dijo, claramente divertido.

Serena lo siguió a regañadientes, ya que sabía que no tenía elección. Tenía la esperanza de que la granja estuviera llena hasta los topes de gente para que él se fastidiara, pero estaba vacía. Era una construcción pequeña que estaba bastante limpia a pesar de estar abandonada, y el tejado parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Desde la arboleda que había en la parte posterior se oía el sonido de un riachuelo, y la puesta de sol bañaba el lugar con un brillo cálido y benevolente… como los ardientes rescoldos de los fuegos del infierno.

—¿Cómo sabíais de este lugar? ―a pesar de que no quería entablar una conversación con él, su curiosidad ganó la batalla.

—Los monjes me hablaron de él.

—Me sorprende que el padre Fillion no lo haya reclamado para la abadía.

—Está demasiado lejos, hoy hemos cubierto una distancia considerable. Pero fueron los monjes que acompañaban a… que me acompañaban al convento los que lo mencionaron, porque se habló de que podríamos descansar aquí de camino a Santa Ana.

—¿A qué distancia estamos del convento?

—A pie, puede que a un día y medio. Si tuviéramos caballos, tardaríamos unas horas.

—Pero no los tenemos. Voy a asearme un poco en el arroyo, ni se os ocurra acercaros.

—Intentaré controlar mi deseo insaciable._ Sus palabras no le hicieron ninguna gracia.

—Y que quede claro que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas. Prefiero la compañía de los bichos a la vuestra.

—¿Qué me decís de los fantasmas?

—Si os acercáis a mí, no tardaréis en uniros a ellos.

—Sí, hermano Serena ―le dijo él con tono sumiso, mientras se echaba hacia atrás la capucha. Serena contempló impasible sus facciones elegantes y hermosas, y se dejó puesta su propia capucha. Sólo faltaba un día y medio de camino como mucho, así que sólo tenía que aguantar una noche más.

* * *

Mientras el obispo Martín proclamaba su absolución, Endimión se dijo que tendría que sentirse satisfecho. Después de oír su confesión detallada y del todo ficticia, el buen hombre le había bendecido y había anunciado que estaba libre de pecado. Nadie se atrevería a intentar asesinarlo mientras permanecía con el alma inmaculada, y sin duda esperarían a que volviera a pecar, pero con un poco de astucia podría evitar que lo atraparan con las manos en la masa mientras continuaba interpretando su papel de milagroso superviviente de una emboscada, y nadie sabría la verdad. Aunque para eso Zoycite tenía que cumplir con su misión y encontrar a los que habían escapado de la masacre perpetrada por sus hombres.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Yaten había muerto, y como la ramera había huido antes de que empezara la batalla, no podría decir nada comprometedor en caso de que lograra escapar de los hombres que estaban rastreando toda la zona.

Darien era un caso aparte, porque aquellas tierras habían pertenecido a su familia y debía de conocer un sinfín de escondrijos. Aunque iba con la muchacha, que sin duda estaba entorpeciendo su marcha y enloqueciéndolo con sus continuas quejas. En algunos pueblos ahogaban a las gruñonas, y si él la atrapaba, era posible que le cortara la lengua. Quería ser él quien matara a Darien y tener el placer de sentir su sangre en las manos, pero lo importante era que muriera. Después podría desahogar su frustración con Zoycite, ya que al fin y al cabo, infligir dolor era un placer universal.

Si podían asegurarse de que todos los demás estaban muertos, las cosas saldrían según lo planeado. Esperaría dos días más mientras disfrutaba de la frugal hospitalidad de las monjas y escuchaba el parloteo del obispo Martin, y se mostraría dulce y sumiso. Cuando sus hombres le informaran de que no quedaba ningún testigo, podría retomar su vida.

Tendría que haberle pedido a Zoycite que le consiguiera un recuerdo. La cabeza de Darien tendría cierto encanto, pero le habría resultado demasiado difícil mantenerla oculta… quizás una mano. Aunque lo mas adecuado habría sido aquello de lo que había privado a su príncipe, lo que se necesitaba para ser hombre. Sí, tendría que haberle pedido a Zoycite que se lo cortara antes de matarlo. Era una lástima que no pudiera presenciar su muerte. Mantuvo una expresión de completa inocencia mientras pataleaba para sus adentros. Alguien iba a tener que pagar por privarle de su diversión, y ese alguien iba a tener que ser Zoycite.

* * *

La orilla elevada y la arboleda impedían que el arroyo pudiera verse desde la casa, pero también impedían que viera al príncipe si intentaba acercarse a hurtadillas. Aunque de todos modos no tenía ninguna razón para acercarse, porque ya había conseguido atormentarla a conciencia. Y le daba igual que apareciera mientras se bañaba, porque dudaba que su cuerpo desnudo le resultara irresistible. En todo caso, sabía que él no se acercaría. Necesitaba bañarse y quitarse de encima el polvo y el sudor, pero sobre todo quería borrar de su piel el recuerdo de las caricias de sus manos y de su boca.

Después de desnudarse, dejó la ropa cuidadosamente doblada en la orilla, colocó el cuchillo encima, y fue hacia el agua. Se subió en una roca bastante grande, y contempló su propio reflejo en el agua profunda y clara. Estaba pálida, y tenía un aspecto abatido inusual en ella. Las facciones eran las mismas de siempre… unos ojos grandes, azules y demasiado directos, una frente demasiado alta, una barbilla demasiado terca, una boca demasiado grande, y una nariz insignificante. Y todo ello rodeado por una espesa mata de pelo de un color endemoniado.

No podía cambiar la boca, los ojos, la barbilla, ni la nariz. No podía acortarse las piernas, ni ensancharse las caderas. Pero podía deshacerse de lo que había suscitado bromas y murmullos encubiertos sobre brujería. Fue a por el cuchillo, y después regresó a la roca. Nunca había estado a la intemperie completamente desnuda, así que tendría que haberse sentido tímida, incómoda, expuesta. Agarró un grueso mechón de pelo, y empezó a cortárselo.

Cuando acabó permaneció allí sentada durante un momento, observando cómo los mechones se oscurecían y se hundían en el agua antes de ser arrastrados por la corriente. Se sentía rara y más ligera, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Había cortado todo lo que había podido, y lo que quedaba se le ondulaba por encima de las orejas y estaba lleno de trasquilones. Era muy apropiado que le hubiera quedado más corto que el de la mayoría de hombres, porque no tenía cabida en el mundo ni como mujer ni como hombre, y deshacerse de su horrible pelo le proporcionaba una libertad que jamás había sentido. Mientras observaba cómo se alejaba flotando, se echó a llorar.

Ya casi había oscurecido cuando regresó a la casa. Se sentía entumecida a causa del agua fría y de las lágrimas, pero al menos ya había dejado de berrear como una niña. Detestaba su pelo y siempre había querido deshacerse de él, ¿por qué estaba llorando por su pérdida? Nadie iba a volver a ver su cabeza desnuda, porque iba a permanecer con la capucha puesta hasta que llegara al convento, y allí llevaría un velo y una toca para cubrir lo que otras mujeres podían mostrar con vanidad. Pero cuanto más intentaba contenerse, más fuerte lloraba, y las lágrimas no habían cesado hasta que les había dado rienda suelta.

El príncipe estaba de pie junto a la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, y la contempló mientras se acercaba a la casa. Ella no lo vio al principio por culpa de la capucha, pero estuvo a punto de dar un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. En la oscuridad no parecía ni un monje ni un príncipe, sólo era una forma alta y silueteada que la esperaba entre las sombras.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscaros, mi señora. No es posible que estuvierais tan sucia, temía que hubierais huido.

—¿Adónde queréis que vaya?, no sé cómo llegar al convento.

—Pero podríais pedirle a alguien que os indicara el camino. La mayoría de los monjes viajan en parejas, pero a veces alguno hace un peregrinaje a solas.

—Es una buena idea ―tenía la voz un poco ronca de tanto llorar, pero si se aclaraba la garganta sería aún más obvio―. Nos veremos en el convento ―empezó a dar media vuelta, pero su voz fría la detuvo.

—Ni lo intentéis siquiera. Quizá podríais ingeniároslas sola, pero no pienso dejaros ir. Os he dejado lista la cena, y he preparado una cama.

—¿Sólo una? ―tenía que preguntarlo, porque de su respuesta dependía si se metía en la casa o se internaba en el bosque.

—Pienso montar guardia durante casi toda la noche. Cuando quiera descansar, os despertaré para que me relevéis. ¿Eso os tranquiliza?

—Sí._ Había sido una bobada preguntar. Lo que había sucedido en el jergón de la abadía había sido una aberración, seguro que él estaba deseando regresar a la corte para poder disfrutar de la compañía de mujeres Hermosas y atrevidas.

—Podéis quitaros la capucha. No hay nadie cerca, y yo ya sé que sois una mujer.

«¿En serio?». Por un instante mortificante, Serena creyó que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que por una vez se había quedado callada en el momento oportuno.

—Me gusta llevarla puesta.

—Como queráis. Cenad un poco y acostaos lo antes posible, no vais a poder disfrutar de una noche entera de sueño si vamos a turnarnos para hacer guardia. Es mejor que aprovechéis al máximo la cama.

—¿Y dónde estaréis vos?

—En el arroyo, a menos que me prefiráis sucio.

—No os prefiero de ninguna forma… es decir, que da igual que…

—No os preocupéis, os he entendido. Quiero encontraros profundamente dormida cuando regrese del arroyo, ¿entendido?

—No necesito que una niñera me diga lo que tengo que hacer desde los seis años.

—Nadie os dice lo que tenéis que hacer, pero alguien tendría que hacerlo.

—No necesito a nadie._ El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue total, y Serena temió haber llegado demasiado lejos; sin embargo, el príncipe se limitó a apartarse de la casa y a pasar por su lado sin tocarla.

—Cenad y acostaos ―le dijo, por encima del hombro.

La casa vacía estaba sorprendentemente limpia. Ningún animal se había refugiado allí, ni había sido ocupada por algún vagabundo. Quizá los fantasmas los habían asustado. En todo caso, la posibilidad de que la casa estuviera encantada no había evitado que la gente se llevara los muebles. Sólo quedaba una mesa sobre la que el príncipe había colocado la poca comida que tenían: pan, queso, el vino avinagrado del abad, y un poco de carne seca.

No tenía hambre, pero su estómago empezaba a protestar y al día siguiente tenía un largo día de viaje por delante. Después de obligarse a comer un poco, fue en busca de la cama y la encontró en la habitación contigua. Consistía en unas ramas de cedro que el príncipe había cortado y colocado en el suelo, y el dulce aroma impregnaba el ambiente y le recordaba la celda de la abadía. Las ramas estaban cubiertas con una manta, y seguramente resultarían bastante cómodas. Estaba tan exhausta que habría podido dormirse de pie, pero no hacía falta; al fin y al cabo, él le había dejado muy claro que no tenía ningún interés en ella, así que no se acercaría hasta que tuviera que despertarla para que lo relevara.

No sabía qué era lo que la había cansado más, si las horas de camino o la llorera. Aún le dolían el pecho y el cuello por culpa de las lágrimas, y cuando se echó hacia atrás la capucha y se tocó la cabeza, empezaron a escocerle los ojos de nuevo. Se apresuró a volver a taparse, y se acostó sobre las ramas. En ese momento, habría agradecido la presencia de un fantasma que la distrajera de sus propios pensamientos. No vio a ningún fantasma, pero se sumió agradecida en un profundo sueño.

Darien se dijo que no iba a pensar en ella. Iba a sumergirse en el agua más fría que pudiera encontrar, se rajaría la piel si tenía que hacerlo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de erradicar de su corazón a aquel monstruo que lo corroía… el deseo por una mujer inocente.

Aún tenía el alma desgarrada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer aquella mañana en la abadía, justo cuando empezaban a sonar las campanadas de la prima. Había huido tan rápido como había podido, pero no de ella, sino de sus propios anhelos. Siete años de celibato, siete años sin siquiera mirar, y de repente, caía presa de una muchacha larguirucha con el pelo del color del oro, y que lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo.

Y realmente lo era, ya fuera como el depravado príncipe de Inglaterra o como monje infame que había intentado alcanzar el perdón por actos horrendos. Pero se había dado cuenta de que no había esperanza posible para él, de que estaba más allá de toda redención. Sólo podía aspirar a mantenerse fiel a su obligación de proteger a los inocentes.

Proteger al príncipe Endimión había sido la antítesis de ese voto. El príncipe era un asesino perverso que quizás a aquellas alturas se había limpiado de todo pecado gracias a un milagro, a la gracia de Santa Ana, pero dudaba que fuera así. La maldad de algunos hombres era tan profunda, que ni siquiera Dios podía alcanzarla. Y él estaba dispuesto a cometer de nuevo un asesinato a sangre fría antes de permitir que Endimión lastimara a otro inocente. Qué sacrificio tan noble, se dijo con sorna. Matar a un depravado, cuando él mismo olvidaba sus votos y estaba dispuesto a deshonrar a una virgen que iba camino de un convento. Era un pecador despreciable.

El agua helada no le ayudó en nada, porque no pudo dejar de imaginarse a Serena allí mismo, su cuerpo pálido y hermoso, sus pechos sorprendentemente plenos y coronados por aquellos pezones oscuros y duros que había anhelado succionar… No iba a despertarla para que lo relevara. No necesitaba dormir, era inmune a las necesidades físicas como el sueño, el hambre o el frío.

A lo único a lo que no era inmune era a los hermosos ojos celestes de Serena de Tsukino, a su boca suave y húmeda, y a la perdición eterna que prometía su dulce cuerpo. Y con gusto aceptaría una eternidad en el infierno como precio a pagar por estar entre sus largas piernas. Pero no iba a arrastrarla consigo. Serena iría al cielo siendo una monja virgen o una esposa con hijos, pero no iba a ser deshonrada por un monje célibe que tenía en la conciencia las almas de cientos de víctimas.

Volvió a paso lento hacia la casa. Seguro que ella ya estaba dormida, y si no era así, fingiría estarlo. Si fuera aún más necio, creería que se había sentido herida cuando se había apartado de ella, pero a pesar de que lo había deseado por un breve momento, seguro que había recuperado la cordura y se sentía asqueada. No era de extrañar que mantuviera la distancia y permaneciera con la cabeza gacha, porque el desagrado que sentía por el príncipe se había convertido en un profundo odio hacia un hombre que había estado a punto de violarla en una abadía.

Se miró la mano, y vio que ya había dejado de sangrar. Había dado un puñetazo contra una roca que había en la orilla del arroyo, por pura frustración. Se había excitado de inmediato al ver uno de sus largos mechones dorados bajo la luz de la luna, y aunque sólo el dolor y la sangre habían logrado calmar su ardor, empezaba a lamentar su impulsividad. Al menos no había dado el puñetazo con la mano derecha, sino con la izquierda. Tenía que ser capaz de pelear, de blandir una espada para matar al príncipe de Inglaterra… en caso de que fuera necesario.


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo tres capítulos más. El 19 y el 20 contienen lemon. Las cosas se comienzan a destapar y el peligro sigue acechando a las dos parejas. Espero que os guste. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por los reviews.**

Capítulo 18

Yaten no se sorprendió al ver que iba ganando fuerzas conforme avanzaba por el camino, porque era joven y fuerte y siempre había sanado rápidamente. A mediodía ya podía caminar sin la ayuda de Petzite, y a pesar de que sentir su calidez le revigorizaba, sabía que para ella era un esfuerzo. De modo que fue apoyando cada vez menos peso en ella, hasta que al final le soltó el brazo y empezó a caminar solo. Ella insistió en que usara un palo a modo de bastón, y obedeció a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. El día era soleado, se sentía más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba, y por muy inexplicable y poco práctico que fuera, se había enamorado.

Petzite era mayor que él, y muchos la considerarían mercancía dañada. Le había contado que había tenido dos maridos, pero no le había dicho cuántos amantes había tenido y él no se lo había preguntado. Ella se consideraba una Magdalena, una pecadora, pero él la veía más como una triste Madona. O quizás no era ninguna de las dos cosas y era sólo una mujer real, de carne y hueso, a la que deseaba no sólo con su cuerpo, sino con su corazón y su alma. Sabía que aún no estaba preparada para oír una declaración de amor. Se había mostrado horrorizada cuando la había besado, y aunque sin duda pensaba que era un monje inocente y encandilado, de momento no podía revelarle la verdad.

Su madre iba a poner el grito en el cielo, pero sólo hasta que llegara a conocerla. A pesar de que era una mujer con un carácter fuerte, también era justa y sensible, y reconocería la bondad de Petzite. Y aunque no fuera el caso, querría a su nuera de todas formas porque su hijo la amaba. Las madres eran así.

—Estáis sonriendo, hermano Yaten ―le dijo ella, mientras avanzaban por el estrecho camino. Habían decidido tomar una ruta más transitada, ya que habría menos riesgo de caer en una emboscada… y de caer en la tentación de hacer algo impropio.

—Será mejor que nos tuteemos por si alguien nos oye, se supone que soy tu marido ―Yaten se sintió complacido ante la mera idea. Ella recorrió con la mirada los campos recién sembrados, que estaban desiertos.

—Sigo creyendo que sería mejor que fuéramos hermanos.

—No nos parecemos en nada.

—Hay hermanos que son muy distintos.

—Podré protegerte mejor si soy tu marido. No sé dónde vamos a dormir, pero no podríamos justificar que durmiera con mi hermana. Siendo tu esposo podré permanecer a tu lado y protegerte._ Petzite abrió la boca, seguro que para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Estaba claro que no podía contrarrestar su lógica. Finalmente, le dijo:

—¿De verdad crees que corremos peligro?, ¿por qué supones que no eran unos simples bandidos?

—Por varias razones. En primer lugar, incluso los bandidos y los renegados son supersticiosos, y no suelen atacar a monjes por miedo a que sus almas queden condenadas; en segundo lugar, nuestro grupo estaba formado por monjes, caballeros y soldados sin fortuna aparente. Nuestra posesión más preciada era el príncipe, y estaba disfrazado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?_ Aún estaba sujeto a la promesa que había hecho, así que no podía contarle toda la verdad.

—Llevaba ropa más sencilla de la que suele ponerse ―al menos, eso era cierto―. Además, los bandidos casi nunca atacan a un grupo bien armado sin una buena razón. Los hombres que nos atacaron tenían armas de calidad y buenas monturas, y no venían con intenciones de robar, sino de asesinar. Por eso estoy convencido de que no se detendrán hasta que cumplan su tarea. Querrán eliminar a cualquier testigo que pueda revelar quiénes eran.

—Pero no tengo ni idea de eso. Huí como una cobarde.

—Como una mujer inteligente. Si te hubieras quedado allí, te habrían matado después de violarte. Y yo tengo bastante claro quiénes eran, porque reconocí a uno de ellos.

—¿Y…?

—Y sería mejor que no te lo dijera. Si logran atraparnos, tu única salida sería no saber nada._ Ella se detuvo en seco, y lo miró con una expresión severa que casi le recordó a su madre.

—Ya he aguantado bastante, y los dos sabernos que daría igual que les dijera que no sé nada. ¿Quién crees que nos atacó? Seguramente fue la familia de la muchacha a la que el príncipe asesinó, ¿verdad?

—No. Fueron los hombres del príncipe.

—¿Por qué? No tiene sentido que quisieran asesinar a su señor y acabar con todos nosotros.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que el príncipe está muerto? No encontraste su cadáver, ni el de algunos de los monjes. Creo que fue él mismo quien lo planeó todo. No quería hacer el peregrinaje, no soportaba tener que vivir frugalmente y con castidad, aunque sólo fuera por un par de semanas, y detestaba tener que obedecer a los monjes. Creo que el plan consistía en matarnos a todos, y aparecer en el convento poco después afirmando haber podido escapar milagrosamente.

—Tienes mucha imaginación.

—Conozco a los hombres.

—Yo también, y supongo que mucho mejor que tú.

—Supongo que sí ―admitió él, sin rastro alguno de censura en la voz.

—Miré al príncipe a los ojos, y estoy convencida de que sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Sí, es un hombre acostumbrado a la violencia que no se perdona por haber tenido que matar demasiadas veces, pero no es el ser despreciable que la gente cree.

No podía explicarle la verdad, ni decirle que era más sagaz de lo que ella misma creía. Sólo podía imaginar los horrores que había vivido y cometido el hermano Darien, pero un hombre como él sólo atacaría limpiamente y para defender su vida, y jamás atacaría a traición a alguien que había prometido protegerlo. El príncipe Endimión era un cobarde que contaba con un pequeño ejército, por lo que era muy peligroso.

—Puede que tengas razón, mi señora. Pero aun así, sigo pensando que aún corrernos peligro.

—Sí, yo también ―Petzite miró a su alrededor. Aunque el camino estaba embarrado por la lluvia de la noche anterior, se oía el sonido de un carro cine se dirigía hacia ellos―. ¿Nos escondemos?_ Yaten dudó sólo por un instante. Aunque se sentía mucho más fuerte, tendrían que echar a correr, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

—No, ya habíamos decidido intentarlo de este modo. A lo mejor podrán indicarnos dónde está el siguiente pueblo, y podremos disfrutar de una comida caliente y de una cama donde pasar la noche.

—O a lo mejor nos encontramos con el extremo afilado de una espada.

—No se trata de un grupo de hombres armados, sino de un carro y dos caballos. Ten fe._ Cuando ella lo miró, Yaten quiso besarla hasta que la duda desapareciera de sus ojos verdes, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible.

—Tengo fe… en ti ―admitió ella, al cabo de unos segundos. La habría besado si el carro no hubiera aparecido en ese momento por el camino. Lo conducía un viejo granjero que los miró con una sonrisa amable y se detuvo junto a ellos.

—¿Vais hacia Beckham? Allí no hay trabajo, pero al menos encontraréis una buena cena y cobijo para pasar la noche. Subid al carro, os llevaré si queréis._ Yaten estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta con amabilidad, pero al mirar de soslayo a Petzite vio lo pálida que estaba, y se dio cuenta de que seguramente apenas había dormido mientras lo cuidaba.

—Mi esposa y yo os lo agradecemos, amigo ―le dijo, con el suave tono de voz de los granjeros de su primo del sur―. Somos dos peregrinos camino del convento de Santa Ana, tenemos la esperanza de que la santa nos bendiga con un hijo._ Petzite dio un respingo cuando él posó una mano sobre su vientre plano en un gesto posesivo, pero se quedó quieta y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Esa no es la forma de engendrar niños, muchacho ―le dijo el granjero, con una carcajada―. Tu padre debería habértelo enseñado.

—No hagáis que mi esposa se ruborice, buen señor. Lo hemos intentado todo.

—En ese caso, no está de más rezarle a la santa. A mi hermana le fue bien yacer bajo la luna en una mata de romero, nueve meses después tuvo un saludable varón. Haríais bien en ir a buscar un poco de romero en cuanto podáis._ Yaten no se atrevió a mirar a Petzite por temor a echarse a reír.

—Así lo haremos.

La parte trasera del carro estaba bastante elevada, así que tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura para subirla. Era liviana y de cintura estrecha, pero a pesar de que si movía los dedos un poquito le rozaría los senos, tuvo que portarse bien de momento. Interpretar el papel de esposo delante de los demás iba a darle la excusa perfecta para tocarla y besarla, pero como ella creía que era un monje célibe, todo sería mentira y sólo serviría para atormentarlo.

Hasta que llegaran al convento tenía que recordar que era el hermano Yaten, un monje, en vez de un caballero decidido a abrirse paso en la vida. Era un caballero que fingía ser un monje que a su vez fingía ser un campesino, un hombre enamorado que fingía ser un monje célibe que a su vez fingía ser un tierno marido. Si no llegaban pronto al convento, iba a volverse loco. Y no por culpa de las mentiras y la confusión, sino por el suplicio de desear lo que no debía tener.

* * *

—No hemos encontrado ni rastro de ellos, mi señor ―Malaquite miró a su príncipe con cautela. Ya había sufrido su mal genio en más de una ocasión, y había perdido amigos por sus arrebatos de cólera.

El príncipe Endimión apartó a la mujer de su regazo con un empujón, y se levantó mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Muy pocas personas se habrían atrevido a llevar a una ramera a un convento, pero a él le daban igual ese tipo de cosas.

—Estoy seguro de que no te he oído bien, Malaquite. Tenemos a cuatro grupos rastreando el terreno entre el río y el convento, ¿cómo es posible que no los hayan encontrado? ¿Acaso habéis estado preguntando a ciegos?

—Mi… mi señor, envié a un grupo de hombres hacia el norte y otro hacia el este, pero no han encontrado nada. Dijisteis que no le dijéramos a nadie lo que buscábamos, así que no podíamos preguntar a los campesinos. Pero aun así, nadie ha mencionado haber visto a unos desconocidos. Los hombres de Zoycite son muy concienzudos, lo más probable es que los hirieran de gravedad y que acabaran muriendo en el bosque.

—No son perros, sino seres humanos. Al huir no fueron a lamerse las heridas, seguro que intentaron encontrar ayuda. Y los hombres de Zoycite no fueron lo bastante concienzudos, ¿verdad? Por eso él está clavado al tronco de un árbol en este momento, y tú al cargo de los hombres… al menos por ahora._ Malaquite tragó con dificultad. A pesar de que era un hombre corpulento que inspiraba miedo a todo el que lo miraba y que podía romper un cuello con una sola mano, el príncipe le aterraba. No era que tuviera miedo a morir, sino que su señor era muy inventivo a la hora de acabar con alguien. —Esta vez irás tú misino, Malaquite ―le dijo el príncipe con voz tensa.

—No puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez, mi señor.

—Podrías, si te partiera en dos. Aunque quizá sería mejor en cuatro, así podrías ir hacia el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste en busca de los que dejasteis escapar.

—Mi señor… ―Malaquite se sintió cada vez más desesperado.

—No me vengas con lamentaciones. Encuentra a los monjes que escaparon. Aunque logré herir al más joven, no estoy seguro de si pudo sobrevivir, y el hombre que osó hacerse pasar por mí escapó indemne y sin duda se llevó consigo a la bruja rubia.

—¿No sería más lógico que se hubiera llevado a la guapa?

—El hermano Darien es un ser ilógico, y hasta un bobo se daría cuenta de que estaba ridículamente enamorado de lady Serena. Mátalos a los dos cuando los encuentres… porque vas a encontrarlos, Malaquite.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Mátala a ella primero, pero tómate tu tiempo y asegúrate de que él lo presencia. Aunque no puedo encargarme yo mismo de la tarea, cuento con que tú lo hagas bien.

Malaquite entendió a la perfección las órdenes de su señor, pero a pesar de que hacía mucho que no sentía ninguna compasión por los demás y la muerte de Serena de Tsukino era inevitable, no tenía por qué ser necesariamente dolorosa. El príncipe jamás podría saber con certeza si una cuchillada accidental había completado la tarea con demasiada rapidez, y probablemente no mataría por algo así a un soldado que le resultaba útil.

—Como ordenéis, mi señor._ Hizo una reverencia que mantuvo al retroceder hacia la puerta, mientras la joven muchacha que estaba junto al príncipe soltaba una exclamación ahogada de dolor.

* * *

Serena estaba durmiendo boca abajo en la cama improvisada. Darien se había dicho que tenía que ir a comprobar que estaba bien, porque era responsabilidad suya hasta que llegaran al convento y la dejara en manos de la madre abadesa. Dormía profundamente, oculta por la enorme capucha… perfecto, así podía intentar convencerse de que sólo era un monje más. Al contrario que algunos de los miembros de su orden, él no sentía ninguna atracción por los de su propio sexo, así que en teoría tendría que ser capaz de contemplar con ecuanimidad aquella forma que yacía en la cama.

El problema era que le resultaba imposible, porque sabía lo que se ocultaba bajo aquella ropa tosca, podía sentir la dulzura de su boca y la textura sedosa de su piel. No era justo que las mujeres tuvieran una piel tan gloriosa, ¿por qué tenían que oler tan bien?, ¿y por qué había dejado de ser inmune de repente?

Se obligó a darle la espalda. Seguramente, no hacía falta que nadie hiciera guardia, porque habían ido con cautela y nadie podría encontrarlos. Conocía a la perfección aquellas tierras, y sabía cómo pasar inadvertido; además, a nadie le importaría quién había sobrevivido si el príncipe estaba muerto. Si Endimión estaba muerto… pero tenía la impresión de que no iba a ser tan simple, tan fácil.

Inhaló profundamente el fresco aire nocturno al salir al exterior. La luna menguante iluminaba con su luz tenue la casa, que había pertenecido a uno de los arrendatarios de su padre. El hombre había perecido en la epidemia que también había acabado con su propia familia y con muchos de los habitantes de la zona, mientras él estaba en Tierra Santa ajeno a lo que sucedía. De haber estado en casa, seguramente también habría muerto, lo que habría sido una bendición para todos. Al intentar ser un paladín de Dios, había acabado siendo todo lo contrario.

Los fantasmas que podían atormentarlo no eran los de los granjeros que habían muerto de una enfermedad, sino los de los inocentes a los que había asesinado; sin embargo, su abad siempre decía que la superstición no tenía cabida en la vida de un hombre de fe, y él estaba de acuerdo. Los fantasmas no existían, las almas que habían dejado el mundo sin duda se encontraban ya en el cielo, y no deambulando por la campiña y aterrorizando a quienes se acercaran a su antiguo hogar.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol que empezaba a despertar con la llegada de la primavera. Era capaz de dormir en cualquier parte, y después de una noche entera de descanso quizá tendría fuerzas renovadas para resistirse a la tentación. Y sin duda Serena volvería a mostrarse tan insolente y gruñona como siempre. Primero soñó con placeres tan vívidos que estuvo a punto de despertar, pero no tardaron en llegar las pesadillas, los gritos de las mujeres al morir atrapadas mientras él no podía hacer nada por salvarlas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el grito no pertenecía al sueño, sino que procedía de la casa. Había dejado la puerta entreabierta, pero la golpeó con brutalidad al entrar cuchillo en mano y dispuesto a matar si era necesario. Los gritos habían cesado, tal y como siempre sucedía, y quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, y al verla sentada en la cama llorando, con la cara entre las manos y la cabeza oculta por la capucha, no se detuvo a pensar. Bajó el cuchillo, se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos después de arrodillarse a su lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ―le preguntó con suavidad. Ella se echó hacia atrás de golpe al sentir el contacto de sus manos, pero no la soltó.

—Una pesadilla ―consiguió decir con voz ronca―. He soñado con los fantasmas.

—Los fantasmas no existen, Serena.

—Ya lo sé, pero mis sueños no están tan convencidos. Alzó la cabeza, pero Darien no alcanzó a ver su rostro en la oscuridad. —Se suponía que ibais a despertarme, tengo que hacer guardia ―añadió.

—No hace falta, nadie puede encontrarnos aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dijisteis lo contrario?

—Para poder que permanecer apartado de vos ―Darien sabía que no tendría que haberlo admitido, pero parecía haber perdido toda moderación en la oscuridad. Ella se zafó de sus manos, y exclamó con indignación:

—¡Ya basta!, ¡dejad de mentir!

—¿De qué estáis hablando? ―le preguntó él, atónito.

—Marchaos. No os intereso, lo único que queréis es que me rinda y humillarme, y ya lo habéis conseguido. ¿Qué más esperáis obtener?, marchaos y dejadme en paz.

—Explicadme a qué os referís ―le dijo él con paciencia.

—¿Acaso hace falta que lo haga? Al gran libertino de Inglaterra no le interesa la única mujer que tiene al alcance, pero le divierte despreciarla después de hacer que crea que es deseable. Marchaos.

—Dejad de decirme que me marche, no pienso hacerlo ―Darien apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—En ese caso, me marcho yo._ Cuando intentó levantarse, se limitó a agarrarla y a tirar de ella. Serena volvió a caer en el colchón de ramas de cedro, y la capucha cayó hacia atrás.

Su hermosa cabellera había desaparecido, y su pelo corto y lleno de trasquilones empezaba a ondulársele alrededor de la cara. Parecía un hermoso muchacho, y aunque él nunca había tenido interés en los miembros de su propio sexo, estaba claro que era un caso perdido.

—Vuestro pelo…

—Me lo he cortado. Es un pelo endemoniado, al menos eso es lo que la gente me ha dicho siempre. Soy fea de todas maneras, y me alegro de habérmelo cortado porque lo odio, y… y ahora parezco un muchacho horrible, pero no tendría que importarme porque voy a ser monja, voy a ser monja porque ni siquiera a vos os gusto, ¡y volvería a cortármelo y hasta lo quemaría, porque lo odio! ―Serena empezó a quedarse sin aliento, pero añadió―: Odiaba mi pelo largo, me alegro de habérmelo cortado…_ Darien le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos, y hundió los dedos entre los sedosos mechones ondulados.

—No lo odiabais. Sabéis que era hermoso, a pesar de que eran pocos los que sabían valorarlo._ Ella lo miró en silencio por un momento. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas, y era obvio que ya había estado llorando anteriormente.

—No me toquéis ―le dijo ella con voz queda―. Yo soy horrible, y vos un monstruo._ Sabía que estaba perdido. Podía resistirse a la gruñona, a la descarada y a la fierecilla, pero estaba desarmado ante aquella muchacha abatida y despojada de sus defensas además de su pelo.

—No soy un monstruo ―le dijo, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con un pulgar―. Y a pesar del pelo corto, no parecéis un muchacho. Sois hermosa aunque no os deis cuenta, y he luchado por hacer lo correcto y dejaros tranquila. No es porque no os desee, mi señora, sino porque os deseo demasiado.

—Mentiroso.

No tuvo más remedio que besarla, no tuvo más opción que ceder ante lo que había estado corroyéndolo por dentro. Y al diablo con las consecuencias.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Serena tendría que estar asustada, tendría que haberse reprendido a sí misma por su necedad y su estúpida vanidad, pero cuando él la besó sólo pudo pensar en su sabor, en la calidez y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Todo el mundo sabía que era un hombre al que le gustaba hacer sufrir a las mujeres, pero estaba convencida de que a ella no le haría ningún daño.

El se apartó un poco y la contempló con una pregunta muda en la mirada. Sabía que podía detener aquello cuando quisiera, y se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras él deslizaba los labios por su nariz, sus pómulos, las comisuras de sus ojos, y sus sienes. Cuando volvió a besarla en la boca profundamente, sintió que su cuerpo entero se alzaba hacia él.

La dama Petzite le había dicho que se trataba de un acto burdo y tedioso, otras mujeres se habían quejado de lo degradante que era, y otras se habían negado a hablar del tema. Pero mientras su boca la devoraba y sentía una ardiente calidez entre los pechos, en el vientre y en la entrepierna, se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien mostrara rechazo hacia algo tan maravilloso. Lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento compensaba cualquier incomodidad que pudiera sentir más adelante.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba temblando, supuso que quizá sí que tenía un poco de miedo. Él le desabrochó el hábito con una destreza que la dejó pasmada, y cuando la prenda cayó a su alrededor, quedó cubierta sólo con la camisola. Intentó decir algo, pero como parecía haber perdido el habla, tuvo que carraspear antes de poder articular palabra.

—Habéis desabrochado el hábito con suma celeridad, ¿acaso tenéis mucha experiencia en desnudar a monjes?_ Al ver que dejaba de besarla en la mandíbula, tuvo miedo de que pusiera punto y final a lo que estaban haciendo.

—Bastante ―le dijo él con voz ronca, mientras deslizaba las manos por debajo `de la suave camisola de algodón. Debía de haber desatado ya el lazo que la sujetaba, porque la prenda cayó hasta sus caderas. Serena quedó allí sentada, con los senos expuestos en la penumbra.

—También parecéis tener experiencia con la ropa femenina ―le dijo con nerviosismo.

—Bastante ―repitió él―. ¿Has cambiado de idea?_ Sí, claro que sí. Había estado engañándose a sí misma, porque la aterraba estar desnuda con un hombre peligroso, permitir que la tocara y que invadiera su cuerpo. Aun así, le dijo:

—No.

—En ese caso, deja de distraerme._ Volvió a besarla en la boca, pero Serena dio un respingo cuando le cubrió los senos con las manos.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Acariciándote los senos. Y por si te interesa saberlo, dentro de un momento voy a saborearlos con la boca._ Serena se estremeció mientras se debatía entre el miedo y la excitación.

—No creo que debáis hacerlo. No tendríais que limitaros a… es decir, creía que íbamos a…

—Quiero que te tumbes de espaldas, cierres los ojos, y dejes de hablar ―le dijo él, claramente divertido―. Tengo que concentrarme en hacerlo bien.

—¿Y yo no tengo que hacer nada?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras. Pero hasta que estés preparada para hacerlo, sólo tienes que permanecer tumbada y disfrutar.

—¿Dis… disfrutar?

Después de empujarla suavemente para que se tumbara, le quitó la camisola por completo y la dejó desnuda. A pesar de que la habitación estaba en penumbra, Serena tuvo la impresión de que podía verla con bastante claridad, y empezó a alzar los brazos para cubrirse; sin embargo, él la agarró de las muñecas y volvió a colocárselos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Imagina que estás en otro sitio ―le susurró―. Imagínate tumbada en un prado bajo el sol, o flotando en una nube. Regresarás cuando estés lista ―y sin más bajó la cabeza y empezó a succionarle un seno como si estuviera amamantándose.

Serena cerró los ojos e intentó flotar en una nube, pero su boca exigente estaba encendiendo un reguero de ardiente deseo que bajaba por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Al sentir que le cubría el otro seno con una mano, se aferró a la sábana que tenía debajo, mientras sentía que una extraña tensión iba anudándose en su interior. Cuando su boca pasó de un seno al otro, soltó un gemido involuntario. Alzó las manos, las hundió en su espeso pelo, y lo sujetó contra sí mientras él seguía succionando.

Cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza, Serena abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la silenció con la lengua y el beso incrementó aquella tensión que iba profundizándose cada vez más. Él le había dicho que sabía lo que hacía. Menos mal, porque a pesar de que necesitaba sus caricias, no sabía dónde. Sólo sabía que estaba ansiosa y ardiendo de deseo, y que si él no hacía algo pronto, volvería a echarse a llorar o acabaría explotando.

No tendría que haberse sobresaltado cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, pero aun así, no pudo evitar tensarlas para detenerlo; sin embargo, él era mucho más fuerte y se limitó a utilizar su propio cuerpo para abrírselas. Cuando la penetró con los dedos, se quedó muy quieta.

—No te resistas, Serena ―susurró, mientras la besaba en el vientre―. Esto no es para mí, sino para ti._ Y entonces la tocó en un punto especial que la sacudió de pies a cabeza con un placer pecaminoso.

—Eso es ―susurró él contra su piel―. Quiero que llegues al clímax. Vas a hacerlo por mí, ¿verdad? ofréceme eso al menos, de esta forma no te dolerá.

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir, y tampoco le importaba. Le daba igual que quisiera lastimarla, haría lo que fuera con tal de que se saciara aquel anhelo que la consumía. Tenía la respiración jadeante, necesitaba algo que no sabía cómo pedir, y el doloroso fuego que ardía en su entrepierna se avivaba cada vez más.

Cuando él sacó los dedos de su interior, se puso en cuclillas y la agarró de las caderas, Serena soltó un gemido de protesta que se convirtió en un grito cuando su boca ocupó el lugar de su mano entre sus piernas y empezó a devorarla. Intentó apartarse, pero sus fuertes manos la mantuvieron cautiva. Intentó empujarle los hombros, pero se había quedado sin fuerzas. Volvió a aferrarse a la sábana, alzó las piernas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y su cuerpo entero explotó.

Por un instante, pensó que iba a morir, pero le dio igual. Su cuerpo se había convertido en una llama ardiente, y lo único que podía hacer era estremecerse mientras las olas de placer parecían hundirla en un mundo de oscuridad eterna. Entonces él se apartó, y después de limpiarse la boca con la manga del hábito, se desnudó con presteza. Su piel parecía oro blanco bajo la luz de la luna, y ella contempló a placer su pecho musculoso y surcado de cicatrices, su estómago plano, y aquella parte de su cuerpo que estaba muy dura y que sin duda era demasiado grande para caber en su interior.

Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando él tomó una de sus manos y la instó a que la colocara en su miembro. Jamás había tocado algo así… era suave como el terciopelo y duro como el acero. De pronto, le dio igual que fuera demasiado grande, deseaba sentirlo muy dentro.

—Haz esto ―le dijo él, mientras hacía que moviera la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo―. Sin demasiada fuerza. Es mejor que alcance el clímax así, de ese modo seguirás… ―soltó un gemido, y su miembro pareció sacudirse―. Seguirás siendo virgen cuando te lleve al convento._ Serena apartó la mano, y le dijo con voz firme:

—No ―se tumbó de nuevo, lo aferró de los hombros, y tiró para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo―. Lo quiero todo.

—Que Dios nos ayude ―le dijo él sin resistirse, mientras se cernía sobre ella.

Serena sintió su miembro excitado entre las piernas, sintió cómo iba hundiéndose en la calidez húmeda que él ya había preparado con la boca. Fue penetrándola más y más profundamente, pero se detuvo de inmediato al llegar a la barrera final.

—No ―dijo con voz ronca, mientras empezaba a retroceder.

—Sí ―le contestó ella. Lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, y él se hundió hasta el fondo y rompió la barrera de su virginidad. Aunque el dolor fue efímero, tardó un momento en recuperar el aliento―. Ya está, ahora no tienes otra opción. Termina lo que has empezado.

En esa ocasión, Serena notó su propio sabor cuando la besó. Él deslizó las manos por sus muslos hasta aferrarla de las caderas, la apretó contra su cuerpo, y después de instarla a que le rodeara las caderas con las piernas, empezó a moverse. Al principio lo hizo lentamente, pero sus embestidas fueron volviéndose cada vez más potentes y rápidas. Los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor, y él hundió el rostro contra su cuello mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto se quedó inmóvil y soltó un grito ronco mientras la llenaba con su simiente cálida y húmeda. Entonces se desplomó sobre ella. Era tan pesado, que sin duda habría aplastado a una mujer más pequeña. A pesar de que estaba temblorosa, Serena deslizó las manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus estrechas caderas y lo apretó contra sí para hundirlo del todo en su interior, ya que no quería separarse de él.

Sintió en el hombro que su rostro estaba húmedo, pero supuso que se trataba de sudor. Quiso decirle algo… aquel extraño nudo de tensión parecía haber despertado de nuevo, pero estaba acompañado de una profunda lasitud. Subió las manos por su espalda, apretó los labios contra su cuello, y se quedó dormida.

Darien salió de su interior poco a poco, con mucho cuidado. A pesar de que ya se había quedado dormida, su cuerpo se tensó de forma instintiva para no dejarlo ir. Se tumbó a su lado y la contempló a placer. Por extraño que pareciera, tendría que ser él quien llorara y no ella. Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos, más allá de que había perdido la virginidad. No sabía que con su pérdida él había renunciado a toda esperanza de obtener la salvación de su alma, y que el acto había sido tan poderoso y profundo, que era aún más pecador porque no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. No era el pecado de Serena, sino el suyo. Dios sabría que ella era completamente inocente, pero como los seres humanos no eran tan comprensivos, nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido.

No había tenido el sentido común de alcanzar el clímax fuera de su cuerpo para evitar un posible embarazo. En el pasado, cuando era un caballero que vivía en el mundo secular, había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca había cometido el error de llenarlas con su simiente; sin embargo, con Serena había perdido la cabeza y había alcanzado el clímax dentro de su cuerpo húmedo y cálido, por lo que se merecía una doble condenación.

Estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Para él, su cuerpo era perfecto… tenía las piernas largas y hermosas, unas caderas estrechas, un estómago plano, y unos pechos generosos. Estaba tan hermosa desnuda como había imaginado, quizás incluso más. Si hubiera conseguido mantener su imaginación bajo control, a lo mejor también habría podido dominar su cuerpo.

Durante los últimos siete años había resistido tanto la lujuria como la tentación, y a pesar de que en ese mismo momento la mera idea de volver a hundirse en Serena lo estremecía de deseo, sabía que podía contenerse, que podía obligarse a mantenerse alejado. Sin embargo, no podía contener el amor que sentía por ella.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que era muy obstinado, y él le había dado la razón al irse a las Cruzadas cuando tendría que haberse quedado protegiendo las propiedades familiares. Al regresar a Inglaterra se había quedado sin familia y sin nada, y lo único que tenía era una culpabilidad que había estado a punto de destrozarlo. Había pagado el precio por no escuchar a su padre, y aunque en el pasado había apreciado los encantos de las mujeres, siempre había mantenido la distancia; les hacía el amor, pero no las amaba. ¿Cómo era posible que una mandona con mal genio, rubia y larguirucha hubiera conseguido atravesar las barreras de la conciencia y del sentido común, y le hubiera robado el corazón? Ella no tenía la culpa, él era el débil y el culpable.

Si se vestía a toda prisa y la dejaba allí, estaría segura de momento. Podía ir al convento, averiguar todo lo posible sobre el paradero del príncipe, y enviar a alguien a buscarla. Si era muy cuidadoso y ella seguía aferrándose a su decisión de tomar el velo, era posible que jamás descubriera la verdad y siguiera creyendo que había pasado una noche con el príncipe bastardo de Inglaterra; de ese modo, jamás sabría quién era el mentiroso que le había arrebatado la virginidad. O aún mejor, ella podía casarse y tener un montón de hijos. El dolor de saber que otro hombre la tenía, que otro disfrutaba de su ingenio y de su lengua afilada, sólo sería una pequeña penitencia por la enorme deuda que tenía que pagar.

Sí, ella estaría a salvo si se marchaba en ese mismo momento. Un pecado esporádico seguido de un profundo arrepentimiento podía ser perdonado, pero un pecado reiterado era más difícil de erradicar. Aun así, se inclinó y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

Después de tomar una decisión, a Yaten le resultó bastante fácil actuar en consecuencia. Sí, había tomado una decisión sobre Petzite, y todo encajó en su lugar. Se detuvieron poco después del anochecer en el pequeño pueblo de Beckhan, porque a pesar de que estaba mucho más fuerte, a los dos les hacía falta una buena noche de descanso.

Se hicieron pasar por un peregrino y su esposa, y los aldeanos se mostraron muy amables con ellos. Ser hospitalario con un peregrino era una buena forma de ganarse un poquito de santidad, y el molinero les ofreció una habitación con una cama, además de una buena cena acompañada de una cerveza bastante fuerte que según él les fortalecería la sangre.

Todo el mundo parecía decidido a aconsejarles sobre posibles métodos para concebir, y aunque él tuvo ganas de reír ante algunas de las detalladas y complicadas sugerencias, Petzite no se mostró demasiado contenta. Era obvio que se mostraba cautelosa a pesar de su calma aparente, y era comprensible. Había aprendido a base de experiencia que normalmente los hombres sólo querían una cosa de ella, y que no estaban dispuestos a dar casi nada a cambio. Sin duda debía de resultarle inaceptable sentir algún interés por un monje sin dinero que había hecho voto de castidad, pero él sabía que no era inmune a su presencia. Cuando creía que estaba distraído lo miraba con una extraña expresión de asombro en sus serenos ojos verdes, como si fuera diferente a los hombres que había conocido hasta entonces.

En el sentido más básico, era como los demás. Quería, ansiaba, anhelaba estar con ella y perderse en la calidez de su cuerpo, y ya la habría hecho suya si la situación fuera diferente. Jamás habría imaginado que el celibato le resultaría tan duro, y de hecho, lo había soportado bastante bien hasta que ella se había unido al grupo. Apenas la había visto en el castillo de Kou, y a pesar de que había quedado encandilado con sólo una mirada, había podido evitar la tentación manteniéndose alejado.

La situación había cambiado radicalmente cuando ella se había sumado al viaje, porque lo que sentía se había ido intensificando con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Tenía intención de satisfacer el deseo que sentía por ella, pero esa noche permanecía tumbado a su lado en la pequeña habitación de la casa del molinero.

La cama era tan estrecha, que apenas tenía espacio para moverse, pero cerró los ojos y luchó por no pensar en la mujer que dormía apretada contra su costado. Habría sido muy fácil colocarse sobre ella, y aunque a lo mejor se le volvía a abrir la herida y sangraba un poco, siempre se había curado con rapidez; además, seguro que le perdonaría por haber roto la promesa de no tocarla después de que la enloqueciera de placer. Se le daba bien complacer a las mujeres, porque no disfrutaba tanto al hacer el amor si su pareja no gozaba también.

Cuanto más experimentada era una amante, más fácil era complacerla, porque las mujeres con experiencia sabían lo que les gustaba y estaban dispuestas a decírselo. En cuanto tuviera a Petzite desnuda y de espaldas en la cama, seguro que no tendría ningún problema. Entre ellos ya existía un vínculo a pesar de que aún no habían unido sus cuerpos, aunque ella quizá se negaría a admitirlo. Probablemente, le daba miedo.

Pero ya habría tiempo para el placer cuando llegaran al convento, de momento tenía que concentrarse en que los dos siguieran a salvo. Y mientras tanto dormiría con Petzite como un caballero de otros tiempos y su dama sobre una tumba, castos y sin apenas tocarse. Con un poco de suerte, llegarían a su destino a la tarde siguiente. Su hombro habría tenido un día más para sanar, su cuerpo estaría más fuerte, y poseería a Petzite en una cama mullida con sábanas cálidas y agua limpia. La poseería bajo las narices de la mismísima santa, durante toda la noche, y por la mañana volvería a hacerlo hasta que ella no pudiera recordar a ningún otro hombre. No era que estuviera celoso, ni que la condenara por su pasado; simplemente, él era su futuro, y cuanto antes la hiciera suya, mucho mejor. Sabía que ella se mostraría insegura y reticente, pero no tardaría en aceptarlo; en cuanto acabara su misión, la llevaría a Light.

Con un poco de suerte, el príncipe estaba muerto. Quizá los hombres que los habían atacado eran unos simples bandidos o soldados enviados por el padre de la muchacha asesinada, y el príncipe había intentado matarlo en un último acto criminal. Quizás a esas alturas ya habían encontrado su cadáver en el bosque, y lo habían llevado al convento para enterrarlo. Si era así, su misión habría concluido y podría concentrarse en amar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, pero incluso en el caso de que el príncipe estuviera vivo, seguramente no tardarían demasiado en encontrarlo. Entonces sólo quedaría ver si se arrepentía de sus pecados, y en caso de que no fuera así, su padre tendría que decidir lo que iba a hacer con él. El rey Mamoru estaba cada vez mas irritado por el mal comportamiento de su hijo, y como en ese momento estaba mucho más interesado en su joven esposa, lo más probable era que se limitara a desterrarlo.

En cualquier caso, Yaten quedaría libre de toda obligación y podría regresar a casa… con Petzite a su lado.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Darien estaba colocándose el hábito en la orilla del arroyo, sin apartar la mirada de Serena. Habían encontrado una zona donde no había demasiada corriente para poder bañarse. La había poseído de todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido hasta dejarla agotada, hasta que había creído que estaba saciado, pero entonces ella lo había tomado en su boca y lo había enloquecido de nuevo.

Cuando la había despertado, se había mostrado tímida y un poco avergonzada por lo que habían compartido. El había ido a por agua y había empezado a lavarla, pero su esfuerzo por hacer que se sintiera más cómoda no había tardado en convertirse en algo muy diferente. La había instado a que se montara a horcajadas encima de él, y a que alcanzara el clímax con él en su interior. Su propia reacción había sido aún más fuerte mientras ella se movía, mientras gritaba extasiada. La había aferrado con fuerza mientras el estallido de placer lo dejaba sin aliento, y entonces había dejado que se desplomara encima de su cuerpo sudoroso como una muñeca de trapo. Cada vez que la tomaba, se decía que iba a ser la última, pero su miembro se endurecía una y otra vez y el deseo se avivaba sin cesar. Sólo bastaba con que ella le lanzara aquella mirada tímida y maravillada para que perdiera la cabeza.

Se tumbó en la hierba mientras ella seguía en el agua. En teoría, el agua fría debería haber aplacado el ardor que los consumía, pero sólo había controlado las ganas de poseerla en el arroyo porque ella había soltado un gemido ahogado. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de actividades, y era obvio que estaba un poco dolorida; a pesar de todo, a ella no le había hecho demasiada gracia que la apartara con firmeza, pero se había limitado a darle la espalda y a zambullirse en el agua sin decir palabra.

Como había estado a punto de morir ahogada en el río después del ataque de los bandidos, le sorprendió ver que sabía nadar, y se preguntó cómo había logrado zafarse de la supervisión continua de su familia para aprender. Mientras observaba su cuerpo largo y pálido deslizándose por el agua, mantuvo la mente libre de remordimientos y de desesperanza y disfrutó del placer de contemplarla. Después ya tendría tiempo de atormentarse.

Había habido un momento de tensión cuando ella le había visto la espalda. Él podía imaginarse el aspecto que tenía, y la exclamación ahogada de Serena se lo había recordado. La cicatriz que le había dejado una cimitarra iba desde el hombro hasta la nalga, y como ella sabía que había estado en las Cruzadas, no resultaba difícil de explicar; sin embargo, también tenía las cicatrices más recientes del flagelo, y los arañazos del cilicio que había llevado hasta hacía poco.

—¿Qué te pasó? ―le preguntó, atónita.

—Me hirieron con una espada árabe, pero sobreviví.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a las otras marcas. Alguien te hizo daño, alguien que quería infligirte el máximo dolor posible._ Como no podía decirle que él mismo se había causado dolor para expulsar al demonio de su cuerpo, se había limitado a esbozar la sonrisa burlona que había perfeccionado al interpretar el papel de príncipe depravado.

—Dar y recibir dolor puede producir un intenso placer. Hay que tener cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos, ya que alguien podría morir, pero si se hace bien puede ser… exquisito._ La expresión horrorizada con la que ella le había mirado no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así le dolió.

—¿Quieres hacerme daño?_ Se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría si le decía que sí, pero se había dado cuenta de que no quería saberlo. Estaba convencido de que mientras estaba acariciándola y poseyéndola ella le dejaría hacer casi cualquier cosa, pero no hacía falta que supiera algo así sobre sí misma.

—Se trata de un nivel más avanzado, aún eres muy novata._ Creía que reaccionaría con una respuesta cortante, pero al ver que se limitaba a darle la espalda y a alejarse nadando, salió del agua y se dijo que al menos por una vez había hecho lo correcto.

Mientras se vestía con rapidez, se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba observando su cuerpo desnudo desde el agua con obvia curiosidad, y había estado a punto de sonreír al verla darse la vuelta con gesto altanero al saberse pillada in fraganti.

Teniendo en cuenta la activa noche que había pasado, no era de extrañar que empezara a adormecerse mientras permanecía tumbado en la hierba bajo el sol. Lo despertó un ligero chapoteo, y alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo de verla emerger del río como una diosa pagana, con el agua deslizándose por sus pechos y por su vientre hasta llegar a los rizos dorados de su entrepierna. Avanzó a paso lento para atormentarlo, y se detuvo al llegar junto a su ropa. Se había puesto la camisola en algún momento de la noche, pero él la había desgarrado al arrancársela y la había dejado inservible. Ella ya tenía el cuerpo entero muy sensible por culpa de su barba incipiente, y le preocupaba que la tela del hábito fuera demasiado áspera.

Se sintió agradecido por la amplitud de su propio hábito al ponerse de pie, porque ocultaba la reacción de su cuerpo. A juzgar por su actitud, estaba claro que estaba molesta con él, y se dijo a sí mismo que era lo mejor.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí ―le dijo, cuando ella se le acercó después de vestirse―. Si vamos a buen paso, puede que lleguemos al convento antes de que anochezca, y cuanto antes estés con las monjas, mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tienes otro sitio adonde ir, a menos que quieras regresar junto a tu padre.

—¿Por qué crees que las monjas van a aceptar mercancía dañada?

—Porque voy a pagarles más que suficiente.

Aunque sus palabras podían parecer crueles, reflejaban la realidad. Las monjas la aceptarían sin reservas por la considerable suma que les había pagado su padre, y como un favor hacia el hombre que le había entregado a la Iglesia todas sus tierras, que no era otro que Darien de Chiba. Al ver que ella empalidecía aún más al oírlo, se dijo que no tenía elección; al fin y al cabo, iba a odiarlo antes o después, así que no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

—¿Estás lista? No quiero demorarme más. Este viaje ha sido un verdadero desastre, y estoy deseando regresar a la corte ―se preguntó si estaba sobreactuando, pero ella pareció creerle y retrocedió un paso.

—Llegarás antes si vas solo ―le dijo, sin inflexión alguna en la voz. Sí, estaba claro que se había excedido un poco en su papel de villano.

—Creía que había quedado claro que no pienso dejarte atrás.

—¿Por qué no? Soy más que capaz de ir yo sola al convento, y tú tienes un paso más ligero. Nadie molestará a un monje mendicante aunque esté solo y tú ya pareces haberte cansado de mí, así que los dos estaremos mejor si vamos por separado.

—No.

Darien no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía negándose, porque lo cierto era que podría llegar al convento en la mitad de tiempo si iba solo. Entonces podría enviar a alguien a por ella, y marcharse sin dilación en busca del príncipe. Y si Serena decidía hablar con alguien sobre lo que había sucedido durante las últimas horas, culparía al príncipe Endimión, para el que la violación de una monja sería sólo un pecado más.

Estaba convencido de que el príncipe estaba vivo. Aquel hombre poseía una maldad demasiado arraigada y poderosa, y sin duda el mundo parecería un lugar más ligero cuando hubiera muerto. En ese momento, sentía que era una pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasa si estás embarazada?, ¿cómo piensas explicarlo?

—A lo mejor digo que ha sido una concepción milagrosa._ Darien estuvo a punto de sonreír, porque era obvio que lo había dicho para intentar escandalizarlo. —O quizá podría decir que unos bandidos me atraparon y me violaron, pero que logré escapar; en todo caso, no creo que surja ese problema, porque no es un momento apropiado para que pueda quedarme embarazada.

—¿Acaso hay momentos más apropiados que otros? ―le preguntó él con perplejidad.

—No olvides que tengo mucha experiencia como partera. Es más probable que una mujer se quede embarazada cuando está a medio camino entre dos flujos mensuales, y yo estoy relativamente a salvo porque hace poco que se me terminó el de este mes. Me extraña que no estés poniéndote macilento, a la mayoría de hombres les repugna que las mujeres hablen de sus funciones corporales.

—Soy lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo. Pero entonces no hay razón alguna para que no me ocupe de llevarte al convento, no habrá ninguna prueba que demuestre que me he divertido contigo._ Supo de inmediato que había ido demasiado lejos. Pensaba que ella se echaría a llorar, pero lo sorprendió al fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Así que te has divertido conmigo, ¿no? ¡Eres un malnacido vil e insufrible! ¿Dónde demonios está mi cuchillo?_ Él ya lo había recogido de la orilla. Le había parecido una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que tenía intención de enfadarla, pero se le había ido un poco la mano.

—Pórtate bien. ¿Qué tipo de hombre creías que era?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se abalanzó contra él como un jabalí al ataque. Empezó a darle patadas, pero como aún no se había puesto las sandalias, no le sirvió de mucho. Cuando intentó darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, consiguió aferrarla de las muñecas y la sujetó contra un árbol. Ella estaba llorando, pero de rabia, y bajó la cabeza para morderlo tan fuerte como pudo. Darien no se atrevió a soltarla, y le dijo:

—Si no te calmas, voy a atarte como si fueras un pollo y te dejaré aquí.

—Te encantaría dejarme indefensa, ¿verdad? Pues lo prefiero a pasar un segundo más soportando tu compañía. ¡Suéltame!_ Cuando intentó darle otra patada, no tuvo más opción que apretarla contra el árbol con todo su cuerpo para sujetarla. Serena dejó de forcejear de golpe y lo miró boquiabierta al notar la dureza de su erección, y él apoyó la frente contra la suya y susurró:

—Mi dulce gruñona, mi ángel temperamental… jamás me cansaré de ti, pero no tengo más remedio que llevarte al convento. Y cuanto más te toco, más duro es._ Ella aprovechó que le había soltado las muñecas para bajar una mano, y rodeó su miembro excitado con los dedos.

—Sí, cada vez es más duro.

Darien estuvo a punto de estallar en su mano cuando tiró suavemente de él, y fue incapaz de controlarse. Después de apartarle con brusquedad el hábito y de alzar el suyo, la levantó contra el árbol y se hundió en ella con una profunda embestida. Serena se tensó a su alrededor mientras soltaba un grito ronco, y lo besó mientras ambos se movían al unísono. Sus pezones estaban duros y tensos, y por la facilidad con la que había podido penetrarla, supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba tan excitada como él.

Ella le mordió con fuerza en el hombro cuando alcanzó el clímax, y el súbito dolor le arrebató cualquier vestigio de control. La apretó contra el árbol mientras la llenaba con su simiente, mientras ella se le aferraba con fuerza y lo atraía hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Permanecieron inmóviles mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Ella estaba abrazada a su cuello y le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas por debajo del enorme hábito, mientras él permanecía hundido en su interior.

Darien supo que iba a decírselo. Nada en el inundo podría detenerlo, a pesar de que sabía que sólo iba a conseguir empeorar la situación.

—Mi dulce Serena… ―le susurró al oído―, te quie…

—¡Ejem!_ La voz fue como una explosión en medio de la quietud del bosque. Darien retrocedió mientras su hábito descendía y lo cubría por completo, y se volvió hacia alguien que le resultaba demasiado conocido.

—Hola, hermano Andrew. ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado? ―le dijo con resignación. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban allí los recién llegados. La furia y el deseo los habían cegado de tal forma, que habrían permanecido ajenos a la presencia de un ejército. El hermano Andrew estaba acompañado de una docena de hombres armados a caballo.

—Os estamos buscando desde ayer. El príncipe mandó a sus propios hombres, pero el obispo Martin insistió en mandar una guardia también y hemos sido los primeros en encontraros ―entornó los ojos al mirar a Serena, que estaba de pie contra el árbol y decentemente tapada con su voluminoso hábito, y añadió con suspicacia―: Veo que no os acompaña el hermano Yaten.

Cuando ella se tapó con la capucha y ocultó su rostro, Darien contuvo las ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla y se volvió del todo hacia el recién llegado. Si el hermano Andrew no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, ¿qué demonios pensaba que estaban haciendo cuando los había visto abrazados? De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle el monje.

—¿El obispo Martín está en el convento?

—Sí, al igual que el príncipe. Ha sido un milagro, hermano. Consiguió escapar de los bandidos y llegar solo al convento, Dios debe de haber premiado su peregrinaje al salvarlo de la masacre. Aunque los bandidos no sabían que estaba haciéndose pasar por monje, parece ser que estaban decididos a acabar con todo el mundo. Gracias a Dios que vos también pudisteis escapar.

—Sí, gracias a Dios ―le dijo sin demasiada convicción. Como no podía ver el rostro de Serena, no sabía si ella entendía lo que significaba todo lo que estaba oyendo. Tendría que haberle contado la verdad antes de tocarla, aunque no había forma de poder suavizar el hecho de que había estado engañándola. Como si quisiera acabar de rematarlo, el hermano Andrew le dijo con voz animada:

—Ya veo que habéis conseguido un atuendo adecuado. Debéis de estar muy aliviado de poder dejar a un lado esta farsa, le expresé mi preocupación al obispo cuando sugeristeis el plan. Aunque erais el hombre más adecuado para ocupar el lugar del príncipe, los riesgos eran demasiado elevados. Tenemos que agradecerle a Dios que hayáis vuelto a nosotros sano y salvo.

—Sí, estoy sano y salvo ―le dijo Darien con voz apenas audible.

—¿Y quién es este joven?_ No había forma de eludir lo inevitable.

—Se trata de lady Serena de Tsukino, que va a ingresar en el convento de Santa Ana ―se mantuvo sereno y firme, y no apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

—Ya veo ―la desaprobación que se reflejó en la voz del monje fue más afilada que una espada―. Sólo tenemos un caballo extra, porque creíamos que estabais solo. Lady Serena puede montar con uno de los demás ―alargó la mano hacia ella, y le dijo―: ¿Mi señora?

Serena mantuvo la cabeza gacha al pasar junto a Darien, y tuvo cuidado de no rozarlo siquiera con el dobladillo del voluminoso hábito. Parecía empequeñecida, muy diferente a la diosa de piernas largas que caminaba con paso firme por la vida, y mantenía los hombros encorvados en una postura de derrota. Si el suicidio no hubiera sido un pecado mortal, él se habría cortado el cuello en ese mismo momento; sin embargo, se limitó a ir con la cabeza gacha hacia el caballo que le habían asignado.

* * *

Yaten se despertó de golpe. Al mirar hacia la pequeña ventana, se dio cuenta de que el amanecer estaba peligrosamente cerca. El pueblo ya había despertado, pero la huida les resultaría aún más difícil a pleno día. El ruido de un grupo de caballos delataba la presencia de los hombres del príncipe, así que tenía que marcharse con Petzite sin dejar rastro por el bien de las personas que los habían acogido. Aunque de todas formas sería obvio hacia dónde se dirigían, porque el convento de Santa Ana era el único lugar donde estarían a salvo. La cuestión era llegar allí sin que los hombres del príncipe los encontraran.

Bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que dormía a su lado, y se quedó inmóvil. Estaba tan tranquila e irradiaba una belleza tan serena, que sentía tener que despertarla. Al verla allí tumbada de espaldas recordó de nuevo la tumba de su abuelo, ya que éste estaba representado en mármol junto a su esposa sobre la cripta. Yacían uno junto al otro por toda la eternidad, en piedra y en hueso, y por primera vez empezó a entender el vínculo legendario que había existido entre ellos, la paz y la serenidad al tener la certeza de que jamás se separarían.

Se obligó a dejar a un lado sus reflexiones, porque no era el momento de distraerse con sentimentalismos. Tenían que marcharse cuanto antes. Ella abrió los ojos en cuanto la tocó en el hombro, y se quedó mirándolo con un miedo instintivo que fue rápidamente reemplazado por una ligera cautela.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Petzite. Los hombres de Endimión están en el pueblo, y seguro que están buscándonos. Vamos a tener que huir a toda prisa.

—¿Cómo van a enterarse de que estamos aquí? ―a pesar de sus palabras, se levantó de inmediato y empezó a ponerse sus zapatillas de cuero―. ¿Acaso van a buscar a todos los peregrinos que estén viajando por la zona?

—Preguntarán por una mujer de una belleza fuera de lo común, eso nos delatará por donde vayamos._ Creía que ella se mostraría halagada, pero Petzite se limitó a asentir.

—En ese caso, será mejor que te vayas solo. Pareces haber recuperado las fuerzas, aunque resulta increíble teniendo en cuenta que ayer daba la impresión de que estabas a las puertas de la muerte, así que conseguirás llegar al convento sin problemas. Déjame aquí.

—Ni hablar. Tú también eres un posible testigo, mi amor ―se dio cuenta de que el uso instintivo del apelativo cariñoso había sido un error al ver su expresión sobresaltada, y se apresuró a añadir―: te matarán, pero antes te harán pasar por un infierno. Es otra desventaja de ser tan hermosa ―miró por la ventana. Los hombres de Endimión habían empezado a ir de casa en casa, y tarde o temprano alguien iba a mencionar a los peregrinos.

—No sabes con certeza lo que puede pasar.

—¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo? Yo no, desde luego. Vamos a salir por la ventana, y ni se te ocurra protestar._ A pesar de que la ventana no era demasiado grande, Petzite consiguió sacar una pierna. El vestido se le subió en el proceso, y dejó al descubierto su piel hermosa.

—Deja de mirarme, hermano Yaten ―le dijo con sequedad―. Me parece que cuanto antes estés de vuelta en tu monasterio, mejor. Te has vuelto demasiado mundano.

Yaten se maldijo para sus adentros. Al deshacerse de la ropa de monje había empezado a olvidar que se suponía que era uno. Era una locura… un caballero que fingía ser un monje que a su vez se hacía pasar por un peregrino. ¿Qué nueva personalidad iba a tener que asumir?

Salió por la ventana tras Petzite, y un momento después desaparecieron en el bosque sin que nadie los viera.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Serena estaba sentada en medio de la bañera de agua caliente, intentando concentrarse en cosas sin importancia. Era increíblemente fácil lavarse el pelo corto, aunque le resultaba un poco raro sentirlo entre los dedos. Cuando lo tenía largo, su propio peso lo había mantenido liso, pero en ese momento se le ondulaba alrededor del rostro. Tenía el cuerpo entero dolorido. Habían recorrido el trayecto a caballo hasta el convento a buen paso, y no había tenido más remedio que sentarse a horcajadas y con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de uno de los corpulentos soldados. No era de extrañar que tuviera las caderas…

Hundió la cabeza bajo el agua para borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo. Las monjas la habían acogido con amabilidad, y después de alejarla de inmediato de la presencia de los hombres sin hacerle ni una sola pregunta, la habían llevado a una habitación para que pudiera bañarse y le habían asegurado que después disfrutaría de una copa de vino y de una buena comida. Aquella mañana se había sentido hambrienta, pero en ese momento la sola idea de probar bocado le daba náuseas. Le había dicho la verdad a… al hombre con el que había estado, era muy poco probable que se hubiera quedado embarazada; además, las náuseas matutinas empezaban tras algunas semanas de gestación. No, su estómago no estaba protestando por un posible embarazo, sino por la realidad de la situación. La habían engañado sin piedad alguna. Se había acostado con un monje beato, había hecho con él cosas que una mujer decente no debería hacer ni con su esposo. Aunque el hombre que mentía, besaba, y… y… y hacía lo que él le había hecho, tenía muy poco de beato. En cierto momento, le había dicho que no era un monstruo, pero en eso también la había engañado.

Volvió a hundirse bajo el agua, y luchó por concentrarse en la calidez que la envolvía. A lo mejor podía quedarse así, contener la respiración hasta que se desmayara y se ahogara. De ese modo, no tendría que volver a ver al hermano Darien, no tendría que responder a ninguna pregunta, ni pensar en nada… Excepto en un pecado mortal e imperdonable que era incluso peor que copular con un animal. El suicidio era una cobardía, y ella era una mujer valiente además de ciega y tonta.

Cuando al final emergió y tomó varias bocanadas de aire, vio a la madre Lita sentada junto a la bañera con expresión tranquila. Al menos no se trataba de la madre abadesa, que era una mujer de rostro pétreo que seguramente había adivinado lo que había hecho con aquel monje mentiroso sólo con verla. La madre Lita estaba a cargo de las novicias, y se ocupaba de las recién llegadas a la orden. Seguro que había ido a decirle que ya no era apta para estar entre ellas.

—Empezaba a preguntarme cuánto tiempo ibais a permanecer bajo el agua ―le dijo con naturalidad. Era una mujer menuda y delicada, que tenía los ojos más dulces del mundo―. Me alegro de que hayáis salido a respirar, no me hacía demasiada gracia la idea de tener que mojarme para rescataros.

—No iba a ahogarme de forma deliberada, madre ―Serena la miró impávida. Estaba decidida a no llorar.

—Claro que no, pero podríais haberos quedado dormida. Habéis tenido un par de días bastante agitados, y es normal que estéis exhausta.

—Sí ―Serena no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido durante la noche anterior.

—Rezamos mucho cuando nos enteramos de que los bandidos os habían atacado, pero nos quedamos más tranquilas al saber que no había ninguna mujer entre las víctimas y que el hermano Darien había desaparecido, porque es un hombre que jamás permitiría que lastimaran a una inocente.

—El hermano Darien es… ―Serena contuvo la rabia y el dolor que bullían en su interior. Había sido tan estúpida, tan increíblemente estúpida… ya era bastante malo que un príncipe depravado le hubiera tomado el pelo, pero era aún peor haberse enredado con un monje irreverente.

—Es un buen hombre. Atormentado, pero bueno. No sé si puede decirse lo mismo del príncipe, porque parece bastante insensible. Nada parece afectarle, ni las muertes de los hombres que lo acompañaban ni todo lo que le ha sucedido._ Serena prefirió hablar del príncipe que del impresentable que se había hecho pasar por él.

—¿Cómo consiguió escapar y llegar hasta aquí?

—Seguro que quiere contároslo él mismo. Su historia parece cambiar cada vez que la relata, pero no se debe contradecir al hijo del rey, sobre todo porque ha cumplido con su penitencia y está absuelto de todo pecado.

—¿No creéis en el poder de la absolución? ―le preguntó, al notar cierta aspereza en su voz.

—Sí, pero para los que se arrepienten de verdad. Será mejor que salgáis del baño antes de quedar arrugada como una pasa, el príncipe quiere comer con vos; al parecer, quiere disculparse por la mascarada, y por el daño que pueda haberos causado.

—No quiero comer con él ―le dio igual parecer una niña pequeña al borde de una pataleta.

—No podéis quedaros para siempre en la bañera, querida mía.

—No quiero comer con el príncipe, no quiero volver a ver a un hombre en toda mi vida.

—Pues moriréis en pecado y acabaréis en el infierno, porque sólo los sacerdotes pueden confesaros ―la madre Lita se levantó, y se le acercó con una toalla―. Vamos, pequeña. No os preocupéis, el hermano Darien está guardando vigilia en la capilla. Espero que muestre algo de sensatez por una vez.

—Me da igual lo que esté haciendo. Y me parece que es un hombre bastante sensato.

—Excepto en la carga de culpabilidad que soporta. Habéis visto las cicatrices de su espalda, ¿verdad? Mortifica su cuerpo con el flagelo y el cilicio, ayuna y guarda vigilias sin dormir durante días. Me preocupa que vaya demasiado lejos.

—Yo no me preocuparía por él, no corre peligro de alcanzar la santidad en un futuro cercano.

—Lo suponía ―extendió la toalla, y añadió―Vamos, hermana Serena. Si vais a uniros a la congregación, vais a tener que aprender a ser obediente.

Aunque la obediencia nunca había sido su punto fuerte, la madre Lita era sorprendentemente mandona para ser tan delicada. Serena no tuvo más remedio que salir de la bañera, y se preguntó si su cuerpo mostraba alguna marca que revelara lo que había pasado. Se sintió aliviada al ver que la monja tenía la delicadeza de mantener la mirada apartada, y se apresuró a cubrirse con la toalla mientras temblaba a causa del frío.

—Me sorprende que os permitan hablar conmigo, tenía entendido que en esta orden se hacía voto de silencio._ La madre Lita se echó a reír.

—¿Quién os ha contado tal patraña? Sí, tenemos momentos de silencio y de meditación como cualquier otra orden, pero normalmente somos bastante parlanchinas._ La noche primaveral era muy fría, y Serena se acercó al brasero que caldeaba un poco la habitación. —Os he traído algo de ropa. Es un poco corta, pero vos misma podréis confeccionaron un hábito si decidís quedaros.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Llevo días viajando, me he arriesgado a morir y a sufrir cosas peores… ¿por qué creéis que podría cambiar de idea?

—El cambio siempre es una posibilidad, muchacha. Y la vida en un convento no es fácil, a pesar de las satisfacciones que conlleva. Me da la impresión de que no estáis hecha para la humildad y la obediencia.

—Puedo aprender. Y no busco una vida fácil, ya que dudo que tal cosa exista.

—En eso tenéis razón.

—Además, la vida de una mujer se centra en la obediencia ciega, ya sea hacia un padre, un marido, o un rey. Prefiero que en mi caso sea a Dios y a la congregación._ La madre Lita la miró con compasión, y le dijo:

—¿Hay algo que queráis contarme, Serena?

—Vos misma habéis dicho que no podéis confesarme ni ofrecerme la absolución.

—No, no puedo. Pero a veces ayuda hablar de los problemas con alguien que no va a juzgarnos. Ingresé en el convento a cierta edad, y conozco los asuntos mundanos._ Serena se sintió esperanzada por un momento. Quería contarle lo que había ocurrido a la madre Lita, quería que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer… quedarse en el convento y arrepentirse, o marcharse e intentar construirse una vida propia. Pero su única opción sería regresar al castillo de su padre, y prefería morir antes de hacerlo.

—No, madre. No hay nada que quiera contaros.

—Entonces, debéis vestiros para ir a comer con el príncipe. Es un hombre encantador, pero aunque no hubiera oído los rumores, no tendría ninguna duda de que no le gusta que le contraríen ―le indicó con un gesto la sencilla ropa gris que había sobre un banco, y añadió―: Aún no llevaréis velo, basta con el hábito.

—Creía que tendría el pelo cubierto.

—Aún no, querida. Por cierto, no era necesario que os lo cortarais de momento.

—Quería hacer algo para demostrar que estoy dispuesta a alejarme del resto del mundo y a recluirme en el convento.

—Me parece que creísteis que al cortároslo ya no tendríais más opción que quedaros aquí, pero siempre tenéis la opción de cambiar de idea. Si no queréis quedaros aquí, sólo tenéis que decirlo. Consagrarse a Dios sin que sea de corazón es un pecado mayor que elegir otro tipo de vida.

—Sólo Dios tendrá cabida en mi corazón, madre Lita.

—De acuerdo ―la monja no pareció demasiado convencida. Le dio una palmadita en la mano, y añadió―: Será mejor que os vistáis pronto, antes de que el príncipe se impaciente. Estaba a punto de partir cuando llegasteis con el hermano Darien, y supongo que querrá hacerlo en cuanto os haya dado las gracias._ Serena intentó imaginarse al dulce y sonriente hermano Jedite vestido con ropa regia, pero sólo podía ver el rostro de Darien… cerniéndose sobre ella, besándola.

—¿Me prometéis que no veré a… al hermano Darien?

—Os lo prometo. Apresuraos, muchacha. Todas nos sentiremos aliviadas cuando el príncipe se marche con sus hombres, por muy encantador que parezca.

* * *

Petzite tenía bastante experiencia con los hombres para saber que el dulce monje que caminaba a su lado quería acostarse con ella. No debería sentirse sorprendida, porque la mayoría de los hombres la deseaban. No era una cuestión de vanidad, sino la simple realidad, y lo cierto era que su belleza siempre había sido una carga para ella. Su hermana mayor era una mujer anodina a la que habían casado tan pronto como había sido posible con un granjero independiente, y en poco tiempo había tenido tres hijos. Su padre había visto la oportunidad de aspirar más alto con ella. Había tenido la posibilidad de elegir en vez de ofrecer una dote, había ganado propiedades a cambio de perder a una hija.

A pesar de todo, no podía culparlo. La había casado con el pretendiente más rico, que también era el más viejo, pero como al menos era amable con ella y casi nunca se interesaba en los asuntos carnales, había vivido razonablemente satisfecha; sin embargo, cuando había enviudado, su padre ya estaba muerto, y como las tierras habían pasado al heredero varón, que era un primo lejano que no sentía ningún aprecio por las mujeres en general, no había tenido más remedio que volver a casarse lo antes posible. Por desgracia, en esa ocasión no había sido tan afortunada.

A lo largo de los años siguientes había aprendido que podía manejar a la mayoría de hombres con la promesa de su cuerpo, y siempre se las había ingeniado para disimular lo mucho que la repugnaba la cópula. Pero en ese momento iba camino de un convento en el que pensaba pasar una temporada de descanso y meditación, y no tenía que levantarse la falda para nadie… porque un monje célibe que jamás se atrevería a tocarla eso estaba fuera de toda consideración.

No era culpa del pobre muchacho, ya que sin duda lo que sentía por ella se debía a que le estaba agradecido por haberle salvado la vida; además, seguro que se mantendría fiel a su voto de castidad aunque la deseara. Lo que la asombraba era que empezaba a preguntarse por primera vez cómo sería. Era increíble, porque había tenido que soportar aquel acto suficientes veces para saber que se basaba en el placer del hombre y en la degradación de la mujer, y siempre se había dicho que había tenido suerte de no tener que sufrir el dolor y el peligro del embarazo; sin embargo, mientras seguía a Yaten no podía dejar de pensar de nuevo en bebés regordetes con los preciosos ojos verdes de aquel hombre.

Como iba varios pasos por detrás de él, aprovechó para observarlo con disimulo, para admirar la gracia de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos. Apenas podía creer la celeridad con la que se había recuperado, bajo aquel hábito de monje se ocultaba un cuerpo mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído. Era un hombre musculoso con el físico de un guerrero, quizás había ido a las Cruzadas antes de hacerse monje. Aunque parecía demasiado joven para haber estado en la última Cruzada. Conforme las horas habían ido pasando parecía cada vez menos un monje, y no podía evitar pensar en él como hombre.

Menos mal que no podía hacer nada al respecto. A pesar de que él se comportaba como un hombre de mundo, no podía romper a la ligera sus votos de castidad y obediencia. Aún no estaba convencida de que el príncipe quisiera acabar con ellos, porque al mirarlo a los ojos había sabido de forma instintiva que era un hombre bueno y justo que tenía una sombra en el alma; por mucho que Yaten insistiera, no podía imaginárselo enviando a sus hombres para que los mataran. Pero mientras pudieran estar en peligro tenían que seguir adelante a toda prisa, sin apenas tiempo para intercambiar palabra ni fuerzas para pensar en otras cosas, así que… ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

A lo mejor era por su innegable atractivo físico, o quizá porque sabía que podía soñar con él e imaginarse cómo serían sus caricias, ya que jamás podría actuar en consecuencia. Las razones daban igual, podía seguir soñando despierta todo lo que quisiera mientras seguían avanzando. Cuando llegaran al convento y él fuera a regresar a su orden, a lo mejor se concedería a sí misma el placer de darle un beso de despedida a aquella preciosa boca.

Yaten se volvió de golpe cuando oyeron el sonido de un carro que se acercaba. La agarró de la mano, pero el viejo carro del día anterior apareció por el camino antes de que pudieran internarse entre los árboles.

—Vaya, aquí estáis ―les dijo Odo, el afable granjero―. Nadie sabía dónde os habíais metido. Pensaba ofrecerme a llevaros al convento, tengo que entregar allí estos sacos de maíz y supuse que os gustaría ahorraros una caminata ―detuvo el carro, y añadió―: Podéis ir detrás, hay espacio suficiente. Si por alguna razón no queréis que nadie os vea, podéis tumbaros y cubriros con los viejos sacos vacíos que hay en el suelo, nadie se dará cuenta de que estáis ahí.

—¿Por qué crees que nos importa que nos vean, Odo? ―Yaten se acercó al carro con cautela, sin soltarle la mano a Petzite.

—Cuando un hombre se escabulle con su mujer por una ventana, y al mismo tiempo unos hombres armados llegan y empiezan a preguntar por una mujer hermosa y por un monje herido, es lógico que uno empiece a hacerse preguntas, sobre todo si es un tipo tan curioso como yo. Aunque no he visto a ningún monje últimamente, y nadie parece estar herido; además, a pesar de que tu esposa es bastante guapa, no puede compararse a mi Roseanna. Bueno, ¿venís o no? No tengo todo el día.

—Sí, sí que vamos. Gracias, Odo._ Yaten la tomó de la cintura y la subió al carro sin dar muestra alguna de dolor. Después de subir también, empezó a colocar los sacos mientras el carro se ponía en marcha.

—Saldremos del bosque dentro de una hora más o menos. Será mejor que para entonces ya estéis fuera de la vista ―les dijo Odo.

—Yo me tumbaré debajo, peso más ―le dijo él, mientras agarraba uno de los sacos vacíos.

—Pero estás herido, aunque estés recuperándote con rapidez; además, estoy acostumbrada a soportar el peso de un hombre ―lo dijo de forma deliberada para escandalizarlo. Petzite sabía que estar allí tumbada con Yaten iba a ser incluso peor que dormir a su lado en la estrecha cama del molinero, porque en el carro sólo había anchura para una persona, pero al ver que se limitaba a mirarla con calma, añadió―: Suele ser la función de una mujer en la vida.

—Las vidas pueden cambiar.

—¿Piensas salvarme de mi vida pecaminosa, hermano Yaten?

—Tú no necesitas que te salven. Voy a ponerme debajo…_ Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se tumbó en el pequeño espacio que había abierto y le dijo:

—Si sostienes el peso con los codos, no hay problema.

Resultó ser más difícil de lo que Petzite imaginaba. El se colocó encima de ella con mucho cuidado, y los tapó a los dos con los sacos antes de apoyar los codos a ambos lados de ella. Los sacos olían a harina y a miel, y los habían sumido en la penumbra. Podía sentirlo tumbado a lo largo de su cuerpo a pesar de que él intentaba no apoyar todo su peso, y la posición resultaba de lo más incómoda; además, tenía la cara en su ancho hombro, y estaba desesperada por dejar de inhalar el seductor aroma de su piel. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, y finalmente él le susurró al oído:

—No sé cómo decirte esto, pero… encajaríamos mejor si movieras las piernas.

—¿Hacia qué lado?_ El se limitó a colocar la rodilla entre sus piernas, que estaban firmemente apretadas, hizo que las abriera, y amoldó mejor las piernas contra ella. Petzite quiso moverse, pero estaba atrapada en aquel espacio parecido a una caja y no tenía adónde ir.

—Esto no es una buena idea.

—¿Tienes alguna alternativa? Nos separa la ropa y tenernos al conductor del carro a menos de medio metro de distancia, así que deberíamos ser capaces de mantenernos relativamente castos. Podemos meditar como buenos beatos, y tener pensamientos puros._ Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, porque podía sentir su miembro duro íntimamente apretado contra su cuerpo. Petzite se estremeció al notar que el movimiento del carro hacía que se frotara contra ella, y cerró los ojos en la oscuridad mientras intentaba rezar.

Pum… pum… pum… la fricción era suave pero insistente, y su miembro pareció acrecentarse y endurecerse aún más. El movimiento del carro estaba creando un ritmo ancestral en sus cuerpos, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Le puso las manos en los hombros, y le empujó para intentar apartarlo un poco.

—Tienes que quitarte de encima, esto no es correcto._ Pum… pum… pum… empezó a temblar sin saber por qué, y sintió frío y calor a la vez. No sabía qué estaba pasándole a su cuerpo, pero estaba segura de que era algo pecaminoso que no podía controlar.

—Tranquila, amor. Déjate llevar ―le susurró él al oído.

No podía hacerlo. El bullicio que estaba oyendo en ese momento indicaba que estaban pasando por un pueblo, y si se movía o hablaba, revelaría su presencia. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí quieta mientras sentía un extraño fuego que empezó a descender desde sus senos hasta su entrepierna, hasta el lugar que estaba presionado contra él. Intentó moverlo al darse cuenta de que la situación estaba empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba, pero él la cubría como una segunda piel. Se quedó atónita al sentir el súbito deseo de bajar la mano entre sus cuerpos y tocarlo.

Pum… pum… pum… no podía dejar de temblar, era incapaz de articular ni una palabra. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, y estaba segura de que el mundo entero podía oír su respiración jadeante. Yaten le cubrió la boca con los dedos para silenciarla, y le susurró:

—No grites._ No le extrañó notar que su voz sonaba ronca, porque cualquier otro hombre ya habría perdido el control y la habría cubierto con su simiente. —Muérdeme cuando llegues al clímax, Petzite. Así no te oirá nadie.

—¿Que?

—Va a suceder, te guste o no. Vamos, amor. Ríndete al placer._ Petzite no pudo encontrar las palabras necesarias para decirle que estaba loco, que no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Además, él seguía silenciándola con los dedos, y…

Su cuerpo se quedó completamente rígido mientras mil pequeños chispazos de luz hormigueaban bajo su piel. Intentó gritar, pero él la acalló con la mano. Pareció durar durante una eternidad, y al final se quedó completamente laxa; por un instante, temió desmayarse.

Yaten apartó la mano de sus labios, la instó a volver la cabeza, y la besó en la boca. Y por primera vez en su vida, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, Petzite le devolvió el beso a alguien.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

―Lady Serena ―el verdadero príncipe se levantó de la mesa, y fue hacia ella―. Me honráis con vuestra presencia, no puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que lamento la farsa que me obligaron a llevar a cabo. Siento mucho que fuerais víctima de una mentira semejante, pero me habían arrebatado el control de la situación. No tuve más remedio que obedecer a los monjes, y el hermano Darien insistió ―tomó sus manos, y se las llevó a sus labios suaves y húmedos―. Ruego para que podáis perdonarme.

Serena había olvidado lo dulce que era su sonrisa y la calidez de sus ojos. El alto impostor de ojos zafiros la había mantenido tan encandilada, que se le había olvidado la atracción instantánea que había sentido por el bondadoso hermano Jedite, una atracción basada en su dulzura y que no resultaba ni traicionera ni peligrosa. Aunque esa dulzura parecía ser bastante cuestionable, si el príncipe había hecho todo lo que se rumoreaba. En todo caso, apenas sabía quién era quién. Tras liberarse de su mano con sutileza, hizo una reverencia y le dijo:

—Estoy segura de que no fue culpa vuestra, mi señor. Y no hay nada que lamentar, porque los dos estaremos aquí sanos y salvos.

—Sí, es cierto, pero fueron muchos los que murieron en el ataque. Vi cómo asesinaban ante mis ojos al joven monje llamado Yaten, y en cuanto a la otra dama… fue un día aciago, mi señora, y me alegro de que el hermano Darien olvidara su deber de protegerme y os salvara a vos._ Serena contuvo las ganas de defender a Darien. Quizá por fin empezaba a aprender a ser discreta.

—El hermano Darien me ayudó mucho.

—Lo supongo. Pero no hablemos de él, mi señora. Venid, tomad conmigo una copa de este excelente vino mientras decidimos lo que vais a hacer.

Después de aceptar el cáliz que le ofrecía, Serena se sentó a su lado mientras se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan inquieta. El salón estaba abarrotado de gente, aunque las dos únicas monjas presentes eran la madre Lita y la madre abadesa… y ella misma, por supuesto. En un rincón había un grupo muy bullicioso de hombres que estaban comiendo. El príncipe siguió la dirección de su mirada, y comentó:

—Mi padre envió a algunos de mis hombres para que me escoltaran hasta casa, ya que por fin estoy absuelto de todo pecado. Han estado buscándoos, pero los hombres del abad os encontraron primero._ Serena tomó un sorbo de vino y le sonrió. El príncipe le devolvió el gesto, pero la calidez de la sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos. —Tengo más hombres buscando cualquier rastro de Yaten y la ramera. Dudo que sobrevivieran, pero lo correcto sería recuperar sus cadáveres y enterrarlos en terreno consagrado; al fin y al cabo, murieron haciendo un peregrinaje. A lo mejor incluso los pecados de la cortesana quedarán perdonados.

—¿Estáis seguro de que murieron?

—Del todo ―le dijo él con firmeza―. Lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es rezar una oración por sus almas, pero en este momento tenemos asuntos más importantes por tratar.

—¿Ah, sí? ―dijo ella con voz dubitativa, antes de apresurarse a añadir―: Mi señor.

—Esa ropa no os favorece, mi señora. No estáis hecha para vestir grises apagados._ Serena bajó la mirada hacia el sencillo hábito y la cruz que llevaba, y comentó:

—Una monja no presta atención a los colores que puedan favorecerla, mi señor.

—Es cierto, pero creo que vos no estáis hecha para enclaustraros. Habéis visto muy poco mundo, tendríais que disfrutarlo un poco antes de renunciar a él.

—Creo que ya lo he disfrutado bastante.

—¿Viajando con un penitente?, ¿con un monje devoto y carente de pasión? Lo dudo mucho. Me acompañaréis a la corte, donde mi padre podrá daros las gracias en persona.

—¿Por qué va a darme las gracias? ―al parecer, su lengua imprudente no se había amansado del todo.

—Por ayudar a traerme sano y salvo a esta casa del Señor donde mi alma ha quedado limpia. La madre abadesa ha dado su permiso, aunque con cierta reticencia; en cualquier caso, está de acuerdo en que una vocación es más fuerte después de ponerse a prueba. Partiremos en dos días, así podrán encontraros ropa adecuada para que no vayáis a la corte vestida de monja. Así podréis comprobar si os parece que vale la pena vivir en el mundo._ Serena le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la madre abadesa, pero aquella mujer de rostro severo se limitó a asentir. La madre Lita parecía menos convencida, pero inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de aceptación ante lo inevitable.

Serena se dijo que también tenía que aceptar la situación sin más; al fin y al cabo, el príncipe era un ejemplo de cómo debía ser el hijo de un rey: encantador, atractivo, considerado y fuerte. Aunque era un hijo ilegítimo, y se rumoreaba que la joven reina estaba embarazada de nuevo. Con un poco de suerte, en esa ocasión el embarazo no se malograría por una caída repentina, ni el bebé nacería muerto.

Si iba a la corte, podía asegurarse de que el parto fuera un éxito. La gratitud del rey no tendría límites, y podría pasar cualquier cosa… a lo mejor la casaban con el príncipe bastardo. Ella tenía una ascendencia impecable que se remontaba a los hombres de Guillermo el Conquistador, y a pesar de que era rubia y demasiado alta, al menos un hombre parecía sentirse atraído por ella.

Después de tomar a toda prisa otro trago de vino, se volvió a mirar al príncipe. Era más bajo que ella, pero lo mismo podía decirse de muchos otros hombres. Tenía muy poco donde elegir si quería encontrar un marido alto, y no quería ni acordarse del único al que conocía. Había descubierto que podía casarse. Seguro que otro hombre podría tocarla como… como él lo había hecho. Otro hombre podría darle placer, y conseguir que se enamorara de él con la misma facilidad con la que lo había conseguido su mezquino compañero de viaje.

Aunque no estaba enamorada de él, claro. Sólo estaba fascinada. Debía de haber intuido el conflicto y las mentiras que se ocultaban bajo aquel exterior enigmático, y eso había debilitado sus defensas; sin embargo, no volvería a suceder. Cuando encontrara a otro hombre que la hiciera sentir como él, se casaría sin dudarlo.

—Será un honor acompañaros, mi señor._ Cuando Endimión tomó su mano y se la besó con indolencia, la recorrió un escalofrío de inquietud y tuvo ganas de apartarse y decirle que prefería quedarse en el convento, pero entonces sintió su mirada y alzó la cabeza.

Darien estaba en el otro extremo del gran salón, y sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez desde que había descubierto su verdadera identidad. No vio nada en sus ojos… ni remordimientos, ni pasión, ni furia, ni amor. Parecía una estatua de mirada pétrea. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el príncipe, y le ofreció su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Esperaré con impaciencia a que llegue el momento de partir, mi señor.

* * *

—No hay ni rastro de ellos por ninguna parte, mi señor ―dijo Malaquite. Endimión lo había visto asesinar con una sola mano, saquear y violar con una brutalidad que le causaba admiración. Siempre le había hecho gracia ser la única persona que podía aterrorizarlo, pero estaba claro que Malaquite sabía que lo duro no era la muerte, sino morir.

—Quieres decir que habéis sido vosotros los que no habéis encontrado ni rastro, ¿verdad? A sir Yaten no se le dan tan bien los subterfugios, y viaja con una ramera que no dejará de quejarse a cada paso. ¿Cómo es posible que no los hayáis encontrado?

—Jenkins pensó que a lo mejor habían ido hacia el mar en vez de venir hacia aquí ―le dijo Malaquite, con cierta desesperación.

—¿Y puede saberse quién es Jenkins? ―le dijo, con un tono de voz suave con el que sabía que iba a hacer que empalideciera aún más.

—Uno de los hombres, mi señor.

—¿Acaso es clarividente?, ¿la Virgen bajó a decirle dónde están mis enemigos?

—No, mi señor. Fue una simple suposición.

—No me gustan las suposiciones, Malaquite. Y tampoco las disculpas. Volverás a salir y los buscarás hasta que los encuentres. Sin duda intentarán llegar hasta aquí, pero tú los matarás antes de que lo consigan. Como no tenemos tiempo para ser creativos, tendrá que ser una muerte rápida, pero quiero que me traigas la cabeza de sir Yaten como prueba de que su lengua jamás me traicionará._ Malaquite empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta con tanta prisa, que estuvo a punto de tropezar. —Ah, y Malaquite…

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—No vas a cometer el error de volver a fallarme, ¿verdad? He conseguido convencer a las buenas de las monjitas de que me he reformado, no quiero que nada pueda demostrarles lo contrario hasta que mi acompañante y yo estemos lejos de aquí.

—¿Vais a viajar con alguien más, mi señor?

—Sí, con la rubia larguirucha.

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero no se parece a las mujeres que suelen atraeros. A lo mejor os crea más problemas de los necesarios, a las monjas no les hará gracia que le pase algo.

—Pero no podrán hacer nada al respecto. En todo caso, no estoy especialmente interesado en ella, pero va a resultarme útil.

—¿Mi señor?

—Va a ayudarme a cazar al timorato y sentencioso Darien de Chiba, que vendrá a buscarla porque sabe lo que haré con ella si no llega a tiempo. Y entonces podré acabar lo que empecé. Hace siete años que tengo una cuenta pendiente con él, y ya es hora de que la salde.

—¿Mi señor?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Malaquite. Ve a buscar a ese condenado de Yaten y a la ramera, y date prisa. Tengo entendido que tienes una hermana… sería una tragedia que le ocurriera algo.

Cuando Malaquite salió a toda prisa, Endimión se echó hacia atrás mientras jugueteaba con su cuchillo enjoyado. Había mellado un poco la hoja al atacar a Yaten, así que seguramente había dado contra una costilla y la puñalada no había sido mortal; además, si estuviera muerto, sus hombres ya habrían encontrado su cadáver y el de la mujer. Habían estado a punto de atrapar a Darien y a su extraña zorrita, pero los hombres del abad se les habían adelantado. Eso podía acabar siendo una suerte, porque sabía que no le habría satisfecho enterarse de su muerte sin más. Quería estar allí, observarlo todo, rematarlo con sus propias manos.

Se frotó el hombro con gesto ausente. Aún le dolía, y la piel seguía tensa. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, jamás podría olvidar lo sucedido. Otros hombres habían sufrido quemaduras menos graves, pero habían acabado suicidándose al no poder soportar el dolor. Tendrían que haber sido más fuertes, aunque a decir verdad ellos no habían contado con un odio profundo que los mantuviera con vida. Él había elegido vivir y sanarse. La imitad de su cuerpo que había quedado destrozada estaba oculta por la ropa, y muy pocos sabían el alcance de sus quemaduras. El fuego había destruido su hombría, de modo que su único disfrute era infligir dolor. Y el hombre al que debía agradecérselo era el que había ido a las Cruzadas con él, el que había luchado a su lado, el que lo había empujado del edificio desde donde estaba contemplando el incendio, el que lo había arrojado a las llanas: Darien de Chiba.

Todo el remordimiento no podía limpiar el alma de Darien, pero le indignaba que se sintiera culpable por otras cosas y que no mostrara emoción alguna al mirar al príncipe al que había traicionado… De todos modos, ¿qué podía esperarse del hombre que había ordenado que incendiaran el edificio en el que habían muerto carbonizados cientos de mujeres y de niños?

En otras circunstancias quizá le habría aplaudido por su decisión. Darien había permanecido en el tejado adyacente del palacio del sultán, observando con expresión impávida mientras las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos, pero cuando los gritos empezaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, se había vuelto hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado y le había dicho con voz ronca:

—Tenemos que detenerlo, no podemos asesinarlos…

—Es vuestra carga sagrada ―le había dicho el sacerdote que había bendecido la quema del edificio―. Dejad que ardan… seguirán haciéndolo durante toda la eternidad, en los fuegos del infierno reservado a los impíos.

—¡No podemos…! ―cuando había desenvainado su espada, todo el mundo había retrocedido. Darien de Chiba era más alto, fuerte y diestro con la espada que la mayoría de los demás, y enfrentarse a él era una sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo, él no lo temía; al fin y al cabo, no había sufrido ni un rasguño en las Cruzadas, porque su padre le había enviado una escolta. Además, el calor y los gritos que surgían del edificio en llamas le resultaban muy estimulantes, y no quería que cesaran.

—Calmaos, sir Darien ―le había dicho con calma, mientras desenvainaba su propia espada―. Ya está hecho._ La ferocidad del ataque de Darien lo había tomado por sorpresa, y en cuestión de segundos estaba de espaldas en el techo, con su espada enjoyada rota como un juguete.

—¿Alguien más quiere enfrentarse a mi, o vais a ayudarme a salvar a los que pueda?

Los hombres habían empezado a flaquear de inmediato, ni siquiera el sacerdote podía influenciarlos tanto como Darien. Los había observado desde el suelo, consciente de que iban a portarse como cobardes y a apagar el fuego, y de repente se había movido con tanta rapidez, que un hombre normal habría sido incapaz de reaccionar. Había agarrado la cimitarra enjoyada que le había arrebatado a un infiel, y había atacado a Darien por la espalda. Había conseguido herirlo, desgarrarle la piel y los músculos con un golpe descendente, pero a pesar de que se suponía que debía ser un golpe mortal, Darien se había vuelto hacia él como una exhalación y lo había obligado a retroceder.

—¡No os acerquéis! ―le había gritado con voz más aguda de lo normal, sin dejar de aferrar la cimitarra ensangrentada―. ¡Os cortaré la cabeza!_ Los gritos habían empezado a desvanecerse, y habían ido convirtiéndose en los gemidos de los moribundos.

—No os aconsejo que lo intentéis ―le había dicho Darien, mientras avanzaba hacia él.

No podía huir, porque habría quedado como un cobarde delante de los demás. Ya había cometido un error al atacar a Darien por la espalda, porque no aprobaban ese tipo de estratagemas. Sabía que no iba a matarlo, porque le era leal a su tío y por extensión a su padre, así que había creído que no le pasaría nada y lo había atacado de nuevo; sin embargo, Darien le había arrancado la cimitarra de la mano con su espada, y la fuerza del golpe lo había girado hacia el otro lado. Un segundo después estaba cayendo del tejado como una especie de pájaro con las alas rotas, y había caído en el centro del edificio en llamas.

Malaquite lo había sacado de allí, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Lo había sacado a rastras y medio muerto, por encima de los cuerpos calcinados. Pero había sobrevivido y habían pasado siete años, siete largos años en los que Darien se había encerrado en un convento mientras se lamentaba por sus pecados, pero ya tenía la venganza casi al alcance de la mano.

El momento de partir estaba próximo.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

―¡Alto! ¿A dónde te diriges?

Petzite despertó sobresaltada, pero Yaten le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera articular sonido alguno. Apenas podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida con él encima, sobre todo después de la increíble experiencia que había tenido. No era tonta, pero a pesar de que había visto a suficientes hombres alcanzando el orgasmo para saber que debía de ser algo como lo que había sentido, era incapaz de comprender cómo o por qué le había sucedido. Se suponía que las mujeres debían sufrir el contacto con los hombres, no disfrutarlo.

Y todo por el roce accidental de dos cuerpos… no, nada de accidental. Podía ver los ojos de Yaten en la penumbra, y era obvio que lo había hecho de forma deliberada. Ella había hecho ademán de acariciarlo mientras aún estaba duro y excitarlo, pero él había capturado su mano y se la había besado antes de volver a colocarla a un lado.

—A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta la idea, me parece que tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento. Tengo que mantenerme alerta, y lo pondría todo perdido._ Ella había sido incapaz de entenderlo… ¿un hombre que le daba placer sin pedir nada a cambio, a pesar de lo excitado que estaba?

—Pero…_ Él la había silenciado besándola en la boca, y en esa ocasión no se había resistido. Se había limitado a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormida, y acababa de despertar en medio de la penumbra con su mano tapándole la boca y su cuerpo tenso apretado contra ella.

—Traigo una entrega para el convento, mi señor. Mercancía de los pueblos de la zona… maíz, lana, y cosas así.

—¿Qué pueblos?

—Aldenham y Whithall.

—¿Y Beckham no?, debes de haber pasado por allí._ Al notar que Yaten se movía con mucho sigilo, Petzite se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando su cuchillo.

—No, no traigo nada de Beckham. Los aldeanos son unos perezosos y unos pecadores que no están dispuestos a darles a las hermanas ni un mendrugo de pan.

—¿No has pasado por allí?

—Esta vez no, mi señor. He venido directo por otra ruta.

—¿Has visto a alguien de interés por el camino?

—Sí, mi señor. A varios grupos de hombres armados, que parecían buscar algo. No sé qué es lo que querían y no se me acercaron, pero me resultaron muy sospechosos.

—Ya sé que hay partidas de caza, lo que quiero saber es si has visto algo fuera de lo común… un monje herido, acompañado de una mujer muy hermosa.

—¿Eran partidas de caza? Ha sido un largo invierno, no creo que encuentren gran cosa para comer…

—¡Están buscando a la gente de la que os hablaba, necio!

—¿Para comérselos? ―la voz de Odo contenía una mezcla perfecta de inocencia e incredulidad.

—¡Para matarlos! Contéstame, ¿los has visto?

—¿Por qué quieren matar a un monje y a una mujer hermosa?

—Porque son unos asesinos y unos traidores que intentaron acabar con la vida del príncipe Endimión.

—¿Quién es el príncipe Endimión? Nunca había oído hablar de él, y supongo que habría oído algo si el rey hubiera conseguido un heredero…

—Es un hijo ilegítimo.

—Entonces no es un príncipe, ¿verdad? Así que si alguien intentara matarlo sería un simple asesinato, y no una traición. Pero eso da igual, porque no he visto a ningún monje.

—Es posible que se haya puesto otra ropa. ¿Has visto a algún hombre herido, solo o con una mujer hermosa? Como no me respondas de inmediato, voy a cortarte la lengua.

—Si lo hacéis, no obtendréis ninguna respuesta, mi señor. No, no he visto ni a un hombre herido, ni a una mujer hermosa, ni a unos traidores asesinos. ¿Puedo seguir hacia el convento? Ha sido un día muy largo, y me gustaría entregar la mercancía para poder descansar.

—Nadie puede acercarse al convento esta noche. Y que ni se te ocurra intentar otra ruta, porque hay guardias patrullando por toda la zona. Tu mercancía puede esperar ―se oyó el ruido de una espada que se desenvainaba, y el hombre añadió―: ¿Vas a darme problemas, vasallo?

—Claro que no, mi señor. No será la primera vez que duermo bajo mi carro, y dudo que sea la última. ¿Qué me decís de mañana?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Podré ir al convento?

—Si el príncipe se ha marchado, sí. Mientras tanto, puedes esperar o ir a otro sitio.

—¿Dónde están todos esos hombres que decís que patrullan por la zona, mi señor? Sois el único que parece estar por aquí.

—No tardarán en hacer sus rondas. ¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme, paleto?

Petzite supo lo que iba a suceder, supo que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Yaten estaba tenso de pies a cabeza, listo para pasar a la acción, y su mano seguía cubriéndole la boca y silenciaba cualquier protesta o advertencia que hubiera podido articular. De repente la soltó, apartó a un lado los sacos que los cubrían, y se levantó con el cuchillo en la mano.

—El no puede vencerte, Malaquite… pero yo sí ―dijo, mientras bajaba de un salto del carro. Petzite se apresuró a incorporarse hasta ponerse de rodillas, y soltó un gemido de desesperanza al ver que el soldado era un hombre mucho más corpulento que Yaten, y que estaba muy bien armado.

—Tendría que haberlo sabido, el príncipe hizo bien al no confiar en ti ―dijo el hombre con sequedad―. Las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles si hubieras sabido lo del plan de rescate, pero dijo que no estarías de acuerdo. Te has vuelto demasiado blandengue, sir Yaten, pero da igual… sabes que no voy a dejarte pasar.

—En ese caso, voy a tener que matarte, Malaquite.

—¿Por qué? Hemos luchado codo con codo a lo largo de los años, y los dos trabajamos para el príncipe.

—La diferencia es que tú le sigues, y yo lo protejo.

—Los dos obedecernos sus órdenes.

—Intentó asesinarme, Malaquite.

—Ah, sí, estás herido. Casi se me olvida. Así me resultará mucho más fácil, pero te prometo que será rápido. Un tajo limpio en el cuello, y estarás muerto en un momento.

—No creo que te resulte tan fácil. El hombre al que obedeces es un monstruo, Malaquite.

—Sí, es cierto. ¿Qué crees que me haría si no te detuviera?

—No quiero verme obligado a matarte.

—Prefiero que me mates tú antes que el príncipe, pero no vas a poder hacer nada con ese juguetito que tienes en la mano.

—¿Eso crees? ―sin apartar la mirada de su contrincante, añadió―: Petzite, quiero que huyas hacia el convento. Lograrás llegar si corres con rapidez y procuras que nadie te vea. Espero que Darien esté allí, pero si no es así, busca a alguien que esté al mando… a la madre abadesa, al padre abad, a quien sea.

—¿Crees que la creerán a ella en vez de al príncipe?, no seas tonto.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué estás tan decidido a detenernos?

—Es posible que te hagan caso a ti, pero no a una zorra.

—No es ninguna zorra._ La carcajada de Malaquite resonó en medio de la noche.

—¡No me digas que te has enamorado! Por muy bien que se te dé luchar, eres un necio, y estarás mejor muerto si te has enamorado de una ramera.

—Huye, Petzite. Encuentra al padre abad, y cuéntale lo que ocurre._ Ella bajó a toda prisa del carro, y sólo vaciló por un instante. Yaten estaba en desventaja, y estaba convencida de que no iba a volver a verlo.

—Te amo ―no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras. No se las había dicho a ningún otro hombre… ninguno las había querido. El rostro entero de Yaten se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Yo también te amo, Petzite. ¡Huye de aquí!

Ella agarró su falda y echó a correr. Mientras sorteaba los árboles y los arbustos, oyó el entrechocar de acero contra acero. Sabía que Yaten iba a morir, y a pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba volver a su lado y salvarlo, siguió corriendo con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas incluso cuando los sonidos de la pelea cesaron y se hizo un silencio ominoso. Como en la puerta del convento no había nadie haciendo guardia, entró sin detenerse con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho y la respiración jadeante. Se aferró llorando desesperada a la primera persona que encontró, que resultó ser el padre abad.

—¿Qué os sucede, muchacha?

—¡Yaten! Vinimos a alertaros… el príncipe… Yaten… ―le dijo, con voz entrecortada.

—El príncipe está sano y salvo, ha completado su penitencia y ha sido absuelto de sus pecados. Mañana parte para empezar una nueva vida.

—¡No! Es un asesino, fueron sus propios hombres los que nos atacaron y cometieron la vil masacre.

—Ésa es una acusación muy seria, muchacha.

—No permitáis que se marche. Tenemos que ayudar a Yaten, ese hombre iba a matarlo.

—¿Sir Yaten está aquí?, el príncipe me dijo que había muerto en la batalla.

—Os mintió. Tenemos que ayudar a Yaten, padre. Puede que no sea demasiado tarde… ¡os lo ruego!_ A esas alturas, estaban rodeados de un verdadero gentío.

—Tranquila, muchacha. La hermana Lita va a llevaros a algún sitio donde podáis descansar. Hermano Mellard, enviad a mis hombres a la puerta principal…

—La puerta lateral ―jadeó Petzite.

—Y que alguien vaya a por el príncipe. Quiero hablar con él antes de que parta hacia Londres.

—Sí, padre.

—Pero… ―protestó Petzite, cuando una mujer la tomó del brazo.

—Id con las hermanas, muchacha. Y confiad en Dios._ Ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

* * *

La celda que le habían asignado a Serena era pequeña y austera, pero al menos iba a poder descansar en una cama de verdad. Era muy estrecha, así que podía pasar el resto de su vida durmiendo allí sin notar la ausencia de alguien a su lado.

Todas las mentiras que le habían contado a lo largo de los últimos días le revoloteaban en la cabeza como las alas de un millar de pájaros. Quería tumbarse en la cama y echarse a llorar, quería golpear a alguien… preferiblemente a Darien, y también a sí misma. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Si pensaba en ello con honestidad, tenía que admitir que en el fondo había sabido que no era el verdadero príncipe, pero no se había parado a pensar en quién era en realidad ni en quién podía ser el verdadero Endimión.

Era extraño, pero el hombre con el que había viajado tenía un porte más regio que el mismo príncipe; además, el dulce hermano Jedite encajaba en el papel de monje mejor que un hombre como… como Darien, que tenía una mirada atormentada y una furia subyacente. El príncipe Endimión, el verdadero príncipe Endimión, iba a protegerla. Aunque no podía obviar las historias que se contaban sobre él y que lo habían obligado a realizar su peregrinaje, sabía que estaría a salvo. A pesar de que al hermano Darien parecían gustarle las mujeres rubias de piernas largas, sin duda el príncipe tenía gustos más selectos y no mostraría ningún interés por alguien como ella. De modo que sería seguro viajar con él a pesar de que las historias fueran ciertas, aunque no podía creer que fuera un monstruo depravado. Sólo había que mirar sus dulces ojos azul oscuro para saber que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar.

A lo mejor no tendría que volver a ver a Darien si permanecía en aquella pequeña celda hasta que llegara la hora de partir. Su corazón acabaría sanando con tiempo y distancia, y los conocimientos mundanales que había adquirido en los últimos días la ayudarían sin duda. El conocimiento y la experiencia siempre eran de agradecer, por muy amargos que fueran.

La habitación estaba iluminada por una única vela, y estaba llena de sombras. Se acercó a la ventana, y contempló los campos bañados por la luz de la luna. Al oír la voz alterada de una mujer y el barullo de los soldados se sentó en el alféizar, pero no alcanzó a ver lo que pasaba. Se volvió para bajar pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a Darien observándola con la puerta cerrada a su espalda. Estaba vestido con un hábito de más calidad que los que ambos habían llevado durante el viaje. Tenía el rostro perfectamente afeitado. No le gustó lo más mínimo. No le gustaba ni el pelo, ni el hábito, ni el hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?_ Una de las cosas que más la irritaban de él era su habilidad para ocultar sus sentimientos. No sabía si sentía vergüenza, furia, tristeza, deseo, o compasión, pero parecía muy diferente de aquel hombre al que había visto por primera vez en el gran salón de su padre, el príncipe indolente de rostro fuerte y sonrisa burlona. En ese momento, sus ojos eran ilegibles y su rostro imperturbable, y la boca que la había llenado de placer estaba tensa.

—Ese hábito no te sienta bien, no estás hecha para ser monja.

—Afortunadamente, la congregación parece dispuesta a aceptar mercancía defectuosa, y creo que esta ropa me sienta a la perfección. Voy a preguntártelo una vez más antes de gritar pidiendo auxilio: ¿qué haces aquí?

—He venido a alertarte.

—¿En contra de hombres que puedan tener malas intenciones?, ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Sal de aquí antes de que me ponga a gritar, todos se darán cuenta de que no eres tan beato como creen._ El no se tomó la molestia de intentar defenderse, y le dijo:

—El príncipe no es lo que parece._ Serena se echó a reír.

—¿Y qué hombre lo es? Ninguno de los que he conocido en los tres últimos días era quien decía ser. Sólo me falta enterarme de que el hermano Yaten no es un monje.

—No lo es. Es uno de los hombres del rey, además de mi primo._ En la celda lo único que podía lanzarle eran palabras cargadas de furia.

—Vete de aquí, mentiroso vil y despreciable. Prefiero conversar con un perro rabioso.

—Tu boca acabará metiéndote en problemas ―le dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Al igual que la tuya ―Serena no pudo evitar recordar lo que aquella boca le había hecho a su cuerpo, y el rubor que le cubrió el rostro reveló lo que estaba pensando.

—No importa lo que pienses de mí, Serena. No puedo permitir que vayas a ningún sitio con el príncipe, ha hecho lo que se rumorea y muchas atrocidades más.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

—Hablaré con la madre abadesa, y conseguiré que te quedes aquí.

—Si lo haces, me encargaré de que todo el mundo se entere con todo detalle de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros durante los últimos días.

—¿Con todo detalle?, la madre abadesa no se recuperaría jamás de la conmoción.

—¿Te parece divertido? ―le espetó ella, furiosa.

—A diferencia de ti, no juzgo a los demás ni los considero infalibles. Las personas hacen cosas buenas y malas, cometen errores y pecados por los que pagan como pueden.

—Vete al infierno.

—Sin duda, pero tú no vas a marcharte de aquí con el príncipe Endimión. El no te desea, sólo quiere herirme y está dispuesto a utilizar a quien sea para conseguirlo.

—Claro que no me desea. Tú debías de estar completamente desesperado después de años de celibato.

—Sí, estaba desesperado ―admitió él con suavidad.

—¿Y por qué quiere herirte? No me digas que le gustan los hombres, porque no te creería.

—Quiere matarme.

—Es comprensible, logras sacar lo peor de las personas ―le dijo ella con dulzura―. Yo misma querría matarte con mis propias manos._ Serena se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Fue hacia ella lentamente para darle tiempo de escapar, pero como la habitación era tan pequeña y no tenía adónde ir, se limitó a permanecer inmóvil y a mirarlo con calma.

—En ese caso, ponme las manos encima ―le dijo él con suavidad―.Venga, hazlo.

Ambos sabían que ella apenas podría hacerle daño, porque a pesar de lo tentadora que resultaba la idea, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para estrangularlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba armado, así que tampoco podía apuñalarlo, y encima estaba descalza, porque no podía llevar las sandalias de un monje y todo el calzado disponible había resultado ser demasiado pequeño para ella. Pero tenía dos manos, así que lo sorprendió con un puñetazo tan fuerte en el estómago, que quedó con los dedos doloridos.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor ―murmuró él. Lo golpeó con la otra mano, pero en esa ocasión él estaba preparado y había endurecido el estómago de tal forma, que ni siquiera debió de notar el impacto.

—Te odio ―le dijo.

—Por supuesto._ Empezó a aporrearlo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar de insultarlo con todas las palabrotas que se le ocurrieron, golpeó su cuerpo inmóvil y su rostro impasible hasta que le dolieron los brazos y se le entumecieron las manos, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar y llorar mientras él la rodeaba con los brazos y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

—Te odio ―repitió, mientras sollozaba con indefensión. Se sentía incapaz de apartarse de él.

Él la besó sin previo aviso. Sentir su boca devorándola la tomó por sorpresa, pero lo más increíble fue que le devolvió el beso. Lo besó a pesar de saber quién era, a pesar de que era un monje. No tenía ni idea de lo que habría pasado, de si habría comprobado que la cama sí que podía albergar a dos personas, porque en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando la madre Lita abrió, él estaba bañado de sombras en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Ah, aquí estáis, hermano Darien. Ha pasado algo… el padre abad quiere hablar con vos de inmediato, está en el gran salón ―se volvió hacia Serena, y vio de inmediato las lágrimas que le humedecían las mejillas―. Mi querida niña…

—No le pasa nada, madre. Dejadla tranquila. Pero no va a ir a ningún sitio con el príncipe.

—Me parece una decisión muy sensata ―dijo la monja.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato al darse cuenta de que sólo iba a poder soltar un sollozo; además, Darien tenía razón al decir que no iba a irse a ningún sitio. Para ella no había ningún lugar al que ir en un mundo sin él, y aunque tampoco tenía adónde ir en un mundo con él, el convento era un buen punto de partida. Dios sofocaría el fuego que le ardía en la sangre, aunque tardara el resto de su vida.


	25. Capítulo 24

**¡hola a todas! Os dejo los 4 últimos capítulos. Las cosas se van a poner muy complicadas para la pobre Serena. Espero que os guste el final. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias.**

Capítulo 24

―Mi señor, ha surgido un problema._ El príncipe Endimión se volvió lentamente mientras cubría su piel llena de cicatrices. Rubeus era su segundo al mando, y a pesar de que carecía de la fuerza bruta de Malaquite, era mucho más astuto.

—¿Dónde está Malaquite?

—Ha muerto, mi señor. Sir Yaten y la mujer han logrado llegar al convento, y lo han contado todo.

—¿Alguien les ha creído? ―le preguntó Endimión, cada vez más furioso.

—El abad Martin ha solicitado vuestra presencia de inmediato. Le he dicho que estaríais durmiendo, pero me ha ordenado que os despertara.

—¿Cómo se atreve? Ya he perdido bastante tiempo con estos jueguecitos absurdos, me da igual que anule mi absolución. Nos marchamos de inmediato.

—¿Mi señor?

—No osarán detenerme. Dile al abad que une reuniré con él dentro de una hora, pero encárgate de que los hombres se alisten y ensillen a los caballos. Y avisa a lady Serena de que los planes han cambiado.

—No querrá venir, mi señor. La madre abadesa me ha pedido que os diga que la dama ha cambiado de opinión, y que desea permanecer en el convento.

—La dama no puede cambiar de opinión, así que haz lo que sea necesario. Partiremos de inmediato, y ella vendrá con nosotros. Puedes silenciarla si hace falta, pero asegúrate de no matarla, ¿está claro? Vas a tener que ocupar el puesto de Malaquite, y sabes que no me gusta que se contravengan mis órdenes.

—Nos encontraremos en la puerta oeste, mi señor. Es la menos custodiada, y el camino nos llevará hacia el sur. Les tomará por sorpresa que nos marchemos por allí.

—Buena idea, Rubeus. Me parece que te va a ir bien en tu nuevo puesto.

* * *

Serena había conseguido adormilarse, aunque no sabía cómo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué había respondido a su beso… y por qué la había besado. Darien volvía a estar en la vida que había elegido, una vida en la que no tenía cabida una mujer a pesar de que pudiera desearla, pero aun así había ido a verla y la había besado. No quería ni imaginarse lo que habría llegado a pasar si la madre Lita no los hubiera interrumpido. Le gustaría creer que habría sido lo bastante sensata para detenerlo y contenerse, pero no estaba segura de ello.

Se volvió hasta quedar de espaldas en la cama, y soltó un profundo suspiro de frustración. Aunque todo parecía haber quedado en calma, se oían voces masculinas y sonidos que indicaban que alguien estaba ensillando a algunos caballos, y se preguntó quién iba a marcharse a aquellas horas. Con un poco de suerte, se trataba de Darien, que quería alejarse de la tentación.

Cerró los ojos, consciente de que no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño. Tenía la impresión de que una espada se cernía sobre ella, y que le atravesaría el cerebro y el corazón si no se mantenía alerta. Aunque a lo mejor ya lo había hecho, porque ninguno de los dos órganos parecía funcionar con normalidad. El cerebro se le había derretido en el mismo instante en que Darien la había tocado, y el corazón se le había roto al descubrir su verdadera identidad… no, cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, porque ya entonces había sabido que sus sentimientos sólo iban a acarrearle dolor y angustia.

Se colocó boca abajo. La cama era austera y carecía de almohada y de sábanas de lino, pero acabaría acostumbrándose a dormir así; al fin y al cabo, era mejor que hacerlo en el suelo. Aunque la última vez que había dormido en el suelo estaba en brazos de Darien, y no le habría importado estar sobre brasas ardientes. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, en cómo la había traicionado. Sólo iba a poder pegar ojo si conseguía dejar la mente en blanco, y para eso iba a tener que rezar. Su pecado era tan grave y su carencia de arrepentimiento tan patente, que sólo pudo murmurar:

—Por favor, Señor, dame una señal. Sálvame._ No se dio cuenta de que se abría la puerta, y como tenía los ojos cerrados, no vio la sombra que se le acercó con sigilo. Sólo fue consciente del capuchón que le cubrió la cabeza de repente.

Intentó gritar y defenderse con patadas, pero la burda tela se le metió en la boca. Sabía que el golpe era inmediato, pero no sintió nada. Tuvo tiempo de pensar que aquélla no era la señal que quería, y entonces se hundió en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Estaba vivo. Petzite estuvo a punto de desplomarse de alivio cuando le dijeron que Yaten estaba vivo.

—Podéis quedaros con nosotras si queréis, dama Petzite ―le dijo la madre Lita.

—Soy una gran pecadora, madre. Si tuviera otro sitio al que ir…

—Ninguna de nosotras está libre de culpa, y serán Dios y vuestro confesor quienes decidan si merecéis que os concedan el título de gran pecadora. Se os asignará una habitación de momento, porque sin duda querréis descansar después de todo lo sucedido. Mañana ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de pecados.

—Yaten…

—Está vivo, y es de esperar que siga así durante muchos años más. Ese joven es más resistente que el más duro de los soldados, ¿queréis ir a verlo?

—¡No! ―Petzite se dijo que era mejor alejarse de él lo antes posible, pero no pudo evitar una última pregunta―. Entonces, ¿no es un monje?

—¿Sir Yaten? ¡No, claro que no! No puedo imaginarme a un hombre menos adecuado para la vida monástica, estoy segura de que su esposa me daría la razón._ A pesar de que había sido una estocada mortal, Petzite ni siquiera parpadeó; al fin y al cabo, había sobrevivido a golpes peores… ¿no?

—¿Está casado? ―le preguntó a la monja, con un tono engañosamente suave.

—Como si lo estuviera. Lleva tres años comprometido con la hija del barón Leffert, creo que están esperando a que termine de servir al rey para casarse. Aunque supongo que, después de lo que ha sucedido esta noche, no lo recibirán en la corte ―la madre Lita la observó con atención, y al final le dijo―: No hubo nada entre vosotros dos ninguna promesa, ¿verdad?_ No, no había habido ninguna promesa. Petzite rogó para que aquel bendito entumecimiento durase todo lo posible. Se sentía encerrada en un bloque de hielo, y no quería volver a sentir ninguna calidez en toda su vida.

—No hubo nada en absoluto. Él es un hombre joven y yo una mujer de mundo, así que tenemos muy poco en común.

—En cualquier caso, supongo que querréis verlo y darle las gracias después de descansar un poco. Os salvó la vida al rescataros del terrible ataque._ Petzite recordó las largas horas que había pasado llevándolo a rastras sobre la capa, y estuvo a punto de conseguir esbozar una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, pero creo que quizá me resultará más beneficioso un período de soledad y oración.

—Sois tan imposible como el hermano Darien. He descubierto que los que están más ansiosos por expiar sus culpas son aquellos cuyos pecados son meramente humanos. Los verdaderos monstruos no suelen arrepentirse de nada.

—¿Os referís al príncipe Endimión?

—Jamás me atrevería a criticar al hijo de mi rey. Sólo digo que los que parecen pecar a menudo no son tan malos como creen, y los que parecen inofensivos pueden ser verdaderos instrumentos de Satanás. La hermana Agnes os conducirá a vuestra habitación, estaréis en la zona reservada a los huéspedes… espero que el ruido no os impida descansar.

—¿No hay sitio en el convento para mí?

—¿Acaso queréis tomar el velo, muchacha?

—No me creo merecedora de hacerlo.

—Lo único que pide nuestro Señor es un corazón dispuesto. Quedaos con nosotras una temporada para ver si ésta es la vida que queréis, y si decidís que es así, os acogeremos con los brazos abiertos.

Si aquello hubiera sucedido hacía una semana, o incluso dos días, no habría dudado ni por un instante. La cruda realidad había eliminado de un plumazo los sueños de adolescente que había recuperado momentáneamente, y sabía que tendría que optar por la opción más sensata y segura… porque no iba a permitir que ningún otro hombre la tocara en su vida. Se preguntó si necesitaría a una amante. Muchos hombres casados las tenían, pero ella no pensaba ocupar ese lugar en su vida ni aunque se lo pidiera. El papel de esposa era bastante duro, aunque una pudiera librarse de la obligación de fornicar; sin embargo, perder la oportunidad de llevar a cabo las obligaciones conyugales con Yaten sería un gran sacrificio para una mujer.

La llevaron a una habitación pequeña y pulcra situada al final de un pasillo, y después de bañarse y de ponerse la sencilla camisola que le habían dado, se metió en la cama dispuesta a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Se levantó al cabo de un momento, se cubrió los hombros con la sábana, y salió al pasillo desierto descalza, a pesar de lo frío que estaba el suelo de piedra. No tenía ni idea de quién ocupaba cada habitación, pero estaba dispuesta a despertar a medio convento si era necesario.

Encontró a Yaten en la tercera habitación. Estaba profundamente dormido, y tenía nuevos vendajes en el hombro y en el vientre; al parecer, le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza, porque tenía un ojo oscurecido por un hematoma, y se preguntó qué pasaría si le amorataba el otro. Aunque siempre había sido bastante pasiva, en ese momento se sentía extrañamente violenta, y su furia se centraba en el apuesto hombre que dormía tan tranquilo mientras ella estaba tan agitada. Aunque al parecer no estaba dormido, porque abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa que habría derretido un corazón más endurecido que el suyo.

—Me dijeron que estabas a salvo, pero sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo comprobara con mis propios ojos._ Petzite se acercó a la cama con expresión pétrea, y le dijo con frialdad:

—Parece que has sobrevivido a la pelea en buenas condiciones, creía que aquel hombre iba a hacerte picadillo.

—Da la impresión de que desearías que hubiera sido así ―Yaten había dejado de sonreír al notar su actitud―. ¿He hecho algo que te ofendiera, Petzite?

—¿Aparte de mentirme sobre tu identidad, zafarte de… de aprovecharte de mí en el carro? ―hacía mucho que había perdido la habilidad para sonrojarse, así que se dijo que la calidez que sentía en el rostro se debía a otra cosa. Al ver que él hacía una mueca de dolor al sentarse en la cama, tuvo que contener el impulso de acercarse a ayudarlo. Se recordó que quería que sufriera, que el cuerpo le doliera tanto como a ella le dolía el corazón.

—No sé si recibí demasiado beneficio de lo que pasó en el carro, sólo sirvió para dificultarme aún más las cosas.

—En ese caso, tendrías que haber mantenido las manos apartadas de mí.

—No alcanzaste el clímax gracias a mis manos.

—Soy una zorra, es fácil conseguirlo ―le dijo ella sin inmutarse.

—Maté a la última persona que te llamó así, y no voy a permitir que ni siquiera tú lo hagas. Además, me dio la impresión de que no tenías ni idea de lo que estaba pasándote… si no fuera algo absurdo, creería que jamás habías experimentado placer con un hombre._ Petzite apartó la mirada. Yaten era demasiado sagaz, y siempre había sido una pésima mentirosa.

—Sí, es del todo absurdo. La madre Lita me ha dicho que vas a casarte en cuanto regreses a tu casa, espero que tu esposa sepa lo mentiroso que eres._ Él dejó de mirarla con confusión, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡De eso se trata! Me preguntaba por qué te habías convertido en una bruja gélida.

—Sólo he venido a darte las gracias por salvarme la vida y por traerme hasta aquí sana y salva, pero como antes fui yo la que te salvó a ti, supongo que estamos en paz. Adiós, sir Yaten.

—No tan rápido, Petzite. Ven aquí._ Ella ya había llegado a la puerta, pero sus palabras la detuvieron. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas… hacía mucho que había aprendido que no le servían de nada contra los puños de los hombres, pero parecía incapaz de controlarse.

—Voy a volver a mi habitación…

—Da media vuelta y vuelve aquí, Petzite. Tengo que decirte algo.

Se dijo que tendría que salir huyendo, que cualquier cosa que él pudiera decirle sólo serviría para empeorar aún más la situación, pero aun así se volvió mientras parpadeaba para intentar ver a través de las lágrimas. Tenía la mano alargada hacia ella, como si esperara que se la tomara. Cruzó la habitación con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero Yaten se limitó a agarrarle una en cuanto se le acercó lo suficiente, y se la llevó a su propio pecho.

—No vas a ingresar en el convento, porque vas a venir a casa conmigo ―le dijo, con voz serena y firme. Petzite intentó liberar su mano, pero él se negó a soltarla.

—¡No!, ¡no pienso hacerle algo así a otra mujer!

—No quiero que le hagas nada a otra mujer, sólo a mí.

—No pienso ser tu ramera mientras tu esposa permanece sola.

—Te diría que soy lo bastante hombre para las dos, pero dudo que la broma te pareciera divertida. No tengo ninguna esposa, porque la muchacha a la que estaba prometido enfermó y murió hace dos años. Como apenas la conocía, no sentí demasiado la pérdida, pero ahora tú eres la única mujer con la que pienso casarme.

—No seas cruel conmigo ―le dijo ella con voz queda.

—¿Te parezco cruel por querer casarme contigo?, te prometo que no seré un marido tan horrible._ Petzite se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, por lo que el golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza debía de ser más grave de lo que creía. Le puso la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero tenía la piel seca y sin rastro de calentura.

—Estás loco. Debo de tener unos diez años más que tú, soy estéril, y ni siquiera me gusta el sexo._ Él la miró con una sonrisa llena de ternura, y le dijo:

—Tienes cinco años más que yo como mucho, y soy muy maduro para mi edad. Pienso darte más placer del que puedas llegar a imaginarte, y tendremos unos hijos preciosos. Venga, acuéstate a mi lado.

—Estás herido…

—No voy a darte ese placer ahora, esperaré hasta recuperarme y a que estemos casados. Sólo quiero estar junto a ti, he descubierto que así duermo mejor y me curo más deprisa._ Estaba completamente desquiciado, pero no era sensato llevarle la contraria a los locos; además, estaba ansiosa por tumbarse a su lado en aquella estrecha cama y sentir el contacto de su cuerpo. Sin decir ni una palabra, se metió en la cama mientras él le dejaba un poco de espacio. Yaten colocó sobre los dos la sábana con la que ella había llegado, y sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección. —Tienes los pies fríos, Petzite.

—Sí.

—Crees que estoy loco ―le dijo, antes de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Sí.

—Pero vas a casarte conmigo de todas formas.

—Sí ―le dijo ella―, sí.

* * *

Darien yacía boca abajo en el frío y duro suelo de la capilla. Llevaba horas sin moverse, porque estaba decidido a mantenerse insensible y con la mente en blanco. Oyó el alboroto de forma distante, el griterío y el jaleo, pero no le prestó ninguna atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando oír una respuesta.

Había pasado siete años expiando un pecado imperdonable. En aquel fuego habían muerto cientos de inocentes, tanto mujeres como niños, y había sido él quien había ordenado que lo encendieran. El único superviviente había sido Endimión, que había acabado con el cuerpo quemado y destrozado. El príncipe tendría que haber muerto en aquel fuego… y él también.

Pero los dos habían sobrevivido, y desde aquel momento él había estado haciendo penitencia por su crimen atroz. Endimión le había dicho que en el edificio sólo quedaban unos cuantos soldados, de modo que había ordenado que lo incendiaran, pero daba igual que el príncipe le hubiera mentido. Había sitio él quien había dado la orden, quien había tirado a Endimión del tejarlo adyacente y lo había arrojado al fuego para que sufriera, pero Dios había decidido que ambos siguieran con vida. Se preguntó por primera vez en su vida si el Señor sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se dijo de inmediato que era un blasfemo y golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo en un gesto de frustración.

El sonido de las voces era un zumbido insistente en el fondo de su mente, y de repente las puertas de la capilla se abrieron con estruendo. Las velas parpadearon bajo la brisa súbita que entró, pero cerró los ojos y no reaccionó al oír que alguien que llevaba botas se le acercaba. Si se trataba de Endimión o de uno de sus hombres que iba con intención de matarlo, mucho mejor. Así estaría un paso más cerca del perdón.

—Hermano Darien._ Permaneció en donde estaba al oír la voz de Yaten. Su primo no podía decir nada que cambiara las cosas.

—Dejadlo tranquilo, sir Yaten ―dijo el hermano Andrew, con obvia reprobación―. El obispo Martin ha ordenado que lo dejáramos orar en paz, y no hace falta que lo importunemos. Todo saldrá bien._ Yaten no prestó ninguna atención al monje. Posó una mano en el hombro de Darien, y se agachó a su lado.

—Levántate, Darien. Ha surgido un problema grave.

—No hay ningún problema ―le espetó el hermano Andrew con sequedad―. Y aunque lo hubiera, el hermano Darien no tiene por qué involucrarse. Necesita soledad y reflexión después de pasar tanto tiempo en el mundo exterior, sería una locura que fuera en busca de una mujer que no necesita que la salven. El príncipe se ha arrepentido de sus pecados y ha prometido vivir con castidad, y aunque no fuera así, ¿creéis que perdería el tiempo con una larguirucha con el pelo de ese color? Es un hombre que puede tener a las bellezas más deslumbrantes del reino. Hermano Darien…_ Darien se había levantado de golpe, y no le hizo ni caso al monje.

—¿Se ha ido con él a pesar de todo?

—Creemos que se la han llevado en contra de su voluntad ―le dijo Yaten―. Nadie los vio marcharse, porque el príncipe decidió escabullirse en medio de la noche en vez de enfrentarse al obispo Martin. Pero está claro que hubo un forcejeo, porque la habitación era un caos.

—¿Cuándo se marcharon?

—Hace un par de horas como mucho, pero no sabemos hacia dónde se dirigen…

—Yo sí ―le dijo Darien con gravedad.

—Hermano Darien, me niego a permitir que os marchéis. Si lady Serena corre peligro, el obispo Martin enviará a un grupo de hombres para traerla de regreso. Estoy seguro de que incluso dejará que sir Yaten los acompañe, si está tan preocupado por la muchacha, pero vos lleváis demasiado tiempo entre las tentaciones mundanas. Vais a permanecer aquí, y rezaréis por la seguridad y el bien de vuestra alma._ Darien ni siquiera pareció oírlo.

—¿Has conseguido caballos, Yaten?

—Están esperándonos. ¿Cuántos hombres vamos a llevar?

—Masacrarían a un regimiento, así que vamos a ir los dos solos ―sin más, pasó junto al hermano Andrew como si el monje no fuera más que un fantasma.

—No habrá lugar para vos en la orden si os marcháis, hermano Darien. Estaréis condenado a arder en el infierno por toda la eternidad. ¿Qué mujer merece un precio tan alto?

—¿Quieres que le pegue un puñetazo? ―le preguntó Yaten con calma. Darien negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la capilla, y contestó:

—No tenemos tiempo._ Ya era de día… la última vez que había visto a Serena, aún no era medianoche.

—Tengo ropa esperándote…

—Este hábito de monje es lo que debo llevar, al margen de lo que pueda opinar el hermano Andrew.

—¿Vas a poder luchar vestido así?

—Sí, puedo hasta matar si hace falta, pero el hábito me recordará que no debo hacerlo si puedo evitarlo.

—¿No vas a matar a Endimión?

—Te dejaré a ti ese placer, Yaten.

—¡Quedaréis condenado por esto! ―le gritó el hermano Andrew―.Vuestra miserable alma no tendrá esperanza posible. Darien se detuvo durante un largo momento en la puerta de la capilla, y finalmente le dijo:

—Merece la pena pagar ese precio.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Serena esperó a que el sol estuviera bien alto, a que le quitaran el capuchón con el que le habían cubierto la cabeza, y a que el apestoso soldado que la llevaba en su caballo la bajara al suelo, y entonces vomitó. Había estado pensando en hacerlo durante horas, desde que había despertado y había descubierto que iba a caballo con alguien que hacía bastante que no se bañaba, que la cabeza le dolía como si le hubieran propinado un mazazo, y que tenía el estómago revuelto por culpa del paso endemoniado del caballo. No podía ver nada porque tenía la cabeza cubierta con algo que olía a oveja mojada y a moho, pero por el estruendo de los caballos, era obvio que se trataba de un grupo numeroso.

Se apresuró a descubrirse la cabeza cuando la dejaron caer sin miramientos del caballo y golpeó contra un duro suelo de piedra, y descubrió que estaba en medio de un pequeño patio y rodeada de un grupo de hombres armados que parecían mucho más interesados en sus caballos que en ella. Tenía dos opciones: echar a correr antes de que se acordaran de su presencia, o vomitar, pero por desgracia fue su cuerpo el que tomó la decisión. Consiguió alejarse un poco a rastras, y entonces vació el estómago de lo poco que tenía dentro.

El sol daba de lleno en el patio, así que no era de extrañar que las horas se le hubieran hecho interminables. Al menos había permanecido sin sentido durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Se alejó un poco más, y apoyó la cara en el suelo mientras respiraba profundamente. Se habían detenido en una casa… era más pequeña que un castillo y más grande que una casa normal, pero era obvio que pertenecía a alguien poderoso y adinerado, alguien que quizás accediera a ayudarla.

Pero había hierba entre las piedras, las ventanas estaban cerradas, y el lugar parecía llevar bastante tiempo deshabitado, así que era obvio que nadie iba a rescatarla. De repente, en su campo de visión aparecieron un par de piernas cubiertas con unos pantalones bordados. Entornó los ojos al levantar la mirada, y vio el rostro sonriente del príncipe Endimión.

—Menos mal que el hermano Darien no puede veros en este momento, mi señora ―le dijo él, con su habitual voz suave―. La atracción que siente por vos me resulta incomprensible, pero supongo que si os viera con este aspecto deplorable no tendría ningunas ganas de rescataros. Y en ese caso, todo esto no habría servido de nada._ Serena lo miró en silencio con perplejidad. Por fin consiguió asimilar el significado de sus palabras, pero siguieron careciendo de sentido. Después de sentarse en el suelo, miró a su alrededor y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Este lugar es lo que contribuye a que todo encaje de forma prodigiosa, sin duda todo esto debía de estar predestinado. Se trata del antiguo hogar de Darien, su familia poseía la mayor parte de las tierras desde aquí hasta el convento. Incluso el lugar donde se encuentra la abadía era suyo en otros tiempos. Se trataba de una familia muy próspera, pero todos murieron por culpa de una fiebre que afectó a casi toda la zona mientras él estaba en las Cruzadas. Cuando regresó, su familia había muerto y la mitad de las granjas estaban vacías. Regresar a esta zona ya debió de resultarle muy doloroso, pero que muera aquí será pura justicia poética._ Cuando alargó una mano hacia ella, Serena se quedó mirando el guante de cuero incrustado de joyas sin comprender lo que quería, así que la agarró del pelo y la levantó sin miramientos. Cuando estuvo de pie tuvo que bajar la mirada hacia él, y por primera vez su altura le proporcionó una perversa satisfacción.

—¿Qué queréis de mí?

—Nada, mi señora. Sólo sois un cebo para que Darien se aleje de su precioso Dios y caiga en mi trampa. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con él desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿vais a vomitar de nuevo?_ A Serena le habría encantado vomitar encima de su costosa ropa, pero su estómago ya se había vaciado del todo.

—No.

—No, mi señor ―la corrigió él. Hacía una eternidad que el falso príncipe había hecho lo mismo… el monje irritante, mentiroso y seductor que se había hecho pasar por príncipe, pero ella ya había superado el umbral de las lágrimas.

—No ―le dijo con obstinación.

La sorprendió la fuerza de la mano enguantada que hizo que cayera al suelo de una bofetada. Una de las joyas debía de haberla arañado, porque sintió la humedad del reguero de sangre que empezó a bajarle por la cara desde debajo del ojo. Si la hubiera alcanzado un poco más arriba, podría haberse quedado ciega. El príncipe le dio la espalda como si ni siquiera mereciera su atención, y les dijo a sus hombres:

—Entradla en la casa, seguro que vamos a tener que esperar un poco. Darien escudriñará su alma, pedirá permiso, y cambiará de idea tres veces antes de venir a por ella, porque sabe que le espera la muerte. Un hombre tiene que pensárselo bien antes de decidirse en una situación así.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, mi señor? ―preguntó uno de los soldados, que tenían un aspecto de lo más vil. El príncipe la recorrió con la mirada, y al final dijo:

—Lo que queráis, pero no la matéis._ Serena estaba demasiado aterrada para gritar cuando la amarraron y la metieron en la casa. La dejaron caer en el suelo de una pequeña habitación, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Quién va a ser el primero?, ¿queréis que lo echemos a suertes? No es demasiado guapa, pero todas son iguales entre las piernas y estoy más que listo para disfrutar de mi turno, sobre todo después de estar entre todas esas condenadas monjas._ Serena retrocedió a rastras hasta que quedó acorralada contra una de las esquinas como una rata, pero no era una mujer indefensa y no pensaba permitir que aquellos criminales la tocaran.

—No todas somos iguales ―dijo con voz suave, al ver que uno de ellos se le acercaba. El hombre estaba empezando a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras sus compañeros lo animaban entre risas y bromas de mal gusto, pero al oírla alzó la mano para acallarlos y le preguntó con suspicacia:

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ Durante los años que había pasado ayudando a las parteras de Tsukino, Serena había aprendido algunas cosas bastaste desagradables.

—No tardaréis en saberlo, los síntomas aparecen a los tres días más o menos. Supongo que para entonces ya estaré muerta, pero os dejaré algo de recuerdo.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que tienes sífilis?, eres demasiado joven para eso ―a pesar de sus palabras, el hombre retrocedió un paso―. Y los síntomas tardan más de unos días en aparecer. Ha acabado con algunos de mis amigos.

—Hay más de una clase de sífilis. ¿Por qué crees que mi padre me envió al convento?, pues para asegurarse de que nadie más se contagiara en Tsukino. Viene de Tierra Santa y es una enfermedad que procede de los sarracenos, que tienen relaciones carnales con animales y con muchachos. El miembro masculino se os mustia y se os cae como si fuera leproso, la piel se os cubre de pústulas, y empezáis a vomitar sangre ennegrecida. Se tarda unos cuantos días en morir, pero a los que la sufren les parecen años.

—Estás mintiendo, no muestras ningún signo de esa enfermedad ―retrocedió otro paso de todas formas y dio de espaldas contra sus compañeros, que se habían quedado muy silenciosos.

—Las mujeres no mostramos ningún signo externo, porque nos pudrimos por dentro y nos impide engendrar hijos. Algunos dicen que es una maldición creada por brujas sarracenas, y otros que es un castigo de Dios por no haber podido conquistar Tierra Santa. Pero el origen carece de importancia, lo principal es el resultado. Si me tocáis, sufriréis una muerte espantosa.

—No te creo. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas contraído una enfermedad así?, pareces virgen._ Serena no tuvo problemas para soltar una carcajada llena de amargura.

—Ni mucho menos. El caballero que trajo la enfermedad al castillo de Tsukino murió en menos de una semana, ¿quién sabe dónde la contrajo? Se propagó con tanta rapidez, que mi padre perdió a doce de sus mejores soldados en cuestión de semanas, y a pesar de que ordenó que se estrangulara a las mujeres que estaban infectadas, siempre tuvo debilidad por mí, porque soy su única hija. Me perdonó la vida con la esperanza de que la plaga se detuviera si me mantenía célibe ―se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa atrevida, y añadió―: pero a estas alturas me da igual. El príncipe ha dicho que voy a morir hoy mismo, así que puedo aprovechar para divertirme antes. ¿Quién va a ser el primero? ―sin más, empezó a levantarse la falda poco a poco._ Los hombres dieron media vuelta a toda prisa, salieron a la carrera de la habitación, y cerraron la puerta de golpe. Serena tuvo ganas de reír, de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír hasta llorar, pero sabía que, una vez que empezaran, las lágrimas no iban a cesar.

El príncipe era un necio, porque Darien no iba a ir a buscarla. Lo sensato sería que se alegrara de que la mataran para no tener que volver a sentir aquella inexplicable tentación, y él era un hombre de lo más sensato.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. No era de extrañar que supiera dónde estaba la granja abandonada en la que se habían cobijado, ni que conociera el terreno a la perfección. Había conseguido mantenerla a salvo el tiempo suficiente para romperle el corazón. Tenía que pensar con ecuanimidad en el corto futuro que tenía por delante. Suponía que iba a sufrir una muerte dolorosa, pero al menos se había asegurado de no tener que soportar el suplicio de una violación a manos de una docena de hombres. Y por lo menos había conocido el amor.

Darien no la amaba, claro. Seguramente, seducirla había sido un castigo más que se había impuesto, como el cilicio y la autoflagelación, pero para ella había sido un regalo experimentar el amor. Daba igual que él no se lo mereciera, aún seguía amándolo. Era una mujer pragmática, y había visto suficientes muertes y nacimientos para creer que la muerte era justa o esperada. Iba a morir, y sin duda tendría que pasar un tiempo considerable en el infierno por todos sus pecados. Pero al recordar aquella noche interminable que había pasado en el lecho de ramas de cedro, la mañana junto al río, y el beso que él le había dado en el mismísimo convento, decidió que era un pequeño precio a pagar.

* * *

Endimión estaba tarareando en voz baja, ya que hacía mucho que no estaba de tan buen humor. El gran salón de la casa de Darien había visto días mejores, pero el fuego que habían encendido en la chimenea proporcionaba algo de calor en la fresca noche primaveral, había velas encendidas por todas partes, había cenado un buen asado de venado y conejo, y además iba a tener el sublime placer de torturar y matar a Darien y a su larguirucha ramera. Aún no había decidido quién sería el primero en morir, pero tenía claro que iba a matar a Darien lentamente y con fuego. No había ordenado que encendieran la chimenea por la temperatura, que no era tan baja, sino porque tenía otros planes en mente.

Iba a masacrarlo también, pero no con fuego como en su caso. Con un cuchillo podía hacer un trabajo minucioso, y no sabía lo que le proporcionaría más placer… observar mientras Darien gritaba de dolor o empuñar él mismo el cuchillo, que iba a ser romo. También se debatía entre lo que le causaría una mayor agonía a Darien… que su monjita presenciara su muerte, o contemplar cómo la mataban y morir con el recuerdo de sus gritos resonándole en la mente. Había tantas opciones, que resultaba muy difícil elegir.

Sólo había una cosa que enturbiaba su feliz espera: el hecho de que no había oído los gritos esperados de su prisionera. Seguro que sus hombres no la habían tratado con delicadeza, y por muy valerosa que intentara ser, sin duda había acabado derrumbándose; sin embargo, no había oído gritos angustiados, ni risas mientras cada hombre tenía su turno.

Se preguntó si la habrían matado. Si era así, iba a disgustarse mucho, y alguien iba a tener que pagar por incumplir sus órdenes. Todos los miembros de su banda de rudos mercenarios le tenían miedo, así que le extrañaba que hubieran osado contrariarlo, pero sabía por experiencia propia que a veces sucedían accidentes; al fin y al cabo, la muerte de la hija del barón no había sido intencionada. Si lady Serena no había sobrevivido a su tarde de placer, iba a tener que improvisar. Haría que llevaran a rastras su cuerpo ensangrentado al gran salón, y que lo colocaran delante de la chimenea. Pero le habrían arrebatado la mitad de su venganza, y sus hombres pagarían por ello.

—¡Rubeus!

—¿Sí, mi señor?

—La muchacha no está muerta, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que no, mi señor._ Endimión lo observó con suspicacia, y al final le dijo:

—En ese caso, tráela. Quiero tener la certeza de que sigue viva, y también algo de entretenimiento. Estoy cansado de esperar a que Darien venga a realizar su noble rescate.

—Sí, mi señor. ¿Deseáis que os traiga vuestros cuchillos?

—Sí, Rubeus. Venga, tráemela. Estoy aburrido ―se recostó en su silla, y sonrió mientras imaginaba lo que estaba por llegar.

* * *

La pequeña habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, tenía el estómago revuelto otra vez, y al dolor de cabeza se le había sumado un profundo ardor bajo el ojo. Se tocó con cuidado la herida, pero se apresuró a apartar la mano. Estaba hinchada, le dolía mucho, y lo más probable era que le impidiera ver bien de momento, aunque eso carecía de importancia en aquel sitio tan oscuro. Ni siquiera había tenido la suerte de quedarse dormida, y había pasado las horas interminables acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación, preparada para inventarse otra historia descabellada si alguien decidía arriesgarse a sufrir una muerte tan horrible como la que les había descrito. Pero nadie había intentado entrar en la habitación, y estaba segura de que nadie iba a acudir al rescate, ni siquiera Darien. Después del último encuentro que habían tenido en el convento, seguro que estaba convencido de que no debía volver a acercarse a ella, y que la mejor solución para su problema sería que estuviera muerta.

A nadie le importaría lo más mínimo que muriera. Las monjas se quedarían con su dote, tanto su padre como sus hermanos la habían olvidado ya, y para Darien era la tentación personificada. Ni siquiera el malvado príncipe Endimión la quería, ya que no era más que el cebo de la trampa que había tendido para Darien. Era una lástima que ya no fuera virgen, porque a lo mejor habría acabado siendo una santa con su propio santuario… para serlo tendría que obrar milagros después de morir, pero estaba segura de que podría hacerlo. Siempre había sido capaz de hacer casi todo lo que se había propuesto, y si no acababa en el infierno sino en el purgatorio, a lo mejor se pasaría los días vagando por aquel mundo vacío, ayudando a desconocidos.

Era una idea preciosa, pero como no era ninguna Madona dulce y sufridora, en caso de que su espíritu tuviera que vagar por el mundo, atormentaría al hermano Darien durante el resto de su vida y convertiría la existencia del príncipe Endimión en un infierno. ¿Los espíritus eran capaces de matar? Sí, podían enloquecer a la gente, pero el príncipe ya parecía estar como una cabra. A lo mejor conseguiría convencer a uno de sus hombres de que lo hiciera por ella. En calidad de fantasma iba a tener que aprender un montón de cosas, pero estaba abierta a nuevas aventuras. Al menos nadie podría hacerle daño ni tocarla, nadie podría besarla, ni acariciarle los pechos y…

Se tensó cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un pequeño rayo de luz. Planear pasarse una eternidad siendo un fantasma vengativo estaba muy bien, pero no le hacía demasiada gracia la transición entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

—Venid, el príncipe desea disfrutar de vuestra compañía._ Serena rezó para que no fuera así, porque la mera idea de que el dulce hermano Jedite la tocara era más de lo que podía soportar su debilitado estómago.

Un fuerte mareo la golpeó de lleno cuando se levantó. Tenía los pies helados porque estaba descalza, le dolía mucho la cabeza, y estuvo a punto de volver a sentarse y decirle a aquel tipo que no iba a moverse de allí. Pero como no quería morir sumida en la oscuridad de una habitación húmeda y fría, se apoyó durante unos segundos contra la pared hasta que recuperó la compostura y se vio con fuerzas para andar.

El príncipe parecía estar a sus anchas. Tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que el salón parecía bastante confortable mientras seguía trastabillando a su captor, que le había atado las manos por delante del cuerpo y la guiaba como si fuera una mula. Endimión estaba sentado solo junto al fuego en el enorme salón, y las llamas danzaban sobre su agraciado rostro. Al ver los cuchillos que había junto a él, se le encogió el estómago.

—Parecéis tener muy buen aspecto, teniendo en cuenta que acabáis de entretener a una docena de soldados ―comentó ceñudo.

—La han dejado en paz sin tocarle ni un pelo, mi señor ―dijo el hombre que la había conducido hasta allí.

—¿Por qué? Aunque no es ninguna belleza, me cuesta creer que sean tan selectivos.

—Tiene sífilis, y les dijo que los genitales se les mustiarían y se les caerían si la tomaban.

—Qué tontería, ¿por qué estoy rodeado de idiotas?

—No lo sé, mi señor…

—¡Era una pregunta retórica, Rubeus! No esperaba ninguna respuesta.

—Sí, mi señor.

—¿Se sabe algo del invitado al que esperamos?

—No, mi señor. Pero ninguno de los hombres parece estar cerca, así que deben de estar al acecho por si aparece. Iré a buscarlos para informarle.

—Aparecerá tarde o temprano, pero es un desconsiderado al llegar tarde a su propia muerte. Deja a la muchacha aquí, y ve a buscarme un poco de vino. Estoy cansado de esperar.

—Pues vais a tener que hacerlo durante un buen rato más, porque no va a venir ―Serena tenía el ojo cerrado por la hinchazón, pero ya había visto más de lo que quería.

—Lo conozco mejor que vos, dulzura ―Endimión tiró con tanta fuerza del extremo de la cuerda, que la hizo caer de rodillas―. Va a venir, pero no cometáis el error de creer que va a hacerlo porque os ama. Está expiando sus pecados, lo hará hasta el día del Juicio Final y más allá, y vendría a rescataros aunque fuerais esa madre abadesa de cara avinagrada.

—Porque es un buen hombre.

—Porque es un necio. Incluso lamento un poco tener que hacer esto, porque matarlo puede ser un acto de compasión que lo librará de la culpabilidad con la que carga desde las Cruzadas. Pero me consuelo pensando que voy a enviarlo a los eternos tormentos del infierno, y que por fin quedaré en paz.

—Sois vos el que pasará una eternidad en el infierno. Sois un monstruo enfermo y malvado, un asesino de inocentes, un destructor…

—Sólo soy un aprendiz en los anales de la destrucción en comparación con Darien, ¿a que sí?

Serena no supo a quién estaba hablándole, pero entonces oyó pasos a su espalda y se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que Darien había caído en la trampa a pesar de todo.


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Su amada tenía un aspecto horrible, pero estaba viva y coleando. ¿Su amada? Sí, en algún momento del interminable trayecto a caballo, había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía salvación posible. Estaba condenado a amarla, y cuanto mas luchaba contra sus sentimientos, más se fortalecían.

—Me sorprende que hayas logrado entrar aquí sin más. Mis hombres tenían órdenes de dejarte pasar, pero debían avisarme de tu llegada.

—Tus hombres están… indispuestos ―le dijo, mientras salía de las sombras y avanzaba hacia ellos. Estaba intentando no mirarla, porque sabía que Endimión se aprovecharía de cualquier debilidad o falta de atención.

—En ese caso, supongo que no has venido solo, porque no tienes sangre en la espada y mis hombres no se habrían dejado vencer tan fácilmente.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero es bastante fácil sorprender a un estúpido y desarmarlo y tus hombres soy muy estúpidos.

—Eso no voy a discutírtelo, pero yo no tengo ni un pelo de tonto y me pregunto por qué te has molestado siquiera en traer la espada. Los dos sabemos que no vas a usarla.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto. Aún te sientes culpable por los infieles a los que achicharramos en Tierra Santa. Le prometiste a Dios que no arrebatarías otra vida a menos que la tuya estuviera en peligro, y hasta ahora has cumplido con tu palabra, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y te crees capaz de matarme a sangre fría, delante de tu ramera larguirucha? Dudo mucho que lo hagas, al menos si yo no te ataco antes. Siéntate y toma un poco de vino, hermano Darien. Por cierto, ¿sigues siendo monje? No sé por qué, pero lo dudo a pesar de que aún llevas el hábito._ Darien se dijo que sería muy fácil matarlo, rebanarle el pescuezo de modo que su cabeza saliera volando; al fin y al cabo, había visto al mismo Endimión hacerlo en multitud de ocasiones en Tierra Santa. Según el príncipe, se trataba de infieles, de enemigos de Cristo que merecían morir de las formas más horribles.

—No quiero vino.

—No creerás que voy a permitir que te vayas con la muchacha sin más, ¿verdad? Me he tomado muchas molestias para conseguir que vinieras hasta aquí. Si no le hubieras encomendado a ese condenado de Yaten que me vigilara, te habría cortado el cuello en la primera noche del viaje. Eres muy difícil de matar, Darien.

—Siempre lo he sido.

—Pero esta vez no ―Endimión tiró de repente de la cuerda, y Serena se derrumbó a sus pies. De inmediato se arrodilló junto a ella, y le acercó un cuchillo al cuello―. Sangra con bastante facilidad, Darien. Estaba pensando que podría hacerle mil cortes, y observar cómo se desangra._ Era Darien el que se sentía helado, sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

—Suéltala, Endimión.

—Si no hubieras dado aquella orden, nadie habría incendiado el edificio. Tantos niños y mujeres gritando desesperados… debe cae ser una carga muy pesada en tu conciencia, ¿no crees que es justo que pagues perdiendo a la mujer que por alguna razón incomprensible es tan importante para ti? Se te da muy bien sacrificarte y negártelo todo, ¿por qué no haces el sacrificio más grande de todos? Su vida en pago por las de todas aquellas mujeres.

—Sabes que creía que el edificio estaba vacío cuando ordené que lo incendiaran.

—Claro que lo sé, porque fui yo quien te dijo que no había nadie dentro. Fuiste tan patético al intentar que los otros cruzados te ayudaran a apagar el fuego… pero fue imposible, porque el edificio estaba completamente seco y todos los que estaban dentro murieron con mucha rapidez.

—Pero tú no._ Endimión apretó el cuchillo contra el cuello de Serena, y un reguero de sangre empezó a descender por su pálida piel.

—No, yo sobreviví, pero siendo una criatura impotente y grotesca… un monstruo en vez de un hombre.

—Ya eras un monstruo mucho antes de que yo te lanzara al fuego, Endimión._ El príncipe lo miró con una sonrisa beatífica, y le dijo:

—Si intentas salvarla, la condenarás. Acércate más, y verás cómo le hundo el cuchillo en el cuello y se ahoga en su propia sangre.

—La matarás de todas formas si no lo hago.

—Pero no puedes estar seguro de ello. Mientras esté viva, aún hay esperanza ―mojó un dedo con la sangre del cuello de Serena, y se lo llevó a los labios―. ¿Qué te importa más, Darien? ¿Tu alma inmortal, o esta patética mujer?

—Suéltala. Te dará mucho más placer matarme a mí.

—Claro que no. Te sacrificarías por cualquiera, es lo que has estado intentando hacer desde que regresaste de Tierra Santa. No, esta vez vas a tener que presenciar cómo muere tu amada, y la única forma de detenerme es matándome… el problema es que eres incapaz de romper tu promesa sagrada ―Endimión la tomó de la barbilla, y la obligó a alzar el rostro hacia el suyo―.Vamos a ver… ¿por dónde voy a empezar? ―dijo, antes de posar la ensangrentada punta del cuchillo sobre los labios de Serena.

—¡No! ―gritó Darien, angustiado.

—No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, Darien. Eres uno de los asesinos más eficaces de Inglaterra, pero tu promesa sagrada es más importante para ti que tu dama. Deberías avergonzarte. ¿De verdad creíste que podías convencerme de que la soltara?, ¿que podías apelar a mi compasión? Yo no tengo compasión.

—No.

—Dime, ¿qué eliges? ¿Tu alma inmortal, o a tu dama? ―bajó el cuchillo por la mejilla de Serena sin apenas rozarla, hasta llegar al pulso que le latía bajo la barbilla.

—A la dama ―le dijo Darien, antes de lanzarle su propio cuchillo con una puntería letal.

La expresión de sorpresa del rostro angelical de Endimión habría resultado cómica, de no ser por el cuchillo que estaba hundido en su cuello. De repente, el príncipe esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo gano ―jadeó, mientras alzaba la mano para acuchillar a Serena.

Pero ella se apartó de golpe, y él cayó hacia delante. El cuchillo se le hundió aún más en el cuello, mientras su propia arma rodaba por el suelo. Darien se agachó a recogerla y empezó a cortar la cuerda que ataba las muñecas de Serena, a quien no miró en ningún momento. Tenía los ojos fijos en el cadáver de Endimión, que yacía sobre un charco de sangre que iba extendiéndose hacia arriba y envolviéndolo como un halo.

—¡Yaten! ―gritó, sin apartar la mirada del príncipe. Su primo, que había permanecido alerta esperando, se acercó y le dijo:

—¿Lo has zanjado todo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

—Lleva a Serena de vuelta al convento, yo me encargaré del cadáver.

—¿Y qué pasa con los hombres?

—Vamos a dejarlos aquí, atados e indefensos. Tarde o temprano conseguirán liberarse, y desaparecerán en cuanto se den cuenta de que su señor ha muerto.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? ―le dijo Darien, con una mirada carente de expresión. Puso la mano bajo la barbilla de Serena. Sus dedos estaban helados, como los de un hombre que ya estuviera muerto. Después de contemplar su rostro durante unos segundos, le dijo a su primo: —Había una mujer que vivía cerca del cruce del mercado, a poca distancia de aquí. Si aún está allí, puede ocuparse de sus heridas. Si no es así, llévala al convento lo antes posible, y se recuperará sin problemas.

—¿Y tú? ―esa vez, fue Serena quien se lo preguntó. Darien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Adiós, mi dulce gruñona.

Y entonces se alejó de ella, y salió del salón y de su vida para siempre.


	28. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

El verano acababa de llegar. Las flores de los manzanos habían caído para dar paso a unas lozanas hojas verdes, el aire estaba impregnado del dulce aroma de las lilas, el convento de Santa Ana florecía con las rosas tempranas y las minutisas, y Serena seguía esperando.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado desde aquella noche terrible, aquella noche en la que Darien se había marchado con su hábito de monje manchado con la sangre del príncipe. Nadie lo mencionaba, y ella no preguntaba por él y se limitaba a dejar pasar un día tras otro en el convento. Se esforzaba por respetar las normas, y se mostraba callada y obediente por primera vez en su vida.

El príncipe bastardo había sido olvidado por todos rápidamente. La reina Gaia estaba embarazada de nuevo, y en esa ocasión no habría ninguna caída inesperada que interrumpiera la gestación. Inglaterra iba a tener un heredero al trono legítimo. Y Serena deambulaba por los pasillos del convento, silenciosa y sumisa, como un mero espectro de la dulce gruñona de Darien.

Vivía en un estado de incertidumbre perpetua, con la mente embotada y el corazón entumecido. Sabía que debería tomar sus votos, pero incluso ese paso le resultaba extenuante. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín, cuidando las plantas que empezaban a germinar, y la hermana Karmesite, la jardinera principal, la dejaba trabajar sin hacerle preguntas.

La reina Gaia no era la única embarazada. Petzite y Yaten se habían casado antes de marcharse del convento, y ella se había quedado embarazada en menos de un mes. Serena podía imaginársela radiante de felicidad, pero no había ido a verla. No pensaba abandonar por nada del mundo aquel refugio seguro, ni la secuencia diaria de plegarias y obligaciones. Sabía que no estaba embarazada, pero por alguna razón, había estado a punto de echarse a llorar cuando había tenido su flujo mensual; sin embargo, nunca había sido una mujer de lágrima fácil.

A pesar de que los días fueron volviéndose cada vez más largos y calurosos, siguió trabajando en el jardín sin importarle que su pálida piel se quemara. El pelo iba creciéndole poco a poco con el mismo tono oro de antes, y se había dicho que quizá cuando le hubiera crecido por completo dejaría de pensar en lo que no debía y tomaría una decisión.

La primera mitad de junio fue muy lluviosa, y las pequeñas plantas estuvieron a punto de anegarse. El primer día en que el cielo amaneció despejado, Serena acabó sus plegarias matutinas y se dio cuenta de que no podía ir a trabajar al jardín, porque el suelo seguiría estando demasiado húmedo. Se sintió perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Mientras permanecía sentada en su habitación, mirando con expresión ausente por la pequeña ventana, la madre Lita fue a verla.

—Pareces un fantasma, muchacha. ¿No has llorado bastante por tu pérdida?

—No estoy llorando por ninguna pérdida, nadie ha muerto… ¿verdad? ―de repente, se sintió aterrada. A lo mejor Darien había sucumbido ante su desesperación y se había suicidado, con lo que se había asegurado la condenación eterna que estaba tan convencido de merecer.

—Nadie ha muerto, muchacha. Sólo tu espíritu y tu carácter.

—Siempre me dijeron que tenía demasiado carácter, así que supongo que es mejor que haya aprendido a ser humilde.

—¿Acaso piensas heredar la Tierra?

—No.

—Me preocupas, querida. Creo que ya es hora de que decidas si quieres tomar el velo, o si crees que tu destino es otro.

—No tengo elección.

—Siempre hay elección. ¿Qué elegirías?, ¿el velo, o el mundo?

—El mundo está lleno de violencia y de dolor.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero también lo está de felicidad y de amor.

—No para mí._ La madre Lita soltó un suspiro.

—A veces se me olvida lo joven que eres. Las heridas acaban sanando, las cosas cambian._ Serena se tocó de forma inconsciente la pequeña marca que le había dejado el cuchillo de Endimión en el cuello. Ya no podía sentirla bajo sus dedos, y la pérdida era como una estocada en el corazón.

—Elegiría tomar el velo, y guardar obediencia a la orden durante toda mi vida ―susurró.

—¿De veras? Te aceptaríamos de todo corazón si eso es lo que quieres de verdad, pero creo que deberías reflexionar un poco más sobre el asunto. Ha dejado de llover y el sol brilla con fuerza, ¿por qué no vas a dar un paseo por los huertos de árboles frutales? Allí nadie te molestará, y podrás pensar en paz.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí dentro…

—Y yo que vayas a pasear a los huertos ―le dijo la monja con firmeza―. Si piensas guardar obediencia, es hora de que empieces. El paseo te sentará bien.

—Como deseéis, madre._ La menuda monja la sorprendió al hacerle la señal de la cruz sobre la frente.

—Ve en paz, pequeña. Hasta luego.

Como era un día bastante cálido, Serena se quitó el velo ligero que solía ponerse mientras caminaba por los senderos del jardín. Normalmente llevaba bien cubierto su pelo endemoniado, pero en ese momento quería disfrutar de la brisa húmeda. No se cruzó con nadie mientras subía por la colina que llevaba a los huertos. Era la sexta, así que las monjas debían de estar reunidas orando. Era muy extraño que la madre Lita la hubiera hecho salir a aquella hora, porque solía ser muy estricta en cuanto a la asistencia.

Los manzanos y los perales se extendían ante ella, y su dulce aroma llenaba el aire. La gran cantidad de pequeñas manzanas verdes que ya habían empezado a surgir indicaba que iba a haber una buena cosecha… quizá para cuando estuvieran maduras ella ya habría superado el dolor que la desgarraba. Decidió que iba a sentarse bajo un manzano para reflexionar sobre su futuro. Como el suelo aún estaba mojado por la lluvia, el hábito se le calaría con la humedad, y a lo mejor moriría de un resfriado y Darien lamentaría su pérdida.

Intentó sonreír ante aquella idea ridícula, pero hacía mucho que no esbozaba ni una sonrisa y sintió el rostro rígido. Hacía demasiado calor para que se resfriara, era una mujer fuerte, y él ya la había olvidado… o quizá no, porque estaba esperándola en lo alto de la colina. Se detuvo en seco al verlo, y el corazón empezó a martillearle en el pecho. Darien no llevaba el sencillo hábito de monje ni la ostentosa vestimenta de un príncipe, sino ropa de cuero y lana. Se limitó a observarla en silencio, con una expresión inescrutable.

Echó a andar de nuevo mientras se decía que él no tenía forma de saber la velocidad a la que le palpitaba el corazón, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo allí. Sin duda había ido al convento por alguna razón.

—La madre Lita tiene razón, pareces un fantasma. ¿Comes lo suficiente, Serena?

—¿Has hablado con la madre Lita?

—Ha sido ella la que te ha dicho que vinieras aquí, ¿no?_ Al tenerlo cerca, Serena se dio cuenta de que había algo en él que había cambiado. Las sombras que antes llenaban sus ojos se habían desvanecido… no del todo, pero ya no lo dominaban.

—Sí, ha sido ella, pero no entiendo por qué.

—Porque ha llegado la hora de que elijas.

—¿El qué?

—El convento, o la vida._ Serena lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos, y al final le dijo con voz queda:

—Todo esto es innecesario. Como ves, no estoy embarazada.

—No creía que lo estuvieras.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

—A ofrecerte una elección. Puedes tomar el velo, o venirte conmigo a la casa donde estuviste a punto de morir para iniciar una nueva vida a mi lado.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque te lo debo._ Respuesta equivocada.

—Elijo el velo ―le dijo con frialdad, antes de darle la espalda.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Sí ―le dijo por encima del hombro. ¿Por qué tenía que echarse a llorar precisamente en ese momento?, después de pasar meses con los ojos secos y el alma inerte, ¿por qué todo había vuelto a la vida de repente?

Porque Darien estaba allí. Empezó a alejarse de él con la cabeza gacha, mientras las lágrimas le salpicaban el hábito. Estaba furiosa con él, y consigo misma por su estúpida debilidad.

Cuando lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y vio que él se había ido, se sentó en medio del camino y lanzó un berrido capaz de despertar a los muertos. Nadie podía oírla, y en caso contrario, que se fueran al diablo. Estaba desesperada e irremediablemente enamorada de él, y había cometido la necedad de rechazarlo. Tendría que haber aceptado lo que le ofrecía, a pesar de que no la amara. A lo mejor le bastaría con el amor que ella sentía.

Estaba llorando con tanta vehemencia y armando tanto alboroto, que no oyó al caballo hasta que lo tuvo al lado. Darien no desmontó, y se limitó a observar su rostro lloroso.

—Dame la mano, Serena._ Ella dejó de llorar, se levantó y alargó la mano hacia él. Darien la alzó hasta sentarla delante de él, y refunfuñó: —Creía que iba a casarme con mi bruja rubia, no con una doncella llorona._ Serena inhaló profundamente. Aún estaba temblorosa, pero su genio empezó a resurgir.

—Si crees que voy a casarme con un mentiroso insoportable que me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba, y que se pasa todo el tiempo preocupado…_ La sonrisa de él la detuvo en seco.

—Sí, creo que eso es lo que vas a hacer. ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a un hombre que te ame y que esté dispuesto a aguantar tanto castigo?

—Lo que pasa es que te gusta castigarte, y… ¿me amas?

—Sí, y tú a mí. Aunque supongo que no vas a admitirlo mientras puedas sermonearme.

—Si te casas conmigo, te sermonearé durante el resto de tu vida.

—Por supuesto. No esperaba menos de ti._ Serena tomó su amado rostro entre las manos, y lo besó. Cerró los ojos al sentir el maravilloso contacto de su boca contra la suya, y al cabo de unos segundos soltó un suspiro de felicidad y le dijo:

—A lo mejor tardo uno o dos años en empezar a sermonearte.

—Uno o dos días. Te amo con toda mi alma, mi dulce gruñona, a pesar de que no te merezco.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Pero puedes pasar el resto de tu vida intentando merecerme.

La risa de Darien resonó en aquel cálido día de verano.

**FIN**


End file.
